


【冬盾冬】幸运七

by Qwervbnm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst & Humor, BAMF!Bucky, Because he has monster truck rallies, Darcy has more game than anyone in Brooklyn, Except Clint Barton, In fact everyone has PTSD, M/M, Mechanic!Bucky, Motorcycle Racing, Natasha Is a Good Bro, PTSD!Steve, Pepper Potts is a national treasure, Pining, Russian!Bucky, Shrunkyclunks, Slow Burn, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Tattoos, Tea, all the Avengers need therapy, and David Carradine films, biker!Bucky, but lots of sex too, cap!steve-freeform, disastrous blind dates, modern!Bucky, this is all the fault of the stuckylibrary
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwervbnm/pseuds/Qwervbnm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美国队长经常砸坏他的摩托车。Tony说他会修，但从来没修过而只是给他买一辆新的。Steve，这个经历了大萧条的孩子，没法接受这样的浪费，因此他在自己布鲁克林的家附近寻找可以修理摩托车的店。这就是他怎么找到红星摩托车修理铺，和那个拥有这家店的来自俄罗斯的热辣摩托骑手：长头发，浑身肌肉和刺青。而自从他从冰中醒来以后，Steve第一次感受到了心系于某人；在对方的沉静中和他留有的空间中感到安逸，并被他犀利的赛车技能深深吸引。但James Barnes并不像他本人看起来的那样。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 某事在即

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lucky Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). 



> 译者：这是篇互攻文！互攻文！互攻文！

第一章 某事在即

 

“不，就把车子留给我！我会修好它，”Tony说道，而复仇者们正站在一堆因为一群克里小混混错误的想要试图占领罗斯福岛而造成的碎砾上面。“Happy可以载你回家。当然，如果你还住在 _大厦_ -“

 

Steve叹了口气，拉下他的头盔，用手扒过汗湿脏乱的头发。他在他还住在大厦的时候把他的上一辆摩托留给了Tony，然后就再也没见过它了。它可能还呆在某个实验室的某个角落里，被彻底遗忘，丢在那一大堆让人更加亢奋的项目后面。Tony最终给Steve买了辆新摩托车。事实上，他已经给Steve买了 _六辆_ 新摩托了，每一辆都来自于顶级品牌。Steve为那些花销咋舌--浪费。虽然用手摸过一辆Ducati的感觉很棒—但美国队长应该骑一辆美国牌子的机车--他只是想念他的老哈雷了。他曾经这么和Tony说过，而第二天，四辆新哈雷就出现在了大楼停车库属于Steve的那一区里。包括那辆1945年的古董。上面还被喷了Steve盾牌标志的红白蓝三色。

 

Steve现在觉得这起摩托车事件大概就是让Steve搬离大厦回到布鲁克林的最后一根稻草。他希望住在安静又平和的地方。他希望能做些简单的日常活动，而不是让Tony Stark渗透进每一项活动中。他喜欢Tony；该死，他喜欢 _所有的_ 复仇者们。但是他累了。在作为一个象征这件事上，他觉得疲惫。在除了工作就没有生活这件事上，觉得疲惫。在人们认为--必须得承认，大多处于好意和友情--他们能为他的生活做出更好的选择这件事上，觉得疲惫。甚至因为战斗而疲惫。又是一个星期，又是一场战斗。沥青上的尘土，残骸和血液，还有SHIELD事后打扫战场的特工们，以及他们红蓝交互闪烁的警示灯。

 

他希望搬到Red Hook可以带来些不同，但是目前为止，在过了一个月以后，他还是除了复仇者们没有其他的朋友。但是他不打算告诉Tony这些。而且他确定不会将自己坏掉的哈雷留给他。

 

从罗斯福岛到Red Hook的路途并不远，就算是在他的车子已经坏掉了的情况下。当他套上他的皮外套和头盔的时候，Natasha朝他大步走来。“嘿，帅哥。别忘了今晚的约会！”

 

Steve低吼了一声。他完全忘记了。

 

 Natasha用力的砸了下他的肩膀。“不能取消！她是个时尚设计师。Janet的朋友。很辣，而且很有艺术细胞。”

 

他想要取消。他只是今晚不想做任何事。而和人相处总需要花费很多精力。但是。。。他不能一边抱怨自己只有复仇者做朋友，而另一边又取消掉和潜在的非复仇者的新朋友的约会。他给那个女孩发消息--她的名字是Bree。

 

SGR: Hi，我是Steve。我的车坏了，我没法去接你。你介意在餐厅和我碰面吗？那是个在Red Hook的叫Sketch的本地餐厅。

BREE:好的。8点可以吗？

SGR:当然。到时候见。我可能会穿一件棕色的皮夹克。

BREE:我知道你长什么样，Steve。

 

Steve拿着手机朝着Natasha摇晃。“看，我刚确认了。”

 

Natasha朝他丢了记骄傲的笑容，朝着Clint的车走过去，还假装性的拍了拍手。

 

Steve叹了口气，发动车子。它的方向盘坏了，后轮脱出了轴承，而引擎承受了几下克里人的激光枪。最高时速是每小时20英里。但他还是试着摇摇摆摆地从外围的那些救援车辆旁开了过去，穿过了大桥。他没有开上布鲁克林-皇后区特快路，取而代之开上了本地的小道，因为如果那辆车彻底散架，这样做情况可以安全一些。

 

他回到他的家，他在这幢坐落于江边的老旧一带的新造的豪华大楼里租住的公寓的时候，太阳刚刚落山。（”Steve,你得选这幢。它至少拥有保安系统，“Natasha说）他锁上他的车，磕磕碰碰的爬上楼去洗澡。住隔壁的是个负责盯着他的SHIELD特工，而楼上的公寓则出于保安目地空着。从浴室的窗户里，他可以看到一整条街他 _想要_ 住的地方，那些赤褐色沙石建筑以及他们门前的梯节以及后院，他可以拥有些玫瑰花丛，或许还可以种点蔬菜。

 

他花了半个小时站在热水下，靠着淋浴间的墙，直到有足够力气给自己打肥皂。

 

或许那个女孩会很友善，他想，他套上一条老旧的牛仔裤和一件干净的T恤还有他的皮外套。Bree。有趣的名字。他发现不少的现代名都很有趣。他们甚至给孩子取商店的名字，现在：他第一次碰到Tiffany的时候差一点被吓了一跳，而在大厦里有个工作的女孩叫Gucci。

 

那家餐厅是个他想要尝试很久了的地方，一间小小的本地餐厅，供应着汉堡美食，以及在每一张桌上都布置了蜡笔和纸张。它的墙上贴满了因此而做的画，而每当Steve从它门前路过去到Fairway，一间本地超市的时候这家餐厅都会吸引他的目光。

 

Steve准时到达了，但是餐厅里面没有任何一个金发女孩的迹象。他在门外等了15分钟，思考着自己是否不该穿的这么好。他接着好奇那个女孩是不是放了他鸽子。他给她发了条短信看看她已经到哪了，但没收到回复。他觉得期待她放鸽子，然后他就能回家睡觉，而不用去做什么交流的念头糟糕透顶。

 

Steve意识到自己在餐厅门口走来走去，而这个举动大概看起来挺恐怖，于是决定到附近这个区块走走，如果Bree不在那，他就回家，如果还是没有收到短消息告诉他她在哪，他就给再给她发条消息告诉她他回家了。

 

Red Hook是个零落的社区，由大片空置的区域，旧式红褐色砖房，以及许多工厂厂房混合在一起组成。在夜晚的时候很安静，而且去地铁站要走一大段路。汉堡店则位于更多工厂厂房的区域，而当Steve来到了这一块区域，他注意到了一幢漂亮的砖砌房屋，看起来就像在过去曾作为消防站或是马车驿站使用过。

 

那是他热爱纽约城的其中一刻：转过一个街角就能发现一幢不落俗套，惊喜而又迷人的建筑。他立即就朝着这幢房子走去，它的两扇大门和它长长的，由许多长方形的窗玻璃组成的拱形的窗户--不管它是什么--此刻都因为入夜而紧闭着。底层的灯已经熄灭了，但是有灯从二楼的窗户上悬挂的窗帘间透出来。那一定是间店铺，Steve想。门上漆着大大的红星，一边一半。哈。红星。那可以是任何东西。烤面包坊；艺廊；折价衣服店。

 

Steve透过窗户朝里张望，想看看是否有标志，或是别的显示这幢房子用途的东西。接着，他哈哈笑了一声，窗户上蒙上了雾气，他摇摇头退开。那是间摩托车修理店。在窗户可视的范围内有一辆崭新的樱桃红色的印第安侦察机车款的重型机车停在那里，而上面有一盏已经熄灭了的机车修理字样的霓虹灯。

 

Steve朝自己笑了笑，完成了自己在这一区块的漫游，重新走回汉堡店。他明天一定要回来，鉴于拯救这个世界而从这个世界得到了一天假期这点来说。

 

汉堡店外，一名细瘦穿着高跟鞋的金发女子站在那里，双手交叉，看起来有点烦躁。Steve意识到那是Bree，他的盲约对象，就走上前介绍起了自己。“你在找路的时候遇到麻烦了吗？”他问道。

 

那个女孩叹了口气。“啊，我忘了Red Hook这地方基本就像月球表面一样。那就像，从地铁站走到这要半个小时，”她说着，朝下瞥了瞥自己摇晃的系带高跟鞋。Steve也低下头看了看。她是这么。。。的瘦，穿着紧身牛仔裤，突出了她的腿有多么修长，但同时又显露出她的腿有多么的纤细。

 

他随意想像了下和她做爱会是什么样，并想象着不小心折断了她的一根骨头。

 

Steve只拥有这具身体几年时间。他对它依旧新奇，有的时候依旧会忘记自己的力量从而弄碎块玻璃，或是把门从门轴上拉下来，要么弄坏一个抽屉的把手。而且可以确定的是，他弄坏了不少，从USO巡游的女孩到护士再到那些Nat没有尽头的偶尔成功的给他安排的盲约对象。（他们总想要个吻，就可以宣称她们曾经吻过美国队长，而Steve觉得如果他没有这么做的话就会令她们失望。但那都走不远。）说实话，即使如此，他也很怕自己会投入太多，在做爱的时候就会全心释放。他会重伤他的另一半。但同时，他又 _想要_ 爱。他看到那些Natasha和Clint交换的抚摸和拥抱，他想要那样的来自于身体的安慰。但是Bree已经是第12号的盲约对象了，而迄今为止，在这一打Nat介绍给他的女孩当中没有一个。。。是对的。

 

“Steve?” Bree说道，有些担忧。

 

Steve有些脸红，他意识到自己走神了好几分钟。“我很抱歉。我刚搬到这，我还在适应这块地方，”他说着，伸出手让她搀着，领她进汉堡店。“但我刚找到一间可能可以修我车的店，所以下次，我保证，你不再需要从那个*地铁站走过来。”

 

“这个地方。。。挺奇特。”Bree说着，审视的看着这间小小的饮食店。

 

他们坐进了一间套间，Bree看了看菜单。“哦，上帝，他们都没有营业执照，”她沉吟。她捕捉到Steve困惑的表情，就给他指了指菜单两边，“没有酒单。”她解释道。

 

“哦抱歉。我，我不喝酒。我从来没有想过 –”他说着，接着站了起来。“这条街的另一边有间酒店？我可以从那里给我们弄瓶红酒来?”

 

“不，没事，”Bree说着。抬起一只手臂按上他的手。“我只想要杯冰茶。不管怎么说，我不用红酒卡路里也没问题。”

 

Steve笑了笑。“我得事先警告下，我要点上三份汉堡。我吃的就像头马那么多。”他很紧张。他从来就不擅长和新认识的人打交道，除了他是美国队长，而他此刻不想当美国队长。他只想要份汉堡，和聊聊天。但是你要和那些不是超级英雄或是间谍的人聊些什么呢？Steve伸手去他们提供的小礼品置放处，抓来一张画纸和一碗蜡笔。他开始画画。

 

“你想要画画吗？”他问道，给了Bree一张纸。

 

“当然，”她说道。“我想要成为一名时尚设计师，但我成了一名公共关系管理干员。又能再画些衣服挺好的。”

 

“是的，我想成为名士兵，但我最后变成了个歌舞团的姑娘，”Steve说道。

 

很好，这彻底堵死了聊天话题。 _真棒，_ _Steve_ _，_ 他这么想着。 _你怎么才能变得和平常人一样？_

 

侍应生走过来，是一个可爱时髦的女孩，戴着角质边框眼镜，剪了一个Louise Brooks的Bob头，胸口上还有一堆麻雀和蔓叶花样的纹身。她问了他们的点单（Steve的是三个培根起司汉堡，而Bree的则是一盘三文鱼牛油果沙拉），接着越过他们的肩看见了他们的画。“哦，你在画红星？”她问道。

 

“哼嗯？” Steve回道，接着低头，发现他正在画那间作为摩托车修理铺的小小的维多利亚式砖房。

 

“James很棒，”侍应生说。“他让我的小绵羊 _起死回生_ 。就像，那车压根就不需要修理，它只是经历了一场降神会一样。”

 

Steve笑了起来。他喜欢时髦的女孩。他们一贯都直来直去。

 

“然后呢，嗯，今天也拯救了世界吗？我看到新闻上有播些关于外星人和罗斯福岛的新闻，”Bree说道。“那是什么样的？”

 

Steve的笑容褪去了。“那就是。。。现在有一帮人得呆在健身房里，而他们失去了家园和他们所有的东西。我们把他们及时都撤离了，但他们还是失去了一切。而我当时就站在一个正出门采购的女人身边，她的腿被落下来的灰泥给砸了。我，我，我不记得多少关于打仗的事。只是。。。只是。。。在那之后，当一切终于平息了之后，人们哭着寻找对方，而所有的紧急救援的车都来了，还有他们的灯。红色的灯。蓝色的灯。”

 

Bree看着她，脸上都是震惊的表情。而那不是 _我因为这些人类灾难_ 而感到震惊，而是 _你居然一点社交常识都没有_ 的震惊。

 

Steve用手捂住脸，叹了口气。他确实一点社交常识都没有。

 

“我很抱歉，Bree。我该叫停的。今晚不是个好时间。我真的很累了，”他透过双手说着。

 

她朝着他笑笑。“没关系。我猜和我期待的。。。不太一样。我在时尚公共关系部门工作，而那就是些表面的东西，门上没写名字的漂亮的神秘的餐馆，别人靠你的衣着评判你，而没人告诉你他们真实的样子是什么样，他们的真实感受是什么。。。我没准备好接受 _现实_ 。或是走路，”他笑了起来。 “Steve，我该穿匡威来的。哦上帝。而你压根都不会注意到。”

 

“我不知道匡威是什么，”他说着，依旧用手盖着脸。

 

“球鞋。你看见他们就知道了，”Bree解释道。

 

他从他的指缝间偷窥。“你会想要，呃，什么时候再试一次吗？作为朋友，”他说道。 “但是没什么神秘的漂亮的餐厅又或者以貌取人。”

 

Bree又笑了笑，而她真的挺漂亮的，从某个角度来说，有点让人惊叹的漂亮。“好的。”

 

他们结束了晚餐，而Steve为她叫了辆出租车送她回威廉姆斯堡。

 

他走回家的时候给Natasha发了条短消息。

 

SGR:我该叫停的。

NAR:啊嗯，抱歉。Janet真的挺喜欢她。或者作为个朋友，怎么样？

SGR:我不知道。我们就停在这，但我不确定我会再和她联系。

NAR:这么糟吗？

SGR:不。不是的。只是不。。。不是很好。不是说她。她很好，我猜。我，大部分时间来说。

NAR:你会找到某个适合的人的。

SGR；我开始怀疑这一点了。晚安，Natasha。做总结会议的时候再见你。

NAR:晚安xx

 

* * *

 

第二天一早，Steve从晨跑回来就发现他的车压根启动不了了。他一点都没想着要去换他的晨跑装就推着车走了四个街区去了摩托车修理店，谢天谢地，它开了。那里面很干净，但也同时安静的诡异。两扇大门打开着，再加上那些大窗户，满满的阳光从街上落在了拥有着白墙和长长的柜台的整洁的前台办公室里，还有一扇通往后面更广大空间的半敞的门。窗户里，印第安闪着光，它鲜艳的颜色现在沐浴在它头顶的标志的霓虹灯里。

 

一个漂亮的，有着曲线的长棕发女孩正坐在办公柜台里，面朝着门，彻底忽视了身旁打开的笔记本电脑，敲着手机。她大概二十多岁，穿了一件简单的碎花裙子。她一条手臂上满是叮当作响的手镯，而长长的指甲上涂着金属绿色的指甲油。她的头发从一侧挽起，别着一朵大大的黄色绢花，她一边咬着涂成深红棕色的唇一边发着短信。

 

Steve拖着他坏掉的哈雷走进来，接着他听见屋子后面传来一声低沉的哨声，虽然他没看到后面有什么人。因为哨声，那个女孩抬起头，看到Steve的车，露出表情。“哦上帝，你的车子刚刚干了一场恶仗，”她说道，“还有伙计，我讨厌这么对你说，但是我想它输了。”

 

Steve笑了起来。“不。你应该去看看其他的家伙。”

 

女孩的眼睛眯了起来，她第一次看向Steve。“我想我看过了，在新闻上。”

 

“你能修好它吗？”他问道。

 

“操蛋的不能，”女孩说道。她举起自己精心涂了指甲油的手指。“而且搞砸这些宝贝们？”

 

Steve困惑的结巴了下，指了指那块修理摩托车的标志牌。“但是-“

 

女孩滑下坐着的板凳，叹了口气。“好吧，我们再来一次。”她伸出手而Steve握住。”Hi，我是Darcy。我不修摩托车。“

 

Darcy接着打开朝向后方的门。一个胖乎乎的有着白色的胸部和脚的黑色斗牛犬跑了出来，它正热的直喘气。Darcy指指这条直朝着Steve扑过去，用力的摇着尾巴就像快要翻倒了一样的狗。“这是Pingu。它也不修摩托车。”

 

Pingu，这条斗牛犬在Steve的脚上翻了个身，露出白花花的肚子，接着兴奋的摇动起来，让Steve忍不住的想要笑它。

 

Darcy叹了口气。“Pingu，你个 _贱人_ ，”她愉悦的说着。接着对上Steve。”这条狗可比这附近的任何人有才多了。相信我。”

 

接着她蹲下身对着Pingu说道：“Pingu，和我击掌！”

 

Pingu依旧平躺着，举起一只前爪，接着和Darcy伸出的手拍了一下。

 

“那谁来修摩托车？” Steve问道，俯下身去挠Pingu的肚子。他因此得到了一连串这条狗发出的像是猪哼哼的兴奋声。

 

Darcy转过头大叫。“James!带伤的哈雷，很多很多的伤。”

 

后面传来哐啷哐啷的金属声，像是有一块厚重的金属被放下。

 

Darcy直起身，她小声的说道。“唔，有些事情得让你知道。James不对新来的人笑，那是个俄罗斯风俗，没有恶意。事实上，他非常不擅长树立个良好的第一印象。如果他给你茶，别喝，那味道太恶心了。另外，他能修好所有的车-“

 

Steve没有听到Darcy说的其余的部分，因为James走了进来，一只手里半心半意的玩转着一把活动扳手。

 

Steve觉得自己就像做了次自由落体。

 

James _漂亮极了_ 。六英尺高的精瘦的肌肉，纹身以及穿孔，浅蓝色眼睛，穿着件老式的白色薄T恤和一条褪了色的Levis牛仔裤。那条牛仔裤低挂在他的臀部，紧紧的箍着他肌肉发达的大腿。他的长长的黑发在他的颈后被简单的束了起来卷成一个随意的髻用橡皮筋固定着。他穿着双鞋带半系的高梆球鞋， 而Steve徒然的想着那是双匡威鞋。他所有的衣服都是磨旧了的，简单但又舒适的那种，垂落在一具就像是Steve从后面的工作间里瞥见的一辆涡轮增压了的跑车一样的躯体上。强烈的对比扯动着Steve，让他失去平衡，无法呼吸，自从他在这个喧闹又过于闪亮的未来里醒来后就没有过这样的经历。

 

James的右脸颊上有一抹油污。他的不少黑发都从他颈边的橡皮圈里掉了出来，刮过了他的下颌。

 

Steve必须得将双手插进口袋里才能阻止自己上前去抹掉那抹油污；将那些落下的头发塞进他的耳后。他觉得他的血液正在嘶嘶作响，而他能感觉到他和James之间的每一寸距离，他的实景感知超速运转了起来。

 

这份感情不是双向的。

 

James径直走过Steve身边就像他压根不在那一样，接着蹲下身，别开脸看向那辆哈雷。

 

他的膝盖从他褪了色的牛仔裤中伸出来。他的左边手臂上满满都是纹身，由电线和银色的金属片组成，就像是一架飞机的引擎的一部分。在他的三角肌上有一个闪亮的带着一颗红星的机械手臂，他的前臂上有一组序列号码。序列号码旁边有一些斯拉夫语的单词，看起来就像是嵌进了他的手臂里，那就像是车厂生产的车辆的出厂标志。他的右肩上有一只黑猫正从上臂爬下来，露出牙齿，一只猫爪下有一个由狙击枪和匕首组成的十字，它的尾巴正卷绕着一把火炬。那看来就像是来自于军队的东西，火炬的火焰中还交织着一个斯拉夫语的首字母缩略词。Steve的双眼接着落到了那件薄T恤覆盖的宽广的背上，看着那些肌肉在James伸手去碰哈雷的引擎的时候鼓起落下。

 

James用手指摸过引擎上被激光枪打出来的洞。“上帝耶稣。”他的俄国口音给这几个音节更添了丝猛味。

 

Darcy翻了翻白眼。“James， _注意礼节_ 。”接着她看向Steve。“我很抱歉，但他实际上是被熊养大的，所以他可以被原谅。”

 

James朝着Darcy笑笑，开心而又放松的，而如果Steve之前觉得他很美，那么他此刻的笑容就是 _闪瞎眼_ 的。那点亮了整间屋子，而Steve比任何东西都更希望那个笑容是给他的。

 

Steve心烦意乱的摇摇头，试图将这想法打消。他怎么回事？这是第一次有人这么对待他。。。就像他是个 _普通人_ 一样，而不是美国队长，而他突然之间希望他成为他们最好的朋友？醒醒，Rogers。

 

Darcy从柜台后找出了个像是婴儿湿纸巾的塑料盒，推给James,用力的咳嗽了声。

 

James放下扳手，拿过一张湿纸巾，擦掉手上的油污。他朝着Steve伸出他的右手，而Steve接过。James的手掌很强壮，而Steve觉得James就用那双在高耸的颧骨之上的大大的，浅色的眼睛看透了他。而那双眼睛则和他强健的身躯以及他手臂上银色的，红色的和黑色的墨迹相得益彰，让它们更是熠熠生辉。

 

而当James张开嘴，用着一种低沉，带着呼吸的低吟声说话的时候，一切又都碎裂了。“Hi。 James Barnes。我在新闻上看过你。你是从罗斯福岛骑回来的吗？如果你真这么干了，那你就是个蠢货。”

Darcy用手捂住脸。

 

“宝贝，”她呻吟着，依旧用手抵着前额。 “我看过你街赛的录像。你可没资格在骑摩托车这件事上称呼 _任何一个人_ 笨蛋。”

 

Steve无法从那双浅色的，令人不安的双眼中挪开视线。“Hi.Steve Rogers。”他组织起了语言，终于。 “你不是第一个这么说我的人。”

 

James站起身，接着将哈雷朝着后方推去。“Darcy，”他叫道。“给我来杯茶？”

 

James回过头看了看Steve，后者还停在原地。“你想要来点茶吗？”

 

“唔嗯，”Darcy低吟。

 

Steve想到了Darcy关于茶的恐怖警告 （她在此刻正绝望的朝着Steve交叉起双手做出一个X-表示不-的动作，并用力的摇着头），接着想到， _操它的，生活总是充满危险_ 。

 

“当然，”他说道。

 

“Darcy，给我们的客人来杯茶和一些饼干，谢谢。” James用那条满满都是墨迹的手臂朝着Darcy挥了一下，接着抓住哈雷的把手，开始将它搬到店后面去。

 

他没有看Steve一眼就说道，“这边。而且下次，请从后面进来。我们在说话的时候，窗户外面就有女孩在拍你了。这一定让人很烦。从国王街那里的巷子过来，红星的那扇门就是。一般都开着。”

 

“谢谢，”Steve说道，回头看去，而店外正站着三个少女，透过窗户看着他一边敲打着手机。他朝她们招招手，接着露出一个尴尬的笑容，然后走进店的后部。

 

店后是一大片空旷的区域，墙上没有油漆，砖头暴露在外。一张大大的，看起来很舒服的老式沙发正靠着墙壁，并将整间店分成前部和后部。右边的墙壁旁放着一张工作长桌，上面零乱的散落着工具和零件。柜台上方的长型窗户可以看到外面明亮的小巷和停在里面的一辆皮卡卡车以及一辆小拖车。后面的角落里有一个螺旋型的台阶，应该是通往二楼的生活和储藏的房间。而在这个房间里，水泥地上以及架子上，有着几辆摩托车。一辆漂亮的凯旋牌街车还有一些特别订制的组装到不同程度的跑车。有一辆看起来巨大而又充满力量的车正被盖在一块在Steve眼里看起来就像是降落伞材质的防尘布下。还有一辆老式的知更鸟蛋蓝色的小绵羊。

 

Steve在沙发上坐了下来，放松了自己，接着Pingu就歪歪扭扭的走过来在他身边的枕头上趴了下来，将她大大的脑袋搁在他的大腿上。他看着James将哈雷的前轮夹起来，固定在工作台上，接着用脚勾来一张凳子坐下。他四处环绕，思考着这间车库是怎么做到拥有这么棒的自然光的。如果变成绘画室那又该有多美妙。Steve是有多久没有好好画过画了。

 

他巡游的双眼落在了工作台下的一堆堆积在一起的奖杯上。有几座倒了。他觉得那很奇怪。大多数地方都会把奖杯放在前面，展示出来。

 

Steve没有多少时间来思考这件事，因为Darcy端着一杯茶和一盘曲奇饼干出现了。她把他们放在沙发旁倒置的木箱上，小声对Steve说，“你就算不喝茶也不会有事。他会把剩下的那些拿来擦洗引擎上的油渍。”

 

“曲奇饼干没问题吗？”Steve小声问道。

 

“这个得你告诉我，”Darcy说道。”我正在试验新配方。“

 

茶的味道非常强烈，非常的甜，以及烟熏味很浓。那不是说Darcy泡的很差。那味道和Peggy以前一直喝的一种Lapsang Souchong茶的味道非常相似，而那股烟熏味，遗留的味道让他想起了红唇，过膝长丝袜以及一抹锐利的聪慧。曲奇饼干棒极了，越橘燕麦味，因为刚出炉还热乎乎的，Steve在咬下了第一口的时候就呻吟了出来。他要把整一盘都吃光，而他不在乎谁看到。

 

但首先，他准备去看看他的车。他站起身，朝着停放着他可怜的哈雷的工作间走去，双手捧着茶杯。

 

James从机车的检查中抬起头，拍了拍牛仔裤上的口袋。“Darcy?你见过我的扳手吗？”他说。

 

Darcy靠在前门，发出哨声。“小心！”她边说，边将扳手朝着James大致的方向丢过去。。。Steve正好走过来。

 

就在他身后，Steve听见James大吼“操！”，他低下头，但突然有一个身体冲到了他的身前，在那把扳手击中他脑袋之前就伸手抓住了它。Steve踉跄了下，吓了一跳，James朝着他身后伸出了只手，放在他的背上，帮他保持平衡。

 

在这么近的地方，James闻起来就像肉桂粉，干净的棉布，和机油，还有麝香。Steve突然之间希望自己之前洗过澡；他至少不会就这么穿着自己脏了的晨跑装过来修车子。他们两个人都吓了一跳，他们就这么对视了一下。James那双浅色的眼睛扫过他的全身，确保他一切都好，接着嘟囔着退开，就像被烫了一下一般的放开他的手。

 

“Darcy,你的准头还是这么糟。不要再扔东西了。”James说着，重新走到机车旁边，扳手在他的手指间转来转去。

 

“对不起，”Darcy缩到了门外。“哦，该死，我差点就砸了美国队长的脑袋，我这就走开一会，再见。”

 

James在Steve机车旁的板凳上坐下，接着用扳手敲着自己的手。“我能修好这个。给我两天时间。一天用来配齐零件，一天用来装他们。你需要借车吗？”

 

Steve正看着James修长的手指，看着他们无意识的摆弄着扳手。当工作间里的静默延续的有点久之后，他才意识到对方问了个问题，而他应该回答。“啊。什么？”他问。

 

“你需要在我修你的车的期间借辆车吗？”James问道。“如果是的，你可以拿那辆印第安。”

 

“不，我没问题，”Steve说道。“这几天都没什么计划。”他抬头看着James，思考着， _我可以做些计划。或许我们可以去吃个汉堡或者别的什么_ 。他们的眼睛又对上了一会，Steve正准备开口问了，但James却地下了头，别开了眼，有一些脸红，接着转回了机车上。Steve没了底气。这个家伙明显对交朋友没兴趣。

 

“给Darcy你的电话号码，我们会在弄好之后给你电话，”James说着，动手将Steve的摩托车上的整流罩给拿了下来。Steve准备离开，但在James转过身盯着他时驻了脚。“还有，下次，别骑一辆破掉的摩托车。 _拜托_ 。给我们电话。我会开着卡车来运走它。好吗？”

 

Steve感到烦躁燃了起来。他的生活怎么了，就算是陌生人也在质疑他的决定？“没必要，”他说着，嗓音里夹上了丝寒意。“我可以自己回家。就算我不能，我也好得很快。”

 

James依旧盯着他，歪了歪头。那景象即漂亮又奇怪的诱人，从一个平民的角度来说。“你是名士兵。所以，好的快不代表会少疼一些。那只意味着疼的次数更多一点。如果你想要当个蠢货，我没法阻止你，但我时常都在为我们的其他常客拖车。你自己选。”

 

“唔。好吧，”Steve说道。他的脑子无法停止跳回James的语句。通常当他说他好的快的时候，人们都会说他很幸运或是那一定很棒或是其他什么陈词滥调。但是James不知怎么的就看透了一切Steve不想要对自己承认的东西:那就是那让人们认为他无所不能。他们猜想他的伤口不会很疼，因为他总会受伤。但那些伤口从来没有不疼过。他们总会像是初次受伤一样的疼。Bree说过什么？ _我没准备好接受现实_ 。或许她并不是唯一一个躲在假象背后生活的人。

 

James低吼了一声，转过背对着他，下了最后通牒，他的注意力全在那辆坏掉了的哈雷上。

 

Steve走到前面的办公室，和依旧还在懊恼的Darcy交换了电话号码。她注意到他吃掉了所有她配着茶一起端给他的曲奇饼干，接着就将整整一罐的饼干都塞进了他的手里，低喃着 _抱歉抱歉_ 而不看他的眼睛。

 

那群少女还在前面，而现在她们端着她们的签名本了。他低着头从后门出去。

 

他走了六个街区回家直到不再紧张为止。

 

Steve朝着自己低吼，他开起门，里面是他贫瘠的公寓，他少少的物品依旧还在箱子里面。 _你怎么交朋友_ ，他问自己，倒在自己还没组装好的床上， _我不知道怎么和工作以外的人交朋友_ 。

 

那之前一直都不成问题。在他遇上某个让他有所心系的人之前，在James之前。

 

他想要成为那个让James微笑的人。他想要听听他笑起来的声音是什么样的。他想要 -

 

他想要用双手抚过那件薄T恤下的身体，看看James的身体是否和看起来的一样的坚实而强壮。

 

他想要用手指缠绕进那长长的黑发中拉拽。

 

他想要知道到James尝起来是什么滋味。

 

他 _想要_ 。

 

哦。

 

_哦。_

 

Steve捂住自己运动裤里涨大紧绷的勃起，咬着唇，一簇炽烈的火花蹿过他的腹部和大腿。 _该死_ ，他想，他满脑子都是那双冰蓝色的眼睛和染了污迹的皮肤以及那瓣红色弯起的双唇。

他幸运的对一个本地的浑身油污的家伙一见钟情，而那家伙1）是直的，2）明显是纽约城里唯一对美国队长不感兴趣的人。

 

 


	2. 警察和小偷

Chapter 2 警察和小偷

 

当然了，就在Steve告诉Darcy和James他不需要他的摩托的第二天，他就被复仇者召集了。他今天不能搭程地铁，不能盯着地板，勾起肩，从这里到城中的路上一直回避别人的眼神，以及忽略那些他的超级士兵听力带来的就算是从拥挤的地铁车厢的另一端传过来的也能听的完美清晰的小声耳语， _就在那，看；那是美国队长；哦上帝；他看起来小一些/更高大一些/和现实里面看起来完全不一样；你觉得我该上前去打声招呼吗；_ 不能让那些闪动的相机像是要凿开他的神智一样的拍个不停。

他会在给Tony打电话，让他搭他一程之前就死掉。

他背着他的盾牌跑到了红星，期望他们已经开张了，而他可以借一辆摩托车这个提议依旧有效。Darcy站在柜台后，斜睨着一张纸条，试图将上面的东西拷贝进电脑里，而Steve走了进来。她穿着一件黑色的像是布满了虫洞的羊毛开衫，还有一件T恤，上面用霓虹橙色写着“Frankie says Relax”。Steve随意的想了想Frankie是谁。而她的整个样子从头到脚，都看起来很奇怪，再加上那一顶王冠。

“James在这？”他问。

“啊，没，今天是比赛日。”她说着，歪了歪那张便签纸就好像那样做了之后会看起来更容易分辨上面的字迹一样。“但他修好了你的摩托车。看起来他大部分零件都有。我想他们中有些不是哈雷的零件?但他把他们放进去了，他们可能比这辆车子原来有的还要好。但是如果你是那种追求所有序列号都完整的纯粹主义者的话，那就把它带回来，他会把他们都拆掉。”

Steve因放松下来而呼了口气。虽然印第安也不错，但他知道它一定不像他老旧的，可靠的哈雷一样有劲，而且他不认为在去战场的路上就能熟识这辆新车的所有小缺点。“棒极了。我欠你多少？”

“不知道，”Darcy耸耸肩。“James没留下账单。他这段时间会全扑在比赛上。这个星期过几天再回来问他。”她在柜台下四处翻找，接着将Steve的车钥匙丢给他。“它在后面。”

“他在比赛什么？”Steve问道，虽然Darcy投的很烂但他依旧一手接住了。James是对的。Darcy不该再扔任何东西，永远。

“摩托车公开大奖赛？”Darcy说道。“那个比赛是摩托车的速度和设计同时进行比赛。你可以修建或是改造任何东西，然后骑着它比赛，规则对引擎的置换，或是重量级还是别的什么没有规定。他们通常在ESPN的极限运动频道播放摩托车公开大奖赛。”Darcy在笔记本上戳了几个键后，斜睨着它。“我想他今天在。。。新泽西。是的！新泽西。”

“你看比赛吗？”Steve问道，伸长脖子看看她的笔记本屏幕上是否有比赛闪过。

“当然不。 _伙计_ 。有这么多撞车事件发生，”Darcy说道。 “我可没法接受这么多。”她歪过她的屏幕，这样他就能看到她正在那张账单/以及零件订单页面上工作。“比赛的时候，我就得做所有的超级无聊的文秘工作，然后，为了减轻点压力而烤点东西，并且祈祷通知我他死掉的电话不要响起来，基本上就是这样。”

“好吧，”Steve说着，他没有期待过在Darcy谈论公开大奖赛的危险的时候，自己的胸口会升起的奇特感受。 “好的。”

“ _是的_ ，”Darcy呼了口气，严肃而又难过。“过会回来，如果你在附近的话。会有很棒的杯子蛋糕供应。”

Steve走到后面去找他的车子。Pingu在打着呼噜，它在沙发上蜷成令人难以置信的小小一团。那辆被降落伞布盖住的超级马力的机车不见了，连同巷子里的皮卡车和拖车。

Steve看见他的车在昨天同一条作业杆上，但是现在看起来却完好的就像崭新的一样。他将它放下，接着推着它走进小巷。启动一切顺畅，骑起来就和他刚买它的时候一样。他骑着它只花了二十分钟就到了位于城中的复仇者大厦。

* * *

Steve的团队闲坐在会议厅里，而NickFury正对他们做着简报，而他的#2， Phil Coulson，则在分发只能用眼阅读的文件。一件生物武器被从一个位于阿拉巴马的军事研究基地偷走了，而那伙小偷– 一群来自欧洲的由一名叫Batroc的法国人指挥的恐怖分子– 正在向北移动，他们准备将这件武器交给他们的买家。SHIELD应该会在接下来的24小时内获知会面的据点，他们在买家那边有卧底。

Fury希望复仇者们呆在大厦里，等待出动消息，这样他们就可以尽量少的引起注意。Steve低吼。他们在等待被派送这件事上已经有了足够多的练习。超级英雄活动在很多方面都和特殊干员活动相似，又或者当他还在指挥咆哮突击队的时候：每天都在数着时间等待着突降的危险发呆。Banner和Tony会拿上了放在桌上的寿司盒，接着消失在实验室里，在等待的时间里做些他们的纷乱的项目。Sam会跑回位于23街的老兵救助中心，去干几个小时他自认为的“真正的工作”。Thor不在。Wanda和Vision正跟着Dr. Strange修炼，看看她怎么样才能更好的使用力量。Clint站起身，伸了伸腰，接着查询了下他手机上的时间，就朝着公共区域的大电视屏幕走过去了。他所有时间都会看电视，运动项目或是现实场景的电视节目，声音会开到最低，并关上字幕。Natasha跟着他，手里抓了一只她存了书的小平板。她会看她的小说直到入迷，不管那是什么题材的小说，或者去做些运动。每个复仇者都有他们自己度过等待时间的方式。

好吧，所有的复仇者，除了Steve。他大多数时候都会沉浸在那些报告里，一遍遍的阅读。但是今天他觉得自己要比平常更加的烦躁，他的皮肤底下满是不安，因此他走进公共区域，想要问问Natasha想不想要和他一起去健身房练练手。而接着，他停住了，双眼盯着被关了声音的大电视屏幕上正在播放的节目。

Tony从Steve身后走进来。“我们在看什么？”他问道。

Natasha伸了个懒腰，在Clint身边的沙发上蜷起身，接着回答。“白人男孩们正在互撞着那些大马力的摩托车。”

“呆着，看，”Clint说到。“这可真该死的 _激烈_ 。”

“Clint Francis Barton：如果你想要对此发表意见还是批评，他大概就是这东西的粉丝，”Natasha富于感情的叹了口气。

Clint在半空中举起一个拳头。“高手的骄傲！”接着他的表情在视频下方出现了一条字母的时候亮了起来。“啊哟，这之后会有大脚车！你们都得来和我看看那些大脚车。那可是最棒的。事实上，10天以后在麦迪逊花园就会有一场大脚车拉力赛。你们都该来和我一起看。我们可以先去吃炸鸡块，而我会给你们展示下什么才叫纯正的美式吃法。“

“唉，我那天要洗头，”Natasha说道。

“我有个研究结果要交，”Bruce说道，朝着电梯走去。“抱歉，没办法参加。”

Clint朝着Tony和Steve转过来，抬起一根眉毛。“伙计？大脚车？来吧，他们 _超棒的_ ”

Tony依旧在盯着比赛。“上帝，”他说道，就在这时一辆车子旋转着然后两个轮子都撞进了墙里。“你是要赢这比赛还是只是想在这个比赛里活下来就好？”

Steve只是站在那，盯着屏幕下方三分之一处的信息栏，心跳加快。 _摩托车公开大奖赛。新泽西州公开大奖赛。_ 那是James参加的那场比赛。他是这些赛车手中的一员吗？这是他唯一的比赛吗？这些东西是怎么运作的？他完全不知道哪位摩托手是James。他们全穿着赛车服戴着头盔，俯着身子紧贴在那些充满力量的摩托车上，在过弯道的时候尽量斜出身子，就在那一刻他们的膝盖就像要用200英里每小时的速度擦过底下的沥青一般。想想就让Steve因不安而颤抖。

“我不敢相信居然人们能 _以此为乐_ ，” Steve说着，在Clint身边坐下。

“哦，伙计，这些参加公开大奖赛的家伙就是群操蛋的疯子，”Clint赞同道。“他们造出看起来他们自己都不能操控的车子，然后以超过200英里每小时的速度轰过赛道，接着– _哦操_ ！”Clint说着，一名车手在越过之前的车辆时做出了错误的判断，撞上了他对手的前轮，接着他们两人都翻滚着滑过拥挤的赛道，那个领先的骑手在他的车子翻转的同时被高高的抛入空中， _别要是James，别要是James，_ Steve想着，而另一名车手则滑过滚烫的沥青朝着那些正驶将过来的机车划去– “ _这种事_ 总会发生，该死的，两辆车退出，还会有第三辆–“ Clint抓着自己的头发，显然被赛道上的混乱，火花，乱飞的金属片和人体给吸引了全部的注意力。就连Natasha也放下她的平板靠上前观看。而Tony则趴在沙发后大睁着眼睛，张大着嘴，神情焦急。

撞在一起的摩托车中的其中一辆被掀到了半空中，掉到地面上的时候因为冲力而粉身碎骨，引擎，整流罩四散而飞，还有一只轮子被甩到了赛道另一边。Clint半站了起来，指着一辆没有通常都会有的赞助商标志的，上面的骑手的背上只有一个红色的数字7的摩托车，他正非常不幸的直冲向撞车事故最严重的区域。“操蛋的Barnes终于要吃苦头了，幸运七就要– 哦， _你个野兽_ 。”Clint大叫起来，数字七的骑手用他大腿和厚实的肩膀操控着巨大的摩托车，改变它的车头和平衡，巧妙地避过以两百英里每小时的速度朝他袭来的散落的金属片。“操你的，你看见他踢开了那块飞起来拦着他路的金属碎片了吗？我是刚做了个梦还是他真那么干了？因为这么干会改变他的行进轨道，”Clint低喃。

“真的挺棒的，”Tony着迷的说着。“我想设计摩托车了。Jarvis!把我的项目列表都删掉。Steve，给我留下你的摩托车。我可以比他们所有人都干得更出色。Steve?”

Steve压根没在听。他的心脏就像要从胸腔中跳出来一样的狂跳着；他的双颊绯红。他没法从数字七上挪开眼。从James身上。他确信那是James。没有赞助商标识。巨大的黑色摩托车加上红色的数字。黑色的赛车服，边上有条延展到脚的银色条纹，而背上只有个简单的红色数字7。幸运七。

Clint 瞥过Steve，发现他正盯着数字七的赛车手猛瞧。而后者正在积极的利用其他骑手的犹豫空当从撞车现场逃脱出来，并超过了三名对手，直接变成了第二位。

“你在看Barnes?7号赛车？”Clint问Steve，对方点头，他现在血管里的肾上腺素正在激烈的轰鸣着，他无法做出任何其他举动。“那伙计骑车就像准备赴死一样，”Clint说着，他的眼睛又回到了屏幕上。“竞技赛车手通常来说只有150磅，5英尺6英寸高，但那家伙超过六英尺，两百多磅，而他 _还在_ 试图赢比赛。他是个操蛋的车神。”

“Steve?你还好吗？”Natasha担忧的问道。

Steve没法呼吸了。他总是被那些精通某些方面的家伙吸引。这就是他为什么会那么爱Peggy的理由的其中之一：不只是因为外表美丽，并不仅仅因为不错，更因为是她精于某项事业。Steve知道不擅长做事会是什么样子；他得比“普通人”花上三倍多的时间才能从街道的一头跑到另一头，又或是挥舞一把棒球棍，或是爬上几级台阶。

因此当那些健康的人不去试图在某些方面变得出色？Steve看不出他们有任何理由这么做。但是，技术，决心，努力工作而让人在某些危险和困难的工作中真正的凸显出才能。。。Steve坐在他椅子的边角。看着James赛车，他不只是擅长，他是 _太棒了_ 。他不知道钳住他胸口的感情是兴奋，害怕还是渴望，又或者是这三者的混合产物。“我没法相信这是在电视机上现场直播的一场比赛，”Steve怀疑的喃喃。 “这种场景应该只发生在反面假想国的科幻小说里，而不是，不是在现实世界里。”

Clint朝着Steve的方向打了两个响指。“ _死亡飞车2000_ 。把这个记下来。哦，还有 _疯狂滑轮_ 。”

“啊嗯，我喜欢 _死亡飞车2000_ ，”Tony说，Clint朝着Tony伸了他的拳头过去。“David Carradine!”他们同声大叫，拳头碰撞在一起。

James赢了比赛。位列第二，第三的赛车手将他们的赛车服拉下直脱到腰间，举着香槟酒瓶朝着自己和那些穿着比基尼的晒成小麦色的车模身上喷洒香槟酒，James没摘下戴在脸上的氯丁橡胶面具。他走上领奖台领取奖杯。而当James站到那两位赛车手身边的时候，Steve看见了先前在比赛的时候James因俯在摩托车上而无法显露出来的和其他人的身体差距。他站在他们身边看起来高大许多，他的身高和宽阔的身体都被那件极尽简单而没有任何赞助商标识的赛车服给显露无遗。

Steve想要将那件紧致的皮赛车服从James身上撕下来，想要解开它,他的手指不得不掐进手掌心里。

“啊，为什么没人来赞助这个家伙，你知道，就是那个赢了比赛的？”Tony边问边指着James。

James接过奖杯，接着示意般的点了点头，就离开了。从始至终他冰蓝色的双眼都没和任何人接触过。另两名赛车手则依旧在摆着姿势和模特们拍照，举着他们的奖杯喝香槟。

“哦。因为他是个混蛋，这就是为什么，”Tony说道。

Steve想起那些静默，脸红和调转的视线，他说，“不。他只是，他只是害羞。”他被自己吓了一跳。

Tony皱起他的眉。“Steve。他的身体就像个走Calvin Klein T台的模特，而且他是超级进击运动比赛里的超级赛车手。在哪个宇宙里，这种家伙会害羞？”

Steve低头看着自己，他那双他依旧不怎么习惯的大手，这具身体，那让他再也无法躲藏。“那很容易的，其实，”他呢喃。

 

* * *

Steve留了下来，和Clint看了半场大脚车拉力赛，他必须得承认看那些用锡纸包起来的大脚车翻腾跳跃比他想象的要有趣多了。但是他的思绪里穿着赛车服戴着面具的James却一直挥之不去，当他摘下头盔的时候，他的头发卷绕，汗湿的掠过他的脸。比赛中他显而易见的主导地位，以及他们胯下那些有着可怕力量的机车。

接着，在没有收到任何恐怖袭击的信号之后，他决定回去在Red Hook的家里休息一下，而不是所有时间都呆在大厦里，一边警惕一边吃着垃圾食品。他现在一点都不觉得烦躁了；某种意义上来说，看比赛舒缓了他的神经。

天已经半黑，Steve骑着他的摩托车沿着Carroll街滑行，就快到家的时候，他听见一声熟悉的声音从一间酒吧里传出来，正在大叫 “Steve!”。那是个美好的夜晚，人们现在站在路边。他慢慢停下，看见Darcy在朝着他招手，她头顶的皇冠在街灯的照射下闪着光。老旧的瑞格舞音乐从她站着的酒吧门里缓缓流出；里面的人们则在跳舞。那是个不错的地方，有着像是搜遍了布鲁克林的旧货商店淘来的简易的木头吧台和座椅。头顶的罩灯将他们几乎黑暗的内室星点照亮。简约，但又不昂贵。那种本地人才会去的地方，而外人走过的时候则不会注意到这么多。Steve对此感到满意。

“你认出了我，还是车？”Steve微笑着问Darcy。

“我保留答案，谢谢。”Darcy说道，接着抬了抬下巴，叉起手。“进来喝一杯吗？”

“我不喝酒，谢谢，”Steve说着，拒绝就这么轻易的从他嘴里滑了出来。但接着他想， _我现在还有什么别的事可做吗_?

他停了车，走到Darcy站着的混了一堆人的路边。

“嗯，还有件事，”Darcy低叹。“把我从这群正人君子里救出来。不管怎么说，来吧！我们赢了！我们要庆祝。我给你买杯冰茶。”

他朝着她笑。“就我们吗？”

“哈？”Darcy疑惑的说道。“哦，不，我把James弄出来了。这基本是最后一次了。”她摆了摆依旧藏在她像是被蛾子咬过了的充满艺术感的开衫羊毛衣里的手，朝着挤满了简单的随着慢拍摇滚音乐节奏扭摆的人的舞池走去。

Steve看过去，看到James正随着歌曲晃动着，头发放了下来，遮住脸，他的身体优雅而随意的跟着节拍挪动。他浑身黑色，一件修长的V字领T恤，公然的修剪出他的大腿和臀部的紧身牛仔裤。 Steve在几个小时前可压根没想过这两条大腿会做什么；他们是怎么环绕在那辆巨大的黑色跑车上，毫不费力的操控着它。他强迫自己的眼睛往上对上James的脸。

迷失在音乐里的James看起来年轻多了。他不可能超过三十岁，Steve意识到，但是他的某些部分看起来 。。。要更成熟些。 _就像这男人同时站在27岁和95岁两个年龄点上_ ，Steve想到了自己。 James抬起一条手臂举过头顶，他的T恤被拉了起来，露出他完美而坚实的腹肌。

Steve小心翼翼的转过身背对着舞池。他绝对没有在想着如果自己用一根手指从他的胸前滑过，滑过他一边的乳头，James会发出什么样的声音：不管那是个呻吟，还是一声急促的呼吸。他跟着Darcy钻进更里面的人群，接着当Darcy看到James的时候，他的心中一凛，后者显然还在跳舞，并朝着他的方向闪来一抹愉快的笑容。

“唔，”他开口，他们找到一处吧台旁边的空位，Darcy转过身问他想要喝点什么。“你们两个。。。？”

Darcy嘲弄的哼了哼，朝着Steve露出一记 _你在开我玩笑吗_ 的表情。“他是块木头。我对James是对牛弹琴。”

Darcy瞥了眼Steve脸上的困惑，接着因恼怒而翻了个玩味的白眼。“他完全不及格。我是指，理论上来说。事实上，他大多数晚上就喜欢上楼然后去读他那堆科幻小说。他对于自己的性向表现的挺奇怪。我觉得这就是为什么他的家人把他丢出家门。他的家庭关系真的挺复杂。我想他是被收养的？我不知道。不管怎么样， _一旦_ 我能在比赛之后把他从家里拉出来的时候，我们都会去跳舞。拜托！”

“我—“ Steve想要说话。 

Darcy对他鼓励般的笑了笑，抓住他的肱二头肌，接着将他朝着舞池拉过去。“这是瑞格舞。 _任何人_ 都能跳瑞格舞。”她的热情极富传染，Steve朝她笑笑。 _她算个朋友吗？_ 他好奇。

Steve并不擅长跳舞，但他也并不那么糟糕。主要问题在于他的动作 _很大_ ，而那在拥挤的舞池里不容易施展，特别是当快节奏的音乐播放的时候。再联想到经历过这么多年，好吧，战争，被那么多别的跳舞的人推来挤去会让Steve的肾上腺素飞窜上天，他的感官会变得超级警惕。。。而对于他而言，跳舞通常意味着充满了压力，而不像普通人那样是种放松的方式。但是瑞格舞和慢拍摇滚舞却有着舒缓的节奏，而舞池虽然满却不拥挤。

Steve朝着James点点头，他和Darcy开始跳舞。他靠上前去，试图在音乐的背景声中说话，“谢谢你那么快就修好了我的摩托车，”但James却敲了敲耳朵，满脸疑惑。Steve记起来英语不是他的第一语言，而在周围的音乐声的包裹下，他不容易听清他在说什么。再加上，鉴于他身上的猫刺青，他大概是个前飞行员，曾经在嘈杂的引擎边上呆过很长时间。他的听力大概不怎么好。Steve拍了拍James的手臂，朝着一边的步道走去。

James跟上他，停了一步，从一把椅子背上拉过外套。Steve为自己的主动而感到骄傲。他对James有那么多想要知晓的事情，想要询问他的事情。而Darcy则给他提供了这个完美的机会。他需要为此感谢下Darcy。或许他应该把她介绍给Sam。他可以确信他们会一拍即合。

当他们挤过人群，来到外面呼吸着微凉的空气的时候，他还在思考着等下次Tony不在城里，而Clint和Natasha去出任务的时候，就带Darcy去复仇者大厦吃早午餐，“把她介绍给Sam”的计划。

因此Steve朝着James第一句脱口而出的话便是,“Darcy还单身吗？”

James看起来像是有点吓到了。他的双眼滑开，并将一缕散落的（在Steve眼里，微微摇动的）头发别到耳后。而那头发就仅仅只呆了大概一纳米秒的时间就又落回了他的脸颊上。“唔。我想是的。“

“好的。棒极了。谢谢。”那表示计划：和Sam吃早午餐这事可行

James安静着。他拿起附近一个空酒瓶，开始剥上面的标志。Steve盯着他的手指有些迷失，接着又重新让自己冷静下来。

“那，嗯，Darcy说你是俄国人。”Steve说，靠在了这建筑的一边墙上，将双手插进口袋，这样他就不会突然伸手去抚摸James的头发。“但你的名字不怎么像俄国名字。”

James耸耸肩。“我的俄国名字用英语挺难念。所以我在来的时候就挑了个新名字。”他的嘴角浮上了一抹浅笑。“我的移民律师问我，你想要在这个新国家里变成谁？然后我开玩笑说是 _James Bond_ 。但我的律师大概没听懂我的口音，也没什么幽默细胞。他说好，然后就写下了 _James Barnes_ 。然后就这样了。”

Steve笑了起来，指了指James穿的皮夹克，黑色的，两袖上分别有条银色的条纹顺着手臂而下，就和他穿的赛车服类似，背上还有个大大的7.“幸运数字双份-七？”

“差不多这样，”James低吟，有点脸红。他淡淡的俄国口音是Steve听过的最性感的声音。

Steve深吸了口气，想要让自己的心跳慢下来。他扫过了那些站在街边聊天喝酒的大概二十来个人。所有那些喜欢他/又不喜欢他的人。“那，你最喜欢哪个James Bond?”他问。James Bond的系列电影是Tony第一时间要他看的其中之一，而他永远忘不掉Natasha在看的时候的不停的叹气，白眼，以及在他们掩藏行踪的时候喃喃自语，但又从头到尾都笑意盎然。

James低头看着自己的脚的时候，他的两侧头发又落了下来遮住她的脸。“你一定觉得我的品味糟透了，”他说道。

“不，我保证。谁？”Steve边朝着James笑边问。事情进展的不错。

“Roger Moore，”James小声咕哝。

“什么？你的品味真够糟的，”Steve大笑起来。“绝对是Sean Connery。”

James朝着他转过来，叉起手，露出要是再笑就要你好看的表情，嗓音变得低沉。“看吧，混蛋，我想只一个 _007之海底城_ 里那段带着英国国旗图案的降落伞的片头就足够说明一切。那片头经常被效仿，但从来就达不到原作的高度。”接着他用手滑过头发，他的站姿和嗓音都温和了下来。“而且我认为Roger Moore的James Bond很好笑，而且比平时的更好笑。我不想在电影里看到那些阴暗的东西。我不想看到现实主义的暴力。我在现实里看到的够多了。不想再花个15块去电影上看。”

“我同意，”Steve说道，因为 _是的_ 。如果他再也不用看见路面上黑红色的血迹，他也会高兴的。想都没想，他就像Clint一向做的那样举起拳头，而当感到James的拳头碰撞在自己的指关节上的时候他惊讶了一下。那是件普通人会做的事。他正在和人聊天，而这感觉很舒服，而且。。。很轻松。只要扣除掉那些想要将对方拖进小巷，将他推到墙上的部分。他需要停止想象那一部分，否则他会搞砸这次谈话，这是他作为交往真正的朋友的第一步尝试。“嗨，你想要喝一杯吗？”他说，突然间意识到他们正站在外面，而手里没有什么在通常情况下当人们一起站在屋外就会分享的东西：一根烟，一只玻璃杯，或是两者都有。

“哦，我不喝酒，”James回答，他的声音里掺了些歉意。

“我也不想要！”Steve说道。他知道感到抱歉是什么感受，这是又一堵隔在他和其他人之间的无形的墙，人们会看着他，但无法感受他的体验。“我因为血清所以不会喝醉。而我在还是个青少年的时候就不喝酒。我那时候病的很厉害。”

“哈。是这样，”James说着，停下脚步，探寻的看着他。他又开始歪了歪脑袋，而Steve想要用自己的拇指擦过那些锐利的颧骨。“我从来没试过毒品还是酒精，”James解释道。 “我喝醉。。。那会是场灾难。”

“那就冰茶？”Steve问。

 

James将手插进牛仔裤袋里，这个动作将他的裤子拉的更低了，直到他的臀尖以下。“越橘果汁？”他说。

Steve点点头，接着他们又朝着吧台走去。在他身边，James问道，“那，唔，你对 _女王密使_ 这部片怎么看？”

“Lazenby演的那部？”Steve问。“那部不错，我猜。”说实话，他都不太记得那是哪一部了。在过去24个月里看完所有70年里没看的电影会产生的问题就是它们会被混成一团。特别是Bond系列电影。

Steve在James像块铁一般的用手拉住他的肱二头肌，拦住他的时候吓了一跳。James站在那，在人山人海的酒吧里看起来就像块不会移动的礁石，他的嘴因震惊而大张着。“Rogers。不。”James又把他拉近了一步，这样他就不需要用喊着来说话了。他很 _强壮_ ，但他把他的时间都花在了和那些用着危险速度在赛道上狂飙的大马力摩托车搏斗了。 “ _那部不错，我猜_ ，这话可不是该用来形容Bond电影历史上最精彩也最悲剧的一部的。他终于得到了一切他想要的。他从杀戮里面走出来。他可以 _停下_ 。然后，当他终于可以幸福的时候，一切他在意的东西都被夺走了。他不得不回到除了一地的碎玻璃就一无所有的原点，但那更糟了，因为他这个时候已经知道什么才叫活的像个人。”

Steve眨了眨眼，想起红唇，过膝长丝袜，和那一抹锐利的智慧。他觉得有眼泪浮上了他的眼角。

James就像偷东西被抓现行样的放开了他的手臂。“我。。。啊，抱歉，”他说，他的身体语言又关闭了，而他的奇怪的，让人心碎的羞涩又一次的掌握了主导。他朝后退了一步，接着将手插进头发里。“我看了太多电影了。”

“不，没事，”Steve说。“你刚说的，我只是没想到。。。那很让人心醉。”

他们彼此对视了一会，两个人都脸红了。Steve先打破沉默。他指了指吧台。“啊。饮料。”

James舔舔唇，点头。 Steve转过身，挤到吧台旁边去引起调酒师的注意。那里满是人，所以他们得等一会。在他们前面是一对像是从华尔街来的情侣。男人依旧穿着昂贵的西装，领带散开了。眼睛又小又令人不舒服，带了一股高高在上的气息。女人看起来就像是个秘书：精心打理过的长发，穿着高跟鞋，一件漂亮的修身连衣裙，在抬头注视着对方的时候，眼中还闪着些小粉丝看见偶像时候的羞涩。他们已经拿到了他们的饮料，但他们没从吧台区挪开，而是站在那挡着所有要过去吧台的人的路。

Steve正准备朝着远一点的吧台区过去，去那里找个空位，他就在这时看到了那个家伙用手掌将一枚药片丢进了女孩的墨西哥科罗娜轻啤酒里。冷冷的愤怒瞬间就抓住了他的神经。他碰了碰James的前臂，嘶声道，“那个混账刚刚朝着那个女孩的饮料里下了药。你去带那女孩离开这，我去好好警告下这个家伙。”

James抓住Steve的手腕。“不，”他吸气。

Steve正准备质问James，想着James是不是不想卷进来。接着James结结巴巴的说，“不，Steve，看看我。”他指了指身上的纹身，长发。 “没有任何一个像那样的女孩会愿意和我说话的，更不要说和我一起从酒吧里走出去。你去带她，和她解释。你是美国队长；她会认为你可靠。让我来对付那个家伙。”

Steve看着他，睁大了双眼，他的一部分理智想要抓住James，告诉他， _如果那个女孩不想要和你说话，那她要么就是瞎的，要么就是个傻瓜，要么就是两者都是_ ，但他没有这么做，他只是点点头，朝那个女孩介绍了自己。在他身后，他听见了那个商业精英愤怒的吼叫“Hey!”而James将女孩的墨西哥轻啤酒放下，并将自己插到了吧台旁边，居高临下的对上了对方。那个穿着西装的家伙大概在5英尺8英寸高，而且身材不错，但都比不上James。

这个女孩因遇到美国队长而吓了一大跳，双眼圆睁的看着Steve。她的一根漂亮的手指在她的长发里绞拧着，直到他将自己的一只手臂环上她的肩，将她带离了几步远。她在Steve告诉她关于被下了药的饮料的时候倒吸了口气。她说她只是在一家投资银行里的临时员工，而那个男人则是她的上司。 _他会怎么样_ ，她问道，而Steve将一只手放在了她的后腰上，领着她朝着出口走去。Steve朝后瞟了瞟，想要看看James的情况。

James正露出一个称不上笑容的笑。Steve可以看到James手中握了一把短小的黑色的战斗用的锐利的小刀，他的手指正像玩弄着那柄活动扳手一样灵巧的耍弄着它。他的持刀方式很隐秘，因此除了像Steve这样被训练过时刻提防着武器的人外没有人察觉。他正逼迫着那位商界精英把那杯他下了药的墨西哥轻啤酒喝掉。Steve着迷的看着他。他现在能理解为什么James会认为那个女孩会不愿意跟他走了。他周身的一切看起来都。。。不一样了。他看起来充满了 _危险_ 。那个精英紧绷着，慌张着，急切的想要找出一条逃跑路线。James则全然的放松着，就像是一头正在玩弄猎物的黑豹。Steve的性欲因这景象而超级尴尬的被点燃了，Steve逼着自己的双眼回到女孩身上。她正撩着自己的头发冲他傻笑。

Steve朝她虚弱的笑笑。“看起来你的上司正在自食其果。”女孩咯咯笑起来，抓住他的外套。而Steve只想要丢下这个女孩，回到酒吧里。James已经开始慢慢的对他吐露心声了，而他有那么多的东西想要问他。关于比赛。他的纹身的意思。或是把他拉回舞池里，而什么话都不说。又或者， _操蛋的_ ，去最近的小巷。但是就当他陪着女孩走了一半的路途去地铁站的时候，他接到了电话：恐怖分子开始行动了。

* * *

“你在干吗？”Darcy问着，从James背后走上前来，对于他站在吧台旁边这事感到惊讶。她手上拿着她的手提包和外套，就像她正准备回家。也差不多了，James想着，他能感受到她在他身后摇摆。她刚刚就像它们就快要过时一样的干掉那些玛格丽特，而那些龙舌兰的酒劲看起来已经上来了。

“对付些垃圾，”James说道。他一直盯着那个正在慢慢的红了眼睛，盯着瓶子里留下的三分之一被下了药的酒的精英。他松开了刀，刀尖直直的插进了那个商业精英的指缝里。这个男人吓了一跳，又一次的将瓶子举到嘴边。

“哦。Steve回家了？”Darcy问道，伸长着脖子四处张望。

James朝着街道望过去。Steve和那个漂亮的秘书正手挽着手。他正朝着她微笑，而她也正抬头朝着他笑，他们两个人正朝着Steve的摩托车走去。Steve完全没有回头，他骑着车，而女孩的手臂环过他的腰间，她的头埋在他的肩胛骨里。

James叹了口气。他有了个名为Steve Rogers的麻烦。Steve Rogers，穿着他那身过于紧绷的衣服，强壮到可笑的肱二头肌，还有蓝绿色的眼睛，他完美的，完美的，完全不像是真人的漂亮的脸 。。。而他显而易见的，完完全全就是个直男。

出来放松一下就是个错误的决定，James想着。他总是行为怪异，而在比赛之后总是因为过剩的肾上腺素而导致情绪一团糟糕，在家读书或是看电影会是个放松的更好选择 –

James因为一声响亮的尖叫和电流的嘶嘶声儿立即醒了过来。他大睁着眼看着Darcy，对方正咯咯直笑。“Darcy，你刚刚是不是 –“

“是的，”她说，骄傲的举起她的电击棒，而那个商界精英则抽搐的躺倒在地上，小声啜泣着，“他刚把手伸到了我的屁股上。”

“Darcy!你不能就这么的电击别人。他们会叫警察的。我不能被抓进牢里。我还只有绿卡，”James朝着她低声嘶叫。

“哦。该死。”Darcy说着，摇晃着身体，目光涣散。“抱歉，伙计。我们现在怎么做？”

James抓住她的手臂。“我们现在就走。”


	3. 永不消褪的伤疤

复仇者们用了一整晚才追到了Batroc和他的党羽。他们终于抓住了那些人，而那个生物武器则被藏在了离新泽西海岸不远处的一家儿童医院里。没有人死亡。0死亡。死亡人数为零， _好，很好_ ，Steve要专注在这一点上。而不要是那群因化疗而剃光了头，先前又被恐怖份子挟持当肉盾而吓坏了的六岁小孩子身上。也不要是那个因为试图用身体保护一名极度虚弱的病人而被打中腹部的护士。一切都是零死亡，一切都很好。

可是他的车又坏掉了，虽然。三个恐怖分子持着生物武器在Batroc引开Tony和Sam的空当里躲在一辆箱型车里短暂的休息。而Steve完全没有去思考别的，他直接将他的车撞向了那辆箱型车，然后跳上车顶，用盾缘抡进了车的顶棚，接着一边撑着自己一边踢破挡风玻璃，揍晕了司机。

不过他们将所有的恐怖分子都打败了。他们之前已经打败过Batroc两次，而这一次也许会是终结。又或者像是其他几次那样：他被保释出狱，或是越狱成功，或是和政府做一笔交易，而一年以后，或者更久一点，他们又会在别的什么地方重操旧业：马德里坡。布宜诺斯艾利斯。奥马哈。

当那些SHIELD的武装车辆带走那些被抓住的恐怖分子的时候，在灰暗的穿过那些稀松的松柏的黎明晨光中，没人感到特别开心。没人击掌，也没人拥抱。只有醒了大半夜，疲惫不堪，却还在处理挫伤，淤青，一两个弹孔，并站在一座被遗忘的新泽西小镇上的一家医院的停车场里的人们。

Clint是第一个离开的。他举手道别，接着蹒跚着钻进Natasha的车里，抱怨着早餐，而他们在回去纽约城的途中大概会经过每一个高速公路的匝口停下来休息，典型的Clint的做法。Sam则开心的招招手，接着就飞上了天，回去他的公寓洗澡，以便早上9点准时出现在老兵救护中心的办公桌前。Bruce没参加这次任务，这种特殊追击目标的任务不适合另一个家伙参与。现在只剩下Tony和Steve又一次越过碎掉的玻璃看日出，瞪着那些救援人员，和他们的红蓝交映的车灯到来。

Steve揉了揉眼睛，低头看他烂成一团的摩托车。想起了精肉结实，满是刺青的手臂，低挂于修长的臀部上的牛仔裤。他掏出手机。

“唔。新泽西？你对我干了什么，Rogers，”电话的另一端传来一声粗糙而又困倦的声音。接着，“一个小时后到。”Steve在挂了电话后才注意到现在是凌晨5点。

“Steve。我会叫一架昆式战机过来，”Tony说道，掀开他盔甲上的面板。

“那也只会在一个小时后才到达，”Steve回答，疲惫的坐在路缘边上。“我只想回家，Tony。”

“我可以带你，”Tony说道。“我甚至可以去Red Hook，只要你保证不告诉其他任何人。把车留在这。我会给你买辆新的。没事。你拯救了世界，或者至少是新泽西中部。你值得得到一辆新摩托。”

Steve只是摇摇头。他拉下头盔，解开制服，接着从头上将它脱了下来。清晨凉爽的空气吹走浑身的汗湿和紧张的感觉很棒。

“你知道他们说近几年来士兵得PTSD的情况变得越来越严重了，因为他们太快就从战场上回来了？”Steve说着，将他靴尖拖过一堆散落的安全玻璃，和一些银色的子弹壳。他们在他的脚下发出叮当碎裂的声响。“在我那个年代，我们是坐船去的，所以我们要花上好几个星期，甚至一个月的时间才能回到家。士兵们就有时间可以搞明白究竟发生了些什么；他们可以适应不用再打仗。而现在，你前一天在战场上，而后一天你就在沃尔玛里。”

“说的对，”Tony说道，在他钢铁侠战衣的金属手套下的一个按钮上按了一下，整件战衣就从他身上脱离并像某些复杂的折纸技术一般折叠了起来，几秒之后，Tony从里面走出来，而他的战衣则变成了一个只有行李箱大小的金红色的长方形物体。“我去过一次沃尔玛。我因那次经历绝对得上了PTSD。”他伸了个懒腰，弯了弯脊背，低吟，“你想要来点早餐吗？”

“我想我只想要坐在这安静的呆一会，Tony。不过，还是谢谢你。”

Tony将手放到了Steve的肩膀上一小会，这差不多是Tony式的拥抱了。

几分钟后，Tony说道，“你不一定得这么做，你知道。”

Steve困惑的看着他。

“你可以去休息会，”Tony说着，在他身边的路缘上坐了下来。“想一下，Steve。你刚才还在打仗，接着就被冰冻了，然后在未来醒过来，接着又立即变回了美国队长，去参加一场正义之战，而你从头到尾连个喘口气的空当都没有给自己。我在阿富汗的一个洞穴里呆了几个月，接下来的三年里就一直在进行心理治疗，我还是 – 你知道‘去马里布’是什么意思吧？”

Steve摇摇头。

Tony抬起头，直直看着Steve，他的棕色眼睛睁得大大的，里面满是脆弱，眼周的鱼尾纹因为战场的尘土和汗水而变得更为明显。“那是当我需要花上三天到一个礼拜的时间躺在我的海边休闲度假屋的地板上小憩一会的代名词。这就是我会在马里布干的事。这也是我为什么从来不邀请你们任何人和我一起去的原因。但是如果我没有马里布，我大概早就碎成渣了。”

“我—我不知道，Tony，”Steve说道。Tony看起来总是非常的。。。沉着冷静。疯狂，可能，但依旧很冷静。他比他们中的任何人都要做更多的事：搞发明，管理（必须得承认，是和Pepper一起）一家上千亿资产的公司，还要当一名复仇者。

Tony朝着Steve摆摆手， _别同情我_ ，接着搓了搓脸。“休息一下不会有什么大不了的，队长。这个世界不会因为你放下盾牌，去海边躺上一两个月或者永远躺在海边晒太阳就自我毁灭的。”他笑起来。 “你要找到属于你自己的马里布。”

“美国队长很重要，Tony。他不能就只是。。。消失了，”Steve说道。

Tony严肃的盯着他。“Steve Rogers也很重要，而且那个家伙就活生生的在我眼前慢慢消失。”

Steve盯着路面上的裂痕；那些小草的叶子正在试图从里面钻出来。“你不需要和我一起等。”

“我知道。但我想这么干，”他说。“你是我朋友。”他掏出手机。“你想要来杯咖啡吗？”

“嗯。来一杯。”

Tony给他的办公室打电话，叫人给沿着这条路离他们几英里远的几家星巴克打电话，给他们送咖啡。

* * *

James开着他那辆老旧的红白相间的F150皮卡车在40分钟后到达。Tony交叠起双手。“还是没法相信你居然让一个布鲁克林当地的浑身油污的家伙来给你修车。我是指，我可是拥有高智商，千亿美元的资金，以及国家级别的实验室。你的 _机修工_ 有什么是我没有的？”

James从卡车里钻出来，朝他们羞涩的打了声招呼。他浑身上下乱七八糟:没有梳理过的头发挂在脸旁；下巴上冒出青色的胡渣；一件里外穿反的T恤，还有件老旧的满是洞的法兰绒衬衫；又脏又油的牛仔裤。Steve的心因渴望而激烈的抽动了一下，他别开眼。

“。。。哦，”Tony说。 “你知道，十年前我睡醒的时候看起来也这么性感。”

Steve哼哼。“不，你没有，Tony。”

“好吧，行吧，”Tony承认。“但是人的样貌会变老，但智慧可不会。除非你得了阿兹海默。而我的家族谢天谢地从没有这样的事发生过。Steve，你是双吗？”

Steve抓过了另一杯咖啡，走过去，将它塞进James的手里。“嗨。谢谢。唔，你的衣服穿反了。”

James低头看看自己。“哦，”他说。接着眨动起他的长睫毛，他的眼睛在昏暗的晨光中是浅淡的冰蓝色。 “你的车在哪？我得准时回去开店。”

Steve指了指方向，James看着那辆坏掉的哈雷，朝着Steve露出调侃的表情。接着他跳回他的皮卡车上，倒着车将皮卡向坏掉的摩托车停放的地方开去。

Tony还在朝着Steve喋喋不休，询问着关于James的事，想要Steve说清楚他的性向问题，约好做总结报告的时间，以及让自己插手进摩托车修理这件事当中。Steve知道Tony是好意；他对于几个他认作朋友的人总是充满保护欲，而这一点总会在Tony不经大脑就脱口说话的时候暴露无遗。再加上，Tony的天性就是会被任何机械或是工程一类相关的东西吸引。但是Steve突然间有种私心涌上心头，他想要一个和美国队长，和SHIELD又或者是复仇者联盟毫无瓜葛的朋友。James是 _他的_ 。虽然他想做的就仅仅只是看着James工作，看着他将摩托车装进拖车里，他转过身，同时用自己的高大的身躯挡住了Tony的视线。

他因此错过了James咒骂着忘记带梯架，一边瞥了瞥四周，发觉没人在看他，接着从皮卡车的车床上弯下来，抓起近480磅的摩托车，将它拖进皮卡车的货舱里。他固定住前轮，然后将车子牢牢锁住，接着跳下车。

“可以走了，”James嘟囔着，靠在皮卡车的车前盖上。

“好吧。再见，Tony，”Steve说道。

James爬回卡车里，发动。

Steve打开副驾驶座门，James立即发出了声咒怨，“哦，该死，”他注意到副驾驶座上散落着一堆垃圾:一双赛车靴，日历和赛程表，营养棒的包装纸，皱巴巴的还包着三明治碎屑的沙仑塑料纸，空了的佳得乐瓶子，写有参赛者字样的彩色停车票据。他扫了扫四周，但发现如果Steve和他的盾牌坐进来，就没有任何其他地方可以摆放这些垃圾了。James最后咒怨着，将他们全丢进了座位间的缝隙里。“抱歉，太乱了，”他说道。“通常都没有人来搭车。”

Steve笑了笑，爬进来。“不，没。。。没什么。每次当我下昆式战机，或是走出旅馆的房间，或是会议报告室，或是Tony Stark的大厦的时候，总会有一整队人马随时准备在任何东西掉到地面之前就捡起来。所以这很棒。这。。。感觉很生活化。”

James的唇角弯了弯，露出一个小小的不易察觉的笑容，接着将车倒了出去。“你走到哪都觉得那里像是刚新刷过油漆一样，嗯？”

“嗯，”Steve说着，试图忽略掉James在倒车的时候，转过身看着后窗而搭在了他的座椅靠背上的那条手臂。试图忽略掉那些刚刚擦过他脖子后部的手指。

那条手臂并没有停在原地，这大概对于Steve的心跳来说是件好事。

James在一路返回到收费公路的途中保持沉默不语，除了随意的指了指收音机说，“如果你想要点音乐。。。”

Steve只是摇摇头，靠在椅背上，看着新泽西从窗户中一路后退。静默，引擎的轰鸣声，还有介于之间的东西，那一切让Steve曾压在心底，一切他曾试图忽略掉的东西又重新浮上了心头。他已经没有力气再去维持那脆弱的表面了。就在他意识到之前，他哭了起来。他闭着眼，眼前全是吓坏了得小孩子，碎掉了的玻璃，子弹壳，红色的蓝色的灯。

他没法将自己从Tony的话语中抽离。他就只是太累了。他不想再做这种事了。如果一直都是同样的那些人，一次又一次，那他做的事又能带来什么好的结果？他做的事还有什么意义？他的战争什么时候才能结束？

他更用力将自己的脸朝着窗外撇去，想着自己能将那些滚落脸颊的泪水藏起来。因为此刻，他哭了，而他没法停下来不哭。他用尽全力吞下那些呜咽。

他没注意到James在下一个出口下了高速，开进一条两条道的小路；没注意到卡车在一块Stop停车牌下停了下来。他只注意到两条温暖的，精壮的手臂环住了他，引领着他的脑袋停靠在那个纹满刺青的肩膀上。那件老旧而柔软的衬衫被塞进他的手里，擦过他的脸颊。一只手在他的背脊上画着圈圈，而一个低沉又粗哑的声音说着，“嘘，会过去的。一切都不好，但一切都会过去的。”

“我—我很抱歉，”Steve呛了一下，一丝因羞耻而滚烫的红晕染上了他的面颊。

“没必要道歉，”James说着，依旧揉搓着Steve的背。他闻起来就像浓烈的茶，肉桂粉，干净的衣服和汗水味。“哭并不代表你弱小。眼泪只是无处可去的爱。让它出来吧。让它出来，来这个世界吧。”

而Steve释放了出来，大力而又颤抖着啜泣着，他的脸埋在法兰绒的衬衫里，鼻涕眼泪擦得到处都是。他感到自己被保护着，他很安全，靠在一个几乎是陌生的人的所环绕出的坚实的圈抱中，颤抖着，啜泣着，将这70多年的战争所带来的所有压力一并释放出来。

当Steve终于觉得自己的呼吸开始平稳下来的时候，James挪动着放在Steve的背上的双手，绕过来到他的脸上，用拇指抹去他脸上的最后一滴眼泪。James的双手温暖而又粗糙，贴着他的脸颊的感觉是那么美好。Steve闭上了眼睛一小会。他睁开，而James正在看着他，那神情让Steve分辨不出，那双浅蓝色的双眼正直直看进他的眼睛里。Steve的目光下移到James微微张开，像是想要询问什么的双唇上。Steve好奇用自己的双唇滑过对方那完美的向上弯起的唇瓣的感觉会是什么样的。

James低头盯着Steve的嘴，紧张的舔了舔舌头。这是个邀请吗？Steve感到一阵震颤直下到胸口，他开始靠上前，斜过脸，时间就像粘稠的糖浆一样的缓慢流过-

\--有人在皮卡车的车尾狠狠的揍了一拳。

“唷，操，你觉得这里像个停车场吗?”一个男人大声叫嚷。

James叹了口气，不情愿的将自己的双手从环抱着Steve的姿势上拿开。“操蛋的新泽西司机，”他低咒，接着像一只非常优雅但又心情不好的猫一样从卡车里钻出去。Steve更用力的用法兰绒的衬衫盖住自己的脸，他让自己躺的更低一点，这样他就不会被人从后面的窗户里看到了。他都可以清楚的想象出那些标题： _美国队长崩溃！_ 又或者 _复仇者的心理健康危机！_ 这不会是他自己第一次这么想。

他一点都不想去想如果/或是当全世界都知道他是个双性恋的时候会因此而来的媒体风暴。他知道他只需要闭上嘴，然后什么都不说，而最终八卦的焦点会转移到其他另一个人身上，但是。。。如果James也对他有兴趣，他会介意那些因为和美国队长约会而伴随而来的闹剧吗？Steve不确定。该死，他甚至都不确定自己是否会想去应付因约会附随而来的媒体闹剧。而James看起来是那么。。。保守。

Steve依旧不知道James是否对自己 _有_ 兴趣。但是上帝，他 _想要_ James对他有兴趣。他的生命里只有鲜少的人能让他有那种浪漫的感觉，男人或是女人，虽然他总是更喜欢男人，他唯一的经验来自于他在战争之前在Cooper Union的美术老师，一个个子高高总有着忧郁双眼和修长手指的英国移民。而在得到血清之后，Peggy，再接着。。。寒冰。

他的幻想被那个站在车后大叫着向James靠近的家伙打破了，“你想要停车，那就把这团垃圾停到操蛋的路肩上去！”

接着他听见James的声音，用着俄语说着什么即使不用翻译也能听出里面的下流，刺耳，和威胁的话。接着有什么东西被狠狠的踹了一脚。

另一个家伙开始安静下来，“好吧，兄弟，好吧，抱歉，放轻松—“

接着有另一声敲击金属的声音传来，James换回了英语: “不要再碰我的车。给点耐心。”

James回来了，又一次咒骂了“操蛋的新泽西人”，接着调转了车头，将他们的车重又开上了高速公路。而另一辆车，被砸了个洞，还有一只（新砸的）坏掉了的车灯的吉普自由光则停在原地没动，那个车主缩在方向盘后面，哪也不看，就盯着James。

“你和他说什么了？”Steve问道。

“哦，那不太好翻译，”James说道。“很下流。但是用俄语这么说通常就是要让他们滚开。而且这让我感觉好了点。”

Steve忍不住丢给James一记美国队长的表情，问道，“你。。。砸了他的车？”

James又一次微微一笑，没有让目光离开路面，竖起他的拇指和食指： _有那么点_ 。“并不是那么贵的东西，队长。现在可以离开了吗。我想要Steve回来。”

Steve哼了哼，接着大笑起来。这是他第一次大笑，自从。。。自从昨天晚上开始，当他和James谈论起James Bond的电影之后起。

James开进了一家在岔路附近的加油站，跑进店里，接着拿回来两瓶一升瓶子的矿泉水，他递了一瓶水给Steve，还给了他一块糖。水的滋味很甜；Steve啜饮了一口后才发现自己口渴的要命，他迅速的喝完一整瓶。他看着空掉的瓶子，而James眨眨眼，说，“就把它和其他那堆垃圾一起丢到缝里去就行了。”

Steve照办了，他因这么的随意而感到比自己设想的还要兴奋。他觉得。。。上帝，他现在觉得 _好很多_ 了。就像压在他身上的重量被蒸发掉了一样。他依旧挣扎在劳累和急躁的边缘，他的眼睛因为干涸的眼泪而变得沉重，但是现在，布鲁克林的太阳已经升起来了，而他不再觉得自己想要死掉，至少不是今天。

“我毁了你的衬衫，”Steve说着边看着皱成一团的James的法兰绒衬衫。

“我有个洗衣机，”James告诉他。接着他们穿过维拉萨诺大桥，他说，“你想要回家吗？”

Steve摇摇头。“如果我来店里呆一会，你不介意吧？”

James耸耸肩。“只要你能让Pingu老实别碰我在修理的东西。她喜欢帮忙，但她是个糟透顶的机械师。”

“我喜欢这个任务。Pingu喜欢我。”Steve的视线落在James右肩的黑猫刺青上，它从他穿反的T恤短袖下探出来。他一开始觉得那是头黑豹，但是不，那绝对是只猫，而它的眼睛就像James的一样蓝。“这是什么？”他问，去碰那个纹身。

James几乎难以察觉的僵了一下，接着挪开身体。“我以前的小队，”他说。

“哦，你以前在部队里吗？”Steve好奇俄罗斯的军队是否也有着相类似的军事专业工作分级号码，而他是否能让James告诉他他曾经是隶属什么兵种。

James点点头，显而易见的开始回避。“在俄罗斯。每个人都要服兵役。没什么大不了的。”

“嗯，”Steve说，“但我们也可以这样说运输兵通常不会有漂亮的龇牙咧嘴的猫刺青。”

“我不知道，你没见过多少俄罗斯的军需官吧？”这句话里有个微小的停顿，James的问题意味了这个话题的终结，就算那听起来就像个笑话。Steve知道那代表话题结束；他听过Clint和Natasha这么说过很多次，从Nick Fury那里。该死，如果有什么乱七八糟的人问起关于咆哮突击队的事，他也会这么说。如果他再继续逼迫James，他知道他会抵触的更多，而最终告诉他“这是机密”，又或者别的什么在俄罗斯军队里面相类似的说法。

他继续看着那个刺青，他知道那是隶属于一个特别的组织才会有的。而且James的行为，他对空间的特殊的敏感度，而这大概就是让Steve感到这么熟悉的原因，为什么那让他有种归属感：那是隶属于特勤组织的士兵才会有的行为，而且是非常厉害的组织。

他会去问问Natasha关于纹身的事。她大概会知道。

他们在早上八点回到了布鲁克林。James开了店，泡了茶，那并不是Steve所熟知的美式用茶包丢进茶杯里的泡茶方式，也不是Peggy会用茶壶泡的那种。他用了个巨大的水壶烧了水，接着拿出一罐味道非常强烈，有股焦油味。。。非常浓烈味道的茶叶，他找不出更精确的话来形容。又拿出果酱，那让Steve非常的困惑。

James在Steve的困惑里自嘲的笑了笑，接着拿出两个大大的蓝色茶杯，他在每个杯子里都放了一勺果酱，接着又放了些焦油味的茶叶，然后将水倒进去，将一只杯子递给他。“给。别在喝上一口之前就来评判我的茶艺。”

Steve大笑起来。“抱歉。你需要我搭把手把那辆摩托车拖进来吗？”他问道，朝着后门外小巷里卡车停放的地方走去。

“当然，但是我没喝茶之前什么都不会做。我可是个有起床气的人，”James说道，他伸了个懒腰，这让Steve注意到他其实浑身皱巴巴的，困倦的要命。而这成功让他想到了James在床上会是什么样子。赤裸着身体。睡在白色的床单上，晨光落在他的眼睛里。而Steve绝对没有想到James勃起的性器，它是否坚硬，它会有多大，如果握在手里会是什么感觉。如果在他的 _嘴里_ 。

“抱歉，”Steve说着，为了这么多，这么多事，包括那些此刻从他脑中穿过的画面。他绝对不能脸红。事实上，他需要在沙发上坐下来。立即。马上。

“别道歉了，”James说着，走上螺旋楼梯，打开那扇一定是通往他楼上公寓的门。Pingu从里面跑出来，差一点因为摇得太厉害而摔了一跤。他接着领着她去到后面，低声说着“好了，你可以出去了，”接着用脚尖踢了块砖头过来挡住门，让门一直保持开着。他的手依旧像是捧着生命线一样的抓着他的那杯茶。Pingu先是在后巷里的大卵石上撒了泡尿，接着跑回来在Steve的腿边转圈圈。

几分钟后，Darcy走了进来 (鲜红色的平底沙滩拖鞋，一条牛仔迷你短裙，Van Halen的T恤衫，还有一顶赛车记录员会戴的那种草帽)，她随意的朝着James的方向懒懒的喊了声“嗨”，接着看到Steve，她看了两眼，再一次以一种彻底不同的音调喊了声 “嗨”，再接着，她注意到Steve手里的茶杯，大叫了起来， “哦我的上帝，Steve，这不值得，快把那杯茶放下，你现在就死掉实在是太年轻了。我去给你煮咖啡， _求你_ 。”

James翻了个白眼，朝她竖了根手指，接着将自己已经空了的茶杯放在工作台上，走到外面去拿Steve的摩托车。

“嘘，”Steve说，“我正准备尝尝呢。”

Darcy呻吟了一声，盖住了眼。

那杯茶真的。。。第二次要比第一次好喝。没什么糖味。当然了，曾经Peggy对于那些烟熏般的中国茶所带来的浸入血管一般的清醒作用很有好感，因此Steve要比起大多数的美国人更习惯于品尝那些苦涩的，烟熏味的茶水。而且他一点都吃不出果酱的味道，只除了些许淡淡的树莓的甜味。他不会在他的公寓里这么泡茶，但在这却让他觉得挺舒服。而且这是James为他煮的茶，这点就足够。“我喜欢这味道，”他最后说道。

“唔，”Darcy说。“坐了次Frat-150,你就得上了斯德哥尔摩综合症。我想那全是里面的蛋白粉末的作用，那让大脑的化学反应出现了故障。”接着她从前面抓起几只帆布包并朝着James的方向大喊，“我需要借用下你的烤箱来试验下烤饼干配方，可以吗？”

“不行，Darcy，不要给我烤饼干，我一点都不想要，”James一边推着Steve坏掉的摩托车走进来一边大喊回去。他看了眼Steve解释道: “她想要开家烘培店。她周末的时候就会在集市上卖饼干。而我的烤箱要比她公寓里的那只好用，所以，免费饼干。”

“我大概都不想走了，”Steve说着，从沙发上滑下来，坐到冰凉的水泥地板上，让Pingu可以更方便的爬到他的大腿上。

* * *

只除了一个小时后，Tony出现在门口。

Darcy刚刚将刚出炉的饼干端下楼分给他们，并坐到了前面处理发票的时候，他就穿着脏兮兮的裤子，戴着金色的Versace墨镜和一件黑色的Sabbath T恤闲逛了进来。他的周身还环绕着 _我是_ _Tony Stark_ _，我想去哪就去哪的_ 气场。在这种情况下，应该订正为，“我是Tony Stark，我就是来看James Barnes的。”

他一丝犹豫都没有就走过了Darcy身边，她的表情从欢迎变成愤怒最后变成狼狈。这反应挺符合遇见Tony Stark的经验之谈的。

Steve突然就又想死掉算了。

“你就是那个昨天在Millville赢了公开大奖赛的James Barnes吧？”Tony说道，双手插在口袋里，身体随着他的半增高鞋前后摇摆着，就好像他才是这里的店主一样。

James谨慎的点点头，一边开始旋转他的套筒扳手一边站起来。

“觉得你看得脸熟。但是因为那时候戴着面具，所以不能确定，但是那双杀人的眼睛却令人印象深刻。你怎么会没有一个赞助商的？” Tony接着说道。

“他们对我不感兴趣。我自己就行。”James扭扭肩，放松他们。Steve没有错过这个动作，也没有错过James悄悄将自己的姿态从放松变成。。。紧绷。是的，Steve确信，他曾经经历过相当多的非常特殊的训练。

但是Tony却完全没有注意到这点。他依旧毫无察觉般的继续着他的问题。“你上个赛季赢了几场？”

“记不得了，”James回答，歪过头，带着非常独特的威胁意味，清楚的咬着每一个单词。

“12场里赢了7场，如果这个讨厌包没有因为混蛋行为而被禁赛了三场的话，还能赢更多，”Darcy在前台大叫。

“Darcy。。。”James低吼，用手掌捂住前额。 “Martoni想要把我从赛道里撞出去。我只是还了个加了利息的人情。”

“那就是赢了半数以上参加的赛事咯？不错。我会成为你的赞助商。Stark工业。”Tony拿出本支票本。

“不，谢谢，你的提议很棒，但是。。。我不要赞助商，”James说道。

Tony看起来吃了一惊。“什么，你讨厌钱吗？不要告诉我你是个彻头彻尾的共产主义者或者别的什么类似的东西。”Tony的视线落在车库墙角里那辆用降落伞布料材质的防尘布盖着的巨大的赛车上，他朝着它走过去。“而且让我们不要忘记我可是全世界顶级天才工程师之一，而且，小鬼，我确信你干得不错，但我能帮你干得更好。”

Tony将防尘布从那辆赛车上拉下来，而James跑上去想要插到Tony和那辆赛车中间，一方面让Tony没法看清它，一方面用自己的身材和激进的空间压迫感把Tony给挤开。“不，谢谢。现在请离开，”James低吼起来。

“哦，嘿，你 _挺高_ 的。队长，他比你高吗？” Tony朝后退了一步，接着绕过James继续看着那辆车。它的外部整流罩已经被拆了下来，而里面的赛车零件则一览无余地被检查和记录个干净。“上帝耶稣，这可不是辆车，这就是个火箭筒。你真的能控制这东西？”Tony又一次转过身，抽了抽鼻子。“而且，为什么你的车库闻起来像是姜饼干？我呆过很多车库，但没有一个是这么好闻的。”

Steve放下Pingu，站起身，给Tony拿过去一盘饼干。“如果我给你块饼干，你就可以走了吗？”Steve半开玩笑的说道。他越过Tony瞥了一眼。James已经将防尘罩又丢回到了他的赛车上。

Tony拿过一块饼干，咬了一口。“不，”他满口都是饼干屑的说道。“另外，饼干味道不错。”

“谢谢！”Darcy大喊。“我兜售他们，还可以送货上门。”

“Tony，你在干什么，”Steve悄声问。

“看。你是我朋友，”Tony耳语。“我只想确保一下这个红色威胁不是什么连续杀人犯，又或者是什么九头蛇的秘密基地，正准备毁掉你的车。

“我不会毁掉他的车，”James说道，交叠起双手，突然出现在Tony身边。

“哦，上帝，你就和Nat一样的行事诡异，”Tony吓了一跳说道，“而且，做坏事的人向来都这么说。”

接着他摘下他的墨镜，朝后歪过头极尽努力的看进James的眼睛里。“好吧，James Barnes，你算是一个移民成功典范。从祖国俄罗斯移民过来，两年里就在布鲁克林拥有了自己的房子（又或者说是你的海外母公司持有的，很不错的，都是精英人士等等）而你还参加一项赛车价格动辄就是几百万的摩托车比赛。”Tony质询般的抬起眉毛。

“你可不是唯一那个家里有钱的人，”James说道，他的嗓音紧绷而充满恶意。

“是的，但是哪个家族—“ Tony问。

“好了，够了，”Steve说着，拉住Tony的胳膊。“我们得走了。很抱歉打扰你。”

James耸耸肩，好像在说，没关系，接着他又封闭了起来，眼神冰冷狭长。

“等等，”Tony边说边在Steve的手掌中扭动。“Barnes。我现在要向你订制一辆专门给Steve的摩托车。钱不是问题。我想看看你能造出什么样的来。你行吗？”

“当然，”James说道，双手交叉。“不管怎么样，我本来就想这么干了。他现在的这辆摩托车已经破的无可救药了。”

“很好，”Tony说道，他声音里满是挑衅。 “你能从一个人造的东西里面看出这个人是什么样的来。”

Steve终于将Tony推出了门，而在那之前Stark就又多抓了几块Darcy的曲奇饼干。在出去的路上，Tony对Steve小声说，“别想在我彻底检查过之前就骑上去。”

“Tony。我知道你的意图是好的，但是。。。”一当他们站到了大街上，Steve就叹了口气。 “拜托你让我留点专属自己的东西。”


	4. 严酷的夏日

接下去的几天 –没有什么特别的；雨天 – 排满了做总结报告和出席正式场合的事项。当Steve要去曼哈顿的时候，他只能鼓起勇气去搭地铁又或者让Clint搭他一程。扫过了整整五个区的雷阵雨一点都没有停下来的意思，而如果Steve对自己诚实的话，他在这种天气里一点都不想念他的摩托车。

他的第一个休息日是在星期五，而纽约却变成了热浪滚滚。带着空气中积留下的潮湿，这种感觉更让人难受；每一个凹陷的表面里都积满脏污的雨水。Steve想要睡过去，而在实在是热的睡不着了的时候才起来。他打开空调开关。它安静的哼鸣声立即盖过了屋外马路上的声音，而让他的公寓显得更加与世隔绝。

他检查了下手机。有一条Natasha发来的短信，问他是否想一起去吃个早午餐，但他发消息回绝了。过去整整一周的工作，他意识到，给他留下一堆家务没有做，像是去买东西，洗衣服烘干。嘿，他或许还可以画画。

哦，他在开谁的玩笑呐。

Steve给自己倒了杯大杯橙汁就坐到了他客厅的扶手椅里，那把椅子在窗户旁边，有着很好的自然光。从那里望出去可以看到一棵橡树一半的树顶，它每个冬天都会被精心修剪，而现在则又长出了厚厚的繁茂的绿色树叶。他可以仅仅盯着那些穿过叶片的阳光和微风过上几个小时。但今天一丝风都没有。没有。只有炎热，纽约粘稠的八月，所有的东西闻起来都像是烤焦了的柏油，垃圾和滴落在地上的冰淇淋。

他想起了搭程James的皮卡车从新泽西回来的场景。想起了那时放在脸上的James的手；再到James的双唇，离他的只有分毫的距离。Steve在椅子里动了动，分开膝盖。每当他一个人的时候，每当他想到James，他的阴茎就会抽搐着开始变硬。Steve几乎在从新泽西回来后的每一个夜晚都会呢喃着James的名字，弓着身子，在床上呻吟喘息着，直到陷入令自己惊喜的宁静中，沉沉睡去，一夜无梦。

而此刻，他将那杯橙汁放在椅子边的地板上，将一只手伸下到了两腿之间。他为自己对某个人只见了三面就反应如此巨大而感到可笑。但是每一次当他们俩说话的时候，James说的话都会让Steve产生某种他从来没有得到过的被理解的感觉。而最让他觉得可悲的是，他知道James并不是说来讨Steve欢心的，又或是为自己建个好形象的。他就只是。。。把这些话说出来，因为他就是这么想的。而那让他想更多更多的了解James。

想将他推到墙上，摩擦着他，直到他们两人都像两个青涩的少年一样在裤子里释放出来。并且吻他，热烈，狂乱而又深长地吻他。

Steve隔着睡裤的布料揉搓着他自己，但那不够，那些跑过他脑子里的念头让他更饥渴。他解开拉链，把他的勃起解放出来，它在上午的阳光中感觉起来温暖，而又慵懒，还这么的，这么的激动不已。

他在这种感觉中放松自己，将头后仰，闭起双眼开始坚定的撸动自己。当他的拳头拧过自己的阴茎顶端，当他的拇指擦过那条勾缝，他想着那双肌肉发达的大腿像是钢铁般的夹住自己。他想象着自己的身下有一具不会被他不小心弄伤的强壮而又坚硬的身躯。他想着那两条粗壮而又布满印记的手臂伸进他的裤子里，紧紧的拥着他。他想着James用舌头抚慰他，舔他的后穴，为插入他而做着准备。

Steve用指甲划过自己的乳头，它们在他的衣服下早已挺立了起来，他因更大力而快速的撸动而激起的愉快的火花而喘息不已。

他想着James插进自己身体里，在店里的工作台上操着自己，一边用着那双浅色双眼看着他，一边缓慢的，如此缓慢的将他的阴茎插进自己的身体里—

Steve射了出来，灼热而又突如其来，他大喊着，模糊不清的夹着愉悦和解脱的哭叫出来。

他喘着气，汗珠从他前额上冒出来，手渐渐的停下。该死，这真的。。。始料未及。他坐在扶手椅里过了一两分钟，才恢复平静，在一个周五的上午11点光景，享受着高潮过后渐趋平静的欢愉，感到些可笑的散漫和自由。他朝着自己笑笑。他的行为就像个该死的青春期少年，而他一点不在乎。他脱掉他的T恤，用它擦掉自己的身上的粘液，接着将它团成一团，随意的将它朝着洗衣机的方向扔过去。

那完全就和Darcy的水平差不多，衣服落在离洗衣机老远的位置上，而单是这个想法就让他大笑。

Steve躺在那，全身无力，沐浴着阳光，在窗外穿过橡树叶子的阳光而形成的翠绿色的光斑中静静躺着。

而因为绽放的高潮过后的清醒，他意识到几点事情。

第一，他得约James出去。因为他是美国队长，所以James看起来可不像是会提议他们一起去做点什么；他一边很害羞一边又很骄傲，这来自于Steve的经验之谈，他是个通常会搞砸人际交往的完美结合体。

第二，他们有个关于美国队长这个身份会引发的一系列问题。就是如果James对于和他一起去约会表示赞成，那几乎会立即将James的生活搞得天翻地覆。因为他不只是要和美国队长约会，而那不只是要引来成吨的媒体对此评头论足精推细敲，还因为他是个 _男人_ ，而很多人对此相当的抵触。他得适应从陌生人举着手机拍他的脸到被专业的狗仔队跟踪这之间所有的事。（Steve哼哼。他都可以看到那会变成什么样，如果James是骑在一辆摩托车上，而那些狗仔追他。）但如果他是，就像Steve怀疑的那样，是个前特工，那些朝着他举相机的陌生人会给他带来相当的麻烦。

第三，而且如果（就像Darcy说的那样）James对于自己的性向很在意，那他该怎么样应付那些在他和Steve约会期间从右翼团体还有那群笨蛋那里而来的憎恨呢？如果有人喊他基佬，他该怎么办，又或是在商店的窗户上被人喷漆？Steve能感觉到在James的平静和审慎的外表下是一团郁积的，几乎野蛮的热情。。。他想要成为点燃那团火焰的火柴，他想要在那团火焰中燃烧，而他也注意到那些当James转化为某种。。。危险物质的时刻。James如果发现有人损坏他店铺的外墙的话，他会把那人送进医院的。（Steve怀疑自己会站在James的背后支持他。他们大概会成为个相当糟糕的组合。）

 Steve想得越多，他就觉得为什么有人会愿意和他约会。那个举着盾牌的家伙总会站在那里，成为这段关系中无声的第三者，给所有的东西上都投下阴影。Steve Rogers，这个被美国这个国家所拥有的家伙。

Natasha是怎么办到给他安排那么多次约会的？她在安排每次约会前就和每个女孩谈话并告知他们他们将面临什么了吗，又或者她就只是假设她们可以自己想通，然后就忽略他们？或许他应该去和她吃那个早午餐。

Steve想着自己为今天所安排起的一整串任务单，决定取而代之，他要出门走去水池边买个甜筒冰淇淋。但他要先洗个澡，再盯着窗外的树叶发一阵呆。

 

* * *

几个小时后，布鲁克林依旧潮湿闷热而无精打采，但Steve已经准备好出门。他甚至在穿过前厅邮箱旁的时候朝着SHIELD的特工，Sharon，也就是住在他隔壁公寓的那位问了好。

而如果他在去买冰淇淋的路上突然想到，他可以绕上几个街区去红星看看他的摩托车被修的怎么样了，谁又能怪他呢？

店里没有空调。Darcy看起来糟透了，她穿着件马甲背心瘫在柜台上，还有一把巨大的电扇正朝着她猛吹。就连Pingu都像只可笑的青蛙一样趴在水泥地上，她的后脚从她身后伸出来，看起来就像一块掉在地上化掉了的巧克力。

Steve朝着Darcy问了声好，并问了下关于他的车。Darcy只是低咒了一句，朝后面指了指，就再一次的陷进了因闷热而无法言语的疲惫之中。

他从Pingu身上跨过去，走进James的工作间。

James正弯着腰趴在一辆新车的骨架上，那车子目前还只有一个框架，以及一些引擎的零件，他正在上面敲敲打打，背朝着门。

他没穿上衣。

Steve之前满脑子都是各种成型的计划，像是要约James出去，说些漂亮话，但是James没有穿上衣，而汗水在他的背上闪着光。剪裁得体的工装裤低挂在他的臀部上，他看不到他有穿内裤的迹象。当然了，如果有一天不用穿内裤，那这一天就一定是在潮湿闷热的布鲁克林95华氏度的时候。

“唔，嗨，”Steve试图打招呼。他得控制住自己想要跑上前用双手抱住James的腰部，用舌头舔过他背部的肌肉，追逐那些滚落的汗珠，在灼热的皮肤上留下牙印的欲望。亲吻过他的脊柱的每一个节点。和他的臀部碾压在一起。

Steve用一只手的拇指和中指揉着太阳穴，他靠到凉爽的砖墙上。他是个该死的超级英雄。他身边 _都是_ 热辣的，身材超棒的家伙，而他都不见得遇上什么问题过。他该死的现在是怎么了？James怎么了，让他每次这么细想James的时候都会让他想扒开他，撕碎他?

(虽然说起来，不穿衣服挺不好。应当针对一见钟情出台些类似拳击规则的规定，其中一条就是不能事先不招呼的不穿衣服还满身是汗，特别是当对方还有一个像James这样的身材。)

他笨拙的站着，用一条腿支撑着全身的重量，而另一条则在他靠在车子的底盘上时伸出去保持平衡。贴身的设计包裹出他粗壮的大腿肌肉，而接着那连续不断的修长腿部线条是那么的美好，有力，让人钦羡。

James正玩弄着一把手里的小扳手，而它就这么地掉在了地上发出响声。他脸红了下，羞怯的打了个招呼。

而接着这个念头击中了Steve。James压根 _不知道_ 自己有多么的火辣。

而这让一切都变得更糟了。

“你已经修好它了？”Steve浓重的问着，同时朝着他的机车停摆处点了点头，它看起来就像新的一样。

“不。但差不多了。还在等最后一个零件，”James说着，充满歉意，他捡起丢在一边的T恤，用它擦了擦脸。

Darcy挂在门边，那场景就像是 _歌剧茶花女_ 的炎热夏季版。“我刚刚查了下；它已经在运送卡车上了。UPS的伙计大概这会功夫就会送来。你们两个人，去买杯冰咖啡。等你们回来的时候，大概就已经到了。”

Steve笑了起来。“冰咖啡听起来不错。”

“是的，不错，”James说着。他低头看看手里汗湿成一团的T恤，咬了下唇。“等一分钟，”他说着，迅速的朝着楼上的门走去。Pingu从地板上爬起来，低吟着，跟着他，他和那条狗一起消失在楼梯上，Steve可以听见他咕囔，“我马上就要下去了，蠢狗。”

Darcy靠在Steve身边的墙上。“一，我想要杯我脑袋那么大的星冰乐。二，让James吃点东西。他每两个钟头就得吃点东西，否则他的脾气就会变差，而我不想这么热的天还要对付他的俄式臭脸。”

“你要给我买星冰乐的钱吗？”Steve边问边耸起一边的眉毛。

“不，”她说，叉起双臂，接着放开它们并做了个鬼脸，因为她意识到不管用哪碰哪都很热。“你欠我的，因为我是这个房子里唯一那个做了点 _实事_ 的人。”

Steve严肃的朝她眨眨眼。

Darcy对着他眯起眼。“而且，既然现在你在听我说话，那么就听好了，如果你把他搞成一团糟又或是伤了他的心，我就灭了你。别以为我不会。他是个好人。 _非常_ 好的人。别耍他玩。”

Steve觉得红晕的热度爬上了自己的脸颊，他喘着气想要说出一句话。

“他在三月份的时候发现我睡在他的巷子里的时候雇了我，”Darcy说道，因为她觉得她得说什么，美国队长对她露出的表情就像条搁浅的三文鱼一样，而她没法就这么看着。

“我在整段无家可归的时间里都适应的不错，你知道吗？”她继续说道。“我知道所有的救助站，他们的价格，以及他们宵禁的时间，而且我在West的健身房的会员卡还有效，而他们在这边有一家分部，所以我总在那洗澡，而且所有的图书馆都有电脑和打印机，那让我能申请工作。当个穷人。。。那可是需要一大堆技能的，你知道？”

“是的，我知道，”Steve说。

“但是面试都会面试到很迟，就像是，老板不出现，或是他们就让我们光等着，而我错过了所有的宵禁时间，除了提前打过招呼的。而我需要拿张从应聘单位来的纸条来向救助站证明这一点，但那就意味着我必须得告诉他们我是无家可归的。接着我就想没人会想要在那个恐怖的俄罗斯来的伙计开的摩托车店旁边的小巷里惹是生非，而他的车通常都会挡住那条道。所以我那天晚上就缩在他车子货厢里，但那真是够冷的，我都没法睡觉了。我知道我黎明的时候就会走，就算没法睡觉，我也只要没人来惹我就可以了。”

“接着，我就听到了店铺的侧门开了，但里面的灯没开。然后我就听见那个带着很重口音的声音在喊 _女孩_ ， _女孩_ ，而我想操，我能得到的最好下场大概就是被扔出去。而最坏大概就是，我会面朝下的出现在郭瓦纳斯运河里。接着，他说， _在外面睡太冷了。睡里面来，睡到沙发上。别偷任何东西。_ 而我想不出能说什么，所以我说 _我不吸毒_ ，而他说， _我知道_ 。接着他就开了店里的灯，留着那扇朝着小巷的门，接着就又回到楼上去了。”

“然后你就进来了吗？”Steve问。

“是的，我就是这么悲惨。当James把灯打开，他走开的时候我第一次看见他，然后我就像，好吧，至少如果我要死，我也是被某个 _超辣_ 的家伙杀掉的。然后我就决定我要睡在沙发上。”

Darcy拉了拉她背心马甲的下缘。她的绿色指甲油已经基本被磨光了，但是在她指甲的中间依旧留下了缺了口子的椭圆形指甲油。“我对自己的生活做得决定有的时候都不是很好。就像，我 _得了_ 这种下场是因为我退了学，推掉了超棒的实习机会，因为想要给我搬到纽约的男朋友一个惊喜，‘因为我认为那就是那个对的人，而我们会结婚，然后在曼哈顿就像更无忧无虑版的伍迪艾伦的电影里那样的永远幸福的生活在一起。我出现了，然后发现他搬到这是为了和另外一个女生亲热，他没有和我分手，他就只是。。不告诉我。他当着我的面关上了门，而我一点回去West的钱都没有了，我只想缩起来然后死掉。我告诉我所有的朋友那会是个超级美好的像史诗一样的爱情故事。

Darcy抿紧嘴，她想要控制住自己的情绪。“而就这么过了几个星期，我有一天在沙发上醒来的时候，James正在泡他恶心的像硫磺一样的茶。他问我会不会用MS Office，而我的反应就是 _是的_ ，然后他就给了我一份工作，处理他的账单，他说我能继续睡在沙发上，直到我能负担的起自己找个公寓。他说他曾在莫斯科的大街上流浪了两年。”

Darcy笑的更多了些。“他从那时候起就穿着他那件超酷的上面用白色写了些斯拉夫语的黑色皮外套了，如果你碰它，他 _会吓坏_ 的，而我觉得他把它藏起来了，因为我 _大概_ 会偷上一次，然后穿着它去酒吧。但是我的上帝啊，我们能不能有拍到那么一刻，一个16岁的在莫斯科街头赛车道上兴奋作浪的James，并且求求脸书之神，这张照片就被藏在了某个角落里?”

Steve大笑了起来。“我最庆幸的事的其中一件就是：我年轻时候没有留下照片。”

Darcy撞了撞他。“这就是为什么所有人都认为你纯洁无暇，而该死的。都没有17岁时候喝懵了的照片，也没有朝着老太太们发呆或是朝着星星嚎叫。”

James在Steve依旧对着Darcy咯咯直笑的时候下来了。他看起来就像刚刚用凉水冲过了上半身 – 他的头发依旧湿漉漉的，卷曲在他的脖子上；他的工装裤上还有水花溅到的痕迹，他穿了件干净的T恤；一件老旧的，磨破了的，遍布着星星点点的小洞的海军蓝色V领T恤 ( _上帝，救我_ ，Steve想着)。它在他宽阔的胸肩处展开，接着在他腰部收紧的地方松松的垂落着。不是说Steve在盯着看个没完。Pingu跟在后面下来了，因这趟旅程而气喘吁吁，无精打采的摇着她的尾巴。

“好吧，我现在没那么糟了，”James说着，将他的湿发向后扒去，用一根橡皮筋固定好。

Steve撞了撞他的肩说道，“你之前就算不上糟。”

James脸红了，他低下头，将一束掉落的头发别到耳后。“我不怎么适应热天。我在遥远的北方长大。”

“我们可以走去水池那边，那边会更凉快些，”Steve建议道。

“啊，现在是八月的布鲁克林。”James抱怨。“ _没什么地方_ 是凉快的。”

他们最终去了离东河只有一个街区的一间当地的咖啡店。Steve申明他负责买单；James当然有了意见，但最终还是Steve赢了，因为Steve Rogers可不是会轻易放弃的人。他们点了冰拿铁；James还要了一块樱桃派，而Steve点了块大大的红丝绒蛋糕，上面还涂满了厚厚的白色的奶油。屋里所有的桌子上都坐满了敲打着电脑的人；没有两张可以让他们坐在一起的座位，因此他们拿着自己的饮料和甜点走到外面，选了张露天的桌子坐下。

James直接用手拿起那块派放进嘴里咬了一口，一些樱桃汁从他的嘴边流下来。当James用拇指将那些流出来的果汁抹掉又伸进嘴里舔掉的时候，Steve改变了下自己的坐姿，因为他之前粗浅的坐姿会显露出他不道德不文雅的一面。

“那，”Steve艰难的说着，伸手去拿他的饮料。“你怎么会参加摩托车比赛的？那看起来真的挺危险。”

“这话居然是从一个朝着外星人扔漂亮的垃圾桶盖的家伙嘴里说出来的，”James说道，而Steve无法遏制的在桌子底下踢了他一脚。James哼了哼，接着变得严肃起来。“我大半生命都是在恐惧中度过的，”他说。“赛车只是一种可以将恐惧发泄出来的方式，它是一种很特别的，即时产生的恐惧，而不是那种巨大的朦胧的从心底里散发出来的恐惧。那是种我可以控制的恐惧。”

Steve笑了笑，不相信他。“我可从没见过你害怕。你差不多和我一样大个。你走起路来就像个斗士。。。”

James明显的不想说话了，他朝后靠去，交叉起双手。他转开视线。“我曾经生过很多病，在穷困潦倒的时候。”

“我也是，”　Steve说道。“当然，你最后都平安度过了。我则需要一个政府的顶级机密的超级士兵计划才帮我治好了那一长串的病单。我曾经有哮喘，脊柱侧凸，听觉困难，色盲。。。还有颗脆弱的心脏。。。你呢？”

“很多次感冒。长个子时候的痛。偏头痛。 _非常厉害_ 的偏头痛。那是。。。我没钱看医生。而且我很害怕，”James说。“就算我知道我的身体真的有什么地方出了问题。”他哼了一句，接着低头看着他的前臂。　“我以为我是个机器人。一个安卓机器人。我曾经抓伤自己，觉得要是我抓的足够深我就能在里面找到电线。这就是为什么，”他说着，抬起他的左手。

“你为什么会觉得自己是个机器人？”Steve问。

James耸肩。“因为我是个一团糟的小孩子。在个孤儿院里长大真的能让你变得一团糟。”

“生活总是操蛋的，”Steve说。“看看Tony。他拥有一切。富有的一直在一起的双亲。。。而他 _确实_ 一团糟。他可能是我最好的朋友，但他一团糟。”

“我有过两年有钱的养父母，”James说着，他的鼻子因为不屑而抽动了一下。“噗。一点都不值得。”

“发生什么了？”Steve问。两年的时间就丢掉一个收养的孩子可是太短了。

James咬了另一口樱桃派解释道。“他们抓住我和另外一个男孩在一起。那个家里不接受同性恋。非常的右派。而他们让我在俄罗斯也呆不下去。所以，我现在就出现在这了。”

“哦，”Steve说道。“你压根就不能回去俄罗斯吗？”Steve想着那有多可笑。俄罗斯可是 _非常大_ 的国家。

但James摇了摇头表示不行。

“从来就不认识你的亲生父母吗？”Steve继续问。

James又一次的摇摇头。

“我从来没见过我爸，”Steve承认。“我在１７岁的时候失去我妈。如果在孤儿院里，我活不到１７岁，至少我小时候的那种孤儿院不行。”

“我是被捡来的。”

“什么？”Steve问。

“那时候我十岁。在阿尔汗格尔斯克，我就是从那来的。我不会说话。他们就把我送进了国立孤儿院。我在那一直长到１６岁，直到超了年龄限制。那不是个好地方。”

Steve放下手里正准备咬的杯子蛋糕。“耶稣，”他吸了口气。

James耸了耸肩。“你要知道。我可不是个从小生活悠怡的人。”

“好吧，”　Steve说，　“如果我们对彼此坦白，那你现在应该已经知道我是个双性恋了。”

“你没在我差点亲上你的时候揍我一拳，所以咯。”James说着，从他的派里捡出一颗樱桃，塞进嘴里，坏笑了下。

Steve笑了出来，他咬了口自己的杯子蛋糕。接着伸出手，用手指划过James放在桌子上的手掌心。“看，我也不是什么在安逸里长大的小孩。我所有做的事都是。。。会被公开，就算我不想要。那对任何人来说适应这个都不容易。但是。。。这么说吧，我真的很喜欢你。你可以和我约会吗？”

而从开始到现在，James笑了，而他巨大的闪瞎眼的笑容第一次是给他的。那就像是一盏聚光灯打在了自己身上。Steve的心被揪了起来，闪动着就像要造出星辰一般。接着James摇了摇脑袋开始大笑起来。

“什么？”Steve问，因恐惧而升起的冷意爬上他的胸口。他不会是要说不吧。。。他会吗?哦上帝。他刚刚是不是错误预判了情势而做了个可怕的决定？

“你鼻子上沾到奶油了，”James说道。

Steve脸红了红，欢笑像是泡泡一样的涌了上来，他终于放了开来，欢声大笑，肩膀乱摇。

James伸手上前。“来吧，大情圣，”他呢喃着，伸出他的食指，将那一团别扭的糖霜给抹掉。接着他靠回去，将手指伸进嘴里，吮吸干净。

“好的，”James说，接着他将手指从嘴里拿出来，而Steve想着，这诱人的犯规。

“好的？”Steve呼出了口气。

James又笑了起来，在桌子底下朝他踢了一脚。

他们是这么的专注着彼此，以至于他们都没听见任何相机发出的声音。

 

* * *

他们回来的时候，红星的前厅办公室里已经挤满了客户。Steve不由自主的觉得烦躁；他想要更多和James一起独处的时间。或许来个吻别。除此之外，店铺所处的地段是相当安静的区域，而他讨厌和其他人分享这一点。

他们一起从后门钻进去，James指了指，让Steve在后面等他，而他要去应付前厅办公室的那堆客人。Steve看不见他们，但是当他坐在沙发上，试图让那只60磅重的快热坏了斗牛犬不要流他一裤子的口水的时候，他可以轻易地听见墙对面的声音。

有一个听起来很紧张的家伙，他的小绵羊被一辆运输车擦了边；他浑身颤抖，快要哭了。James在安慰他，帮他舒缓他的紧张，接着和他约了个时间，在他有空的时候回来取他的小绵羊，顺便学些防撞的技术。Darcy正在拥抱一个正要离开的家伙，她告诉他这是店规，第一次撞车就能得到一次免费的拥抱。

接着是一群街赛的孩子，他们推着一辆铃木进来换发动机。他们在James帮助那个撞了小绵羊的家伙的时候朝着彼此吹口哨，就好像他是某种他们的偶像一般。当终于轮到他们的时候，他们就开始绘声绘色的描述起像是‘Busa对Gixxer’的壮举，他们明显是想要取悦他，而Steve几乎都能隔着墙感到James被取悦了。他们问他是否会再去一次街赛，而他说，“可能。”那些孩子离开的时候互相击掌发出低沉的粗哑声，他们的手机里放着微弱的Rap音乐。

最后终于，轮到一名推着他心爱的二手Ducati的本地画家。Steve只知道这家伙是个画家，因为就在James检查他的车子，并做些评估的时候，他紧张的清了清嗓子说道，“唔，我有些不情之请想要问你?”

James,作为James，只是没什么表示的哼了哼，又继续摆弄起这辆车起来。

“唔，我是个画漫画的画家？而我在郭瓦纳斯教一个班的年轻人画画。我们，额，他们对画超级英雄非常的感兴趣，但他们其中有些人对人体的解构和肌肉素描有些困难。所以，额，你可以为我们班做模特吗？因为，额。。。”

Steve用力的握着沙发的把手，他都能感到掌下的木头框架开始吱嘎作响的裂开了。

James明显是看了这家伙一眼，因为这家伙立即就退了一步。“就像，穿着条短裤还是别的什么。那只需要几个小时，在星期天的时候。”

James考虑了起来。“你会给我本免费的漫画书吗？”他问，而Steve能听出他声音里的笑意。

Steve被激烈的嫉妒心给动摇了。他想要大步走出去，朝着那个闯入者晃拳头，告诉他 _我的，他是我的，滚开。我才是第一个画他的人_ 。但他没走出去，而是走到了那一堆被James堆在一个角落里的散落的金属和垃圾旁，他捡起一根沉重的，被撞凹了的排气管，将它折弯直至断裂。

他的双眼扫视着想要看看有没有别的什么他可以毁坏的东西，接着他听见James说，“让我想想。等你来取车的时候我再给你答复。”那个家伙热情的感谢他，接着离开了。 _最后_ ，Steve盯着窗外的小巷，试图看看他是否能看一眼这个家伙究竟长什么样，但他从另外一个方向走了。

过了几分钟后，James回来了，带着Steve的摩托车的最后一块零件。他朝着那块金属块翘起一根眉毛但什么也没说。只是走到哈雷旁边，开始将后方制动筒的零件一一装好。

Steve觉得自己越矩了，他有些羞愧。他知道James能听到他的声音，就算是在像前厅办公室那样的环境下，因为James就是这么的敏锐。他该怎么应变嫉妒引发的后果？他该道歉吗？还是他该假装什么事都没发生过？你做傻事之后都是怎么应对的？

哈利在十分钟后就修好了。James将它从工作台上推下来，然后将钥匙塞进Steve的手里。

他们都因此一震，他们的双手交握着，互相注视着对方。Steve的心像是挣脱了束缚，要从他的胸腔里蹦出来一样，它是跳的那么的快。 _我的，他是我的_ 。

最后，James终结了他们彼此的接触，他拿开了手。但接着他用手缓慢的爬上Steve的脸，他的手指是那么的温柔，像是羽毛那么轻，他的手指落到Steve的脸颊上，而接着他的拇指擦过了Steve的下嘴唇。Steve的双眼立即闭了起来，而他无法控制的，无法阻止那低低的呻吟从他的嘴里钻出来。

“关于约会，”James低喃。 “别忘了。”

接着James又走回前面，而Steve则和他的车以及一头哼着气的斗牛犬被留在了原地。他硬了，那种感觉就像是一部分的他已经开始想念起离开的James了。

 

* * *

James走到前厅，靠着Darcy身旁的柜台上。她想他看起来有点紧张，他的呼吸很重。“你能帮忙看十五分钟的店吗？”他问。“我需要，额，去楼上—”

“—需要点时间消化下在不久的将来你大概会怎么拍那个完美金发男人的屁股？去吧，James。随便花。”Darcy举起一只手，而James裂出了个笑脸。他和她击了个掌。

Darcy用力的推了把他肩膀上的红星标志。“认真的，你们俩就是这世界上最热辣的家伙。你们 _得_ 做爱。而且你得给我录录像。向我保证。”

James低吼出来。“Darcy，不行。”

“Darcy，当然行，” Darcy露齿笑了起来。

他轻轻拍了把她的脑后，接着走开，一边低吟， “我要去。。。”

“是的，你要去做这事，”Darcy哼了口气。

他试图在彻底瘫倒前走上楼梯。在他店铺上层的小小公寓里，James背靠着门，他的心跳加快了两倍，他轻声的用俄语对自己低吟，“你可以拥有。你可以拥有。”

因为，上帝耶稣，他 _想要_ 拥有Steve Rogers。他想要在那完美的像是蜜桃般的臀瓣上咬下牙印。想要那双蓝绿色的双眼变成激情的黑色。想要将他变成一团耸动的果酱，让他连自己的名字都不记得。想要看看自己究竟能让他高潮多少次。

而那只是—

但是如果他—

James重重的用头撞着墙。 _你可以拥有。_

他低头看看自己，看着自己半勃在自己的裤子里撑起朵小伞，他开始脱掉衣服，将他们丢在地板上后就走进浴室。他将水压调到最大。

当微热的水流将他身上一切的汗水和紧绷都冲洗干净的时候，James已经彻底硬了，他靠着淋浴间的墙壁，想着那头金发，强壮到可笑的双肩，他那么那么敏感的丰满的双唇。他用左手环绕住自己的阴茎，用力的上下撸动，接着他的右手伸了下去，他的指甲拖过会阴停在他的双球上。当高压的淋蓬头中的水花就像密集的针一般的落在他的身上的时候，他弓起身体，牙间嘶吼着欢愉，幻想着将Steve压在身下，他眼中露出的惊奇。

哦， _操，_ 那双丰厚的双唇被他的阴茎撑开，低头看着Steve会是什么样的情景，双颊深陷着，给自己做深喉。不，不是那样。不是现在。他想要逗弄Steve几个小时，想要让他一次次达到高潮的边缘，接着又离开，直到他乞求着要释放，而最终让他高潮，而看看是否，如他所想那样，Steve会尖叫出来。

James颤抖的达到高潮，滚烫的浊液洒在他的拳头上，接着被淋浴的水花冲走，他依旧可以感到腹部皱缩的疼痛，因为这实在，实在比只是从一具漂亮的身体上得到的快乐要多的太多了。这一次，他全情投入。从心，到身体，到灵魂，是如此可怕的深陷，如果它是团烈焰，他大概再也逃脱不了。

 

* * *

第二天一早，Natasha在Steve准备去晨跑的时候出现在他的门口。“嘿，”她说道，举着她的平板。在TMZ的网页上有三张Steve和James正在他们的咖啡约会时的照片，上面还有个大大的标题： _双，双，宝贝：美国队长和他神秘的男友出现在城里！_

Steve心骤降了下去。一杯咖啡。一杯该死的咖啡。而这个世界连让他安静的喝杯 _该死的咖啡_ 的机会都不给。他想要揍点东西。他想要大踏步的跑去红星，去道歉，去向James发誓，他会找到一条可以在这场围绕美国队长的喧闹中保护他的方式， 他会让他完全不被打扰。

Natasha穿过他身边，走进厨房，她的声音很轻。“看，我们每次练习的时候，大厦的市场营销部都有个挺可爱的家伙在看你—”

“Steve抬起一只手。“Natasha，不。求你停下。我可以自己搞定恋爱生活。”

Natasha用足跟转过了身，朝着他嘶声。“不，你不能，Rogers。你该死的真的不能。”

“发生了什么事，Natasha，”Steve低吼回去。

她从她的包里拿出一叠厚厚的文件，拍在他的厨房台板上。“你可爱的机械师？他压根不存在。”

 


	5. 第一刀总是最深的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警示：这章有队长和第三人路人约会描写

“压根就不存在James Barnes这个人，” Natasha说着，叉起双臂，盯着Steve。

Steve低头看看Natasha丢在他厨房桌上的那份报告。他皱了眉，接着用手将它朝她推回去。“虽然我很尊敬你，但是Natasha –”

“该死的，Steve!” Natasha继续叫了起来。“我一整个晚上都在和一些在俄罗斯的超级讨厌而我永远都不想再和他们说话的家伙讲电话。我非常不想要欠那种人人情。所以坐下，听我说。”

Steve退开了一步，靠在吧台上，他背对着她。他不想让她看见自己眼角开始泛起的眼泪。“Natasha，”他低喃。“不管你发现了什么。。。求你不要把他从我这里夺走。求你不要是现在。”

Natasha的疲惫和烦闷彻底从她身体中涌泄出来，她好好的看了她的朋友一眼，她看见他巨大的肩膀是用怎样的悲伤耷拉着，而他又是怎样的躲避着她的注视。她叹了口气，拖来一把厨房椅，因它拖过木地板而发出的刮擦声儿皱了皱眉。“该死，”她轻声低咒着坐下。“你真的陷得很深，是吧。”那不是个问句。

“你觉得我很小孩子气，”Steve说道。而那也不是个问句。他至少半转过身看她了。

她伸出手，越过桌子朝他伸过去，而Steve注意到她眼睛下浓浓的黑眼圈，她唇边收紧的线条。她就只穿了件简单的T恤，一条紧身裤，头发在脑后扎起。她疲倦，还没有画过妆的脸上满是对他的担忧。慢慢的，不情愿的，就像一个人正要走向自己的刑场一样，他面朝着她坐下，握住她的手。

她小巧的手指和他的手指交织在一起，温柔的摩挲。“我不认为你孩子气。我觉得你是我认识的最好的人。而且。。。有的时候你非常努力的去看别人好的一面，而你忽略了他们坏的那一面。我知道你就是这样，因为这就是你对待我的方式。”她现在笑了，她的绿眼睛里闪动着一如既往的狡黠的火光。 “而且拜托，你怎么会觉得你可以和一个俄国人约会而我却不会去把他的老底翻出来，甚至包括他的幼儿园记录卡？”

“我知道。”Steve轻柔的按压了两下她的手。他空出来的那只手则挤了挤自己的鼻梁。“有多糟？”接着他最终问道。

“他告诉你他的名字了吗？”Natasha问。“不是那个他在这用的名字。他的俄国名字？”

“没有。他说那不太好发音— “Steve可悲的意识到，在某种意义上，他基本对过去几个星期里这个用身体和脸占满了他平日思绪的男人一无所知。但接着。。他又知道太多太多关于James Barnes的事了：他最喜欢的Bond电影，他煮茶的方式，他乱成一团的卡车，他的笑容， _上帝啊，他的笑_ 。。。当他心不在焉或是紧张的时候就会随意的用修长的手指玩转物品的方式。。。他是那种会收留流浪狗和无家可归的女孩的人，他会陪一个陌生人，安抚他们度过应激反应期。

他非常确信自己知道James的要比James知道的关于Steve的多，虽然他猜想James不问他的过去是因为那东西众人皆知，在新闻报刊里，在历史课本里，就连那些家庭主妇的八卦小圈子都会提到他。虽然那不真的是他的过去，那只是人们认为的他的过去。 “我觉得他想要把他的过去藏起来不给人看见，”Steve最后说道。

“嗯哼，” Natasha哼哼着打开厚厚的档案夹。“那我们就从James Barnes开始吧。”

她边说边从里面翻出一张照片来。“他的所有一切都是假的。他所有的证件都是伪造的。伪造的非常逼真，但可惜。而这个名字？”Natasha将照片朝着Steve推过去。“是从在绿木公墓园里的一个墓碑上拿下来的。一个看顾着这个从阿尔汉格斯克来的男孩的大天使。”

Steve接过照片，他的手颤抖起来。那是个孩子的墓地，一名天使执着剑，而下面是已经模糊了的碑文， _James Buchanan Barnes_ _，_ _1917 - 1927_ _，_ Steve在这个早晨遭遇了他第二次的重击。

“我认识这个孩子。那是Bucky的墓。。。”Steve吞咽了一声。“他和我一个学校。住在街道的另一边。那时候我10岁，我当时正被两个大孩子欺负。Bucky就站在马路的另一边，他看到了。他朝着他们大吼要他们停下边跑过马路。他没看车。。。被，被一辆货车给撞了。当场死亡。”他揉搓着眼睛。“上帝，我就是个笨蛋，为什么我没能想起那是Bucky的名字？”

“一切都会好起来的，”Natasha说着，脸上的表情却意味着， _事实上，接下来的会更糟_ 。

而确实如此。

Natasha又拿出一张TMZ网页上的James的模糊照片。她的脸上飞快的掠过什么，像是一丝恐惧又或是厌恶，Steve不确定那是什么。而他可以确定的是，那是他之前从不认为自己在Natasha脸上能看到的表情。又或者那是伪装的，想要试图影响他的反应，但是他不太能相信这一点。Natasha不愚弄他，一般不这么做。

“如果我没看到 _这个_ ，我绝不会做这一切，至少不是现在。”她敲着照片，那里显露出James的右肩膀：一只带着狙击枪和匕首的猫。

接着她紧抿起唇。“就是这个时候，我非常的确信知道他是谁。你在和冬兵约会。你在和那个唯一给了我一枪却到现在还活着的男人约会。”她拉起她的T恤，弯起一根眉毛。

Steve低头，看到她的右腹上有一个可怕的，椭圆形伤疤：一个狙击枪射入人体的伤疤。“上帝，Natasha，我很抱歉—”

Natasha朝他摆摆手。“我必须承认我对那次任务耿耿于怀。”她歪了歪脑袋，眼神悠远。“我那时候刚刚加入SHIELD。他们有个想从俄罗斯弄出来的科学家。他被卷入到一些苏联暗地里进行的基因工程方面的项目里。他想要叛逃。他带了大量的信息。我负责护送他出来。我那时候认为。。。我以为他可能会有红房子的信息。关于 _我的_ 。”

“而James就是俄罗斯对外情报局派去阻截你们的特工？”Steve问道。他一点都没因此感到奇怪。

Natasha点点头。“那组织叫Zaslon。他们是情报局里专负责暗地里做事的特工组织。我知道他们很厉害，而我也知道他们在跟踪我们。但我没想到我的车胎在离奥德萨附近两英里的地方被击中了，接着那个狙击手在我试图用身体挡住那个科学家的时候 _透过我_ 给了他致命一击。”

“那真是。。。令人印象深刻，”Steve小心翼翼的说着。

“那不是印象深刻，Steve，那 _完全不可能_ 。我都不认为Barton能办到这一点。不管怎么说。我因为疼痛和失血很快就昏过去了，而等我醒过来的时候，那个死掉的科学家的左手已经被砍掉了，因为情报局需要证明目标死亡的东西。”Natasha选择不提自己是怎么醒来的， _她的_ 手里握了一块急救纱布按在她的枪伤口上，而另一块急救纱布则摆在她触手可及的地方。她知道Steve会重视这些事实而排除掉其他东西，而她不能让他这么做。至少不能让他忽略掉她必须得给他展露出来的部分。“你可以这么说，在那次之后，我在回SHIELD之后就积极的对Zaslon做了些调查。”

“而那就是James。”

“又或者用他的真名字， Mikhail – _Mischa_ – Pechorin。孤儿。没有父亲，因此没有姓。他们管他叫冬兵：一个来自北边的混蛋。Zaslon最顶级的狙击手。他和他的小队曾经出没于一些现代历史上最险恶的事件当中。拉托维亚。塔吉克斯坦。南苏丹。乌克兰。车臣。阿勒颇的乱局。他们六个人身上都有黑猫刺青。” Natasha笑着看Steve。“当然了，他毁掉了我穿比基尼的机会这件事对此并没什么影响。我们都是职业的。这种事情总会发生。”

她又一次翻阅文件夹里的文件。“这就是他和他的小队在离开情报局后让我充满疑问的事。”这一次，她交给了Steve一张低分辨率的来自探头的照片。James/Misha正从一座漂亮的石头房子里走出来，在一座俄罗斯的城市，朝着一辆黑色奔驰走去。他的头发短短的，基本都剃光了。而他身边的是个上了年纪的人，大概60岁，中等身高，蓄了像Tony一样的胡子。这个男人的脸上有一抹浓烈的睿智，他有一张像是鹰般的脸，他的双眼里满是残忍。James正在巡视街道，他的一只手盘绕在一把套起来的枪上。他们都穿着西装，而他们的后面和周围还有几个，更加年轻的男人，Steve推测那是James的小队。

Natasha敲打着那个老人的头像。“知道这是谁吗？”

Steve之前见过这张脸，但是。。。是在哪里？他的记忆因为血清的关系而变得无懈可击，但是他却想不起来他之前在哪见过这个老人的脸。他闭上眼，接着那段记忆浮现在他眼前：在一次SHIELD的关于犯罪组织的简报会上。这个人是这个世界上最具权势的黑帮头目之一。他的名字是。。。Steve可以看到那张照片下方的斜体半黑体斯拉夫语。Aleksander-

“Aleksander Lukin。执掌着整个莫斯科的地下城。”Natasha叹了口气，她看着Steve，她满脸都是为了她接下来要说的话而感到的歉意。“他之所以能执掌是因为Misha – _James_ – 将他送上了宝座。”她的一只手放到了Steve的前臂上。 “你的男孩是个 _兄弟会成员_ ，Steve。俄罗斯黑帮。而且不只这一些，他还是 _兄弟会_ 历史上最可怕的杀手之一。”

Steve将脑袋放到了桌上。他只想要放弃一切。

Natasha接着说道。“单单在过去5年里就需要对两打以上的高级别刺杀案负责。不晓得他们还有多少是没记下来的。在对外情报局呆了四年之后，他和他的小队一起退役，直接进入了Lukin的黑帮麾下。我的联系人认为他在还是个少年，参加在莫斯科举行的街赛的时候就已经和那些黑帮有了交集。不管怎么说，在两年里Misha杀掉了挡在Lukin成为有史以来第一位一统莫斯科地下所有帮会的人的路上的所有人。 _每一个人_ 。而作为谢礼，Lukin收养了他。”

Natasha又推来了另一张照片。那是James，又或是Misha，不管他的名字是什么，他光着上身站在那，和其他的一些家伙抽着烟。他们在大笑。他们在一座沙滩附近；那是个艳阳天。当Steve看到James V字型的坚实的上身肌肉的时候，他感到熟悉的欲望的火花在内心中燃烧；他的笑容，当他大笑的时候，浅色眼睛弯折起来的弧度。而他开始憎恨自己的这份感觉。

他开始捡取细节，这样他就可以停止想象那具身躯在他的手掌下会感觉起来什么样。他可以看到James右手臂上一部分的猫刺青。接着他就注意到他在左臂的刺青是有多么的不同。他稍后才形成的，整条机械手臂的刺青一定是某种掩盖行为。那，那个更年轻的Misha的红星看起来拥有更多的小面，那些围绕着它的金属片和电线看起来更像是一个肩章。而其他的，细小的刺青遍布他整个手臂：斯拉夫语的单词散落在上面这里一点，那里一点；那个古怪的序列号码；环绕了一个小点的圆圈；一把剑；还有一个五边的有个星星和“CCCP”的字样在上面的标志。

“ _兄弟会_ 就像日本的黑社会一样。你把你的简历戴在皮肤上。”Natasha一个一个的指着那些刺青。“那颗星代表了盗窃之星，每一个 _兄弟会_ 的小男孩都会得到这个。那个肩章表示他在这个帮会组织里地位极高。那把刀代表杀手。而这个，环绕了一个小点的圆圈，是个代表孤儿的刺青，孤单一人在这世界上。而这个，”她摸着那个五边标志，接着笑了起来，“是个老式的苏联质量检测标记。另一个对于黑帮男孩来说稀松平常的刺青。”

Steve指着那串序列号码：AMRL2EX01007。“这是他的军号是吗？”

Natasha摇摇头。“不。那不是俄罗斯军号的排列方式。那是。。。”她想了一会，斜了斜脑袋，接着用一根手指敲打着双唇。“那是个制造厂商号码。你在你的枪管下面就能找到同样的。或许他真的很喜欢他的狙击枪？”接着她看着Steve。“你怎么样?”

Steve虚弱的抬起一只手，接着让它垂落到桌面上。他无精打采的回答。“只是，只是需要点时间消化。”

Natasha点点头。“那现在我们就跳到让我讲了一整晚电话的部分上吧。Lukin抓住Misha和另一个男人做爱，就抛弃了他。我很确信那是设计好的。在一年以前，Lukin和一个敌对势力的寡妇结了婚，那个女人叫Daria。她有两个儿子，而Lukin也收养了他们。他们就像两位王子。Daria明显很担心Misha会继承Lukin的事业，因为他在帮会里很受欢迎。所以她就要让他出局。而接着Misha就在一场街赛的撞车事故里假死，然后开始了一个名为James Barnes的新生活，在布鲁克林的后水地区修起了摩托车。而且是的，鉴于你对黑帮的不了解， _兄弟会_ 确实让 _教父_ 看起来就和 _小马宝莉_ 一样【译者注：直译是这样，意译就是，意大利黑手党在俄罗斯黑帮面前就是小儿科，像小孩过家家】

“什么是 _小马宝莉_ ？”Steve问道，而Natasha则敲着她的平板。

“关于友谊的儿童卡通剧。彩色的唱着歌的各种像人一样的小马。别记到你的清单上。”Natasha拉出了一条由车载摄像头所拍摄的夜间街赛的视频，摩托车正疾驰着朝着一辆车冲过去，他可以听见一个女孩的声音，时而尖叫时而大笑。

Natasha的手指指着下方一个穿着带有白色装饰的黑色皮夹克的赛车手。“那是Misha。”这场比赛正在一条沿着莫斯科河的高速路上紧张的进行着，而赛车手们还要对抗拥挤的交通。不止如此，他们还要积极的将其他人给挤出去 – 他们之中有个人手里拿着一截短管道，他正用它将其他赛车手击倒。所有的一切都进行的如此之快，以至于Steve都不能用语言描述出来了 – Misha/James差一点就要被两辆车砸扁了，但他却用超级快速的反应逃了出来，还踢了其中一辆车一脚。接着另一个赛车手插了进来，他用那根管道砸向了James的前轮。Steve在那辆车翻腾着，上面的骑手飞起来的时候大声的喘着气。Misha的头部砸到了一块石头做成的护栏墙上，他翻转着掉进了莫斯科河，从它依旧结着冰的河面上沉了下去。

“严重的脑部伤，而且是在12月的莫斯科河里，”Natasha坏笑了下。“而他现在出现在这。我猜你真的杀不了冬兵。”

Steve张开他的双手。“这就是，这就是我不理解的地方，Natasha。他离开了。他改变了。我没法把那个我认识的，安静而又温柔的人和，和，和这个杀手联系起来。我们 _得_ 相信有的人真的抛弃了过去。他们可以改变。否则我们做的事，作为复仇者做得事，就完全无意义了。他将这一切抛弃了，而我不认为我们应该由此来判定他。”

Steve给Natasha的表情该死的差一点就让她心碎了。爱情是给孩子的，而她可以看到他双眼中像个幼孩般的希望。他真的想要相信冬兵是那种再也不会做回杀手的人。 “ _你_ 就改变了，Natasha。James杀的人要比你的多吗？”

Natasha因为焦躁而低吼起来。“这不同，我不会在红房子召唤我的时候就回去他们那里。”

她开始一张一张的列出照片，全是冬兵在俄罗斯黑帮时候的刺杀现场照片。摩纳哥一幢洒满了血的复合式住宅。一个在一间莫斯科餐馆炸没了一半头颅的男人。伦敦高级裁缝店的更衣室里的一次干净的抹喉行动。尸体，这么多的尸体，落在灰暗的浴室瓷砖上，在私人游艇甲板上，以及后巷的污水沟里的鲜血。

“你可不会就像这样就把你的资产给 _扔掉_ 。”Natasha说着，继续列出照片。“他 _没有_ 改变。他并没有被流放，不是真正意义上的流放。他只是在做 _自保_ 。而有一天Lukin就会召唤他，而Misha就会系上他的枪，然后跑回家去找他爸爸，这毋庸置疑。而且鉴于那两个小王子之中一人让尼库·齐奥塞斯库看起来就像亨利.基辛格一样【译者注：尼库.齐奥赛斯库是前罗马尼亚共产主义政治家，被誉为红色皇太子，西方认为他是个纨绔子弟，声名不好。这里就是暗讽两个小王子中的一人就是个和他一样的纨绔子弟，不是个好的领导者】，而另一个就只是个蠢货，这种事情随时都会发生。Lukin想要继续维持他的帝国。而他所要做的就是暗示Daria去追杀Misha的兄弟，他以前的小队，然后， _你就会看到_ ，Misha马上起死回生回到莫斯科。而其他人连眼睛都不会眨一下，因为他们知道你杀不了冬兵。“

Steve无能的看着眼里落出的眼泪滴落在那张厨房桌的木质桌面上，而上面几乎被Natasha摆满了所有的那个他梦想着要亲吻的男人参与过的刺杀事件的可怕照片。而他一部分理智知道那就是同一个人，James有能力做出这些事来。上帝，James在赛道上的胆大妄为是让他觉得极具吸引力的特质之一。他的思绪又跳回了James在酒吧威胁那个银行精英时候全然放松的状态：冰冷，自信，并且无所畏惧。

就算如此，他也不想放弃James。

“这不是真的，Natasha。“Steve呢喃。“他已经放下了。他不会再回去做这些事。”

“但他这么做了，“ Natasha说道，她放出了最后一张照片，交叠起双手。”如果你是别的什么人，Steve，没问题，我会说去吧，去狂热的追求你的坏男孩好了。但是。。。”她绿色的双眼射向了那面盾牌，它鲜艳的色彩在它背靠着的平淡无奇的米黄色沙发的映衬下变得格外光彩夺目。

“但是美国队长不能。“ Steve叹了口气。 “我为此所付出的代价。。。“ Steve疲惫的指了指自己的身体，这具新的身体，这具从不虚弱，从不受伤，又或是罢工的身体。这具让他成为颂赞的焦点而不是同情的对象的身体。

“你有对此感到过后悔。。。？“ Natasha问。

一大块的由思绪和情感所交织成的复杂情绪从Steve的脑中匆匆跑过，那么多的感情，他都没办法一一分清它们。最终，他叹了口气，说道，“不，当然不。但是有的时候我希望我又可以变成透明人，就像 _他_ 一样。就像那个没人会注意的小小Stevie Rogers。我希望这就像件外套，而我有的时候可以脱下来。“

“这外套够沉的，“Natasha反对。

 Steve 耸了耸肩。

“看，”Natasha说道。“这或许不是个好主意，但是。。。。让我再给你安排一次约会？它或许能帮你摆脱—“她指了指照片。 “— _这个_ 。”

“不—“

“—听我说，Steve，”她继续说道。“或许你比你想的还要更喜欢男人，而且遇上这么个热辣的家伙真的能让你深刻体会到这一点。我必须得承认冬兵很辣。很可怕，但很辣。”她朝着Steve脸上悲伤的笑容表情咧开嘴笑了笑。“听着。Pepper有个朋友。他是名演员，已经出柜，而且是和冬兵一样的辣。或许和他出去一晚？”接着她眨了眨眼。“而且，还有那件一定会发生的事情，如果你知道我是什么意思。”

“Natasha，我不是那种和刚见面的人就会滚床单的人，” Steve说着，又退回了他的美国队长式不赞同脸。

Natasha的双眼因为看清听他的表情而闪烁了起来。“好吧，黑寡妇不会做评判，”她回答。

“不，你已经这么做了，” Steve申斥道。“那个，那个古希腊复仇女神都比你每天评判的要来的少。你让欧墨尼德斯都感到不平衡。”

“只有当有人可能会伤害到我的朋友的时候，” Natasha说着。她拍拍他的手臂，站起来要离开。“而我没有多少朋友。所以必须对付那些可能的家伙。”

Steve整整等了半个小时，直到确信Natasha早已走的远远的了，他狠狠的踢了一脚盾牌，直到它插在了对面的墙上。

 

* * *

接下去的一个星期都是消极暗沉的。Steve扫过了所有的资料，所有关于James刺杀的照片，在半满的厨房抽屉里的那几块餐垫上。他几乎很少离开公寓，而当他必须得去复仇者大楼的时候，他就会绕个远路，尽量离得红星越远越好。

他知道他该去和James谈谈；该去听听他那一方的说法。但是在那之前他想要先探明自己的心意。

除去，现在。。。不管他们现在什么关系，它都还未开始，而且也没结束。如果他去见James，那么很有可能当他走出红星的时候那就是最后一次了。而他还没做好这样的准备。所以他就只是在他空寂的公寓里走来走去，摆弄他少少的物品，他的心此刻正沉浸在一种量子的叠加态【译者注：简单解释就是薛定谔之猫】，他知道这基本就和一切都结束了没啥区别。但那依旧有一丝小小的希望，就像是那种虽然永远都去不到，但是只要知道它存在的那种梦幻之地就会感觉好一些的希望？

他看着所有的照片，一遍又一遍。那些刺杀任务里面没有残忍，没有不需要的痛苦或是任何折磨受害人的痕迹。它们全都只有冷酷的精准效率。他对那张James/Misha在海滩的照片里的其他男人眼里坚定的忠诚感到好奇。他们其中一人身材矮小，比Steve注射血清之前大个不了多少，满头红发和雀斑和不羁。他的猫刺青在他的左腹部，朝着他低挂在他瘦削，皮包骨的屁股上的牛仔裤里蜿蜒延伸。他刚刚讲了个笑话；而正是他的评论惹得其他人开怀大笑。Steve将这张照片面朝下放下，接着捡起一张一个年老浑身刺青的男人因为被锁喉而涨红了脸，眼睛里都是害怕的照片。

Steve告诉自己那只是一时的意乱情迷。一个因浅蓝色双眼和漂亮的身体而引起的愚蠢的迷恋。一个孤单的男人在一个新地方第一次遇上一个英俊的陌生人的友善对待时候的脆弱表现。

当到了第三天的时候，他都差不多快说服自己了。他拿起电话给Natasha打电话。

那面盾依旧嵌在客厅里干饰面内墙上。

 

* * *

那名演员的名字叫Patrick，而他要比Steve矮上几英寸。他有个经过训练的超大笑容，但那个笑容从不达眼底，他穿着设计师经典款式的裤子，那价钱大概在1939年能抵上一整年的房租。他闻起来就像古龙水和发胶的混合物。Steve讨厌自己稍稍有点被他吸引的感觉。

但是。Natasha是对的。或许和Patrick共度一夜会有所帮助。

那不算背叛；他和James还没约会过。他们只是谈论了在未来的某一天要去约个会。

(但他的心脏为什么在他看着Patrick的时候变得这么的恶毒呢？)

Patrick很有趣。他机智而又自嘲的谈论着一些关于拍电影的时候的灾难，还有去巡回宣传时候的疯狂事迹，而他的微小触碰总是将Steve拉出自我神游之中。他们在他们约好见面的酒吧喝了酒（在Steve不能去共进晚餐的情况下给了他一个还可以外出的理由）接着沿着Carroll街闲逛，他们彼此的肩碰撞着。那感觉很舒服。那和那种他和James在一起时候的所感受到的全心投入，像是爱丽丝掉进兔子洞里的刺激感觉完全不一样，那感觉就是。。。舒服。愉悦。轻松。

当他们路过那家Darcy喜欢的小酒吧，就是那间他第一次和James跳舞的那间的时候，Patrick正在讲述着一段在电影节时候的有趣的轶事。Steve低下头，本能的转过肩，以防Darcy正站在人群里朝外眺望。

“一切都还好吗？” Patrick说着，将一只手温柔的放在他的胳膊上阻止他。

“嗯，”Steve叹了口气。“我。。。我的，我的，差不多算前男友有时候会来这，”他脸红的说着。

Patrick挑起一根眉，朝他走进了一步。他用一只手抚摸过Steve的脸颊。他的触碰要比James的更笃定，坚定，自信，和James用手指轻抚过Steve的双唇的方式完全不同。Steve因欲望而抽动了一下，他不确定这来自于他的回忆还是此刻发生的一切。

 不，这不是真的。他知道。但是他还是要假装这就是因为此刻正在发生的一切而起的。

“我不喜欢那个所谓的前男友，因为谈论起他让你都不笑了，”Patrick说着，靠的更近了些。“而你的笑容这么的美。”

接着他们接吻了。Steve闭上双眼，想着那双浅蓝色的圆形球体，长长的睫毛和漂亮的笑容。

 

* * *

James因为那辆新车而工作到很晚。说实话，他在过去的一周里都没有停下休息过，他完全投入到准备印第安纳波利斯的摩托车比赛和为Steve设计制造一台新车里。那比他先前所预料的会在工程和设计上遇到的挑战要多的多，但他还是可以在碰到的时候将他们都解决掉。有挑战很好，事实上。

他不想打开电视看新闻，因为如果复仇者们正在外面面对危险，那就意味着他要担心Steve，而如果复仇者们没什么事可做。。。好吧，他不想知道那代表什么意思。因为在他的心里，他知道自己是配不上这么美好的Steve Rogers的，他所有那些关于他的热辣的梦，关于那些他们就是为彼此而 _生_ 的，那些幻想可以轻易的就被抹消掉，而他手中的鲜血则永远无法洗去，不管他在莫斯科河的冰水里曾经多么努力过。

他会在他们去约会的时候告诉Steve，在任何人告诉他之前。只要一个吻，他想着，而他就会告诉他。好吧。他只会告诉他一部分。剩余的部分会留到以后，如果他们还有以后的话。(他们不会有以后，他想。像他这样的人不配拥有任何东西。)

所以他让自己全心投入工作中。

工作要比忍受Darcy探寻的目光，开着关于他俄式暗恋的玩笑轻松很多。(他刚刚看完了从 _夏洛蒂三姐妹_ 到 _尤金_. _奥涅金_ 的一大堆小说，毋庸置疑，他现在的表情就该是悲伤难过充满沉思的样子。)当有的时候嘲笑的太厉害直刺入骨的时候，她会感觉不好，然后就决定用派来贿赂他，讨他欢心。特别是那种，奇怪的美国派，类似于内陷是南瓜味的（意外的好吃），花生酱/巧克力味（就。。。只是花生酱。什么。美国式，不要）还有青柠派（这个最棒）。

工作要比思考来的容易许多。

而这就是James发现自己在周五的深夜依旧孤单一人呆在店里，弯腰在一辆新摩托上，玩弄着那块他前一天刚刚新漆好的防弹整流罩时候的样子。他总在停手之前想到要再做点什么，而就在他意识到之前，时间都快十点了，酒店就要关门了。

他套上件套头装，接着从侧门跑出去，轻松而安静的Red Hook空旷的街道上左拐右拐，走去那家会因为要关店而只用10美金就可以卖给他他们所有剩下的炸鸡块的店。他在钻进店里的时候朝着店主打招呼，露齿笑笑，并在被问到他是否想要鸡块的时候点头，接着抓几只苹果，生姜，和其他一些绿色蔬菜以便做成奶昔，这完全是因为如果他不吃蔬菜的话，Darcy就会给他脸色看。

他在门口停下整理了下他的购物袋，而就在这时，他听见了一声熟悉的大笑。他瞥过去。

Steve在街道的另一端，正站在Darcy喜欢的那间酒吧的门口。

他的手正揽着另一个男人的腰，看起来很开心。

那个男人在吻他。

那个男人很英俊，是个身材修长皮肤黝黑的男人，有一张易笑的脸，穿着昂贵的衣服，而他的双手大概只知道怎么脱衣服，而不是摆弄枪支。他的其中一只手在他们接吻的时候滑落到了Steve的屁股上，而Steve因那份触摸而靠得更近了一些。

James退回了店里。“Bobby，你介意我从后门出去吗？”他呢喃道，无法对上收银人的双眼。

“不介意，伙计，真的。你还好吗？” 那个孟加拉国的酒店主担忧的看着他。James是个本地人，而且是个很好的客户。

James点点头，就从冷藏室的后门推门出去了。那只不过是他们生命中的另一个不足挂齿的小小谎言，管它呢。

当他走上自己店铺二楼属于他的公寓的时候，他把食物丢在了桌上。他不怎么饿。他甚至不觉得自己还会有饥饿的感觉。

Pingu朝着他摇着尾巴表示问好，James一屁股坐在他老旧又满是抓痕的皮沙发上，让那条狗爬上他的膝盖。他抱住她胖胖的身子，将脸长久的埋进她黑白相间的毛发里，而她一边哼着气一边想要去舔他的耳朵。

接着他去了浴室关上门。他从那个锡罐中找出了那把老旧的刮胡刀片，朝着上面的锈迹哼了哼鼻子。他坐在浴池的边角，伸出他的右前臂，将它固定在他的膝盖上。左手拿着刀片。

这一次，他要找出里面的电线来。

 

* * *

Steve在Patrick的手从他的屁股滑到他的牛仔裤边缘并开始往里钻的时候打断了亲吻。错了，一切都错了。Patrick闻起来错了，亲吻的味道错了，而他的身躯窄小并且也错了，为什么他该死的会认为这是个好主意呢？

“呣，你和我所期待的吻起来的滋味一样的好，”Patrick说着，伸出一只手指去摸Steve夹克的边缘。“来吧，宝贝，我们去一间我认识的俱乐部怎么样？那可是会员专制的。我们想要多隐私就可以多隐私。”Patrick抬起头，审视的看着他。 “又或者我们可以去你家？”

Steve脸红了，但心里有一部分早已开始谴责，因觉得自己成了别人竞相追逐的奖杯而觉得不舒服。“呃，我想，我想我们可以去见见我的一个朋友？他在一个，一个体育比赛现场。”

“没问题，宝贝，我想，”Patrick说着，看起来不怎么激动。

Steve掏出电话，离开了一步，去发短信。

他几乎立即就收到了一个激动的回复，并且对方向他担保给他在门口留了票。Clint会知道该做什么。Clint，除去他所有的难以启齿的傻冒气和乱成一堆的生活作风之外，是让人意外的敏锐以及在别人的生活中时常帮上大忙。(“那是因为我亲身试验过所有错误的答案，广义来说，”他有一次这么说过。)

他们叫了辆优步并上了车，因为在Red Hook这地方的这个时间点是没有任何的出租车的。Patrick在Steve说着 “麦迪逊广场”的时候看起来困惑极了，他明显在思考着今晚在广场比赛的是哪一队。

在看到悬挂在广场上的巨型横幅上写着疯狂大脚车2016年年赛的时候，Patrick脸上的表情足以让Steve开心的收藏起来留到他的余生里享受一辈子。

Patrick大概在里面只呆了20分钟，而最精准的一击是在小贩将辣椒热狗递给Steve的时候不小心掉到了Patrick的衬衫上 (“啊哦，抱歉，伙计，我的错”)。接着Patrick站了起来找了个借口离开，他的裤子因为之前倒在上面的苏打饮料而黏在椅子上，只能艰难的拉起来。

“啊哦，再见，伙计! 超爱你和斯嘉丽.约翰逊拍的那部片，” Clint在Patrick离开的时候冲着他大叫。接着当他看向Steve的时候，他傻兮兮的表情就彻底转换成了狙击手在精确计算时候的脸。“所以，这个浑身都是Axe喷雾味道的先生怎么了？我猜一定和Natasha有关系。”

Steve点点头，他把脸埋在手心里。

“伙计， _别_ 让Natasha给你安排盲约。她对男人的品味糟糕透顶。拜托，她都在和 _我_ 约会。”接着Clint将刘海从脸上拨开，对着Steve眯起了双眼。“ _究竟_ 发生什么了，Steve?”

“我的恋爱生活就是一场灾难，”Steve低吼道。

“兄弟。”Clint用一条手臂环住Steve，给了他一个粗粗的拥抱表示理解。“伙计，去买下所有你能扛得动的啤酒，然后我就会听你所有的悲伤故事，然后给你糟糕透顶的，而且如果被Natasha发现，她要么会杀了我要么打残我的建议。”

Steve朝着他发了个永远会保持秘密的誓约，接着就走去买了一整筐的百威啤酒。Clint是个好听众，间歇之中还会指着那些互撞着并翻滚倒在广场泥泞的赛场中心的卡车大叫。

Steve大略的向Clint说明了他的问题。“所以，呃，那个赛车手？James Barnes?他给我修车，然后。。。我真的很想和他约会，而我觉得我们是彼此都对对方有意思，但Natasha找到了一些关于他的真的非常糟糕的事，关于他的过去—”

Clint低吼了一声。“她当然会这么干。谢你，怪咖。”

“—而且，而且，他不是那种美国队长可以与之约会的人。那种 _我_ 可以约会的人。他已经不干那些事了，但是他的过去。。。真的很糟糕，Clint。”

当Steve说完的时候，Clint正从一个红色塑料酒杯上看他。他拍了一下Steve的胸口。“你听起来就像是被这家伙迷的神魂颠倒了。你该去追求他。”接着他大饮了一口他的啤酒。

“你真的觉得一切可行？”Steve问道，他对Clint如此简单而确信的回答感到怀疑。

“啊哦，不，伙计，那完全会是场操蛋的灾难，”Clint说着，放下他的啤酒，朝前倾了倾身子。“爱情总是这样。”他朝着Steve伸出根手指指了指。 “但你会幸福。而且伙计，告诉我当你成为美国队长的时候你有在哪本指南上看到过你要为别人的想法而抛弃你的幸福的。他们操蛋的又不拥有你，伙计。就算他们以前拥有过，但我认为为这个国家牺牲生命已经彻底还清了。”

Steve笑了起来。“我在成为美国队长的时候可没有拿到过什么指南。”

Clint摊开手，露齿笑了起来。“是的，就像这样。去追那个适合你的赛车的家伙，队长。”接着他的眼睛在他嗅着空气中的香味的时候亮了起来。 “伙计， _松脆玉米粒_ 。在你们那个年代有松脆玉米粒吗？”

Steve摇摇头。

 “哦，操，伙计！马上回来。你吃辣没问题吧？” Clint踉跄着脚步跑去买零食，而Steve被留在原地啜饮着百威啤酒并看着一辆叫大脚的大脚车彻底冲毁一整排的小汽车。当观众大吼起来，引擎尖叫着，而金属被捏皱的声音交织在一起的时候，Steve感到身上那层不确定的浓雾的重量变轻了。

星期一，他要去见James。他们还有个约会要计划。

以及一个过去需要被好好的谈一谈。

 

* * *

James在星期天的早上完成了给Steve的车。他盯着它看了很久，检视它，再重新思考一遍一些机械上的决定。最终，他给Darcy发了短信，叫她过来。

当她到达的时候（穿着一双踢踏作响的木质高跟凉鞋，一条有破洞的吊档紧身牛仔裤以及一件亮晶晶的Steven大学T恤）他什么都没说的带着她走到屋后，指了指那辆已经完成了的摩托车。他把它漆成了金属质感的深色海军蓝，还带了点红色的细屑，并在整流罩的两边涂上了两条银色的赛车条纹。

“哦操，伙计！你搞完它了！”Darcy吃惊道。她看着他，接着又看回车子。“我能摸摸它吗？”

James点点头。他叉起双手。他过去的两天都穿着长袖上衣，也因此Darcy没注意到他右手前臂上绑着的绷带。好吧，他过去两天里都穿着同一件长袖上衣。

Darcy踢踢踏踏的跑过摩托车那里，用一只刚刚新修过指甲的手指抚摸过它。“James。这大概要比你的赛车还要棒。如果他不喜欢，那么说认真的，我永远都不会再让他进店。”接着她回头去看James，他眼睛下的黑眼圈，那件他从昨天起就穿在身上的皱成一团的T恤。 “呃，你上一次睡觉是什么时候?”

James吸起脸颊，他没能成功的表现出无辜的样子。

“你马上要出发去印第安纳波利斯吗？” Darcy的声音听起来充满了审视的味道。她知道那场比赛，那场日历表上最盛大的比赛之一，三天后就要举行了，而去的路程需要一天，还有一天需要作为熟悉赛道之用。

James给了她一个皱着眉，别犯蠢的表情。“帮我把车子给送过去，然后我保证，我会去睡会。赛车已经一切准备就绪了。”

“唔。好吧！”接着Darcy想了一会。“等等，你怎么知道Steve住哪的？”

“Darcy。这里是Red Hook。每个人都对其他人的事了如指掌。那群狗活动中心的女孩实际上在跟踪他。”James朝着车上跨了条腿过去，接着比了比手势让她跳到后座上来。

“稍等片刻。”Darcy将手放在了屁股上。“James。为什么你需要我帮忙？”

“在我停车的时候，你去把钥匙和纸条放进他的邮箱里？”James说道。“他对我不感兴趣。我不想。。。”他用手划了个半循环手势，期望着那能代表出一切他不能说出口的话。

Darcy用手掌拍上了前额。“哦上帝。认真的。怎么会。。。好吧，我需要一分钟想清楚。”她戏剧性的叹了口气，接着踱着脚步走去店的前面。

James可以听见她用脑袋撞了柜台好几次，他脸红了。他对这种事情表现的很糟糕，但是。。。他还要继续表现的糟糕下去。抱歉了，Darcy。

Darcy回来了。她重重的踏着脚步。嗒，嗒，嗒。“好吧，”Darcy摸着她前额上的红点。“哇哦，这比我想的要疼多了。”接着她抬起下巴。“James Buchanan Barnes，你得骑上那辆漂亮的特别定制的机车，然后亲自把钥匙交给Steve，因为你是个该死的成年人，而且还总是在赛车跑道上不要命的冒险，并且该死的，他可能都不在家。”

James回盯着她。俄罗斯的地下世界对于那种注视里的恐吓习以为常。“不要，”他嘶吼。

Darcy举起她的双手到头上。“我向上帝发誓，如果你不像个男人一样的办掉这事，我就停掉一个月烤制食品的供应，Barnes。”

“你不会的，” James低吟。

“来。试试。贱人，” Darcy说着，在说完每个单词的时候击一个掌。

James微微的摇了摇头，翻了个白眼，但依旧启动了摩托车。当它咆哮着活了起来的时候，Darcy大喊起来，“而且你会把你的头生子取成我的名字，或是别的什么！”

他大笑起来，开出了店铺。

Steve的公寓楼只离了他的店铺六个街区。James将车子停在了公寓楼后面和Steve的哈雷放在一起（该死，他 _在_ 家）。他匆匆在一张纸上写下几句话，接着将钥匙和这张纸一起塞进了一个信封里。

他能行。

他在为一个推着婴儿车准备出门的年轻妈妈撑着门后钻进了公寓。Steve的信箱是4H，他只需要将信封丢进去然后—

“James?”

James僵住了，他的心现在跳得有每小时一百万英里这么快。

他强迫自己放松，一块肌肉接着一块肌肉，接着转过身。站在那的是Steve，当然了。Steve正准备出门去跑步，他穿着件贴身的T恤和一条短裤。因为生活从来就不公平，以前没有过，而将来也不会有。

他因为看到Steve看起来和他一样的萎靡不振而感到了些小小的安慰。他觉得自己被丢到了一边。他不想对上Steve的眼睛，害怕着会在里面看到什么。

他朝着Steve伸出那张被捏皱了的信封。“我给你造了一辆车，就像Stark要求的那样，”他低吟着，低头看着地面。

只有多年下来的训练才能让他的双手停止颤抖。

 


	6. 再次孤单？

James站在那。

James站在那，而他看起来 _糟透了_ ，他像是有一个星期没好好睡觉了，穿着那件脏兮兮的，褪了色的红色长袖T恤,他的头发垂在他的脸颊边。

Steve觉得自己的哮喘病又犯了。他知道那是不可能的，他的哮喘早就好了，但他无法 _呼吸_ 。这栋房子的前厅太小了。他可以感受到从James身上散发出来的热度，摩托机油的味道和他拿着一个脏污的信封的手指上的钢锈味。

他该死的给Steve造了辆车。

“它就停在你的哈利旁边。”他用一只手扒过他脏兮兮的头发，将它们朝后梳去。接着那张拥有着魔鬼身体的天使的脸庞正正的对上Steve。

“小心点。你熟悉的车可不算多，Steve，”他用他充满威士忌和香烟的嗓音低吟着，那个嗓音朝着Steve的耳朵里倒进了像流质般的罪孽，它直下他的身躯直达他的分身，将路途中所遇到的一切都点燃。“你将会跨上一样比你之前骑过的任何东西都更强悍的东西上。”

Steve意识到自己站在那的时间早就超出了礼仪，他傻愣愣的盯着James。他试图想要说点什么。但是他却完全沉浸在离James出乎意料的只有咫尺之遥的景象之中。他在过去一个礼拜中沉寂的心跳，此刻正在他的胸腔里剧烈的跳动着，要求着他再靠近一些。而那些Steve所怀疑的，Natasha所担忧的，他们全都消失了，全都淹没在那双浅蓝色的双眼里。他想要。他想要的发疯。而他只需要伸出手，用双臂紧紧抱住James，在他耳边耳语， _永远都不要让我离开_ —

“好了，”James疲惫的叹了口气。他将那个信封塞进Steve的信箱里，朝着门转去。

 _该死_ ，Steve想着。“James，等等—“

James在门半敞开的时候停住了。他没有回头。当他开始说话的时候，他的嗓音是粗哑的咕囔。“我看见你和你的男朋友在瑞格舞酒吧门前接吻。祝贺你。你看起来挺高兴。”

Steve的心里有什么裂开了。在他能思考之前，他就伸出了手，抓住了James的胳膊，他左边的胳膊，在那颗红星的正下方。他的肱二头肌是那么的粗壮以至于Steve的手都围不拢。James僵在那，每一块肌肉都紧绷着。他回过头盯着Steve，用力的，冰冷的，充满警告。那穿过长发透过来的寒冰一样的注视， _那个视线_ ，Steve想，就是它， _这_ 就是那个杀手。他刚刚见到了Misha Pechorin。

而他意识到他压根不在乎。

他将James朝着自己拉过来，将他压在信箱的那面墙上。“别走，”他说。 “听我说。”他的双手放在James的肩上，上帝，将手放在James身上的感觉 _对_ 极了。他的肩膀很温暖，很粗壮，肌肉也很坚硬，而Steve只想放松自己的双手，将他们滑下。滑落到他可以看到James的乳头在这件包裹着他的胸部的旧T恤上印出的浅浅的凸起的地方。更朝下滑落到那条挂在由肌肉组成的胯骨轮廓之下的牛仔裤的地方。他摇着头，试图让自己保持冷静。

James避开了他视线，收紧了下颌，身体紧绷。他没有试着从Steve的抓握中挣脱出来，沉默的承认Steve的力量在他之上，但依旧对于自己被这样的禁锢于一角而感到明显的不高兴。

“我在过去这个星期里面一团糟，”Steve说道。“有，有很多原因。”他又一次的摇了摇头。“不，那只是在撒谎。我只因为一个原因而变成一团糟，那就是你。”

那引起了James的注意。突然之间，那双带着震惊的表情的浅色眼睛望进了他的眼里。那双红色的，弯起的唇因震惊而张开。他的身体在Steve的抓握中稍微放松了一些。

“是的，”Steve说道。“你。”他突然生起气来，生着Natasha的气，生着自己的气，生着所有围绕着美国队长而来的期许的气。 “我控制不了你给我的感觉。我 _吓坏_ 了。所以我就和一个朋友的朋友来了次愚蠢的约会，而且是的，我让他在我们曾经跳舞的那家酒吧门口吻了我。但是你，你，你肯定没看多久，因为我打断了那个吻。那感觉不对。那不是我想要的。”

Steve朝着James更近的压过去。他们的胸口几乎都要撞上了。而James身上散发出的热力是那么的明显；他的味道让Steve丢掉了他仅有的岌岌可危的自控。当James抬头看他，Steve看到他的瞳孔变大了，浅色变成了暗沉的兴味。他得低头并挪开视线。这只有一个问题，低头就会让他的视线对上James的其余部分，落在那双操纵起一台500磅的赛车就像在操控片羽毛那么轻松的大腿。落在他牛仔裤上阴茎胀起的轮廓，那看起来就和他周身的其他部位一样的令人印象深刻。

“和那个混蛋接吻让我确定了一件事，那就是。 _你_ 。”Steve完全无法想象自己此刻的双眼会看起来什么样。他的整个身体都像是激活乱跳的电线，因渴求而震颤着，不顾一切的想要跨过那短短的距离直达James。

“我想要的只有你— “

而Steve歪过头，将他的唇贴上了James的。将 _自己_ 压挤到James的身体里。

James的双唇张开了，他的双眼震颤的闭了起来。浅浅的，带着呼吸的呻吟从他的嘴里泄了出来，跑进Steve的口中。接着他的舌头就伸进了Steve的嘴里。

 人们在他们的生命中平均会有上千次的亲吻。大多数都是聚集在从过了就忘到马虎敷衍再到让人心情愉快的区间里。而鲜少的几次亲吻，大概生命中有那么三到四次，是完美的，是与对方如交换灵魂般的吻。Steve曾经以为他的第一次和最后一次这种吻会是那个在那辆急速行驶的汽车上从那张红色的唇瓣上得到的，在他跳上那架最终落入南极冰块的飞机前得到的吻。而这个，。。。抵着他公寓前厅的邮箱亲吻James，Steve觉得他飞了起来，在积雨云层中起落，但现在那里只有阳光，只有温暖，只不过他的心却因为飞起的高度而紧张害怕的收紧。他就像伊卡洛斯，他在空中翻着跟斗，翅膀燃烧着，但他的身下却只有一片浅蓝色的海，海水被点燃他的太阳晒得温热。

Steve的整个身体都在他们舌头相交的那一刻颤抖了起来。那感觉就像他与James在分子的级别交换了频率，他的灵魂在和James的灵魂一起颤抖着共鸣。所有的一切都是这么完美，从James的深红色柔软的唇瓣，到他下凹的带着胡渣的在他们亲吻的时候擦刮着他的脸的下巴。

James放了只手在Steve的下腰处，将他们两人的身体固定在一起。而另一只手则在Steve的脖子背后画着圈，让Steve一直保持亲吻。他们探索着彼此的嘴，他们唯一的语言便是那些细小的叹息，以及当他们亲咬彼此的时候时不时的笑容和舔弄对方的嘴唇。

Steve的双手终于开始向下探索起了James的身体。他的手从James的双肩落下，穿过他宽阔的胸口，用指甲划过James已经硬挺的乳头，而对方的嘴里在他滑过时发出了最诱人的低吟。他想要让他再次发出那种声音，他想要用手让James发出更多其他的声音。

但是James移动了身体，而在Steve可以反应过来之前，就将他们调了个个，Steve的背抵上了装有信箱的墙壁。Steve吓了一跳，深吸了口气，打断了亲吻。但接着当James在他的双腿间插入了一条粗壮结实的大腿，并揉搓着Steve早已十分硬挺的分身的时候，他破碎的呼吸又全被挤压了出来。

Steve看着James，看着那张亲吻咬噬过的双唇，红红的脸颊和满是罪孽的双眼。他现在只想带James上楼，去他的公寓，将他扔到最近的平整的表面。脱掉他全身的衣服。伸出手，去寻找藏在那条裤子底下的东西。

但不是现在。

James靠上前又想要个吻，但Steve却将手指放在他的唇上，阻止了他。

在James疑惑的目光下，Steve扯动了那一个单词。

将它置于他们彼此之间。

“Misha。”

Steve可以感到他掌下的James的身体变硬了，粗壮的肌肉移动着，坚硬了起来，就像要准备战斗一般。“不。”没有一丝犹豫的，James将Steve的手从他的唇上推开。他歪着头，低声咆哮，“只有James。Misha死了。早就在莫斯科河里淹死了。”

James将双手放在Steve的脑袋的两边，固定住他。他的大腿依旧在Steve的双腿之间，那热度依旧像电流一般朝着Steve的硬起散发着热力。James直直的看进他的眼睛里，他在审视。“我准备告诉你的，在我们约会的时候。谁告诉你的？Shield?”他罪恶的嘴唇抽动着朝向一边歪起了一抹冷笑。 “黑寡妇？”

Steve什么也没说。他只是看进那双浅色的眼睛里，想要试图找出在那双眼睛的背后究竟是谁。

他究竟无可救药的爱上了谁：那个摩托车赛车手，亦或是那名杀手。

“没关系。”James摇摇头。“但是需要说明一点：我选择了和我与生俱来的命运所不同的事。我从来就不想成为我过去的那个样子。我选择了赛车。”

Steve的心跳跳得太快了。他感到他在和咆哮突击队员们在一起，正准备进行一次争对九头蛇的突击行动。害怕。不确定。去打一场什么都有可能发生的仗。他不想要这么做。但他必须得知道。“要是Lukin原谅了你呢?而你又能回去俄罗斯呢?”

James完美弯起的唇变成了一抹嘶咛。Steve憎恨那景象让自己的阴茎兴奋的抽动起来。“操他的Lukin,”James低吼着。 “我的枪为他建起了帝国。我这么做是为了还债，而不是为了自己有一天能当主子。”那嘶咛减低成了调笑。“除此之外，为什么要当黑帮头号人物？一旦到了那个位置，之后除了往下走外别无去处啊。”

Steve觉得他的胸中闪动起一抹小小的希望。“那你的兄弟们呢？如果，如果Lukin或是Daria要对付他们呢？”

James哼了口气。“看看你，一个对俄罗斯黑帮了解的一清二楚的专家。Romanova告诉你了。我猜她并不喜欢我。”

Steve落下视线。他知道他藏不了自己的反应。而James会知道他的猜测是正确的。“你没有回答我的问题，”他说道。

James让自己的左手从墙上滑下来沿着Steve的脸颊，一直落到他的脖子上，接着让它继续向下最终停在了他的胸骨上。他的手很温暖，因为工作而满是老茧，而仅仅只在Steve咽喉的下方一点点。James靠得近了些，呢喃道。“如果我的兄弟受到伤害，我会让整个莫斯科地下世界都浸泡在血海里。”

Steve无法遏制的浑身颤抖。James在说出这些单词的时候一点吹嘘的意思都没有。对于他来说那就是一件他一个人就能完成的毁灭掉他的旧组织的前言结论，只是一句简单的因果关系的陈述。如果这样，结果就会那样。

他试图退后，离远一步，但James的手在他的咽喉上，让他无法动作。

“如果你的复仇者同伴受到攻击，你会有不同做法吗?” James问着，歪了歪头。

“我—“ Steve想开口说话。他会吗？

是的。他不会 _开始一场血洗_ —

公寓楼里间的门突然被撞开了，一个女人大叫了出来，坚定而又充满了震慑力，“从Rogers队长身边退开！”那是Sharon，Shield的13号特工，Steve的保姆。“离开他，要不我就开枪！”

Steve连看都不用看就知道她举着把枪指着James。他话刚说了一半，“Sharon,不要—”的时候，他就意识到James放在他胸骨上的手的重量消失了。

James放倒了Sharon，并在任何人能反应过来之前就将她抵在了墙上。Steve只能看着，张着嘴，看着James不费吹灰之力就制住了她，高效而冰冷，就像他是头机器一般。

他用一只手，将Sharon的右手牢牢地抓在她的背后，差一点就能折断它。而他的另一只手，他操控着她的枪就像那是他身体延伸出来的一部分一般，连看都不看一眼。他将弹夹中的子弹倒进他身后的口袋里，接着清空枪管。接着他将已经空了的枪插进裤子的腰带里，他将Sharon的胳膊推高了些，她因疼痛而喘气。“我很抱歉，”他对她说，每个字节里都带着一种嘲弄的恶意。 “你刚说什么？”

Steve不知道那是他幻想出来的还是真的发生了，但James的俄罗斯腔比平时更浓重了。

“James!”Steve叫道。

但没有任何反应，“ _Misha_!放开她！”

James哼了哼，将手从Sharon身上拿开。她松了口气沿着墙倒下，接着又站了起来，揉着肩。他将空掉的枪丢到她的脚边，接着朝着门厅走回去。

“这就算金盆洗手了，”Steve压着呼吸嘶声，一边走过去检查Sharon的情况。

“我都不允许自保了吗？”James嘶吼回来，在走过Steve身边时打了他的肩膀一拳。

Sharon盯着他，她的眼里满是疑问。“Steve，见鬼的究竟怎么回事？”

“Sharon，那不是 – 他不是 ---你误解了。”Steve用手比划了个 _放松_ 的手势，他的手直落到腰间。他停住了，因为他意识到将别人的视线引到他的腰间是个相当错误的决定。因为他的晨跑裤压根遮不住什么东西，而他还因为和James搞在一起而生机勃勃的。

他立马把手抽了回来，并将他们塞到胳膊底下。“我没有受到威胁，”Steve说道，声音要比平时更高一些。别朝下看，他祈祷着。

但那太迟了。

Sharon朝下看去，看见了他短裤里令人尴尬的东西，她脸红了。

“哦，我的上帝。我不知道— “。她震惊的看着Steve。“你是—“

Steve点点头，双手依旧夹在胳膊底下。

接着她又看看James，对方正朝着他闪动一抹坏笑，并耸了耸肩。

Steve脸红透了，他觉得自己大概都要烧起来了。

“好吧。呃。好吧。”Sharon说着，回过头瞥了眼电梯的安全装置。

James靠在邮箱上，大笑起来。他用一只手梳过头发。

“别笑了，”Steve轻斥。

“为什么？”James哼了声。“那太有趣了。”

Steve抓住James的胳膊。“带我去看车，”他说道，声音有些绝望。他拉着James朝着通向外面的门走去。 “再见，Sharon。我很抱歉。”

“Steve，你至少把我介绍给你的朋友吧？”Sharon问道。

“不行，”Steve说。“或者下次？”他最不想要的就是让Fury和Coulson也来问他关于James的事。谢天谢地，James穿了件长袖衫；Sharon没法像Natasha那样通过他的刺青辨认出他的身份。

Sharon叹了口气，调转她的视线到James身上。“你会把我的子弹还给我吗？”她问，声音里满是倒刺。

James朝她做了个别傻了的表情。“不会。”

 

* * *

Steve将James拉出了门，和他在正午的热浪里一起转过街角，走去停车场。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉。如果James的过去只停留在他脑中，他就可以很容易的将它忽略过去。但是亲眼目睹他是怎样将Sharon缴械的，那像眼镜蛇般的速度，邪恶但又精准而好不浪费的动作。。。Steve现在忍不住的想要询问在那些历史之中有多少是真的发生过了的。

Natasha说过什么？你没法杀死冬兵。很明显的，就算是James也不行。或许当你在过去曾经使用过那么多的暴力的时候，在某个时间它就成了你不可分离的一部分，将永远粘在你身上。而其中一个可以感知的威胁便是，它让那个害羞的James和他的赛车比赛消失了，而取而代之的是那个被他们称为冬兵的杀手。Steve想着James在击倒Sharon时，他眼睛里平静的冰冷，而第一次理解了他的代号是有多么的准确的诠释出这一点。

但接着，Steve又想到自己，这算一个丢弃James的理由吗？如果他们已经是恋爱关系，Steve是否可以展示给他另一条更好的路呢？或许，用爱和时间，James就可以改变。好吧，不会改变，但是。。。成长，从他根植的黑暗中脱离。

Steve叹了口气。或许他只是在找理由让自己可以睡James。

接着James就撞了他一下，指了指。“在那儿。”

Steve看着那辆停在他的哈雷旁边的摩托车，气息不稳。他瞥了眼James，后者朝他露出半个笑容，接着点点头，表示同意。

Steve差一点就朝着那辆车跑过去了。他觉得自己就像圣诞节最幸运的小孩，除了他从来没有在圣诞节得到过多少东西以及现在正值夏季。那辆车 _美极了_ ，他深蓝和银色的漆身在阳光下闪闪发亮。它明显就是个Steve喜欢的老式哈雷和James比赛用的那些更快更强的机车的混合体。他用手指抚摸过把手。就算只是停在那，这辆车也在尖叫着它就是为速度而生的。

James从他背后走上前来，他的体温足以拉动Steve身上饥渴的琴弦。他在Steve的肩背上甩了一条胳膊，将下巴放在他的肩上。

他用空着的那只手指了指那辆车。“我知道你大概并不在乎有没有个外壳，但它可以减少拖力。而且它是防弹的，这样他们就不能让你不能跑了。”

Steve朝后看着James，他皱起眉头。

“什么？” James说道。“我是名狙击手。我思考我会怎么做，然后思考怎么才能做出有效的防御。”他带着胡茬的下巴在他靠过去，朝下指着轮胎的时候擦过Steve的脖子。“他们是防弹的。如果他们被撕掉了，你依旧可以驾驶他们，只是要慢一些。所有的东西都是配合你的力量造的。你不会一不小心就弄坏把手，或是扯断别的什么。所有的这些都增加了重量，但我用了些有趣的合金中和掉了。如果她开起来太僵硬就告诉我。所有的驾驶测试，我都是用我自己的作为测试标准。所以，如果她不适合你，我们可以做微调。”

他在Steve的肩上擦过一个吻，接着喃喃。“引擎的功率差不多是1000立方厘米的排气量和300马力。那辆哈雷只有60马力。这就是我说的 _小心点_ ，Rogers。我知道你强壮的足以掌控这辆车，但我给你造的是头野兽，而你需要敬畏它。或许你该在上街之前先在赛道上熟悉下它。”

“你的赛车的引擎效率是多少？”Steve问道，转过身盯着James的眼睛，他突然好奇起来。他之前从来都没关心过这些事，但是James不知怎么的就让它充满了魅力。

James笑了笑，他眼里满是狡黠。“那是我的秘密，”他说。脸红起来，低头看着脚。

 _别这么干_ ，Steve想。 _如果你像这样脸红起来，我就不知道该拿你怎么办了。_

“我明天会出发去印第安纳波利斯参加一场比赛。我会在这星期底回来。不要在那之前就把它弄坏了可以吗？”James说。

Steve用美国队长式的不赞成脸看了他一眼。“我事实上可以一整个月都不毁坏一辆车。”

“Rogers。那些月份和年份都是你在冰里的时候，那可不能算进你的平均数里面。”

Steve气恼地推了James一把。

James只是翻了翻白眼，而接着，温柔的，用手指拉了拉Steve晨跑运动裤的松紧带顶端。他咬着他的下唇抬头看着Steve。如果战争和爱有规则的话，那眼神绝对是违规的。“我想要说的是，星期六的时候带她来检修？列个表把所有你不喜欢的地方写下来。我会解决它们。”

Steve点点头。他不觉得自己还能做出些别的反应来。

James靠过来，想要再要一个吻，Steve给了他，在他的唇即将擦过James的时候，渴望的微小的呻吟从他嘴里溜了出来。他们的初吻感觉起来是这么温柔，探索着彼此，而这一个则更黑暗，更粗糙，就像Steve想要掌控它一般，而直接将他的嘴撞在James的上，在这个吻里面倾注上他所有的渴望，恐惧，感激和他的 -

 - 不，不是爱。他不可能恋爱了。

一辆赛车在附近的街道上停下，Steve没有错过James身躯一闪而过的紧绷。那双手从他的腰间挪开，James悄悄地变成了保护的姿势，将自己悄然的插进Steve和那辆停在离他们十英尺地方的黑车之间。他的右手松松的拿着一把黑色的薄战刀，该死的， _这_ 又是从哪来的？

那辆车上无法透视的窗玻璃被摇了下来，Steve看见Natasha的红发和她厌烦的表情。“Steve!你该死的去哪了？我们都打了你电话有半个小时了。”

接着她彻底注意到了James，而她的目光更为收紧。“冬兵，”她吟道，语调平板。

James极微小的朝前歪了歪头。“寡妇。”

Steve以最快的速度分析了此刻的形势。他无法解读出从两个冷漠的互盯着对方的俄国人之间散发出的紧张和威胁有多少，但他真的不想知道如果事情一触即发之后，除掉一大堆的设施毁损之外，还会发生什么。“Natasha!别。我出门跑步，把我的电话拉在家里了。”

他越过James，将自己置于他们之间，试图让自己看起来稀松平常。“发生了什么事?”他问。

“去大厦，”Natasha回答。“我们被召集了。”

“好吧，”Steve回她。“我去拿我的盾牌。”

“需要载你一程吗？”Natasha问他。

“不，我有车，”Steve说着，他不能掩饰自己笑容的指向那辆停在他身后的新摩托。

Natasha在看到那辆车的时候挑起了一根眉毛，接着摇了摇头。“不管怎么说，我会等你，”她说道。 “如果这辆车炸掉的话。”

James的唇微微的弯了一下，他转开了身不去面对Natasha。也不算完全背对她，但足以表达出他的轻蔑。做出一个做过精准计算的嘲弄姿势，让黑寡妇知道他压根就不在乎她。

Steve叹了口气，抱歉的看着James。“我得走了。抱歉。我回来的时候会给你打电话。谢谢你为我做的一切。”

Steve知道那不是个好的告别，但是那是他在Natasha像蛇一般的眼皮子底下能做出的最好的一个了，而他的脑中也依旧在疑惑着，James究竟还有多少杀手的成分。

当然，James没有让他轻易离开。他拦住Steve的路，望进他的双眼，探寻答案。

“我是你的秘密吗？” James最终问道，在他的呼吸之下。

“不，不。。。”Steve踌躇起来。“我只是需要时间去想一想。关于你是谁的问题。”

“你什么意思？你 _知道_ 我是谁。”

Steve叹了口气。“James，我。。。我没法不去想你。但是我也同样没法不去想，不管你说了什么，你始终都是冬兵。而那意味着你不是那种复仇者们会救的人。你是那种我们要阻止的人。”

James就像是被甩了一巴掌一般的退开了。他的脸因震惊而苍白。他低下头，将双手插进口袋里，大步的沿着街道离开，他的头发盖住了他的脸。

Steve看着他离开，而那种自己刚刚亲手打破了什么非常精致而重要东西的感觉漫上了心头。

 

* * *

 James的短消息推送在他回家的半途中响了起来。是Darcy。她给他发了条只有一个单词的消息：八卦！！！

他将手机朝着旁边的砖墙重重的砸去，它破成了碎片，并在那块砸到的砖上留下裂痕。

 

_你是那种我们要阻止的人。_

_你是那种我们要阻止的人。_

_你是那种我们要阻止的人。_

他永远都不能逃离他的本源。

他永远都成为不了任何一个他曾经像个笨蛋一样试图去成为的人。他怎么居然会相信他可以愚弄所有除了自己之外的人。

_你是什么，士兵。_

他决定早一点去印第安纳。他知道那不是个好的决定：他已经48小时没睡觉了。但他不能留在原地。突然间纽约对他来说变得太小了。

他压根没办法面对Darcy和她逃不掉的问题，因此他带上了Pingu一起开车。她很棒；蠢狗最喜欢的事就是将她的脑袋挂在副驾座的窗户外面让风翻她的下巴。

他同时从他的床下的武器箱里拿了两把谢尔久科夫式手枪以及他们的消音器，接着将他们滑进了内置在卡车里隐藏的枪套中。然后，最终，他拿出他黑色的皮夹克，就是当他还是个十六岁的小子，赢了他在莫斯科的第一场街赛时候穿的那件，那件带有为了被他杀掉的每一个人而画下的白色十字的皮衣。他将它穿起来，除了很热之外，它穿在他身上就像一层老旧却又熟悉的皮肤。

_你是什么。_

我是机器。

 

* * *

 Steve忽视掉所有James给他的关于新车的警告，直接将它开上布鲁克林-皇后特快道，朝着大桥驶去，从Natasha的保时捷旁呼啸而过，鲁莽而幼稚，想要让轰鸣的引擎声和呼啸的风声淹没自己的心跳声。这台车是梦幻之作；是他迄今为止骑过的最完美的东西。 _那只是因为你还没有骑过_ _James_ ，他叛变的大脑这么说着，接着他必须急刹转向才能避开撞上一辆货车。

很快就到达了复仇者大厦。他们已经做好了简报，并打点行装上了昆式战机：九头蛇在阿拉斯加山脉的高处有处基地，他们在那里用偷来的阿斯加德技术制造武器。这种技术是有感知能力的，所以现在落在九头蛇的手里便意味着折磨。Thor坚持他们要立刻出发。因为那会是趟长途旅行，而且到达之后他们还得步行上很长一段距离，以保证他们可以突袭 (并在这项技术被毁坏之前就掌控它)。

Steve完完全全没有将心思放在简报上。他想着那个带着吻痕的唇和受伤的双眼。他在Coulson一结束的时候，就溜进了厕所里，掏出手机，给James发了一连串的短消息。

 

SGR:我很抱歉。

SGR:求你忘掉我们分开时候我说的所有的话。

SGR:我真的很不擅长这个。

SGR:祝你比赛好运。我可以这个周六见你吗？

SGR:附加一句，车子真是难以置信的棒，谢谢你。

 

James没有回复。

Steve不想和任何人说话；他选了一个靠窗的座位，盯着外面的云，希望自己散发了足够的“离我远点”的气场，这样就没人会来打扰他了。这个团队尊重他们每个人自己打发任务开始前时光的方式，这点很好：Clint和Tony在前面，整个旅程中都在闲聊，开玩笑，放松神经。Bruce则在冥想。Natasha通常都会很安静，她会阅读并重复阅读所有能拿到的消息。Thor通常和Steve坐在一块，时不时的和他说句话，但是现在这个阿斯加德的王子看了Steve一眼，就走开，在Sam旁边找了个座位，而后者则开始给他推荐愤怒的小鸟。

但就在航行过了三十分钟后，Steve就听见Natasha坐进了他旁边的位置。她起先安静了大概十分钟，接着将手放在他的手臂上。“我欠你一个道歉，”她轻柔的说道。 “我想我干了件不能被原谅的事。”

“不，我。。。你是对的，”Steve 叹了口气。“你记得那次我们对那些空中拦截战斗机器人的作战吗？他们被称作融入环境超强机器人，还是什么？”

Natasha皱起眉。“他们就是那些蓝色的家伙，是吗？”

Steve点点头。“是的，在圣马特奥。”

“他们怎么了？”

“Sharon – 我的SHIELD的同事 – 她在你来之前不久，错误解读了我和James在我公寓大厅时候的形势。她攻击了James。”

“哦， _该死_ ，”Natasha说道。

“是的，”Steve吸了口气。“James就是。。。完全处于放空的姿态，他解决她简直就像她只是个拿着水枪的小孩，而不是一名备受尊敬的SHIELD 特工。他行动的方式让我想到那些机器人。他们那些完美的，精确的丝毫不浪费的行动。”

“解决她？像是，杀了她？”Natasha难以置信的问。

“没有。把她缴械了。差一点弄断她的手。”

“哦，”Natasha说着，她眉间因担忧而皱起的褶皱消失了。“是的。这就是他的战斗方式，冷酷的超强高效。他就是以此著称的。”

“你在一个星期前劝我不要和他牵扯任何瓜葛，而现在也表现的实在太冷静了点。”

“唔，”Natasha哼了哼，而Steve从她环抱着自己的方式中看出了点不自然。“第一，他 _选择_ 将她缴械。如果他想要她死，他会挥刀，直插她的双眼之间。这算这世上最简单的方法了。”她叹了口气，无精打采的坐在她的椅子里。“第二。。。我在上次告诉你他枪伤我的那次任务的时候省略了些东西。”

Steve紧抿着双唇等她继续。

Natasha长长的呼了口气。“我对那次任务依旧耿耿于怀，Steve。我因它而 _蒙羞_ 。我是黑寡妇。是苏联训练的最好的特工。我是SHIELD招揽的最棒的特工。而我回俄国的第一次任务，我就搞砸了。我被另一边的无名狙击手给干掉了。我想伤害他，就像他伤了我那样。我不是指枪伤。我是指醒过来，而我的任务已经死了，他的手被砍掉了，而我的手里还握了一块小心翼翼的包扎着我的伤口防止我在晕过去的时候就流血而亡的急救纱布。”

“哦，”Steve呼了口气。

“然后，我就这么干了，以保护你的名义。就像你需要被保护一样，”Natasha说着，叉起双手，环抱起自己。“但是今天。。。我看见你们俩看着彼此的样子。而接着，我意识到我需要告诉你所有的事实。”

“那是什么？”Steve问。

“那就是我觉得有什么东西在那，在他心底，那东西值得被拯救，”Natasha说着。

“我也这么想，”Steve说道。“我只是，只是希望我没有搞得太糟。”

Natasha露齿笑了笑。“别这样，Steve。他现在都认识你有段时间了。他该知道你不好对付。”

Steve哼了哼，接着低头开心的看着她。“Natasha。谢谢你来。。。来说明一切。”

她将脑袋埋到他的肩膀上闭起眼。“我知道有多少人告诉过Clint我是没法拯救的，”她悄声说道。”而我不原谅他们任何一个人。”

 

* * *

 这任务就像屎一样。

Clint在第二个早晨被一个九头蛇巡逻兵给从他的栖木上打了下来，接着在摔下山的时候断了条腿。他们的SHIELD后备人员将他救出来送去了安克拉治的一间医院，但这就意味着他们的小组没有了狙击手的掩护。他调Sam和Natasha去后方掩护他们的正后方，但他们不习惯像狙击手那样安静和耐心，所以一直试图偷偷跑回主战场来。

Steve决定用猛攻直击基地。Bruce变成了Hulk模式，他，Tony和Thor就像刀切过热罐头一样直接撕裂了山顶上悬臂间的基地。

这感觉要比想象打掉九头蛇的部队好的多。没有灰色地带。只有新纳粹和被偷的技术，然后用硬干来解决所有问题。当他们到达解剖阿斯加德的球体宝石的实验室的时候，Steve终于感到满意，而那里有一打的守卫士兵，还有几个穿着白袍并且明显没有得到什么关于将他们作为抵抗力量的备忘录的科学家。他用力扔了四次盾，他们就全倒下了，而期间他只得到了一些子弹的擦伤和电击伤。

“可以留些给我处理，”Tony站在他背后说着，听起来有点受伤。Thor已经大步的从他身边穿过，朝着那颗有知觉并因为不舒服而不断发出嘘声的球形宝石走过去。

Steve从战斗的兴奋中平静下来，扫视了一遍四周。他用了错误的角度让盾直接攻击了他们的脖子，血从头部的伤口中喷溅出来落在控制台上，一个人的背用着不可能的方式弯在那。寒意从他的脚底蹿上来，他意识到他杀了房间里的每一个人。

他捡起它的盾牌，将它甩到自己的背上，接着一句话也不说的走了出去。Sam追上他，他们一起朝着入口走出去，并希望那里停着一架昆式战机，这样他们就不用长途跋涉的走回去去找他们的房车。

“我看得出你空洞的眼神，队长。这不是什么好事。你在烦恼什么？”Sam问。

Steve哼了哼。“我看不起那些拿枪的人。不拿枪对我来说是件荣耀。我就不用杀人了。但是我杀人了，只是不是用子弹杀的。我比你们任何一个人都要杀的多。我就是个该死的伪君子，Sam。”

“那是九头蛇，队长，”Sam说道，甩了条胳膊在他肩膀上。“你打算怎么做，和他们玩拍手烤蛋糕吗？”

“我知道。但是谁决定杀人是对的？我们真的是英雄吗？还是只是群穿着紧身衣的黑帮组织？和其他黑帮争夺技术和地盘。”Steve斜视了一眼明亮的夏日阳光照亮的山侧。站在高处，空气很凉爽，而它同时是那么的干净，干净到让他的胸腔疼痛。

“你得坚信我们在做好事，队长。”

“我们是吗？”

 

* * *

 他们在回家的途中顺道在安克拉治停了停去看Clint。他得在那再呆上几天才能回纽约去，而Natasha选择留下来陪他。

医生让队员们一个一个的去见Clint，这样他就不会累坏了。Coulson在轮到Steve，而他正准备进医院的时候拦住他。“Steve!借一步说话，”Coulson说。

Steve低头看着Coulson,他的眼睛里都是疲惫。自从出任务以来，他都还没有时间去冲个澡，打理下自己；他们中没人有这个时间，但Coulson却只是呆在遥感控制室里面一直监督，他还穿着干净的新西装，脸上也干干净净的。他摇摇头。“现在不行，Phil。不，现在不是时候。”

Coulson皱了皱眉。“Steve。这很重要。我需要和你说下我们发现的事。”

“如果我今天不处理，世界就要毁灭了吗？”

Coulson震颤了一下，接着摇了摇头。

Steve朝他摆摆手。“那就下个礼拜再告诉我。我去看看Clint怎么样了。”

 Clint的精神很好，就算是浑身缠着绷带还带了两只乌青眼。他哄着护士在他够的到的地方留下一壶咖啡，而床脚上还放了个空了的披萨盒。电视开到了体育频道，上面正有场足球赛在进行。

Steve和他说了自己用盾牌所造成的损失；还有那些死去的人。

Clint尽力耸了耸肩。“啊哦，Cap。你以为半数以上的人可以从我们造成的伤口上活下来吗?我们七个人，随便给别人的脑袋上狠狠来一下可是容易的像不要钱一样。有的时候，我就在想让他们干净的立刻死掉要比伤到他们的脊髓和脑子让他们半死不活要好的多。不是说九头蛇没有给他的人买医疗保险。或许他们有保险。我不知道。”Clint朝着他眨眼睛。“嘿，你觉得这就是为什么那么多人要加入九头蛇吗？他们 _真的_ ，就，提供非常好的医疗保障？像，操他的去统治世界，有的时候你就只是想要个能看牙医的保险。”

Steve大笑起来。“你觉得重新长出脑袋算是保险生效前的问题吗？”

“你彻底打败我了。但是长出第二个脑袋绝对该死的要增加你的保险费。” Clint朝着Steve的方向晃了晃咖啡壶，但是Steve却摇了摇头。他知道Clint对于咖啡的品味糟糕的只比啃电池里的酸液要好上那么一点。Clint耸了耸肩， _那我可以自己喝的更多点了_ ，接着就直接就着咖啡壶喝起了咖啡。

“你是怎么办到的？”Steve问。“你怎么做到干这份工作这么久的？”Clint已经35岁了，比Steve还大7岁，而自从他18岁从马戏团里跑出来以后就成了名间谍又或者是特工。Steve当初加入的时候，一切都很简单。希特勒和裕仁是必须被阻止的人。他们在战争年代。所有参与的人都知道那风险。但现在。。。谁又是他们的敌人？而谁又是中立者？什么又算是可接受范围内的附带损失?

“好吧，”Clint叹了口气，“我真的挺擅长一件事的。我不能这么干，又或者我没法为坏人干活，又或者说我尽自己最大的努力分辨出谁是好人，然后为他们干活。而你永远都没法纠正它，任何时候。我犯过那么多的错，伙计。错误的决定。错误的任务。但是接着就发生了像是那种必须得站到要毁灭我们的外星人和纽约之间的事，又或者。。。或是跟随你的感觉而不是命令，去把那个红头发的疯女人从俄国人手上拉出来，但。。。那一点都不可能把那些杀的人，又或是错误的决定之类的给抵消掉，但是，伙计，恶梦不就这么来的，不是吗？”

Steve低吟了一声。“你也是吗？”

“哦，伙计，你觉得为什么大厦里的所有的公寓都是隔音的？要不然的话每天晚上那些角落听起来可就会像是死灵复生了一样的恐怖。”

Clint伸出手，皱了皱眉。他拍了拍Steve的胳膊。 “虽然从来就没感觉好过。但是看看好的一面。那意味着你依旧在试图做出正确的决定。”

Steve想着Clint才是这个小组的心脏。人们总是倾向于忽略掉他，因为他就只是个拿着弓和箭的家伙，但是和那些神还有怪物组成队伍可是要比只是保持冷静要求的更多一些，更重要的是，他让这个团队牢固。他知道如果没有Clint， Natasha就不会加入这个小组了。他也同样不确定自己可以这么坚持下来。

Steve意识到在他神游的时候对他说了什么。“什么？”

“我说，我对你的朋友的事感到很抱歉。”

Steve困惑的看着Clint。“什么朋友？”

“你的 – James，”Clint说道。

接着震惊的表情瞬间滑过这个弓箭手的脸。“哦该死，你不知道，是吗？昨天的比赛？”

 _印第安纳波利斯_ ，Steve的大脑里迅速得出这个答案。 _这个周末在印第安纳波利斯有场大型的摩托车公开大奖赛_ 。

Steve突然踉跄了一步，他感到头晕。“给我，给我看，”他试图发出声音。

“啊，伙计，我不确定你是否该看，”Clint说着，朝后退去。“或许这不是个好主意。”

“现在就给我！”Steve说着。他意识到自己在大吼大叫。 “抱歉，”他安静下来，举起双手。然后，“求你。”

Clint皱着眉，掏出手机，用一只手搜索着Youtube上的视频。他无声的将它递给Steve。

那撞击。。。太可怕了。

两个骑手组合在一起试图将James挤出去。他的车飞了起来，砸在他身上，而接着 – 他们在前方 – 另一辆车子冲入他们之中，片刻之后它便变成了一团高速滚动的废铁和火焰。

那些急救人员在哪？所有人都只是看着这一场屠杀。。。没有人跑上去救人。Steve觉得他快吐了。 _James_ 在那团混乱里的某个地方，而 _没有人去救他_ 。

他不知道为什么那录像停住了，为什么它变成了黑色的，还不能重启，接着他才意识到他刚砸坏了Clint的手机。他的双手都在颤抖个不停。

他在停车场里追上Coulson。 “我需要你的昆式战机，”他说。“就现在。”

Coulson带着笑容侧了侧头，指了指战机的门。 _交给你了_ 。

“谢谢，Phil。 Tony会送你的小队回家，”Steve说着，爬进去。

“当然，Steve。我可以问下你要去哪吗？”

“不能。”Steve戳着按钮关上门。“这是私事。”

 


	7. 如此高度

Steve 将昆式战机升到空中，将它转为指向东南，接着点燃引擎。他会切短路直接越过加拿大朝着蒙大拿飞，而他的手机就在这时亮起了一条短信。

他将飞机调成自动驾驶状态接着滑动他的手机屏幕。 James 的。。。？

不是。

是他的小队的，而且谢天谢地，他们在给他的行动做后援。

NAR: 印第安纳波利斯，美以美医院。去追他，老虎。

AES: 我已经在你的手机里装设了 Jarvis 。你需要任何东西，只要问他。或是问我。

CFB ；一切都会好的，伙计，那些车祸总是看起来要比真屎发生的惨

CFB:* 实

CFB: 鸭你，自动修改模式

CFB: 去死的手机，我什么时候想说过鸭了

STW: 嘿。我没有疯狂的内线也没有自己的 AI ，但是

STW: 附件：闪电 _ 树懒 .gif

STW: 这就是我在听说你和你的男孩的事的时候的表情

 

就算是用飞机飞过去的，到印第安纳波利斯的旅程也花了五个小时，。 Steve 压根没洗澡或是换衣服，而他非常确定他的制服上还沾有一些九头蛇的人体组织。他把玩着他的手机，考虑着是否该打电话给 Darcy 。

他确实试着给 James 打电话了，觉得要是就这样出现在他医院门前可能不是个好主意，但是没人接听。他接着给店里打电话，那里也没有人接电话。接着他意识到那可能是因为那时候已经是晚上 10 点钟了。而那就意味着，很可能他要到午夜才能走进医院大门。

好吧，值第三班的护士将会面对一个浑身脏污，满身是汗，还穿着件溅满血的制服的国家标志。

* * *

值第三班的护士到目前为止已经接待了四个吸毒过量的，一个经历了近距离致命射击的，两个被强奸的，以及一个屁股里插了个灯泡还带了一截通用的 CAT 6 型电线的男人，一切就只发生在半个小时内，直到那个国家标志走到前台要求提供给他关于一个和他绝对没有丝毫关系的病人的资料。只是某个在赛道上犯傻摔伤的赛车男孩，就像所有其他人一样，不是现在就是以后。

第三班的护士需要更多的咖啡。而且还要加薪。“我很抱歉。我不能给你资料，”她说着，又一次。

国家标志看起来就像头被踢了一脚的黄金猎犬。“那 — 那他还在这吗？”

第三班的护士叹了口气，准备再好好的说一遍。第三班的护士之所以成为名护士是因为她想要有所改变，想要帮助别人，但是呆在一座城市医院里十二年让她对于两件事已经彻底丧失了信心：任何病人和他们的家属所说的话，以及任何他们会做的事。

“看， Roger 队长 — ”

“ 求你，叫我 Steve 。 ”

第三班的护士叹了口气，在电脑上敲敲打打。屏幕却冻结在一条下拉的菜单上。她想要用头撞键盘了但是那就意味着她的脸要接触到值第二班的护士的手指所接触过的恶心东西，而这个世界上的 purell 消毒液总是不够用。

“Steve 。病人隐私权表示我们不能在没经过病人允许的情况下给出任何关于他们的信息。除非你有法院的调查令，又或者你可以给他打电话，问他要授权，否则我们不能告诉你任何关于 James Barnes 的事。 ”

哦不。国家标志现在看起来像是要哭了。“他，他不接电话。你就告诉我他是否挺过来了？”

在他身后走来三个喝的醉醺醺的姐妹会女孩，而她们的身上正挂着第四个（值第三班的护士决定这么称呼）已经酒精中毒并且得了严重脑震荡。

那群姐妹会的叽叽喳喳的小女孩发现了国家标志，而他们其中一人尖叫了起来，那音量高到能让一英里范围内的所有的狗都立即得上偏头痛。

国家标志低下他的头，用手腕的背面擦了擦眼睛。落下来的眼泪在他满是尘土和枪灰的脸上留下明显的痕迹。

“ 在你能走之前赶快离开， ” 值第三班的护士这么对国家标志说着，她的声音很低，没有看他。

“ 女士。我不能。我不能在没得到消息前走 — “

第三班的护士绝对没拿到和这对等的工资。

她抬起一只一个礼拜前精心修剪过的手。“停车场的那一头。护士抽烟区的长椅。我五分钟后就休息了。”她朝他抬起根眉毛。

国家标志朝着她眨了眨眼，吸了吸鼻子，接着朝她小小告了声别。“女士，”他说着，接着转过鞋跟离开。

“ 小姐们， ” 他朝着那些姐妹会女孩点头，而对方差一点就丢下他们受伤的朋友，只为了在他身上抓一把。

哈，第三班的护士想着，现在我能明白为啥那男孩要带盾牌了。

接着她从她的办公桌后面站了起来，叫道。“好了！姐妹会的小姐们，四号检查室。医生马上就会来。 ”

* * *

Steve 找到了那条长椅。那正好出了医院的主体部分，穿过进入员工停车场的入口，在一丛如果天气好会看起来更漂亮的杜鹃花旁边。而那的空气里满是烟味。

除了味道以外，他发现坐在这的感觉还不错，黑暗且安静，星辰在他头顶。那感觉就像是他有了永恒的时间来安静并思考。像是他停下来了。这里的夜晚要比纽约的稍冷一些，是舒服的 60 华氏度，而草叶上一颗晨露正开始形成。他被一阵疲惫击中，他刚刚稍稍考虑了下躺在长椅上小憩一会这个主意，那个穿着深紫红色褂袍的护士就从黑暗中出现朝着他走过来。

她坐到了长椅的另一头，手中敲打着一根维珍妮牌女士香烟。 “查了下你的朋友， ” 她安静的说着，四处扫视了一圈看看是否还有别的人在附近。 Steve 意识到她可能要为此丢掉工作。

“ 他的情况有多糟？ ”Steve 低声回复。他闲不下来，用拇指敲着腿。

她点燃了一根香烟，接着长长的郁闷的吸了一口。“作为一名急速竞赛撞车事件里的伤患？他肯定有个天使在照看他。他今天下午 4 点出的院，刚过强制 24 小时观察期就走了。好吧，”她继续说道，吐出她嘴里的烟，“走出去大概太乐观了。摇摇摆摆地走出去。”

Steve 呼出了一口气，他甚至都没意识到自己摒着一口气。“谢谢，”他低喃。“非常感谢你。 ”

那个护士耸耸肩。“记录显示他就是个拒绝了所有扫描和检查的蠢货，他只想要包扎，然后他就能去找他的狗。 ”

Steve 喷笑出来。“是的， ” 他温柔的说着。 “他就是个这样的蠢货。”

“ 在你的脑袋以 100 英里每小时的速度撞了地之后还不做 CAT 扫描，这可不是个这样的蠢货，那可是能得奥运金牌的蠢货。但是，人都这样。 ”

“ 嗯，好吧，我也没戴降落伞就跳了飞机。 ”

“蠢货。”

Steve 站了起来，将手放到那名护士的肩上。“但说认真的。谢谢你。你，你不知道那对我的意义有多重。”

护士哈出了一抹恼怒的嘲弄。“就是别再在凌晨两点眼泪汪汪的来找个努力工作的工薪阶层。该死的那真的很过分。”

* * *

Steve 在周五的清晨时分回到了大厦。他在楼顶下了昆式战机后直接走去属于他的那一区。他累坏了，全身散发着臭味，他只想洗个热水澡，然后睡觉。

好吧，不。

他只想着去找 James 。

但是依据 Jarvis 所说， James 的卡车不在店里，也没有被从印第安纳波利斯到纽约的主干道上的收费站或是交通摄像头抓拍到。

而那意味着 James 不想要被找到。

Steve 疲惫的大脑想出了一打关于这一点的不同解释，从悲观的（脑部大出血，翻到了路边，死在了一条沟里）到不太可能的乐观（回了俄罗斯，重新加入兄弟会）。 James 在这种情况下还开长途，单是想想就觉得可怕，而且他的脑子就是没法不去想象一辆卡车撞毁在高速路边的场景。

他知道这是疲惫在作怪，所以他几乎忽略掉了那些他脑子里一直在叫嚣着悲观的声音。他发现忽略掉那些正在告诉他这起车祸就是他造成的声音要困难的多。那些声音会提醒他站在他公寓前厅里的 James 有多么的受伤。那些声音一遍遍的重复着 James 在他们分开时绝望的表情。他就要消失了而你永远都见不到他了，那个声音说道。而你就是自找的。

他绝望的希望，在很久的一段时间里的第一次，他可以喝醉。在他昂贵的公寓里，在他用科技塑造起的令人惊羡的新身体里，在环绕着他的一切像是尘土的东西里，飞到天上去。

他又一次的给 James 打了电话。依旧没有回电。接着他在店里的留言机上给 Darcy 留了条消息，询问她是否有任何 James 的消息。

他抱着他的手机坐在床上，盯着他大厦公寓间里落地窗外的曼哈顿早晨，看着那些工作的人从中央地铁站涌出来走向他们的办公室，他们的手里拿着咖啡，公文包和挎包，喧闹的开始一个星期的最后一个工作日，而完全没有意识到这个世界已经结束了。

Steve 手里的电话依旧静默着，不管他看了它多少次。

最终，在过了上午 11 点钟之后， Steve 承认自己什么都做不了之后，倒在了床上。

而接着，他记起：他在周六还有一个修检车子的约定。当睡意终于降临的时候，他想着，求你，上帝，让 James 在那。

求你让他还想要见我。

* * *

第二天的早晨， Steve 的车子不翼而飞了。

他之前将它停在 Stark 地下停车场属于复仇者小队的那片区域里，就在 Natasha 的保时捷旁边，但现在那块地方却空了。 Steve 盯着它，半是希望那辆车突然神奇的再次出现，因为他之前就把它停在这。

Steve 依旧疲惫不堪的大脑在跳到显而易见的原因的时候几乎出离愤怒了。他大叫起来，“ Jarvis ，”接着他就听到货运电梯门响了。

“ 别杀我！别杀我！ ”Tony 在门打开的时候说道。他看起来愧疚极了，他站在电梯里，手里握着专为 Steve 订制的那辆车。那辆 James 为他造的车。

“ 拜托告诉我这辆车上的东西你一点都没动过， ”Steve 咆哮起来。

Tony 玩起了手指。“放松。上帝。我为这辆车花了钱， Steve 。或是说我正要。而那提醒了我，你的男孩需要给我寄张支票。给 Pepper 寄张支票，我的意思是。不管怎么说，”他说着，将车子推出来。“已经全检查过了。没有炸弹，也没有跟踪器，这很不错 — ”

“James 不会 —“Steve 开口说道，大步走过去从 Tony 手中夺过车子。他半是觉得自己对这辆车子表现的太过占有欲了，因其他任何人接触过这辆车，修整过这辆车而感到愤怒是不太正常的。但就在这一刻，这个时间点，他一点都不在乎。

“Steve ， ”Tony 说道。抬起他的下巴，给了 Steve 一记他最棒的我要比你聪明，而你的反应伤到了我的表情 , “ 我帮 Natasha 挖出了他的资料。前俄罗斯特工，隶属一个隐形组织？又变成了最大的黑帮的缔造者？拜托。如果我还没怀疑他的话就真的要感到抱歉了。 ”

“James 不会， ”Steve 咬着牙说出，用手指抚摸过那辆车，检查着它是否和他记忆里的有所不同。

“ 好吧，他没有，我会相信他这一点， ”Tony 叹了口气。“而且，你要知道，这算完成的还不错。我的意思是，我有一些让这辆车更厉害的还属于实验性质的合金材料，还有一个新燃料注入系统，更不要提用小型方舟反应炉来驱动这辆车，不过话说回来，我是个百万富翁，超级天才，而他不是。”

Steve 知道完成的还不错可是 Tony 可以给予的最高级别的赞赏。 Tony 所处的那个超级天才的世界里，出色只意味着平凡，而对于还好则意味着超出语言范围的令人震撼。

Steve 朝着那辆车上跨出一条腿，准备看都不回头看一眼便开走，接着他听见 Tony 用脚踢着水泥地板。 Tony 穿着西装；脚上套着 Gucci 乐福鞋，脸上还有一副黄色墨镜。在周六的早晨穿着这么一身打扮，他无疑这一整天都要呆在公司里做管理工作：和人共进午餐，发表演说，参加慈善活动。和陌生人握手，礼貌交谈。 Tony 衬衫的袖口上有一抹小小的油污，作为他刚刚所呆的地方留给他的纪念。

Steve 回头看看 Tony ，他正低头看着路面上的散落的黄色斑点， Steve 注意到他脸上疲惫而又孤单的表情。 Tony 将双手插进口袋，轻咳出声。

“ 他给你造了个不错的家伙，你的男孩， ”Tony 轻声说着，依旧盯着他的乐福鞋。“告诉他。。。告诉他我有个风洞，如果他想要测验下他机车的抓力的时候就可以过来。除了我之外没人用它，而那会很有趣，唔，是的。如果他想他就可以用它。 ”

“ 谢谢， Tony ， ”Steve 说道，而他不自觉的让笑容爬上他的脸颊。“你真是个不错的朋友。”

“ 我是个超棒的朋友， ”Tony 叫道。

“ 你是个还行的朋友。 ”

Tony 看起来开心了一会，就像一个小孩得到了他在这个世界上最想得到的礼物的时候。接着他的脸又变回了通常一贯的不屑表情，在转身的时候朝着 Steve 摆了摆手。“好了，好了。说太多了， Rogers ，你不是要去什么地方吗？”

Steve 笑了笑，在越过 Tony 身边的时候故意抬起了前轮，他就是想故意使个坏。

 

* * *

天气从闷热渐趋转成了凉爽，而布鲁克林的天空正在孕育着一场大雨。天空中笼罩的温和而暗淡的光线让 James 停在了无生气的小巷里的老旧红白 F150 皮卡车都闪亮了起来，而它是 Steve 迄今为止见过的最美的东西。店铺里面的暖色光让它感觉起来就像家一样 : 那辆窗户里的樱桃红色的印第安侦察机款的重机车，它头顶的霓虹灯在前厅办公室的白墙上投下倒影。 Darcy 正坐在柜台后面专心致志的看她的手机。 Pingu 大概在沙发上打着呼噜；厨房里有热水煮茶的声音；而 James 正在敲打着一架引擎。

Steve 给车子熄了火，接着穿过店铺的两扇大门，走进干净并采光良好的里间。他在走进来的时候完全没办法停住笑。 James 回来了。他可以弥补。一切都会好起来。

但接着 Darcy 就抬起了头。

她贵重的 Iphone 啪嗒一声掉到了地板上，而她已经用最快的速度从柜台后面冲了出来。如果她没有半道上被她的高跟球鞋的鞋带给绊了一下的话，那会挺让人印象深刻。她的手里握着一根棒球棍，穿着件像是在中间画了个十字的 T 恤衫，而她的裙子上有一个霓虹色的弗兰肯斯坦的脸，她的表情气疯了。

“ 你怎么敢， ”Darcy 嘶声，低沉而又充满恶毒，她将那根棒球棍扛到了肩上。“你怎么敢来这。滚出去。 ”

“Darcy ，求你，把棒球棍放下， ” Steve 说道，双手上举做出一个冷静下来的姿势。他知道他可以轻易就把那根棒球棍从她手里夺下来，但他更想用稍麻烦一些的方式。

“ 你害他该死的这么难过， ” Darcy 差一点就尖叫了，她的眼里泛起了泪花。“伙计，他差点死了。我猜你会觉得没关系或者别的什么，因为他就算受伤也不会表现出来，但是操你的，混蛋。操你的对他干这种事。 ”

“Darcy!” Steve 吼了回去。“我给他打了一整个星期的电话。我在任务完成后就飞去了印第安纳波利斯找他，但我到的时候已经太迟了。而我在过去的这六天里一直在试图道歉，而我不知道我还能做什么，我真的不知道，所以求你给我个该死的机会让我亲自对他说。 ” 

Darcy 用那根棒球棍重重的砸了下店铺的水泥地板，接着放开了手，呆愣愣的看着它在地板上来回反弹，而最终滚到门边停了下来。 “操你的。出去，”她啜泣起来。

“ 我哪也不去， ” Steve 说着，而且好吧，他说得挺大声的，但就在那一刻他的双手在他的身侧已经紧握成了拳头，而如果 Darcy 认为她可以阻止他去见 James ，那她绝对对他过去该死的历史不怎么熟悉。“你想我离开，那就来试试让我离开。 ”

“ 闭嘴， ” 在工作间的门边传来一声疲惫而又粗哑的声音。“你们两个都是。闭嘴。” James 摸着头，皱着眉。“不大叫就已经够疼了。”

Steve 愣在了原地。

James 正穿着松松的海军休闲运动裤，一件磨破了，褪了色的带拉链的套头衫，里面没穿衣服，他露出了一大片胸脯，中部因为折断的肋骨而被绷带包扎的严严实实。他的左手挂着，他的左腿也被一块夹板裹住，一直延伸到大腿。他的头没有包绷带，他的左脸颊上还留有血瘀的痕迹，他右眼的乌青已经渐渐退去了。他光着脚。一如既往的，他看起来就像个天使，但是是那个在从天上掉下来的时候击中了每一根路过的树枝的天使。

“Darcy ， ” James 低喃。“把那个棒球棍拿开。如果有人要在我的店里砸东西，那个人只能是我。 ”

“ 但是 —“ Darcy 开口说话。

“ 我要比你擅长这个， ”James 疲累而又随意的说着。

“ 但是 — “ Darcy 又一次开口说话，她怀疑的，指了指 James 的夹板和绷带。

“ 就算像这样， ”James 回答。

Darcy 交叉起双臂，从鼻子里低看他。“啊哈， ” 她说着，语气里是满满的不信任。 “你想怎么干，用你的拐杖去绊人吗？”

“ 不是， ” James 叹了口气。他伸手到背后，而他的右手中突然就出现了谢尔久科夫式手枪的其中一把，它的枪口上装着一个长的诡异的消音器。他松松的拿着它，枪口朝上，手指张开，朝着 Darcy 抬了抬眉。

“ 哦该死，这把枪够大， ”Darcy 尖叫起来。“好好好好的。知道了，棒球棍这就走。 ”

James 在 Darcy 去捡那根棒球棍并将它塞到柜台后面的时候将枪又放了回去。当她办完之后，他指了指她让她过来，并放了他完好无损的那只手在她肩膀上。“ Darcy ， ” 他轻柔的说道，低头望进她大大的棕色眼睛里，  “ 你永远都不能试着保护这个地方。如果有人来这里找麻烦，他们是专业的，而我会对付他们。你就带上 Pingu 远走高飞。向我发誓吗？ ”

Darcy 咬着她的下唇低下头，她的脸上蒙着一层悲伤。

“啊 - 啊， Daryushka 。” James 用两根手指托起她的下巴，让她不能避开他的直视。“我需要你向我发誓你会跑。那对我来说就轻松多了，如果我必须战斗，我需要自己一个人。明白了吗？”

Darcy 点点头，非常小声的，她说道，“我发誓我会跑。如果你发誓你一定会回来。”她的双眼眯了起来，她举起一只手。“你得和我拉钩。”

James 笑了起来。他的整张脸都被点亮了，眼睛因笑意而弯了起来，接着他用他的小拇指和 Darcy 的小拇指拉了拉钩。“好的。拉钩。没你的允许我不死。”

Darcy 喜形于色；她用她的足跟跳了好几下，去亲吻 James 的脸颊，接着跑去拯救她一直在柜台下面闪动着短消息却无人问津的手机。

“ 你觉得会有麻烦来了？ ”Steve 问道。

James 耸了耸肩，依旧靠在门框上。“我一直就这么觉得。八卦杂志上我们的照片。。。。他们已经看到了，在莫斯科的人。而且现在别人知道我受伤了。如果有人想要做点什么，那就是现在。”他抓了抓肋骨上的绷带，接着抬眼看 Steve ，他的双眼里满是冰冷和坚硬。“但就像我之前告诉过你的，我赛车，而且我会保护自己。就是这样。复仇者们不需要来阻止我。。。除非就是来抓我的。”

Steve 可以感到自己脸红的热度一遍遍的朝下流经全身。他摸了摸自己的脖子。“那，唔，你收到我的短信了吗？”他问道。

“我的手机上个星期天就坏掉了。还没买个新的。你什么时候发的？”

“ 如果你想的话，你可以用我的老 5S 手机， ”Darcy 在柜台后面大叫。

“ 哦， ”Steve 说道。“我。。。整个礼拜。从星期天下午开始。”

“ 你真的去了印第安纳波利斯？ ”James 问道。当他不怎么相信某事的时候，他就会用嘴做出那个表情，双唇张开做出一个撅嘴的样子。

Steve 点点头，接着想到，就是现在了。而在他能彻底想明白这个可怕的主意究竟是什么的时候，他就已经大步朝着 James 走了过去，跪了下来。 James 惊讶的低头看他，睁大了眼睛，他的脸红了， Steve 捉住了 James 的右手。他将 James 的手指按在胸前，放在他的心脏上面，这样他就能感受到它跳得有多快。

而接着他抬头望进了那双冰蓝色的眼睛里，他们里面满是困惑，他说道，“ James 。我之前在礼拜天的时候说了非常糟糕的蠢话，当它从我的嘴巴里说出来的时候，我就想要收回。我想说我很抱歉，但我不认为抱歉就够了。 James 。求你。任何东西。我想要重新开始。我想要补偿你，告诉我该怎么做。你。。。你是个非常好的人， James Barnes 。你很温柔，你很聪明，你很有趣，每一个遇见过你的人都会有点爱上你。又或是很爱你。我们之中有些人真的很爱你。 ”

Steve 抬头看着 James 的淤青和绷带，那具身体上的伤，他的呼吸开始不平。“上帝，看看你。你可能在那场事故里面就死了，而我都没有机会告诉你我很抱歉，而你对我又有多么重要。我到达印第安纳波利斯的时候吓坏了，而他们什么都不肯告诉我，连你是死是活都不肯，而我能想到的只有那全是我的错 -“

James 靠着墙滑了下来，他用右腿撑着自己，左腿则因为夹板而古怪的平伸着。他想要让自己看起来优雅一些，而 Steve 则觉得那不可能，但就在 Steve 能想别的什么之前， James 的手伸进了他的头发，将他拉过来开始他们的第三次亲吻。

James 吻起来就像是烟熏的茶水味和草莓味。 Steve 只粗粗的留意了一下水泥地板的冰冷，城市上空远处传来的雷鸣声，预示着天气即将变化。 James 吻着他，不重，只是缓缓地，温柔的，就像是他们彼此之间有所联系，他们只要彼此触碰就已经足够。唇瓣和舌头温柔而湿润的擦过彼此， Steve 觉得他们正在用温暖，心跳和交互的呼吸建造起自己的世界。他希望这一刻永远都不要停。他希望永远都居住在那个新世界里面。

穿过温柔唇瓣，胡渣，甜蜜和快乐， Steve 注意到一声陌生的，高昂的尖叫，就像一只蝙蝠因为身上致死的疼痛而发出来的一样。

Steve 打断了吻去寻找声音的源头。那是 Darcy 发出来的，她正用自己的手机对着他们。

“ Darcy ，” James 喃喃着，没有看她，“如果你不停止录像，我就把你手里的手机打掉。”

“什么，你是，秘密的，这个杀手不太冷里面那样的杀手还是别的什么吗？ ”Darcy 问道，放下她的手机。 “你知道，我的确有一阵子想过你可能是夜魔侠，但是那好像你会乐意去曼哈顿似的。”

“ 不。我只赛车。那还不够吗？ ” James 说道。

“ 不过说起来，你真的很厉害， ”Steve 轻轻的说着，他的拇指正摸着 James 一边完美的像是艺术品的颧骨。“那吓到我了。我从来没见过有别人是和你一样行动的。 ”

James 的眼睑闭了下来，他因为这赞扬而脸红起来。他朝着 Steve 靠过去的，将脸埋进了 Steve 一侧的脖子里。“那是因为。。。 ” 他呼了一口气，胡渣擦过 Steve 耳下特别敏感的一块。接着便沉默了。

“因为什么？ ”Steve 问道，他的手指缠绕着 James 的长发。上帝，他想就这样呆着抱着 James 直到永远。

他可以感到 James 在他颈边的唇，变成了一抹笑容。“没什么。别在意， ”James 轻轻说道。接着他亲啄了下 Steve 脖子上的那处敏感点，因为他就是个混蛋。

Steve 正准备继续询问，但因为刷过天空的雷声而停住了。他和 James 两个人都因此而打了个抖。太多炸弹；也经历过太多战争了。他徒然的想着 James 是否来自于红房子，但是立即丢掉了这个想法。他太年轻了。时间不对，他的性别也不对。再加上，他确信 Natasha 在向他倾诉所有的资料的时候不会错过这一点。

从门外涌进来的空气中满是电离子， Steve 可以感觉到气温和气压都下降了。

James 站了起来，在 Steve 的太阳穴上留下一记无心的亲吻，接着叫了 Darcy 。“要开始下雨了， Daryushka 。关上店，然后回家，要不然你就要淋雨了。我们今天早点关门。”

“真的？” Darcy 将她的手机和几瓶指甲油一把扫进她巨大而又颜色鲜艳的手提包里，接着欢鸣起来，“棒极了！”然后她朝着 James 看了过来，开心而又担忧。“你确定你不会有事？”

James 冲着她笑了笑，朝她竖起一根大拇指。“我有沙发，我有毯子，我还有外卖菜单。一切都没问题。好了，现在走吧。动作快点。”

“好，” Darcy 哒哒哒的冲着大大的木门跑过来，蹲下腰去将他们固定在原地的沉重插销给拔了起来。“你觉得会淹水吗？”她边问边推着门将它们关上。 Red Hook 的地势较低，又离水边很近，在大暴雨的天气和遭遇飓风的时候，离近船坞的街道会变成运河一般。

James 耸了耸肩，“或许。希望不要。 ”

“ 好吧。我明天回来看你， ”Darcy 说着，从差不多关上的两扇门中间的缝隙里面四处查看。接着她指出。 “Steve ，你还留待观察。 ”  那两扇门咔咔的关上了，门外传来沉重的上了锁的声音，店里只剩下了 Steve 和 James 。

“ Steve ，你也应该走了， ”James 说道，他的手指缠进 Steve 杂色的蓝 T 恤里。

“你想要我走吗？ ” Steve 问道。

James 摇摇头。“不。 ” 他露出一个小小的难过的微笑。“我会邀请你去楼上，但是。。。”他指了指自己腿上的夹板。“我自己都上不去。”

“ 哦。 ”

“ 螺旋楼梯曾经看起来是个好主意， ”James 哼了口气。

“ 它的确是个好主意。它很漂亮。我喜欢这地方，你知道， ”Steve 温柔的说着，用手指轻扯着 James 休闲裤的腰带。

他靠了上去，用前额温柔的贴在 James 的前额上。“我对车祸感到很抱歉。我一直在想我要是表现的不那么混蛋，你就不会 - ”

James 扯离了一些，盯着他。“ Steve 。”对方宽阔的双肩正无力的耷拉着，他的眉头皱着，而这一切全都落进了那双审慎的，浅色的眼睛里。他靠上前去，用下巴摩擦着眉间的皱褶，他够高，可以做到这一点（除了稍稍垫了些脚尖），而 Steve 发出了一声破碎的呼吸，因为那让人陌生的觉得兴奋。“ Steve ，你想太多了。车祸不是你的错。”

接着 James 微微侧头看他， Steve 必须转换下位置，因为他的阴茎已经因这进展而兴奋起来了。“我不是业余的。就算其他的一切都乱成一团，我也能保持冷静专注在比赛上。懂了吗？事实上，那些比赛有的时候可是最棒的。让你能放弃一切只执着于那一刻。”

Steve 咬着唇点头。接着 James 抬起手，用他的拇指刷过 Steve 的下嘴唇，将它从他的牙齿中解放出来。 Steve 从没注意过自己的嘴唇有多敏感，但是此刻，那些温柔的，飘忽不定的触摸却让小小的超新星火花蹿过他全身的所有神经末梢。“我们的比赛圈子。。。它正在发生改变。曾经那只是一群疯子，痴迷于机械和速度的怪人，前街赛手，还有喜欢自己改装车子的人。大家聚起来寻求刺激。”

James 叹了口气。“但现在却有了赞助商。电视转播镜头。连车辆制造商都参与进来了，偷摸着建立他们自己的队伍，给赛车手钱让他们用他的设计。那些把我撞出去的人正是来自新组建的法拉利团队的。他们不会受到调查。我现在不太适合这项运动了。因为我们现在是项运动，显然。”

Steve 的脸被阴云笼罩。“该死的他们什么意思，什么叫不适合运动？你棒极了。你比赛起来就像你就是为此而生的 - ”

James 摆了摆手。“我从来不接受采访。没有赞助商。不会带来观众。我就只是想比赛。”

Steve 靠在沙发的扶手上。 Pingu ，一如预料的，头下脚上的睡在上面，因为做着狗梦而时不时伸伸腿，嚎一声。“ Tony 会赞助你，”他说道。“他喜欢你。他喜欢这辆车。他说，唔，他说他有个风洞你可以用。”

“ 真的？ ”James 说着，怀疑的皱起眉。“不要钱吗？ ”

“ 好吧，你最后大概会一直被他烦， ”Steve 说。“但 Tony 是个好人。他需要别人多花点时间才能适应，但他的心不错。我想他没有很多人能和他讨论机械问题，而这基本就相当于对他说好。他会逼着你去修改你做的每一个机械方面的决定，但他对公共关系或是采访一点都不感兴趣。我的意思是，他大部分的采访最后都是以他叫别人滚蛋结束的。”

James 咯咯笑了起来，低低的声线中满是笑意。“我想这个我能行。”

他们俩一起抬头看着大大的雨滴滴落在窗户和店铺的屋顶上。又过了一小会，姗姗来迟的雷声才将这一切变成了倾盆大雨，即使此时才刚过下午两点，而且还是个八月下旬的下午，重重的乌云也让天色看起来漆黑一片。

“ 茶， ”James 说着，朝着店后的小小厨房一瘸一拐的走去。

Steve 立即就站起了身，从沙发上跳出来，害的 Pingu 都吓的大喘了一声，端坐起身子，四处张望。“不，别。我会 - ”

James 朝他摆摆手。“不，不。就坐在那。 Darcy 整天都在给我泡茶但她的泡茶技术真的太糟糕了，你想要来点吗？”

“ 不，我很好，“ Steve 说道，在 James 蹒跚的走开的时候正好看到他的背和臀。”我依旧没法相信你居然从那场车祸里面走出来了。 ”

“没走出来， ”James 站在厨房里面说道。 “被抬出来的。但是我的赛车服的防御措施做的很好。而且因为相机角度，车祸现场总是看起来比实际要更糟糕一些。他们总是站在最严重的角度拍摄。因为看起来越可怕越会吸引观众。”

“你的车子看起来砸到你了。”

“没有。差一点。但我滚开了，所以没砸到。” James 又走了出来，他的右手里端着他的蓝色茶杯，里面的热茶正冒着热气。“摔跤可是门艺术。需要练习才能做好。”

他将热茶杯放到他肋骨的绷带边，看起来有点犯恶心。

“ 他们伤的很厉害吗？ ”

“ 只是裂开了。肋骨是最糟的部分。其他的我都能忍。 ” 他靠在螺旋楼梯上，啜饮着他的茶，一边看着 Steve ，用眼睛给他宽衣解带。“你要是受伤会怎么样？” Steve 现在后悔没要杯茶了，当夏日的雷阵雨带来的冷风和鼓点开始浸入他的骨头的时候。

Steve 低吼了一声。“我的，因为我有血清，所以我能感觉到伤口愈合。那让我感到恶心。我有四天会感到非常的恶心，而且基本就睡过去了。 ”

“呣， ”James 低哼着，又喝了一口，继续盯着他就像能透过 Steve 的衣服看到下面是什么一样。通常而言 Steve 非常厌恶这样的目光；他有太多次被这样的目光注视了，总而言之人们习惯这样来看透他。但是和 James 在一起的时候，那让他想要脱掉衣服，然后看看 James 的表情会变成什么样。

事实上。

Steve 一下子就冲到了 James 的面前，盯着他，眼里闪动着坏主意。“我有个主意，”他说着，嗓音里浓浓的欲望。

James ，有点混蛋的，只是抬了抬眉毛。

Steve 将 James 手中的茶杯放了下来，因他脸上正经的表情而喷笑了一声。“我会再回来取它。不想再在你的受伤列表上加上烫伤。”

“ 从哪回来 - ？ ” James 说着，那句话在 Steve 用双手抱起他，用公主抱的方式，开始将他带上楼的时候而断成了声不怎么优雅的尖叫声。

James 紧张了一秒，随即便在 Steve 的臂膀中放松了下来，朝后仰起头，开始大笑。那笑声从他的身体中穿出来，他浑身颤抖，不时地因为疼痛而变成小小的喘气声。

“有什么好笑的？ ”Steve 皱了皱眉。

“ 你， ”James 说道，依旧咯咯笑着。“你太好笑了， Steve Rogers 。”

“ 乖一点。要不然我就把你丢到地上， ”Steve 低吼，开玩笑的装正经，而他们终于到了楼梯的顶端。

楼上的空间并不像 Steve 所预想的那样。它很大，看起来就像是整套的公寓，裸露在外的砖墙被漆成了白色，而天窗式的灯具此刻正将外面的雨声放大。一面满是白色书橱的墙将卧室从主体空间中分离了出来，而书橱上奇怪的全是简装书。主客厅的空间让人惊奇的感到空旷而又时髦，黑银色的沙发因上面的毛皮（人造？）毯子而显得温和可人。墙上挂着用黑框裱起来的古旧的 Monte Carlo 大奖赛的海报，上面还有几个老旧的，多齿的釉上去的斯拉夫单词。在宽阔，打了蜡的木地板上铺了几块绒地毯。整个地方看起来干净，简洁，充满男性气味以及非常的 James 。

Pingu 跟着他们上了楼，而现在这条狗正忙着将沙发上的一条毯子做成自己的狗窝。她转了三圈，才重重的因为那些用两条腿走路的生物的愚蠢叹了口气，最后躺了下来，继续她的甜梦。

Steve 走去另一张沙发，在他们要走到的时候，他在 James 的头顶落下一记亲吻。“说认真的，就要到周六晚上了。约会怎么样？我给你做晚饭，我们可以一起看个电影。”

James 在他的怀抱中挪了挪， Steve 将他放下。他没有错过 James 在重新掌握了平衡时候的小小皱眉。“我对你来说还是秘密，” James 说道。

“ 不！不， ”Steve 说道，他的手爬上了 James 的臀部。“外面在下雨，而你的情况不怎么好。我想你之前是睡在店里的沙发上，而我只是。。。我希望能让你舒服点。我想在你身边。 ” 一直。我不想离开你。

James 叹了口气，接着靠着他。他很坚实，很温暖，身体也很宽阔。“我也想呆在你身边，”他低吟。“我很抱歉。我知道我不好对付。。。”

“ 没关系， ”Steve 说道，抬起 James 的下颌，开始他们的第四次亲吻。“我也是。”那几乎就不是一个亲吻，他们只是将唇瓣擦过对方，非常轻柔的，在对方的口中说些情话。那感觉很简单，很轻松，而 Steve 能感觉到他们彼此都在控制着自己，意识到一旦将自己的欲望倾泻而出，那将会成为怎样的风暴。

而他们站在那，在 James 的公寓里，彼此环抱着，听着天窗上的雨声，追逐着彼此的唇瓣， Steve 注意到自己是多么的投入。“这感觉很棒，”他耳语着吹着 James 唇边的胡渣。“我感觉我没有空安静过。。。像是从来都不曾有过。下一次约会，我发誓 - ”

“哦，所以我们还会有下一次约会？” Steve 很确定 James 在拿他开玩笑，因为他一边的嘴角开始弯成了一个坏坏的，毁灭式的坏笑，这个笑容正因为他开始适应 Steve 的存在而出现的频率越来越多。

Steve 几乎要后悔用说话来回答了，因为很明显的，正确的答复方式是用亲吻将那抹坏笑从他脸上亲掉。接着把他抱起来，扔他到床上去。“是的，”他说着，用坏笑回答。“我会带你去镇里最好的餐厅，把你带给大家看，这样每个人就会知道你有多漂亮。而你让我有多幸福。”

James 因为这而融化了，他咬着唇，在 Steve 的臂弯里放松自己。 Steve 拉扯着长长的深棕色的头发，将丝滑的发丝卷绕在自己的手指上。“除非你觉得那会让你被狙击，还是别的什么，”他说着，有些消沉。

但 James 只是咬了咬他的脖子，在离他的肩膀很近的柔软皮肤上吮吸出一个吻痕。“别担心我，”他说着，没有从 Steve 的肩上挪开嘴。“我可以自己照顾自己。”

“虽然如此，但说认真的，” Steve 说着，轻柔的将彼此分开了一些，这样好让他能看进 James 的眼睛里。“我还没有。。。出柜。我想要，我想要每个人，都知道关于我们的事，但是。。。那会是场风暴。我们在说的是你的照片会登上纽约邮报封面的那种风暴。会有更多的采访。在大街上大家会拍你的照片，会在你去超市买该死的牛奶的时候跟踪你。”

Steve 呼着气，用双手捧住 James 的脸，依旧注视着他的双眼。“我不会因为对你感到羞耻就要把你藏起来。我想要保护你。因为成了个名人？那真的很糟。而如果你都讨厌比赛里面那些公众事宜了。我害怕一旦你被套上像是美国队长的男朋友这样的头衔之后，你就会不想要了。”

James 安静了很久，思考着。最终他用安静而又破碎的声音说道，“我想不出会有任何一个宇宙里的我是不想要你的。”

Steve 最终决定让自从 James 第一次走出来看他的哈雷就开始在他内心中燃烧的火焰吞噬自己。他刚要将 James 拉回自己的怀抱，将他抱到床上去的时候， James 的肚子就大声的叫了起来，响亮的就连雨声都遮盖不了。

他们震惊的盯着彼此，开始大笑起来。

“我也想要汉堡，” James 喘了口气，在大笑的间歇之中。“汉堡不错。”

“ 街角那家的？ ”Steve 问道。

“ 是的， ”James 说着，转过身，蹒跚的走进卧室。“给我三份汉堡？还要甜薯条。以及两份奶昔。”他在坐到床上的时候捉到了 Steve 惊讶的表情。“怎么了？我就是饿了。”

Steve 笑了起来。“不，没什么。我一向为自己要点一大堆吃的而感到抱歉。现在很高兴不需要这么干了。 ” 他得逼着自己转过身，朝着门走去，而 James 在躺倒在那张白色大床上，套头衫滑到他的身侧，曝露出他大片精瘦的胸部。“我马上回来，” Steve 咳了一声。

那处汉堡店只有一个街区的距离，但是雨还在下着， Steve 在半个小时后全身湿透的回来了，蓝 T 恤和卡其裤都贴在了他的身上。他一步三级的跑上那个螺旋楼梯，正准备大叫 James 的时候，才发现整个公寓都很安静。他将塑料袋扔到了吧台上， Pingu 因为那味道而醒了过来，她带着白尖的尾巴在沙发上啪啪的打出快乐的节奏。 Steve 朝她比了个手势让她安静，接着脱下他湿透了的靴子，尽可能的悄悄走进卧室里。

James 睡着了。他的右手抬过他的脸，他的头发披散着，而其中几缕滑过了他的脸。他在泄进来的温和的天光中看起来就像个天使，而那些散射的光线让他身上的抓伤和青肿看起来要比几个小时前在店里的白炽光下看到的暗淡一些。他看起来年轻而又无辜，并且不可思议的漂亮，就像有人特意设计出了这个完美的男人。

Steve 朝下伸出手将 James 脸上的头发刮开 -

- 而就在他意识到发生了什么的之前，他就被摔到了地板上，他的喉咙上压上了一把刀。

James 的双眼冰冷而空洞，就像不认识他。 Steve 抓住 James 的前臂，要将那把刀挪开，但是上帝， James 太强壮了，那把刀就抵在他的皮肤上 -

Steve 用光速迅速思考了所有的战术出路，他该如何将 James 从他身上甩脱下来并同时不加重他身上的伤势。他正准备猛击 James 裂开的肋骨的时候， James 清醒了过来。他的双眼在意识到自己做了什么的时候吓得张大了。

James 从 Steve 身上滚到了地板上，平躺着，而那把刀从他的手中落到了地板上发出咔哒声。他用地板撞了好几下头。“操，操，操，”他说道，对自己感到愤怒。他用手抓过头发，不去看 Steve 的眼睛。“操， Steve ，我很抱歉。”他的呼吸声很粗重，而接着他就侧过身蜷了起来，带着浑身的伤尽量成了一个球，用俄语发出几声就像诅咒般的句子。

Steve 伸出一只手放在 James 的肩上，但 James 却闪开了，他紧张的颤抖了一下，就像是要被袭击了一样。

Steve 叹了口气，盘腿坐了下来。他盯着 Bucky 的背，想着和他之间的事总是进两步又退一步。每一次当 Steve 觉得自己已经剥开了缠绕在 James 身上的谜团的时候，总会发现下面还有一层谜团。那让 James 非常的迷人；自从 Peggy 之后就没有人能让 Steve 有这样着迷的感觉了。但是在他的大脑深处却有一个低沉的警铃在大作着。

他毫无保留的赞许着 James 将他摔倒在地板上的技能完美的就像教科书里的一般，就是 Natasha 以及其他像她那样的人从小开始练习的那种，利用对手的身材和身体的不平衡来对付他们。他没有保持平衡而朝着床靠去，而 James 则利用了这一点，很好。但是 James 的肉搏术里面还有点别的什么，那让他在看到 James 将 Sharon 缴械的时候浑身发抖，而现在则又在他的脑中叫唤了起来，只是无法触及的，那个细小的声音在喊着他太厉害了，厉害的不可思议。

Steve 敲了敲地板，叫 Pingu 过来。那个胖胖的小斗牛犬从沙发上爬下来，接着摇摇摆摆地走过来，爪子在木地板上发出咯啦咯啦的声音。而当她看到 James 倒在地板上的时候，她开心的用脚跳了起来，蹦蹦跳跳的跑过来，确信这是她的主人的一个新游戏。她将她大大的楔形脑袋贴在 James 的脸上，用她湿湿的鼻子拱着他。 James 停止了颤抖，用自己完好无损的手臂圈住 Pingu ，将她抱了起来。

几分钟之后， James 坐了起来。他的头发垂落下来挂在他的脸边，而他没有去看 Steve 的眼睛。“谢谢，”他呢喃着。“我很抱歉。”

Pingu 翻了个身到他的大腿上，他搓了搓那只狗的脑袋，接着对她说，“ Pingu 。别担心。 ” 他们稍微对视了一会，在 James 打了个响指，指了指沙发之前，不怎么乐意的离开他的身上。 Pingu 爬了下去，而 James 则开始对自己套头衫上磨破了的袖口感起了兴趣，他用完好的那只手拉扯着上面松开的线头。

“ 嘿， ”Steve 说道，用自己光光的脚戳了戳 James 。 James 没理他，而 Steve 又戳了戳他。“嘿，看着我。”

James 终于抬头看他，他面色苍白，黑发做成的幕帘后双眼担忧着。

Steve 朝着他笑。“这挺辣的，事实上来说。”

James 脸上的表情荒谬而有趣。他的表情表示出 James 压根不知道该拿自己的脸怎么办。

“ 我，呃。。。这个身体， ”Steve 说道，指了指厄斯金博士所造出的奇迹。“你压根就不知道我有多担心会不小心伤到别人，在我们，唔。。。 ”

“。。。干， ”James 说。

“ 是的， ” Steve 回答。

James 的唇边开始悄悄染起一抹笑容，他因被逗乐而摇了摇头。“好吧， ” 他呼着气，将几缕头发别到一只耳朵后。 “ 你不会弄伤我。 ”

“ 你自己做这事就挺厉害了，不管怎么说， ”Steve 说道，低头看着 James 身上的绷带。

那让他从 James 那里得到一记踢踹，还有是的，现在差不多是一抹真正的笑容了。但接着它就在 James 的眉头因困惑而皱起来的时候消失无踪了，而 Steve 几乎想要大叫出来。“你的衣服都湿了，” James 说道。

“ 是的。我出门去给我们买汉堡了。 ” Steve 随意的朝着天花板指了指。“还在下雨。 ”

“ 唔， ”James 抱怨道。“我知道你不会感冒，但你还是应该把这些衣服脱掉。 ”

Steve 朝着 James 眨了眨眼。“为什么，巴恩斯先生，你现在是在诱惑我吗？ ” 他说着，声音高了起来。

这足以让 James 的脸上再次出现那抹巨大的坏笑，而该死的它就是这个世界上最美的景象。“我过去三个星期里都在这么干，笨蛋， ” James 说道，他的声音粗哑而性感。他朝着 Steve 伸出手。 “ 现在，帮我回到床上去。 ”

Steve 非常乐意效劳。

不管在他的潜意识边缘徘徊的关于 James 的是什么事，他都可以等。

* * *

一个老人坐在 SHIELD 的审讯室里，双手交叠在一份老旧的档案上。它的绿色封面已经褪色成了阴沉的黄色，它的预示着最高等级机密的红色条纹已经边成了橙粉色。这个男人长了张猫头鹰般的脸，穿了件老旧的西装，但他的圆眼睛依旧锐利，在黑眼圈和浓密的眉毛下闪烁着深邃的光芒。他不高，但身形粗壮，桶状的腰身显示出他疏于锻炼但热爱暴饮暴食。他有个形成鲜明对比的软弱下巴，以及几缕朝后梳起的灰发，那让他看起来有种隐隐的力量，这个男人是个暴君同时又很守旧。他在审讯室里看起来很放松，那是副来自永久罪孽的轻松。 ( 无辜的人会在审讯的时候焦躁不安，他们会梳理过自己的记忆，找出自己为什么会坐在这。而一个有罪的人会平静的坐在这，他的一部分会因为最终坐在他本该属于的地方而感到开心。 ) 他不时地用自己粗壮，而钝重的手指敲击着档案夹。嗒 - 嗒。嗒 - 嗒。

Nick Fury 隔着观察室的玻璃朝着里面看。“谁是 Ivan?” 他问道。

他的副手， Phil Coulson ，笑了笑，假装自己没有在四天前将整个描述概况的文件放在 Fury 局长的办公桌上。 Fury 会假装自己没看过，这样他就能知道 Coulson 会重点强调其中的哪点而他则会略过的信息。“俄罗斯科学家。 10 年前在我还在 Shield 东欧部门的时候叛变。他在上个礼拜联络了我们，说他有新情况。”

“ 而他打算拿这个做笔交易， ”Fury 说着，在背后交握起双手。这些老的变节者是个麻烦。他们在苏联时期又或是在苏联解体之后变节，而每一个叛变者都会被吹捧成伟大的胜利，变节者在第一年的时候。。。都会被当成摇滚明星来对待，并获得丰厚的奖励。

而接着当所有的消息都交易完结的时候，他们就得调整自己变成默默无名的公民，只有微薄的收入，没有朋友，在一个到处存在在电影和电视中，但对他们来说却完全陌生的文化中生活。因此他们每每都会出现，叨饶他们过去的 CIA 和 SHIELD 联络员，声称自己有个新消息，又或是记起了一条新细节。没有一条是有多少价值的。而接着他们中就有人开始撒谎。

“ 他当然想要钱， ”Coulson 说道。“要不少。”

Fury 叹了口气，接着用自己完好的那只眼睛对上 Coulson 。“你认识这个家伙。你胆敢说他可信？又或者他是另一个戈里津王子？”（译者注：戈里津是 17 世纪沙皇俄国的贵族。曾出现在《鹿鼎记》里）

“ Fury 局长，” Coulson 回答，他的表情直接而又毫不动摇。“如果卡波夫说的是真的，那么我们会有很大的机会。可能是自从 Rogers 队长从冰里出来后最大的机会。”

Fury 抬起一条眉毛。

“苏联最后也是最强大的武器。他帮忙缔造出了它。而他知道它在哪。”

“而他现在才告诉我们？” Fury 说道，他的声音因烦躁而抬高了。

“它最近才浮出来。它之前被认为是被毁掉了，” Coulson 说道。

接着他低头看着自己交紧的双手。“虽然如此，但我担心的是，它此刻正瞄准着谁。”


	8. 分隔

James Barnes在过去的29年生命里曾经目睹和经历过无数糟糕无比的事情。他甚至死过，两回。因此很少事情是能让他完全发不出声音的。但是这个此刻在他面前宽衣解带的男人？

是的。

哦，是的。

Steve Rogers，拥有着蓝绿色眼睛，不可思议的漂亮脸蛋以及一副好心肠的家伙，此刻正在James的卧室里，踩着盛夏里一场席卷整个布鲁克林的大雨的鼓点脱掉衣服。他掀起湿漉漉的贴在他每一寸肌肉上的棉质上衣的边缘，将它拉过他的胸肌和肩膀，接着拉过头顶，然后慢慢的将它扯了下来。

Steve脸红了，他低下头，转过身，背对James，脱去他湿掉的卡其裤。好像这能有多大用处似的，Rogers，James想着，坐在他的床边盯着Steve完美的屁股，完好的那只手则下挪到正在他运动裤里搅动的勃起上。

James眩晕，激动，并且害怕着。他想要将Steve带到床上，然后朝他倾吐出所有关于自己的事，所有他隐瞒的事，分毫不留。以作为Steve想要他的答谢礼。他有点希望Steve会对他们居然能够在一起这样具有巨大讽刺意味的事情心存感激。他希望有一天他不再需要撒谎或是将自己隐藏起来。有一天他可以退休而不再被允许。。。如果有人可以理解他，那个人会是Steve。

他都无法相信自己开口说的话。一旦他开始吐露，他大概就停不下来了。将一切告诉Steve看起来会是那么的简单，除了-

“嘿，”Steve说着，只穿着一条海军蓝色的四角平角短裤，他胀起的阴茎已经开始将布料拉紧。他跨到James分开的双腿中间，用指尖摸过他的下颌。“你还好吗？你像是突然一下子神游了有一百万英里那么远。”

James羞怯的脸红了。“抱歉。”他抬起他的左手，给对方看看层层包裹住他手臂的长长的夹板，他前几天撞车事故遗留下的战利品之一。“只是希望我没伤那么重。对你来说不是。。。不是那么方便。”

Steve低头看着James，这个悲伤，羞怯又危险的想要和他上床的家伙。他因惊异而摇了摇头。他怎么会这么的幸运？

“什么？” James问道，担忧滑过他的脸。

Steve无法控制自己。他将两只手插进了James柔软的黑发里，拉扯着他进入一个深长而甜蜜的吻。James朝后倾了倾脑袋，他开始回吻，微微的呻吟，接着朝上伸进Steve的双唇中。Steve闭上双眼，让自己彻底沉浸在他们口中的热度和雨声所造出的世界里。James嘴唇的动作，柔软而又鲜红，贴在他的唇上；他们触碰并探索彼此时候舌头上传来的触感。他可以感觉到自己的阴茎正变得硬挺；而他的乳头开始立起并变得超级敏感。

接着，毫无预警的，James用他完好的那只手的手指搓过他的胸脯，温柔的夹弄着其中一只过于敏感的乳头。Steve叫了出来，几乎在James的口中尖叫出声。

Steve打断了亲吻，他低头盯着James，他的眼中满满都是欲望。“今晚我会好好对你，”他说着，他的声音因渴望而变得粗哑。James看起来像是想要说点什么，想要反对，但Steve将一根手指放在了那个弯起的，被亲吻咬肿了的双唇上，说道，“我想。让我好好对你。”

James点点头，他的虹膜变成了深色。

“下一次，”Steve说道，他弯下身在对方长长的脖子上留下一路亲昵的咬痕。“你可以随意对我做任何事。但是今晚，你才是中心。”

James又一次点了点头。他喘着气；他的眼睛闭了起来，他完好的手在床单上蜷成拳头。他的双腿依旧大大的张开着，而Steve可以看到他运动裤中巨大的勃起。他有那么大，Steve想着，变得口干舌燥。上帝，他想要将那条阴茎放进自己的嘴里。

“你穿太多衣服了，”Steve呢喃着，将自己的四脚短裤从紧绷的阴茎上拉了下来，接着将它退到膝盖，开始一路亲吻啄咬过James完美而坚硬的身体。他在James摆弄着自己的套头衫，先将好的那条手臂拿出来，接着将固定着夹板的手臂拉出来后便停了下来。一当那件套头衫变成历史的时候，Steve就用手指勾住了James的运动裤，征求意见般的挑了挑眉。

“是的，”James大口呼吸着。

Steve将它脱了下来，他大部分的注意力都击中在将运动裤脱掉，小心将它从对方大腿骨的夹板上剥离，因此直到他将那条裤子丢进一个角落并抬头看的时候才发觉-

那就是

James没穿内裤

而且

他刮过了。

_操。_

Steve感到一阵的头晕目眩，就像他要晕倒了一样。他无法停住不去注视。他想那是他见过的最色情的东西。那片光滑的皮肤，暗沉的双卵，还有硬挺，又粗又长，被前液弄湿而又翘起的深色阴茎。他瞥了眼James，对方正歪着头，咬着下唇，这景象对缓解Steve的眩晕一点助益都没有。

Steve发出一声太过于淫靡的呻吟，他将双手放在James的大腿上，用自己的双唇擦过对方阴茎附近光裸的皮肤，接着下滑到他刮理干净的双卵上，先是像小猫一般的用舌头轻舔着直到再也忍受不住的用自己热烫的嘴整个含住，在舌头上温柔的滚动着它们。James咆哮出来，在他身下颤抖。而Steve，在不久的将来，将会花上一整天的时间来慢慢膜拜James的身体，亲吻，舔弄过他的每一寸皮肤，但是此刻他的身体里正激荡着原始欲望而今晚，他不准备慢慢来。最少，在第一回合的时候不会。

他用自己鼻子的一侧滑过James阴茎的一侧，让James用俄语发出最淫秽的呻吟。那声音直接传到了Steve早已硬的疼痛，流着前液的阴茎里，Steve不得不从James身上拿下一只手，抓住自己，给自己一些撸动。

James带着和Steve之前吓到他时同样的充满野性的直白表情低头看他。他的肌肉收紧了，就像一头正准备扑击的美洲豹，而Steve的理性告诉自己，这情景实际上不该和看起来的一样辣，但是管它呢，这景象给了他不少下流的想象。他撸动了自己好几次，接着将自己的双眼从James的脸上挪开朝着南边漂移。

James的阴茎因为前液而湿透了，还在汩汩的滴落着。那看起来非常美味。Steve弯下腰去，用他的舌头长长的卷绕着舔去那些像珍珠般的液体，这动作让James的阴茎因渴望而颤抖了起来并立即又流出了新的液体，Steve非常享受这个景象。他朦胧的意识到James在低吼，而接着就有一只手伸进他的头发里紧握成拳，引领着他的头和口朝向前-

Steve舔着唇，让它们包裹住James的阴茎，缓慢的将他吞没，非常的缓慢，但却用力的吸吮着，并打开了喉咙的后部，一寸接着一寸，他没有退出，他没有停下。James的呼吸破碎，在他头发中的手却温柔的，一直抚摸到他的颈后。当Steve吞入整根阴茎，而双唇已达James阴茎的底部的时候，他可以感受到对方正在把持着自己，不要直接操进自己的嘴里。James发出一声低沉，沙哑的声音，“操，Steve。”

Steve抬头透过眼睫毛看着这个在他上面的男人。James的双眼紧闭着，他的脸颊因为动情而变成了粉红色。他看起来完全沉浸在了性爱和快感之中。那张在精雕细琢，充满肌肉的躯体上的脸，上帝，Steve因这景象咆哮了出来，他的嘴依旧包裹着James的阴茎。那声音，那股沿着他的阴茎窜上来的感觉让James惊喘出声，咬住唇。他用手描摹着Steve的下巴，彼此看进对方的眼中，浅冰蓝色对上温蓝绿色，而接着Steve开始缓慢的在James的阴茎上上下摆动起头部。

James朝后弯起腰，他发出尖叫。Steve继续吮吸着他，几乎从他的阴茎上离开，用力的用他平坦的舌头以及舌尖摩擦过整根阴茎，绕卷着头部，压进他的细缝之中，接着又一次的朝下直到完全含住。但是当James朝后弯起身的时候。。。Steve把手滑进James的臀下，将他抬了起来，改变他臀骨的角度，毫无预兆的离开他的阴茎，朝下舔过一条长长的线条直到对方的会阴，接着围着他紧致的粉色后穴舔弄起来。

James 用俄语发出了些呻吟，但是鉴于他试图将自己压到 Steve 舌头上的举动来说，那意味着好。而就在这一刻， Steve 愿意给 James 任何东西。他亲吻过紧致的那一圈肌肉，接着将舌头插了进去。 James 用俄语咆哮了更多的话， Steve 用舌头操着他，接着挪开，笑着说。“嘿，美人。说英语。”

James 低头看他，浑身无力。“你是。。。你是我操过的第一个要用英语的家伙，”他说着，呼吸不畅。“外语在。。这种时候非常的难。”

Steve 露齿笑了起来。“没你来得硬，”他说着，又钻了下去重新将 James 的阴茎含入口中。

James 发出一声大笑，试图发出一声“ Rogers 这太糟 — ”但接着就在 Steve 吮吸他的时候，变成了呻吟。

Steve 能感到 James 的双球开始收紧，他吐出了阴茎，抓住 James 的阴茎底部，以免他射出来， James 为此发出了一声最为淫荡的声音，半是咆哮，半是呻吟，头发落在他的脸上，喘息着试图保持一些冷静。 Steve 也同样需要做出同样的事，不管怎么样， James 的样子都会对他有影响，但呼吸不畅，濒临高潮的 James ？看着这副景象简直就像是一次宗教膜拜的经历。

他只能想象自己看起来怎么样，双唇因包裹着 James 的阴茎而肿胀潮湿着，下巴上都是唾液和前液。他知道自己脸红了，但他管不了那么多。他用手臂背部擦过嘴，接着将双手上抬抱住 James 的肋骨，仅只在包扎的绷带上面一点。“我忘了问， ”Steve 说道，接着他意识到自己在试图说话的时候是有多么的呼吸不稳。”你，唔。。。你通常都是。。。“

James 将他拉过来，抬起头吻他，而这个姿势让彼此坚硬，流着前液的阴茎挤压在一起，贴在彼此的小腹上面，这感觉棒极了，上帝，他们还几乎什么都没干， Steve 就已经相当确信这是他迄今为止经历过的最美好的性爱了。他没法解释这点，没法为此找到理由。那就像是他们彼此的血脉在共鸣着，就像是每一个举动都会产生纯粹的激情的化学作用。他好奇如果 James 的伤全好了，并施展出他 A 级的水平的时候，自己还能否活下来，又或者他最后会变成一具破碎的，被彻底玩坏的性爱娃娃，而什么都再也做不了。

James 贴着他的唇笑了起来。他朝着 Steve 的口中小声说着，“我可上可下。从来都不挑。”他舔进 Steve 的嘴里。“看心情决定，又或者是对方的。”

Steve 颤抖了起来，痛苦的差一点因紧贴着自己的 James 的阴茎， James 精瘦的小腹挤压着他的感受而射了出来。“好 - 好，”他试图说话，声音粗哑。“我也是。”他沿着 James 的胸部滑下一只手，在经过一只乳头的时候用手指卷过，那让 James 发出声，低沉，喃喃的呻吟，接着他继续向下，手轻柔的从包扎的绷带上飘过，直到下面柔软光滑的皮肤，圈住 James 抽动的硬挺的阴茎和紧实的双球，再到他的后穴。 Steve 最终在 James 热辣的表情中丢掉了所有的冷静。现在轮到他咆哮了。“我想要操你，”他说道，嗓音因欲望而粗哑，他的手指压住 James 的小穴。

James 的身体颤抖了起来，像是有一簇电流贯穿过了他的全身，他将头落在 Steve 的肩上，咬住。“好的，”他说道，他的唇安抚着那一块他的牙齿刚刚咬过的地方。

但是接着 Steve 就意识到那完全就不是他想要的。“不，”他说着，微微朝后退开了些。

James 的表情困惑；受伤。

“不， ”Steve 说道，沿着 James 的下巴亲吻，一直到他强壮，并充满斯拉夫特点的颧骨。”我要和你做爱。 ” 因为， Steve 意识到，在他让 James 叉开腿坐下，并温柔的将他举起，让他整个人都平躺在床上，检查并确认他所有用夹板固定的地方都是用舒适的姿势躺着的时候，就是这样。这种对方就像个太阳而他一直朝向对方陷落的感觉，这种他的存在就让他燃烧的感觉，这就是爱。而他不需要说出这个单词，他们现在已经超出语言了，而 James 抬头用着令人目眩的喜爱眼光看着他的表情便是他所要的一切答案。

“唔。。。？” Steve 问道。

James 指了指床边的床柜。 Steve 靠过去，又抓来几个枕头，接着拉开抽屉。

“ 小心， ”James 说道。“里面有 — ”

。。。一把格洛克 19 式手枪，两把刀，一本平价科幻小说，几根头筋，还有一瓶半满的润滑油。 Steve 将润滑油翻出来，接着拉过枕头，将它们垫到 James 的屁股下面。而接着他又一次亲吻 James ，他朝着他靠过去， James 开启他的双唇，不需要什么理由，因为亲吻 James 就是这个世界上最美妙的东西，而他永远都不想停下。

他用一只手摆弄着润滑油，用另一只手撑在 James 的颈边，很快他就慢慢的将自己又粗又大的一根手指插进了 James 的身体里。 James 在他的口中甜蜜的呻吟着，朝下压着那根手指，他想要更多， Steve 向下朝着他贴紧，他们彼此的尖端在淌着前液，遭受到异常刺激的阴茎在彼此的肚子上摩蹭着， Steve 几乎无法承受，单是这样他就快射了，但同时如果他不立即进到 James 身体里，他觉得自己也真的要死掉了。

James 甜蜜的包容着他的手指，抬头带着那样的惊奇和渴望看着他， Steve 喘息着，用两根手指在 James 的温热紧致中剪动着，寻找着那处能让 James 陷入疯狂的肌肉和腺体组成的圆形小凸起。

“再多一点，” James 说着，朝着他压下来。“再来一根，然后你就进来。”

Steve 塞进了第三根手指，将它们勾起，擦过 James 的前列腺， James 弹了起来，向上贴着他啜泣，用力朝下在深入他体内的 Steve 的手指上操着自己，直到对方的手指只留关节在外面。 Steve 往下看着，看着自己的手指深入 James 的身体里，他弯起的身躯，他用力抽动的阴茎，前液朝下流过那些理干净毛发的皮肤和双球，以及还没有清理过的地方 —

Steve 必须得让自己停下一会，才能让自己冷静一下。他们躺着，前额贴着前额，彼此是这么的亲密连接在一起。 Steve 朝下望进 James 的眼睛里，那个男人点了点头，如此的细微，接着 Steve 就将手指轻轻的拉了出来，将自己打滑。仅仅只是在他的阴茎上抹上润滑油的刺激就对他来说有点多了；他不知道自己是否还能在这种情况下完全插进 James 的身体里。他调整自己的角度对准并开始用力。

James 是那么的紧。那么的紧。

以及这么的热。。。他脸上鲜明的渴望和动情的表情。。。他不能 — 他停了下来，将那股在他身体里不顾一切想要高潮的欲望给压了下去。他告诉自己不会有事，那不是因为他需要很长时间才能再硬起来，但是，他依旧不想在插进到 James 的底部之前就射出来。一分钟后，他稍微得回了些自控，接着缓慢的又推进了一英寸。 James 的阴茎看起来痛苦的硬挺着，留下一条前液， Steve 想要用手去包裹住它，但如果 James 现在就射出来， Steve 也没法再控制自己了。

他将脸从 James 的身体上挪开，又一次的望进他的眼睛里。用双手撑在 James 脑袋的两侧，缓慢的，慢慢的推进去。 James 正正的回望着他，看进他的眼里，而 Steve 可以看到 James 眼中的每一小片蓝色和银色，而那一切都太多了，从他们彼此连接的地方以及 Steve 所感受到的最深的情感连接所席卷来的激情的巨浪，当他直插到底的时候，他觉得自己断成了很多层，某些在他身体深处的东西移动改变了，再也不会变回原样。

“求你，” James 说道， Steve 也能感受到同样的东西。 Steve 开始缓慢的摇摆起他的臀部，因为任何东西都太多了，他俯下身，亲吻 James 的嘴。 Steve 就像电流，就像激活的电线，将电流传过彼此灼热而又潮湿的连接在一起的两个点，他开始更快的摆动起自己的臀部。他稍微改动了他的角度，在 James 的臀部下面滑入一只手，而在下一次的摆动的时候，他知道自己击中了 James 的前列腺，因为 James 弓起了身，电流蹿过他全身，他大叫了出来，双眼紧闭着，身体里的每一块肌肉都紧绷了起来。他开始用俄语呻吟，但马上就清醒了过来，说道，“ Steve ，我快了，我没法 — ”

Steve 将自己的脸埋进那条长长的，弓起颈项之中，说道，“没关系，我也是，我抱着你， James ，我拥着你，”我爱你，我爱你 —

他又用自己的臀部摆动了三次，每一次都用力的，推挤着 James 的前列腺，用嘴咬进他的脖子里，他能感受到 James 开始颤抖，接着 James 就抓住了他的头发，抬起他的头又一次的望进他的眼里， James 射了出来，剧烈的颤抖着， Steve 可以感受到灼热的精液喷洒在他的胸前，而在 James 浑身肌肉紧绷起来时带来的压力几乎要折断他的阴茎，接着 James 就在高潮侵袭过全身的时候看进了他的眼里， Steve 无法承受这一切，当 James 用他完好的那条腿缠绕着 Steve 的背，拿过主动权，朝下用力的在 Steve 的阴茎上动作的时候， Steve 的高潮也搏动过了他的全身，那感觉是这么的美好，这么的满足，让 Steve 尖叫出声。

还没有结束。他依旧还在射精，高潮流经他的全身，而他仅仅只是能在 James 身上撑住自己，咬着唇，当欢愉的浪潮不断的席卷过他的全身的时候半阖上眼。 James 伸过一只手来抚摸他的脸， Steve 可以感觉到 James 的身体依旧在抽搐和颤抖着，而他依旧可以感觉到热烫的精液落在自己的腹部上，他也在经历着猛烈的高潮。

结束的时候，他们两个人都依旧头晕目眩着，浑身都是粘液，在大雨依旧不停的落在屋顶上的时候惊艳的凝视着彼此。 Steve 不想出来。不想让这联系终结。他小心的将 James 的右腿拉过他的头顶，接着将 James 翻到一侧，然后在他身后躺了下来，而下体依旧停留在对方的体内，从对方的后背一直蜿蜒向上。他用一只手环住 James 。

James 将他的手拉进自己的掌心里，亲吻他的手掌，接着亲吻过每个之前曾进入过他的手指的指尖，最后用唇擦过 Steve 的每个手指关节。

“你这样可以吗？” Steve 低喃着，彻底透支并心满意足，但依旧担心着 James 因为会压到之前摩托车撞车事故所留下的最重一处的伤才这样侧躺着而感到不舒服。

“呣 - 呣，” James 说道，并试图扭动着更靠近 Steve 一些。 Steve 靠过去亲吻着 James 脖颈后边柔软的因之前的性爱而被汗水润湿的胎毛。不幸的是，这个微小的举动让 Steve 已经软下来的阴茎从 James 的身体里滑了出来， Steve 失望的哼了一声。

James 叹了口气，翻过了身平躺着，在看着 Steve 的时候，满足的微笑着。接着他伸出手，将 Steve 拉过来，开始缓慢而又慵懒的亲吻，这个亲吻几乎称得上虔诚，仅只是彼此的双唇互相贴着移动，而他们的舌头只用最微小，最温柔的动作轻扫过彼此。

这回是 Steve 的肚子叫了起来。

“唔，你买了汉堡吗，还是说我只是做了梦？” James 说着，露出一记坏笑。

“我买了。你想要起来吃吗？”

James 摇了摇头，深色长发的卷曲滑落到他的脸上。“不要。拿到床上来吃。我们又不需要在乎床单会不会脏。”

是的。床单已经差不多彻底作废了， Steve 想到。他在 James 的嘴上亲了一下，接着弯下腰去，磨蹭起对方已经软掉了的阴茎，又亲吻了一下它，含住，“乐意效劳。”

而该死的，那让 James 的阴茎又变粗壮起来，贴着他的双唇颤抖。

上帝， James 在他眼里还能更完美一些吗。虽然他从没有谈论过这事， Steve 对性爱可是充满恐惧的。最明显的一点是。。。失去自控并伤害到对方，抓握的太用力之类的。还有个更精细但同样恐怖的原因是血清让他的能力增强了。不只是说他要比大多数人所习惯的要大，而且他几乎没有不应期。

他用他的新身体尝试过的鲜少几次里，他最后都伤害到了别人，或是让他们觉得怪异，并且当自己的身体已经准备好开始第三第四场（有一次，仅仅还是第二场）的时候，对方就已经彻底不想要了，而且他在完全再次勃起的时候，会觉得非常歉疚。就算是那些 USO 的巡回表演的女孩，那些教会他怎么口交的女孩，也无法胜任。而更糟的是那些他同意的对象，那些想要和美国队长做爱，而他因为有些晚上需要回顾下自己的手除了给人造成伤害外还能做点别的什么而点头说好的对象。当他看着他们沉迷的脸，就像他是他们要收集的一项非常令人兴奋的物品一般，他却压根就无法胜任。

而接着 James 就出现了。 Steve 舔了舔唇，让它们温柔的滑过 James 阴茎上柔滑的皮肤，它已经在他的唇下肿胀硬挺了起来，接着让他的唇落到 James 的双球上。无毛的皮肤感觉起来就像暗沉的鹅卵石般的柔润。

“ James ，” Steve 轻语，在 James 阴茎底端天鹅绒般的光裸沟壑和他的大腿内侧之间舔出一条线来。“我想要你帮我刮干净下面。”

James 叹息，血液冲进他的阴茎里，将它装满。他朝下伸出一只手，在自己的阴茎上划着圈，开始缓慢而慵懒的撸动起来。“操， Steve ，”他低吼道。“别。。。”他咬住自己不让自己呻吟出声。“以后。等我能用我的左手的时候。现在？”他开玩笑般的将 Steve 的脸推离，并盯住他。“喂我吃东西。”

而就只是这样， Steve 的阴茎便醒了过来，又一次的开始胀大，因为他此刻有一样东西真的想喂进 James 的嘴里。

“你说得对，” Steve 叹了口气，靠回去站起身。“我们不能就只是呆在床上，然后整晚都在做爱。”

“我们可以，而且我们会这么干，” James 说着，嗓音粗糙。“但我们得先吃晚饭。”

* * *

汉堡已经就算冷了也挺好吃。

Pingu 跳到了床上，躺在床脚，用这世界上最可怜的目光注视他们，就像她不是条胖胖的闪耀着健康的黑色小狗，而是条可怜的，正在吐出最后一口气的马上要饿死了的流浪犬。

“ 别理她， ”James 说道，满嘴都是薯条， Steve 则刚刚撕下了一块汉堡。“如果你给她了，她会整晚都放屁，而你要为此负责。 ” 接着他笑了起来，朝前靠过去，从 Steve 的手指中将那块汉堡咬过来。

Steve 作为报复，偷走了 James 的第二杯奶昔。

他对上了一记锐利的目光，让热流直接蹿下了他的腹部。“你该庆幸我现在没法和你打架，否则现在就会是场战争。 ”James 咆哮道，朝着 Steve 眯起了眼睛。

雨滴依旧在外面落着，而 Steve 长长的吸了一口奶昔（香草味的；很好喝）他说，“要淹水了，是吗？ ”

James 点点头。“我们不会有事。但是沿着国王街再往下，朝着 Conover 的方向，那里会乱成一团。”

“ 感觉就像这整个世界都要被冲掉了。 ”

“是的。是这样， ”James 说着，朝着他靠过去。

Steve 盯着天窗上的雨丝痕迹，而 James 则从他的手里抓回了自己的奶昔。

* * *

Steve 将所有的汉堡包装纸和垃圾都扔掉了，并将非常不情愿下楼的 Pingu 带下楼，让她在外面的小巷里方便，而就在这时，他注意到工作间吧台上有一只黑色的马克笔。他拾起它，接着和 Pingu 一起走回楼上： Pingu 去回她的狗窝，而 Steve 则回到床上去。

躺在床上的时候，他和 James 两个人都感到很舒服，时间在饱食和性满足的作用下过得缓慢而慵懒。 James 靠着床头坐了起来，双腿大张着。

Steve 则交叠起双腿，面朝向 James ，轻轻的拉过他的左手。他看着上面的银黑色并在金属片消失的地方终止的机械臂刺青。他在寻找某个特殊的东西，而过了一会，他就找到了它。他将拇指放在 James 老旧的兄弟会的其中一个浅色刺青上，在他还是做为 Aleksander Lukin 的爪牙时期留下的纹身。那个纹身很简单，只是一个圆圈围绕着一个小点。那个孤儿的标志，孤单一人活在这个世界上。

他用牙咬掉了笔盖，朝着这枚刺青俯下身。

“ 你在干什么？ ”James 问道。

Steve 在那个圈里又加上了第二个点。“ Darcy ，”他解释道。接着第三个点。“我。 ” 第四个。 “ Pingu 。”他抬头。“你有多少个兄弟？”

James 笑了起来。“五个。 Piotr,Vanya, Dima, Nikolai, 和 Arseny 。 ”

Steve 微微撅了撅嘴。“我们需要个更大个的圈，孤单的男孩。 ” 但他还是将那些点加了上去，在圈上，在圈外。每一个代表一个兄弟。 “还有别的人吗？”

James 摇摇头。他的双眼湿润了，闪着泪光。

“ 你想他们吗？ ”

“ 是的。每天， ”James 说着，他的声音很轻，碎掉了。

“ 我的是 Gabe, Jim, Monty, Denier, Dum Dum,  还有 Izzy 。 ” Steve 叹了口气。“我也想他们。他们现在都去世了。老死的，大多数。还蛮幸运。 ”

James 指了指那只笔， Steve 将它递了过去。 James 拿过它，接着拉过 Steve 的手腕，转过他的手臂，让他的手掌和前臂都向上翻起。他在 Steve 的手臂上画了一个大大的，不怎么好看的圈，接着在里面点上了六个点。“你过去的兄弟， ” 他说道。接着他扳着手指数着什么，用俄语喃喃自语。又一个点，第七个。  “Stark 。 ” 第八个。 “ Romanova 。” 第九个。“那个用弓的狙击手 — ”

“Barton 。 ”

“ 他在阿勒坡的时候射过我。别去提醒他这事， ”James 朝着 Steve 闪动着一抹坏笑。

“ 他没射中？ ”Steve 惊讶的问道。

“ 不。他射中了，但他也没射中， ”James 说道。“事情很复杂。下一次再解释。”他加了第十个点。“猎鹰。 ” 还有很多，知道他们数光了所有的复仇者，而 Steve 手臂上的大圆圈里满是点点。

“ 还有什么人吗？ ”

Steve 点点头。“ Peggy Carter 。还有我妈妈。”又是两个点。 James 弯下腰，用唇擦过他们所有，呢喃， “ 有这么多的人爱你。 ” 接着他抬头看向 Steve 。“你值得他们所有人。以及其他成千上万的人。”

Steve 用另一只手拿过笔，又加上了两个点，它们离得那么近，边挨着边。

“这是代表谁的？” James 问道。“它是。。。两个人？”

“ 代表你。 ”Steve 咬着唇，接着股起勇气望进那双浅色的眼睛里，他的心脏跃到了喉咙里。“ James 。。。你为什么要用这个名字？别。。。别撒谎。 ”

James 的眼底有什么闪过，而 Steve 花了一点功夫才意识到那是纯粹的恐惧。他低下头，从 Steve 身边退开，让头发盖过他的脸。“我不能回答你。至少不是现在，”他轻喃。

Steve 将笔盖上笔盖，将它丢到了一边。他用双手捧住 James 棱角分明的脸，温柔的将他拉了回来。“ James 。你在对我隐瞒什么。求你。你可以告诉我任何事，而我依旧会 — ”

爱你

“— 想和你在一起。求你告诉我真相。 ”

James 摇摇头，闭上了眼，像是又退缩回了自己的壳里。“求你，不要。我不能。我。。。我还没准备好。 ”

而 Steve 意识到他正在失去 James ，他又变回了自己，而他无法让这事发生。他将 James 拉进了自己的怀抱，将对方的头紧贴在自己赤裸的胸前，像抚弄一只猫一般的抚摸着他的头发。“没关系。嘘。我没打算逼你。”他在 James 的头顶落下一个吻，在那像丝缎般柔软的深色头发上。“你甚至都不需要告诉我。我爱的是你现在这个样子 — ”

接着 Steve 就在注意到自己正打算说什么的时候紧紧闭上了嘴，他警觉了起来，肾上腺素蹿过他的全身。但是一个真相已经被吐露了出来，或许不是 Steve 一直在寻求的那一个，但它依旧是则真相。而一旦它被吐露出来，他就再无法收回。 Steve 放松了下来。它只会在第一次的时候伤到他。“我爱你，”他在 James 的发间呢喃。他紧紧的抱着 James 。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

James 慌张的在他的怀抱中扭动起来，他挣脱出来看着 Steve 。他的眼底满是惊讶，和爱意，还有那么多的悲伤和孤独。之前在眼底闪动的泪光此刻涌了出来，沿着他的脸颊落下。 James 用力的去吻 Steve 的嘴，就像它尝起来像天堂，而 Steve 一直察觉到的在他们之间闷闷燃烧的火苗此刻熊熊燃烧了起来，散发出热量和光亮， Steve 自愿自发的投入到那份火焰中，让它吞噬自己。

他们之间的第一次性爱是缓慢的，隐忍的，而第二次则是迅速，粗鲁，渴求的。 James 润滑了下自己完好的那只手，接着将彼此的阴茎捏紧在一起，用力的并带着惩罚而野蛮的节奏撸动着它们，让 Steve 在 James 的口中留下狂乱的喘息。

他马上就要达到高潮的边缘了，太快了，他将 James 的手推开。 James 几乎立即就将它拿了回来，但并不是放在他的阴茎上而是他的屁股上，将 Steve 从床上拉起，直到他近到自己可以用嘴包裹住对方的阴茎。

Steve 大叫起来，他的整个身体都剧烈抽搐了起来，在他能阻止自己之前，他猛的挺动起臀部，让自己操进 James 白热的口中。那两瓣脸颊，因吸吮着他的阴茎而凹陷了下去，他在看着的同时几乎站不住脚。。。他打断了自己的目光，重重的呼吸着。“抱歉，”他浓重的呼着气。

James 哼了哼。这对自我控制一点帮助都没有，而环绕在他的阴茎上的颤抖是如此不可思议的色情。他吐了出来，朝着 Steve 露齿一笑，“ Steve ，”他说着，呼吸不稳而粗野，“我想要你来操我的嘴。”

Steve 吞了一大口唾沫。

“但是，” James 说道，他的脸颊上展露出一个大大的坏笑。。。 Steve 好奇他准备要说什么，但突然间就有一根细长像是艺术家的手指按压上了他的小穴，指尖因润滑油而冰凉但同时又热得厉害。

James 朝着他弯起一根眉毛，大大的坏笑起来，让 Steve 想直接射在他的脸上。他握住 James 的下巴，用自己的手指强硬的塞进 James 双唇间，让他的嘴张开。他有一点吓着了，不知道这是否是被允许的，但是接着 James 就圈着他的手指呻吟了起来，吮吸着它，抬头透过那些长长的眼睫毛带着未开化的无辜看着他，不，就是这样，他被点燃了。

Steve 在 James 的手指伸过来，玩弄着 Steve 的后穴，在它周围绕圈，逗引它的时候将自己的阴茎塞进了对方的口中。在 Steve 的臀部猛击出第一下的时候， James 呻吟了出来，又一次哼哼。而第二下，他让 Steve 的阴茎直插到底部，他的咽喉收缩着，因 Steve 的头部而窒息了好几次，那感觉不该如此美好，但它就是如此美好。

接着 James 拉开了 Steve 后穴边上的坚硬的肌肉，将他的食指插了进去直到第二个指关节。 Steve 的身体猛地朝前， James 吸住了他，他的下巴上被唾液和前液弄得湿嗒嗒的一塌糊涂， Steve 不能看他，因为它该死的性感极了，如果看了他就会像个 15 岁的小鬼一样只有下半身可以思考  –  他可以控制这个，他可以控制自己 —

James 弯起他的手指，而 Steve 拉了出来，又一次插进那个美味的口中，他用力将手指插进 Steve 直到手指底端，用力的摩擦着 Steve 的前例腺， Steve 就像掉进了兔子洞，坐了一次过山车，他猛的用他的双臀不成节奏乱成一团的重重插进 James 的嘴里，他都无法警告 James 他就要高潮了，因为他需要组织语言，而此刻的他早已只能因为那欢愉发出响亮而粗糙的声音，他正要将自己的阴茎在 James 的喉咙中猛插到底，但他有了个更好的主意，他真正想要的那个，它就在他的身下，而且因为 James 之前用手为彼此手交而让它依旧涂满了润滑油。

他从 James 的口中退了出来，将 James 的手从他身体里拉了出去。接着他抓住 James 的阴茎，都没有注意是否对准自己，他压根不在意那会不会疼，疼痛是快乐的一部分，他朝后摇摆着跪下，将自己直插在了 James 粗壮的阴茎上，一口气直到底。

上帝，他是那么的满，而那感觉是那么的好，他已经开始想念那个感觉了。 James 的头后仰着，他的全身都因为这始料未及铺天盖地的欢愉而颤抖了起来， Steve 朝上摆动着，又将自己重新撞回了 James 的阴茎上好几次，接着用拳头包裹住自己的阴茎，直到全部射在了 James 的胸前，他长长的，有力的脖颈上，接着 James 向上重击了最后一次，击中了他的前列腺，那感觉太过于刺激了， Steve 将自己的惊喜和快乐大叫了出来，而 James 也同时射了出来，他用力的握紧 Steve 的臀部，重到留下一个手掌痕迹的青肿。

他们两个人都说不出话来，抱着彼此颤抖着，一起颤抖着，而屋外，大雨依旧。

* * *

第二天早晨，当从他爱人的臂弯里浑身酸疼而又疲倦的醒来后， Steve 给 Pepper 打了电话，他以为会打进她的语音留言里，但她接了起来。

“早上好， Pep 。我吵醒你了吗？” Steve 问道，突然想到 Pepper 可能在 Malibu ，因此她那里还是西海岸时间。

“不，我在伦敦，已经起来好几个小时了。为了工作上的事。很枯燥。我可以为你做什么吗 ,Steve ？”

Steve 伸了伸懒腰， James 在他身旁呻吟，慵懒的咬着他的肩。“我，呃，我需要推荐下纽约的餐厅。我想要带人出去，去个非常棒的地方，像是那种 Tony 喜欢的地方，需要订座之类的。”

“带人？” Pepper 说道，她的声音充满了好奇。“像是要和那人约会吗？”

“是的，” Steve 说道，呼了口气。“就是像是我的男朋友那样的人。” Steve 看都不用看就知道大大的笑容从 James 的脸上张开；他可以从对方贴着他的肩的脸上感受到。

“哦， ”Pepper 说着，不着痕迹的将她所有的惊讶都给掩去，而就在那一刻 Steve 意识到 Tony 之前并没有告诉过她，而那也意味着他没告诉过任何人。这。。。 Tony 从来就没停过让他大吃一惊。

“ 我准备出柜， Pep 。我不准备要做个陈词或是接受采访，但我也不想再把我和 James 的关系藏起来了。 ”

“好吧，” Pepper 说道，而背景音中有一声响亮的将茶杯放回茶碟里发出的叮当声。“你什么时候想进行这次约会？”

Steve 盖住电话，低头看着 James 。“星期五？” James 嘟囔。“周三拆夹板。”

“我会给你们两个人在周五预订一个超级开放并摆满摄像机的地点。而且，你好， James ，我期待和你见面。”

“你好，听起来很棒的女士，” James 呢喃着，声音因困倦而变得低沉粗哑。

Pepper 的笑声听起来就像银铃响动。“哦，我们得照顾好你们，不是吗，” Pepper 说道，她的嗓音因笑意而变得干涩。接着，“ Steve ，我需要基本信息。全名，你们两个是怎么相遇的，还有任何 James 过去的而媒体会用来攻击他的事。”

Steve 看着 James ，对方点点头，小声的说道，“所有的事。”

“准备好笔了吗， Pep ？” Steve 问道。

“时刻准备。”

“好吧。他的名字是 James Buchanan Barnes ，我们在他给我修车的时候遇见的，他目前是摩托车赛的顶级赛车手，并是个前俄罗斯黑帮杀手。”

“哈哈，真是有趣， Steve 。”

接着 Pepper 顿住了。“你。。。你是认真的，是吗？”电话另一头传来一声叹息，还有一些悉悉索索的声音， Pepper 重新整理好了自己。“ Steve ，或许我们应该考虑下这些，讨论下这些，在公开 — ”

“我已经想过了， Pepper ，” Steve 说道，他的声音坚实。“我比你们任何一个信任我的人都要想得多。”

“好吧，” Pepper 低吼了一声。“但是你要在一切结束之后邀请整个复仇者公关团队去夏威夷度假并且为此买单，因为相信我，这是他们应得的。”她的手指敲击在书桌上。“杀手这件事。。。公开吗？”

“不，” Steve 说道。“他那时候用了不同的名字。而那个人已经被认为是死亡了。”

Pepper 哼了哼。“我们可以这么干，”她说道。“这行的通。”

“谢谢你， Pepper ，” Steve 说道。

“你知道我就是喜欢挑战， Steve ， ” 她笑起来。 “而且 Steve?”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 祝贺你。我。。。我真的为你感到高兴。你值得那么幸福。我真高兴你已经找到对方了。 ”

Steve 在 Pepper 挂断电话的时候都没能停下笑容。而过了一会之后，他的电话又震颤着发来一条消息。

PP: 他很辣吗？我猜他一定很辣。给我张照片。

Steve 翻了个身子离得远了些，接着用相机对准了 James ，而对方在皱成一团的白色床单上看起来散乱而又潇洒不羁，他的双眼因早晨的太阳闪着光。他将拍的照片发给 Pepper 。

PP:!!!

PP:10/10 通过

PP: 而且如果我也和这样的家伙约会，我也会想把他拿出来给全世界看的。

PP: 再一次祝贺你， Steve :D

“ 什么， ”James 喃喃，撅起嘴， Steve 则在他的电话每次响起的时候咯咯的直笑。

Steve 抬头看他，但他还是忍不住笑声，就在这张床上，那个淫靡的，赤裸的天使正和他在一起，一位完美的淘气，羞怯，坚强而又善良的结合体。他拥有了 James 。无论他想在任何时候以及不论他想用何种方法。

“ 没什么， ” 他说，接着将手机丢到地板上，因为他有更重要的事情要做，像是将他男朋友脸上的倔强委屈亲掉。

* * *

就在这个时候，在这对爱侣还毫无察觉的档隙之间，在一座遥远的海滨城市里，一张照片正受到关注，两个电话随即打出。第一通是从奥德萨直拨到依旧还在沉睡的长岛海湾中的一个名为： Glen Cove 的小村庄的。而第二个，再稍过一会之后，则是从 Glen Cove 打到布鲁克林南部的野生海滩： Brighton Beach 。

“带上你的人马，”那个在 Glen Cove 的男人说道。“给我提他的头回来。我要死要见尸。 ”

在 Brighton Beach 的男人想着要招募志愿者是不成问题的。在地下世界中能加入杀掉冬兵的组织可是相当荣耀的。


	9. 万有引力主掌一切

Nick Fury挂掉了电话，示意Phil Coulson来他的办公室。然而，他并没有示意Coulson可以坐下。“周末过得好吗，Phil？”

“够好了。”Coulson在背后交叠起双手，适宜的笑了笑。“你已经做好决定了吗，长官？”

“是的，”Fury说道，用一支他喜爱的廉价圆珠笔将Karpov的文件推到办公桌的另一边。“我们保持原状。”

Coulson眉间的皱褶显出他的惊讶。

“我的意思是，全面监视他，但只要他没什么威胁，我们就不管他。”Fury在文件上敲了下他的圆珠笔笔盖。“我好奇。非常的好奇。”点一下。收回。点一下。探出。“但是情况……很复杂。我们需要小心行事。”

“但是—”

“我没什么理由相信他目前对美国队长来说是个威胁。”点一下。又点一下。

“长远来看会是。”Coulson歪了歪头。“而且如果他变成威胁了？”

Fury坏笑了下。没带什么暖意。“那他就给了我们所要的把柄。这个操蛋的家伙真的觉得他可以过平静生活一辈子吗？”他哼了哼，将笔插进口袋。“而他本身就是因为杀戮的需要而被造出来的。”

“确实，长官。”Coulson的眉头缓和了些，一个隐忍的笑容在他脸上展开。“我确实这么想的。”

Fury低吼了一声，翻了翻手指，让Coulson离开。但当对方转过身的时候，Fury喊他。“哦，Phil？”

“呣？”Coulson在门廊处停了下来，但没转过身。

“Romanoff做过对他的评估，那就。。。让些精通此道的家伙去给他装窃听器？”

 

* * *

James弯下腰拉起巨大木门其中一扇的门闩，将它插进路面上的一个小孔里，让大门得以在白天大大敞开着，接着又考虑了下干脆就把那块该死的夹在腿上的夹板卸下来。此时此刻这东西简直让他怒火中烧，他没法行动，还没法保持平衡。

他直起身看到Darcy沿着街走过来。或者至少来说，是Darcy的两条腿（带着破洞的黑色牛仔短裤；老式的带着红玫瑰花纹的黑色牛仔靴）。Darcy身体的其他部分则藏在一盆巨大的室内植物的后面，大大的绿叶子，和一个重的她几乎抱不动的泥瓦花盆。

James低吼了一声，接着一瘸一拐的朝她走过去。“Darcy。这是什么，”他咆哮，将她手里的花盆用自己完好的那只手接过。

Darcy放松的呼了口气。“哦，上帝。谢谢你。这实在是太太太重了。”接着她就在James轻松的用一只手就将它捧回店里的时候翻了个白眼。“唔。好吧，这让我看起来就像只弱鸡。”

“你就是只弱鸡，Darcy,”James说道，将那盆植物放在柜台上。 “这儿？”他问道。

Darcy皱了皱眉。她穿了件过大的带着 STAX字样的绿色T-恤，还有一顶磨破了的牛仔草帽。“朝左边挪一点。”

James翻了个白眼，然后朝着店后面跛着脚走过去。

“你都不问我们为啥要盆植物吗？”Darcy大叫。

“不问，”他回答。

“嘿！什么时候拆夹板？”她问道。

“明天。终于，”James的声音因困扰而沉重。

“伙计，你就带了它们一个礼拜。我手臂骨折的时候，我都打了六个星期的石膏，而且那痒的要死。但那东西是深粉色的，所以某种意义上来说还挺酷。但你绝对不能因此而有所抱怨。”

店的后面传来一声撞击声，Darcy叹了口气，接着跳进柜台旁她的椅子里。“你爸真够有脾气的，”她轻声朝着Pingu耳语，而后者则歪歪扭扭的走出去，在店的前面伸了个懒腰，又低吼了一声后，才趴到了太阳底下的地面上。

Darcy在外面传来运货卡车的液压刹车声的时候又一次抬头瞥了一眼。那。。。挺奇怪。运货车通常要到午饭以后才会送货过来。

她半挪出座位的时候，Tony Stark闲晃了进来，他穿着破旧的牛仔裤，一件AC/DC的T恤，还戴了一副粉色的墨镜。

“衣服不错，”他说道，在前厅办公室中央站定后指了指Darcy，接着又朝着门挥了挥手。“快点，Steve。快快。”

“呃—”Darcy说道，而这个时候Steve用手推车推了一叠箱子进来。“这是—”

“摩托车零件，”Tony笑了起来。“很明显。”

Darcy举起双手，又走回了她的椅子。“他今早脾气不好。你的末日到了，伙计。”

James出现在通往工作间的门边，他的目光就像寒冰一般。“发生什么了？”

Darcy用自己所能使出的最具戏剧性的不赞成方式松了耸肩。“你有来自复仇者的不速之客？”接着在转回她的柜台的时候喃喃低语，为什么不速之客就不能是猎鹰，那家伙挺辣的。

Steve对着自己笑笑，并将后半句记了下来以便将来跟进。

Tony直接大步走进了James的私人距离里，抬头看他。“石膏不错。”

“是夹板，”James低吼。

“管它呢，”Tony说道。“队长说大奖赛委员会因为你没有赞助商就故意整你，所以我来了，来这帮你搞定这件事，并且帮你徒手造出一台新的摩托车，因为就你一个人来说做这事可没那么容易。”他的表情变成了兴奋的坏笑。“除此之外，我还有些点子。”

James尽自己全力的叉起双臂，低头盯着Tony。

Tony也交叠起双手，盯回去。“你在下周前必须好的差不多了才能去参加弗洛里达的比赛，用眼吓唬人的伙计？因为你会拥有一台摩托车。而且是台加了火箭推进器的。我的意思是，开着辆破皮卡跑去比赛这件事挺可爱，但是。。。实际上来说，不，那就是场悲剧。”

Steve推着手推车路过。“还有别的吗，Tony？”

Tony翻了了个白眼。“卡车里所有的东西都需要拿出来，Steve，我们就是为了这个才把它们都塞进卡车里的。”接着他又看回了James。“所以，迈阿密。去还是不去？”

“去，”James低喃。“但是-”

Tony举起一根手指，接着伸长他的脖子绕过James看了看Steve在哪，接着朝着James招了招手，要他弯腰靠近点。“过来点，红色威胁。”James叹了口气，遵照他说得做了。Tony朝着他的耳朵里低语，“过段时间后你和我要好好讨论下你那台车的参数有多么的不合常理，以及为什么没有一个普通人可以控制得了它，但是直到那之前我们都只会是一起搭伙造东西的好伙伴，怎么样？”

Tony朝着James全身绷紧的身体以及显露出他的震惊而稍稍扩大了些的双眼抬起一根眉毛。“什么？我可是个天才。”接着他就闲庭信步的走进了工作间，就像那是他的工作间一样。“Steve！工作架要放在窗户旁边。光线更好一点。”他回头看着James。“来吗？”

James咬住了下颌，一颠一跛的走进他的，而现在复仇者正在里面进进出出的工作间。他从Steve和Tony身边一瘸一拐的走过，连看都没看他们一眼，就走进厨房去煮茶。他需要冷静一下，还需要茶，才能回到正常文明状态。他想把Stark该死的脑袋给拧下来。因此他需要提醒自己，当他在厨房里强力呼吸的时候，这一切才是他想要的。他不想再撒谎了。他再也不想东躲西藏了。

但是在想要和实际行动之间却总会存在那么一条可怕的鸿沟。

“嘿，你还好吧？”Steve站在厨房的门廊边问道。

James点点头。他努力让自己的呼吸平缓下来。让自己专注在搅动他的茶上。“就是，吓到了。”

他可以感到Steve靠近了，可以感到当他们彼此间的距离接近的时候空气中有更多的电子出现。Steve在他的下腰处放上了一只手而James畏缩了一下。

“这是个让人害怕的主意。我知道，”Steve叹了口气，接着转身准备走出去，朝着Tony大叫。

“不，”James说道，用他完好的那只手在Steve的前臂上画着圈。“不，没事。我。。。我想要这个。我只是不怎么擅长。”

Steve笑了笑，朝着James靠近了一点，一只手上滑到了他的颈边。James确实在那触摸中融化了些，他的呼吸变成了低沉而又嘶哑的呻吟。他们彼此的双唇在过了一会之后就贴上了彼此，而当James的手充满占有欲的抱住他的屁股的时候，便轮到Steve的呼吸变成了呻吟了。他们自从周日下午分开后就再没见过彼此，他们之间默契的等待着周五的约会。而虽然那还不到48个小时，Steve就觉得过去的这段时间里，他每分每秒都在想念着自己掌下James身体的触感。他在James的长发中蜷起一只手，解开他的马尾辫，接着用力拉了一下。James低吼了一句，他的吻变得更为有力，更为急切，他推着Steve，让他背靠在柜台上，接着-

“Steve！不要打扰我的赛车手，”Tony大叫，声音从另一个房间里打开的一堆箱子上传来。“我说认真的。”

Steve和James不情愿的分开彼此，他们的呼吸沉重。James露齿笑了起来，在Steve的唇上又拿了最后一个吻后，便绕过去抓来自己的茶杯，接着一跛一跛的走出去加入Tony。

Steve靠在厨房的门边，看着他俩，脸上露出笑容。这是James第一次对Tony解开他独特的防备，他们两个人看起来相处的还不错。Tony带来了一整套James赛车的零部件（或是就像Jarvis所说的照片上的赛车）,加上一大堆的选择和几个他还在研究的实验性质的系统。那些零部件在他们周围摆成了半圆形，就像炸开的一般，而他们其中一人会不时的走过去，拿起一块，然后两个人开始围绕着这块零件争吵。

他们两个此刻正靠在一起，摆动着双手，在围绕着无缝变速箱（管它是什么）进行一场针锋相对的讨论。James想要用俄语去解释某些更复杂的机械概念，而Tony掏出他的手机放在一张弃置的板凳上，让Jarvis来做同声翻译。Steve被James老旧蓝色V领满是洞的T恤下修长的肌肉线条吸引了（Steve的最爱，他想着）；被James双手做出的优美而又精妙的手势所吸引。他没有去听他们的谈话；从他看着他们开始。

James最终举起了他完好的那只手。“好吧。我们试试，”他说道。

Tony露齿笑了起来，充满胜利意味。“那会值得的。如果我们在这次比赛中不能在你的最快记录上再减下五秒钟。我会。。。我不知道。我会公开做点让自己丢脸的事。”

“我看报纸。你一向都在公开场合做羞耻的事，”James低喃。

Steve摇摇头。那景象让Steve的内心的更深处感到快乐，并深切的感到满足。可能要比他之前的生命里的任何一刻都更加开心。

Tony的双眼大张了起来。“嘿，你觉得改变的你赛车服颜色怎么样？关于赞助这件事？”

“不要，”James怒视他。

“我的意思是，我在考虑我们不要公开声明关于赞助的事。你就背上带着STARK的字样骑着一辆新摩托出现在迈阿密的起跑线上，而其他所有人就会像个站在One Direction演唱会上的14岁小女孩那样尖叫，因为他们才意识到他们再也赢不了比赛了。而我们依旧不会接受采访，因为操它们的。但是你穿着我的红色和金色站在那？那会—”

“不要。”

“试试，”Tony哄着他。“不是说你目前的哥德次打扮不好。我的意思是，那件高大，全黑的皮制服大概会吓坏其他所有的赛车手。但是想象下这个，好吗？红色的赛车服？两边镶上金线？或许再来个金色的头盔，虽然那可能有一点像疯狂庞克—”

James觉得自己从里到外都僵住了。他眼周的景象都变暗了，而他手中的扳手掉到了地板上。

再一次，士兵。

我累了。想要停下。

机器是不会累的。再来一次。

他摇摇头，试图清醒他模糊的视线。他的肩上有一只手—Steve。一个声音，担忧的，喊着他的名字，一遍又一遍。他得克服这一切，立即马上。

呼吸。集中注意。

James抬头看着Stark，他的脸上有一抹怒容。“红色。金色。苏联的国色，”他呛咳着说道。“不要。”

Tony的下巴在意识到的时候松开了。“哦，该死。我从来没想过这点。不。你是对的。穿着红色金色的健壮俄罗斯人。看起来太糟糕了。有点太像洛奇系列第四部。”

Steve用他的大手在他的后背画着小圈，而那让他舒服了些。那让他舒服了很多，但同时他憎恨这一点。他因让他们看到他这个样子而感到愤怒，让他们看到他软弱的一面。

他们依旧盯着James，Tony道歉，Steve则在担忧，而就在此时警铃响了起来。

“操，”Tony赌咒。一只James之前以为装着零件的箱子开始翻开，装甲部分飞了出来，附着在了Tony的身上。

哦。

Steve嘶叫了一声，朝着门跑去。

“抱歉，得走了，”Tony说着，他的装甲几乎全部组装完毕。他指着James。“这段时间离曼哈顿下城区远一点，好吧？”接着他就飞走了，从通向小巷的侧门滑了出去，飞上天空化成一条明亮的白光。

 

* * *

是九头蛇。他们是追着运到大都会博物馆展出的玛雅手工艺品来的。Jarvis很快就查明了这件艺术品，和其他几样九头蛇在过去几个月中偷取的艺术品组合在一起，就会造出某种时间干扰器。那是一个法西斯组织为了复僻希特勒所需要的最后一样东西。

Steve想着，边冲去曼哈顿下城区，他的盾牌背在身后，穿着制服，骑着James为他所造的摩托车，六个月前，他大概会渴望使用时间干扰器回到过去，去看看战争的结束。回到他所理解的那个世界里面去。但是现在？现在，他想他在未来或许也挺好。他，Steve Rogers，有未来。他有着期待的东西。

这场战斗不是其中之一，但他很久以前就已经期待能够不再打仗了。

九头蛇的士兵坐着单人驾驶的在空中飞翔的雪橇，将运送艺术品的运钞车隔离在布鲁克林大桥下的罗斯福东河公园大道上。华尔街就在转角的地方，而下方是码头和渡轮，Steve皱起了眉头。引起民众恐慌的可能性很大，而且熟知九头蛇的做法，他们会利用这点而让复仇者们无暇分身。

今天的队伍是由他，Tony, Sam, 幻视和Wanda组成的。Natasha还在Clint那里，后者在阿拉斯加的任务中折断的骨头还在恢复期。而让另一个家伙参与到曼哈顿下城区这样人群密集的地方的行动不是个好主意，Thor还在阿斯加德。 Steve在其中一个飞翔的九头蛇雪橇发现他并开火的时候呼吸不稳的咒骂了一声。Clint此刻会非常的有用。而Natasha；她总会照看住他的后方。那感觉很奇怪，这种空空的感觉，她不在他身边的感觉。

Sam和Tony都飞上了天，在和九头蛇的雪橇搏斗。Steve在他的通讯器里大叫着让幻视看好艺术品，让Wanda和他碰面；他们要负责将民众清离出去—

-九头蛇的第一枚炸弹响了。

“Tony，和幻视交换。我需要他侦察幸存者。你不要让他们将那辆卡车开到别的地方去—” Steve举起他的摩托调转方向朝着渡轮码头冲去，那里着着火，到处都是尖叫的人群。“Wanda，把火势控制起来，不要波及码头，直到我们把所有人都送上船。Phil!我需要SHIELD的小队来这里,立即。Tony，如果事态严重，那就把整辆该死的卡车丢进河里。他们想要那件艺术品，他们可以游着去拿—”

第二枚炸弹在一座临近罗斯福东河大道的办公楼里爆炸了，Steve被那让每一个纽约人都吓破胆的景象震住了，高耸的建筑在明亮的，太阳高照的早晨缓慢的肢解崩溃的样子。而接着他眨了眨眼，他身处阴影之中，41层高的笨重的大楼正缓缓的弯下腰，在空中滚动着砸下来—

 

 

* * *

 

Darcy趴在笔记本电脑上，用牙齿将指甲上的最后一片紫色金属色的指甲油撕下来。新闻报道时断时续，充满了让人费解的消息，新闻播报员的声音时常被警铃和尖叫声淹没。声音开到大到足够让另一个房间的James也听得见，而当她一边呢喃着上帝啊，操，操，操，别再来一次的时候，他正在不停的来回踱步。

接着那幢大楼倒了下来。慢慢的，以它垂直的崩离的雄伟姿势而言几乎优雅的倾覆下来。直接砸在罗斯福东河公园大道上，将特速路撞断，而在那下面有一辆海军蓝色的，整流罩上有银色条纹的摩托车—

“他倒下了！他倒了！美国队长倒了！”一名播报员大叫起来，与此同时那一大堆碎砾开始发出红光，红女巫正从拯救那个一直待她很好的却快要淹死了的陌生人上腾出手调转能力过来—

James在前厅办公室里，Darcy压根都没听见他走过来，他刚刚让她注意到他，而他看起来充满野性，难以驯服，Darcy喘了口气—

James结结巴巴的说着，他的口音很重，“如果。。。如果你曾经发誓你再也不会做这些事了。。。但是那能救—”他浅色的眼睛里充满了绝望。

“如果你能救别人的命，James，那就去做，”Darcy说道，9/11从她的脑中滑过。“上帝啊，快去。”

James已经拆下了他的夹板，一边丢一边走进工作间爬上他的公寓。

他一分钟后回来了，一只背包背在背上，里面有个长长的盒子伸了出来，他抓过橱窗里的小小的红色印第安侦察机。它咆哮着活了过来，而他朝上跨出了一条腿。Darcy惊讶了一秒他怎么会这么灵活，考虑到他的伤势，但是此刻发生了这么多的事，她真的不想去细思这些事。

James看着她，他的双眼中燃着一股她从没见过的冰冷执念。“不要告诉任何人我走了，”他说道。

“我甚至都不知道—”Darcy开口说话，但他已经用全速马力驾驶着这辆街车呼啸着冲出了店铺，驶上了街道。

 

 

* * *

Wanda阻止了大块的建筑砸到Steve的身上，但是他身边的车子就没那么幸运了。他诅咒着这种算法，一边驾驶着摩托车避开意外现场最惨烈的地方。他的生命怎么可能要比正尖叫着，试图从他们经济型小车里面出来的来自新泽西的一家五口更重要。诅咒着九头蛇居然用人类最底线的感情来对付他们，让复仇者们忙于应付这么多的死伤而无暇去保护那块他们想要的该死的魔法石。

他听到离头顶很高的地方传来嗡嗡声，接着抬头发现一个驾驶着空中雪橇的九头蛇小队正朝着他的身边聚集。终于，他可以揍些东西了。他解下他的盾牌甩出去，将首先到达的两个人干倒，他们的雪橇升起黑烟，盘旋着朝着路面坠落。其余的开始朝他开火，而他抓住自己的盾牌，用它反射回他们蓝色的镭射枪。他等着出现一个空当—

\--一具尸体掉到了地上，接着又是一具—

\--有人在射杀他们—

“Sam？！” Steve在通讯器里问道。但是那些子弹不是从Sam的乌兹冲锋枪里射出来的；它们更精细，来自于长距离的狙击射击，正中额头，一枪干掉一个。

“什么？！有点忙，队长，”Sam说道，背景音中传来哒哒哒的枪声。

一架空中雪橇歪斜着朝着四散逃跑的人群冲去，驾驶的人倒在方向盘上已经死了。Steve将他的盾朝着它甩过去，击中它，接着它就盘绕着掉进了东河里。

“谁在射击？”Steve问道。“我需要份军情报告，马上！”

幻视虚幻而又完美的声音从通讯器里传过来。“Wanda和我还在试图救出Water Street高楼里的幸存者。Sam正在保护码头，SHIELD在把握渡轮，把民众送出去。Stark 先生在保护艺术品。”

“准备直接飞去大楼，让这群操蛋的家伙要是能就来抓我—”

“小心，Tony—”Steve说道。他在听见另一架空中雪橇接近的时候转过身，正准备甩盾过去的时候，驾驶人的前额就爆成了一片粉红色的血花和脑浆，那是个高速狙击弹的出口伤，谁在射击—

他将这问题从脑中清除出去。他将知道答案而来的恐惧推到一边，精力集中于解决手头的问题上。“Tony，是的。把它带离这里。如果他们跟着你去大楼，那就抓上Bruce，带他们去别的地方，让另一个家伙来解决他们。我不想让九头蛇将中城区变成下一个目标。Sam，你去看好Tony的背后。”

“收到，”Sam说道，而Steve从眼角看到由红色，金色和白色组成的Tony的战甲飞了过去，后面跟着Sam和一群九头蛇空中部队。Tony正用一只胳膊抱着一个铝制的手提箱，里面一定就装着那件艺术品。

Steve在听到一声断裂的金属发出来的吱嘎声的时候就将意识拉回到了他眼前的环境里，他朝着一辆半挂在翘起的特速路巨大裂口上的SUV冲过去。将盾又挂回了背上，并悄悄祈祷着不管是谁在射击--

\--James—

\--他可以从九头蛇手下掩护他足够久的时间。那辆SUV的方向盘后面有个年轻的黑女人，她正在哭泣，紧抱着自己。Steve抓住SUV的保险杠，拉住它。它的车盘吱嘎的拖过路面，闪耀着火花，但没着火，他手臂和背上的每块肌肉都在燃烧着，那辆车正一点点的朝前挪去—一束蓝色的火花从他肩头旁飞过，Steve差一点就松了手。那个年轻的女人在车子朝前倾斜下去的时候尖叫起来，Steve大叫道，“我抓住你了，出来！出来！”她伸手到后座上，抓住她的狗，打开驾驶座侧门，她脱了出来，翻滚到一边，Steve松开了手，那辆SUV翻到了底下的鹅卵石路面上。一辆搭载着一名已经死亡了的九头蛇的空中雪橇跟在其后掉了下去，枪口还在冒烟。

“幻视，”Steve说道。“我们有狙击手掩护我们。是SHIELD的吗？”他跑过砸的破烂的高速路，脑子里装着做了一半的抓住一架雪橇跟上Tony和Sam的计划。

“不是，”Vision说道。 “桥上有个人。”

“谁？” Steve问道。他的心如坠冰窖。那不会是James。James现在才刚能走路。

“身份不明，队长。我可以试着近一些距离扫描，但是—”

“不重要，”Steve说道。“继续保护民众。”他扫过布鲁克林大桥，即时在它最近的塔上扫到一个蒙面人。在他身后，发出了一声巨响。他调转方向，看到一个从他背后偷袭的九头蛇从他的雪橇上掉了下来。Steve朝着大桥的方向匆匆打了个招呼，接着就抓住那名掉落的九头蛇士兵的空中雪橇，跳了上去。

九头蛇的技术并不怎么难以理解。Steve已经了解了有70年了。

他在东河上转了个方向，朝着Tony和Sam被九头蛇的空中雪橇包围的方向驶去，就像猎鹰在追逐乌鸦一般。那名狙击手又击落了两名试图跟随他的九头蛇士兵。两枚子弹，两具尸体。Steve将盾甩了过去，干掉了三名正跟在Sam后面的九头蛇。“好的，Tony，改变方案，”Steve说道。“他们以为我们要去大楼，而我正准备这么做。你需要找个别的地方将那件艺术品藏起来并拿上现在装着它的盒子。接着你就把那盒子给我，接着我会朝北边跑。你去南边，绕个大圈。听到了吗？Sam，你去做空中救援。掩护那些渡轮，让民众去到安全的地区。”

“啊。这是场橄榄球赛，是吗？”Tony低咆。“一向讨厌橄榄球。而且，确切来说，我怎么才能在这么紧要的关头把这事办成？”

“等一等，Tony，”Steve说道。“奇迹就要发生了。希望如此。”

Steve祈祷这能奏效。他直直朝着大桥的高塔上望去，希望上面那个人正通过望远镜观察他。他做出两个非常清晰的手势：先朝向那名狙击手的方向，接着指向Tony。掩护Tony。他粗浅的好奇了下俄罗斯军队的手势是什么样的，它们是否和他所知道的一模一样。

“—什么鬼？！”Tony的声音在随即就有两名九头蛇的脑袋爆出血花的时候从通讯器里传来。

“伙计！鹰眼回来了？”Sam喳喳叫了起来。

“没有，”Steve说道。“不是鹰眼。我们准备好交手了吗?”

“好了，”Tony说道，移动着他臂弯里的铝制装艺术品的手提箱，一边闪避过一名九头蛇士兵，后者此刻脑袋上多了一个洞，正盘旋着驾着他的机器掉进东河里。

“好。听我信号，我们一起冲向对方，接着朝不同方向跑。远离密集地区，这群混蛋把附带伤害当成武器了。”他们的数量已经从100架九头蛇雪橇减成了30架，但那依旧还是太多了，足够淹没他们其中的任何一个人。但Steve会将他们拖离民众聚集的地方，即使他需要为此付出生命—

“准备就绪，队长，”Sam说道。

“动手。”

Sam做了个前滚翻，朝着后方飞去，用两把冒着烟的枪击落左右两边的九头蛇。Steve甩过他的盾，接住它，接着从它后面滚了过去，到Tony的身边。Sam的翅膀遮住了他们一小会，接着Steve就抓住了手提箱，说，“行动，”他们四散分开。

 

* * *

James跪在布鲁克林大桥的顶端。那辆印第安被停在了底下的人行道上，他跑到上面去做支援，带着过去的武器，最喜欢的重型狙击枪，背上背着整一袋的子弹。他跪了下来。那不是最精确的狙击点，但战局发展的太快了，太无阻碍了，让他没有时间来调整自己的射击倾向。

他让大部分飞行器上的敌人远离Steve，而接着Steve就非常清楚地指示他要他保护钢铁侠。Steve知道那是他吗？他们距离太远了。他不可能看得见。他脑中有个声音在斥责他，Steve还会以为是谁，笨蛋。

接着Steve和钢铁侠还有那个戴着翅膀的黑人就聚到了一起，他们随即分开，两个朝着南边，但Steve则直直朝着河的方向也就是他这边过来，大部分的敌人都跟在他的身后，该死该死该死-

Steve抱着什么，一个金属箱子。他需要用另一只手来驾驶飞行器。他没法保护自己。他见鬼的在干什么，这压根一点意义都没有。他会死—James呼了一口气开始射击。20名敌人.19.18.17.16.一枚子弹，命中一个。就像一台机器一般。敌人蓝色的镭射枪从Steve身边闪过，划过他的飞行器，弹到他背上的盾上。15.14.13.换弹夹。等等，这群操蛋的跑到下面去了，他怎么—12.11.10.9.换气。集中注意力。8.7.

他的十字瞄准线瞄准了第六名九头蛇，按响扳机的时候，那名敌人也朝着Steve开了火，但他没有朝着Steve射击，他朝着那架飞行器后部的引擎开了枪，它爆炸了，就在第六名的脑袋开花的时候，透过望远镜，James看到Steve被抛向了前方，他的头撞到了飞行器的前护栏，整架东西都冒着黑烟和晃动着金属板，盘旋着掉进了水里。

一名敌人从空中抓住了那个铝制箱子，James怒火中烧，他无知无觉的用着完美的精准度（又一次，士兵）将剩余的五名敌人一一击落，与此同时Steve的空中雪橇在河面上激起巨大的水花。

他丢下他的枪，脱掉鞋子，而就在他能理智的想清楚这一切之前，他已经飞到了空中，从布鲁克林大桥的顶端跃进了底下棕色暗沉的东河里。

他摊平手掌，以便击穿水面，下一刻他就在水里了，没什么能见度，他滑过水流朝着Steve跌落的位置游去。以他的双肩来说他一向是名游泳健将，以及八月的东河要比莫斯科河亦或是维德纳河的情况好太多了。

James在坠落地点大致的地方浮上来换了口气。Steve的小队正忙着，两名会飞的队员朝着南边去了，而其他人则在帮助灰色的政府箱型车和穿着蓝色制服的人将民众一点点的撤出。没有人来帮忙。对那个飞行器上会有好用的浮标这种事不做太多期待。他大吸了口气，摸过他身后的刀以确定它们仍然在那，接着就钻了下去，追着血液和引擎机油的味道而去。

他的肺灼痛起来，在长时间呆在水下后，他发现了一个更黑，层次不齐的影子，时不时的发点光，气泡从里面冒出来。他朝着它挣扎着游过去，他肺里的每一个分子都在尖叫着要他浮去水面，但Steve已经在下面太久了，如果James浮上去换气，他会死，他不能让自己有所松懈。他朝着更深处游去，他的手指碰到了Steve的制服，冰冷，湿滑。他靠过去，直到他的手能够伸到Steve胸前的盾牌固定带下。他拉住了。

Steve没有跟着他上浮。他全身冰冷，在James的手下像死般的沉重。有什么东西卡在那架沉没的飞行器里了，他看不到那是什么，而他无法呼吸，他的视线开始变得—

管它三七二十一。

James将他的另一只手也伸到了固定带下，他用力拉了起来，用上他全身的力气，有什么东西破了，断了，而他希望那不是Steve身体的一部分，接着他们就朝着上方，朝着光亮游去，30秒后，他们破出水面，James大口大口喘着气。他伸了条胳膊到Steve身下，将它插近Steve的固定带里以防Steve滑走，Steve太重了，他的盾牌也是，James看着Steve苍白的脸，踩着水，将他拉近，试图将空气度入他的肺中。他的双唇冰冷，几乎成了蓝紫色。

Steve依旧没有呼吸。

James开始拉着Steve朝着布鲁克林的岸边游去。他在河中央什么都做不了。这段距离像是永远都游不完，像是他们永远都到不了大桥旁的公园，那水岸边的绿草地看起来就像海市蜃楼一般。而当某一刻，当James觉得像是从跳进东河里之后便游了一辈子那么久的时候，他感到胳膊下传来浅浅的呼吸。Steve依旧浑身冰冷，但他在呼吸，James长长松了一口气，一口他自己都不知道自己摒着的气。

五分钟，十分钟，当他将Steve拉到位于大桥南边的坐落于布鲁克林高地上的小小的漂亮的河滨公园的绿草地上时。有一些人站在那，正在观望着战斗，理所当然的，在用instagram记录战况。James被一股陈年以来的恐惧击中，他想要逃跑，想要躲藏，而当他将Steve拉到草地上，将他翻过身侧躺着的时候，他甩动着头发盖过脸，屈从了自己的本能。他绝望的想要和Steve呆在一起，直到他醒来。抱着他；为他取暖。甚至在离开之前亲吻他的太阳穴。但这其中没有一个是可行的。有目击者，而他还在纽约城最著名的地标顶端留下了一柄俄式特制的狙击枪。

在人们意识到发生了什么，刚被从水里拖上来的人是谁的时候，他悄悄潜过。James跑了起来，他所能想到的只有，至少Steve安全了。至少有人会打911，或许要等到他们在社交网络上发了张照之后。

他悄悄跑过大桥上的旁观者身旁。他们所有人都望向了南边，而对这名高大， 浑身带着刺青，光着脚沿着人行道跑过的流浪汉没什么兴趣。他沿着那条悬挂的绳索朝上爬去，重新穿上他脱掉的运动鞋，将KSVK狙击枪放进枪盒里，那可悲的太轻松了。他将那些弹夹扫下大桥落进海里，接着仔细的四处查看，确保没有留下任何一丝足迹。回去地面所要背的背包轻多了。有一对，两个牵着手的女孩，在他轻巧的沿着悬绳下来的时候盯着他。他举起手机（期望她们没有注意到那东西正湿嗒嗒的滴着水），朝着她们微笑。“拍到了最棒的照片！”他说道，试图模仿Darcy的口音。

那两个女孩朝着他笑了笑，其中一人翻了个白眼。“那真的很危险，你知道，”她说道。

James耸耸肩，朝着摩托上跨了条腿，将它倒出了街道。

 

* * *

Phil Coulson跟上了Nick Fury， 和他一起去审讯在曼哈顿下城区的战斗中被抓住的九头蛇士兵。“我刚看过了这场战斗的卫星监视视频，”他说道。“我觉得这个有点意思。”

他朝着Fury递过了他的平板。

Fury朝着它瞥了一眼。那是幅对布鲁克林大桥西端来自空中的近距离拍摄。桥上有名狙击手。Fury看到了长发，以及那名枪手短袖T恤下明显的独特纹身。他低吼了一声，将平板递了回去。“很好。他想念这生活。他朝我们递了根胡萝卜。那我们现在需要的就只是那根棒子了。”

 

* * *

Steve在一间白色的房间里醒来，依旧迷迷糊糊的。他的眼角有些东西在动，他一把拉过。是名护士，一名挺漂亮的拉美裔，因惊吓而摔掉了她的托盘。

她的同事，一名包着整齐的和她的制服一样的浅绿色头巾的女人，走上前，将双手放在Steve的手臂上。“Rogers队长。你现在在复仇者大厦的医疗一层。你在对战九头蛇的战斗中掉进了东河里，并得了很重的脑震荡。”

Steve放开了手。“抱歉，”他呼吸着，朝上看着他刚刚抓过的护士。

“没关系，”她说道。“我们没想到你这么快就醒。我正准备喊医生。”

那名医生是Dr Cho,Steve喜欢并信任的医生，接着Tony也出现了，看起来累坏了，嘴里还吸着一大杯冰凉的绿色粘液。

“发生什么了？” Steve嘶哑的说着。

Tony摆了摆他的奶昔，靠在门墙上。“医生先来。然后我们再说。”

Dr Cho检查了他，并对着其他的东西低吼，但除此之外还是向他宣告他的复原情况良好，并且能在星期六出院。

Steve试图坐起来。“但我得在周五出院。我有事—”

“Steve，”Tony说道。“今天就是星期五。你已经昏睡了48个小时了。”而面对着Steve被吓到了的表情，Tony在他的头上做了个弹了一下的手势。“星期五早上。8点。欢迎回来，队长。”

“Dr Cho，”Steve说道。“我今晚要去某个地方。那很重要。”而当他想着James，他脑中的混沌变得清晰，他记了起来。那场战斗。桥上的狙击手。记起掉进了水里，接着在布鲁克林前滩岸边公园的绿草地上醒来，猜想着James为什么不在。

他的脸让他的心情一览无遗，Tony注意到了，接着转过身拍了拍Dr Cho的肩膀。“Helen。谢谢你。我们回头再聊，好吗？抱歉。我们现在需要点独处时间。”

Dr Cho开心的朝着Tony摇摇头，接着带着护士们出去了，在身后关上了门。

Tony在Steve床边的椅子里坐下，发出了一声长长的疲惫的叹息。

“怎么了，”Steve说道。

“我不知道。”Tony说道。“我不知道是什么。而我对此有问题。”他吸着奶昔的方式像是要毁了它。

“我知道他是名顶级的俄罗斯特工队的狙击手，”Steve开口说话，几乎是抱歉的语气。 “而游泳。。。我的意思是，他的身体就是个游泳健将的身体，而且他很强壮。。。”

Tony含着他的吸管说话。“Jarvis，他们在公开大奖赛参赛之前有验血吗？”接着朝向Steve。“现在有很多比赛都测这些。变种人和外星人不允许参加。”

Jarvis的声音从天花板上传下来。“是的，先生。每个赛季开始的时候都会有年度血检。James Barnes的结果显示他没有变种基因，没有使用任何的类固醇或是其他的兴奋剂。”

“好吧。诊疗记录—Steve，那家医院是哪间？”

“哦。额。。。美以美？赛车比赛合作医院，”Steve说道。

“你听到这家伙说的了，Jarvis。James Barnes的诊疗记录，美以美医院，印第安纳波利斯。” Tony晃着他的奶昔，看着里面的蓝莓像冰山一样的撞来撞去。

“我很抱歉，先生，上个星期发生了安全泄露事故，那些记录，和其他的记录一起，被删掉了。”

“预料之中，”Tony结语。“让我猜猜。俄罗斯的黑客？”

“看起来是这样，先生。”

Tony抬起一根眉毛，看着Steve。

“我们别那么快下结论，”Steve呼吸着。“他可能。。。他可能完好的避过了那团灾祸。他说他们总是挑让撞车事件看起来可怕的角度来拍—”他的语音渐轻，Tony举起一只手。

“Steve。听听你的内心，”Tony说道。“瞧。我喜欢这家伙。我真的喜欢。而且操它的，他早些时候救了你的命。我压根就不生他的气。我只是想知道发生了什么。他隐瞒了某些大事，Steve。如果我知道是什么，我会感觉好很多。”

“我们什么证据都没有，”Steve说道，他的声音变得细小而遥远。

Tony将前额埋进一只手里，按揉着太阳穴。他叹了口气。“我有，”他说。

Steve给他的表情是请求的；破碎的。Tony没法对上那双眼睛。他低头看着自己的牛仔裤；磨蹭着一块沾染了油污的小点。

“他的车，”Tony说道，最终。

他用一只手抹过脸。“说认真的，我都好奇你是否能骑它。他事实上在那东西里面造了架喷气引擎。那很疯狂。我某种意义上挺爱这种疯狂的。但他该是死的。驾驶那东西去参加比赛所需要的力量和反应速度。。。他不是人类，Steve。而他也不是个变种人。那他是什么？”

Steve将自己疼痛的脑袋靠回到感觉起来古怪的医院海绵枕头上，闭上眼。

他是我灵魂的另一半。

 

* * *

 

到下午的时候，Steve才半是烦扰，半是说服的让Dr Cho允许他出院回家。而这一次，他没有在Tony建议让Happy开豪华加长车送他回家的时候提出反对。

他在他们穿过皇后区大桥的时候给Natasha打了电话。“或许你不该对奥德萨那次任务如此懊恼，”他说道。而接着他就告诉她，全部的, Tony的怀疑，他的困惑。

他可以感到她在电话另一头露出笑容。“Steve。第一。你刚经历了脑震荡出院可不是讨论这个的合适时间。答应我你不会做任何冲动事？”

Steve低吼，但最终保证，在他们过了普拉斯基大桥之后。

“第二，你需要明白。”Natasha停顿了一下。“因为你。。。我不会说你没有秘密，因为那不是真的，我们每个人都有。但是你。。。如果有人问你什么，你回答他们，而你会告诉他们实话。因为你就是这样的人。但那不意味着其他人会这样做。如果他是。。。不一样的。。。在苏联时期，他一定隐藏了很久。”

她叹了口气。“很难解释那种隐藏是什么样的，对于不是在社会主义制度下长大的人来说。没有人能在俄罗斯隐藏秘密。他或许永远都不能和你谈论这个。而那不意味他对你的爱就少了。别怪他，Steve。”

“你会告诉我他是否是红房子的人，对吗？”Steve问道。

Natasha哼了哼。“他不是红房子的人。我发誓。那有别的项目，或许半打的项目，但是Steve。。。在苏联解体后，我看过清单。它们全都失败了。没有人活下来。没有一个可行的实验主体。”

Steve回想到阿兹诺，想起所有死去的士兵，乱葬坑，那些在金属轮床上腐烂了一半的尸体，手臂上满是针孔的痕迹。一个像是蛤蟆的带着小小圆框眼镜的男人，摘下手套，朝着出口逃跑。有一整个营的士兵被俘，但只有一百个人（其中一个是Peggy）被解救。“是的，”他低沉的说道。“我能想象的到。”

他昏昏沉沉的回家，站在莲蓬头下冲了半个小时，让灼热的水流从他那具曾经让如此多人牺牲才得以成功塑造的身体上淌下。而他不只第一次的感到好奇，他究竟是否值得这具身体。

 

 

* * *

那家餐厅坐落于肉库区，奶油色的木头，深紫色的天鹅绒有脚沙发椅以及落地窗，它拥有一切将它闪亮的内设烘托出来的展示。Steve将他的哈雷停妥，他穿着正式制服，而餐厅外面的天鹅绒缆绳后已经排起了一长条，他们在排队进入餐厅的酒吧间。还有一打的摄影师。

他早到了10分钟，James还没到。恐惧紧紧的抓着Steve的心脏。如果James不来呢？他们自从Steve和他分开去和九头蛇战斗后就没说过话了。。。他是否该再一次确认呢？现在已经太迟了。

Steve挺起双肩，从摩托车旁离开，带上他最好的美国队长式微笑面对相机。

“队长，你来和谁共进晚餐？”

“队长！关于同性恋的传说！你确认还是否认？”

“你现在已经确定关系了吗，队长？”

微笑。招手。从他们身边走过。

他走进餐厅后大大呼了口气。侍应领着他走到一处夹角处靠窗的有脚沙发椅，那大概是这间餐厅里最好的位子。他可以很清楚的从这里看到外面，而所有能看到他的人都站起了身。他点了一杯矿泉水，掏出手机。他从没像此刻一样的如此钟爱21世纪的社交网络。一开始他对那些在吃饭中途戳着手机的人感到厌烦，但现在他觉得那是科技带来的好处。当你拿着手机的时候，你就不会觉得孤单。你不用去面对那些探寻的目光，因为你有个屏幕可以盯着。他拉出他正在阅读的传记页面，认真读起来。

“。。。嗨。”一个低沉而又粗哑的声音。带了些口音。

手机在Steve站起来的时候从他的手里掉了出去。他脸红了，心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动着。他无法阻止巨大的痞笑在他的脸上展开。“嗨，”他说道，摒住了呼吸，因为是的。

James穿着正装。

Steve先前不怎么确定James会穿什么。他只见过James在店里的着装，老旧而又满是洞的T恤和牛仔裤。他认真的思考过James或许没有什么好衣服。但他站在那，穿着件西装，而那一定是手工制成的因为它完美的帖服在他健美的身躯上。它浑身漆黑，细缎制成的前襟，修长的凸显出他的臀部和大腿的裤子，搭配一件黑色的衬衫和领带。第一次，他的头发不是被拉到了脑后，而是闪亮着黑色波浪的下垂在两边。Steve知道那摸起来就像丝绸，而他的手颤抖着想要伸过去，将手指埋进里面。

他们就像两块彼此吸引的磁石，Steve伸出一只手环住James的脖子，站在窗前亲吻他问候他，在上帝和这个男人，以及半个肉库区的市民面前。他知道当他闭上双眼，而他们的舌头擦过彼此的时候，他所看到的不是星光，他知道那是闪光灯发出来的光芒，但那感觉起来就像星光般璀璨。

“喔哦，”Steve在他们分开时呼着气，上上下下的打量着James。

James很紧张，他对着Steve露出半是笑容的愉悦却让他的心漏跳了一拍。“你喜欢吗？”

Steve在坐下的时候点了点头。

James将头发别到耳后，边让自己坐到Steve对面的椅子里，轻声道，“Lukin喜欢他的手下穿的光鲜亮丽。”

Steve笑了笑。“这就是为什么你现在都穿T恤和牛仔裤吗？”

James露齿一笑，开心着。“是的。”他朝着一把叉子戳了戳。“还有，摩托机油，比血还难清理的东西。”他的浅色眼睛朝上对着Steve眨动。“抱歉，我没打电话。我的手机掉水里了。”

“是的。关于那个，”Steve开口，伸出手将手指和James的缠绕在一起。但当侍者来的时候，他们的谈话便在点单的时候停顿了一会，James试图藏起自己因那名侍者被Steve吓到的表情，以及那名侍者的双眼是如何的在他们交织在桌上的手指间来回梭巡的而惹起的笑容。

那名侍者赞扬了他们的点单，转过身准备离开的时候，又转了回来，开口说道，“请你们考虑下参加下一年的骄傲游行，那意义非凡，”接着走开，明显因为紧张而浑身颤抖着。

James抬起Steve的手到他的唇边，亲吻过他的指关节，接着开始轻咬，并吮吸他的指尖。Steve必须改变坐姿，并且有点想将手抽走，因为他此刻太过激动到吃不了晚餐，但是—但是或许他只需要放松下来，让自己感觉好受些。

James用牙齿咬过Steve的食指，接着抬头看他。“你还好吗？在那之后。。。”他用空闲的那只手随意比划了一下。

Steve点点头。“得了严重的脑震荡。”他在此刻将手抽离，因为他需要谈论这件事。他的声音变成了低语，低到普通人听不见的频率。“那是，那是你，是吗？在桥上的那名狙击手。那个，那个将我从水里救上来的人。”

James看起来皱了下脸，他点了下头，用非常微小的动作。

“好吧。”Steve低头看着他的餐具。那把汤勺有些弯曲了；他将它掰直。“谢谢你救了我的命。”他抬头看向James。他怎么问呢？他需要知道。顺便说一句，你不是真正的人类，对吗？他在他的膝盖上绞扭着餐巾，并庆幸于他们之间停摆的时间过长的时候，他们点的餐点正好在这个时候来了。他们两个人都点了牛排；这间餐厅的招牌菜明显是本地哈德逊河谷超级经典的牛肉。用距离不到100英里外农场里贵的离谱的佐料制成的法式大餐。用卡兹奇山来的松露制成烤松露；生长于长岛的土豆。Steve在James拿起他的切牛排刀，随意的，漫不经心的，在他的手指间就像那是把战刀一般翻转起来时，皱了皱眉。

“抱歉，我—”James开口，并将刀放下。“。。。老习惯。”他看着Steve，他的表情变得迷失，难过，还有一点的害怕。“发生什么了？”

“没什么，”Steve说道，笑了笑，笑意不达眼底。那是抹美国队长式的笑容。“吃东西吧。这世界上最精心饲养的牛为我们的肚子被宰掉了。”

James哼了哼，摇了摇头，开始切牛排。“我第一次吃神户牛肉的时候，我以为Lukin在耍我。”他抬头，刀从他的手中松开。“我是个在街上长大的小孩。我吃最便宜的垃圾，还有我能偷到的东西，再然后是军队里的配餐。我为他杀了第一个人，之后Lukin带我去—”他停住了，紧张起来。他微微侧了侧头。“我谈论这个没关系吧？”

Steve点头。如果James说话，那他就不用了。他和这个男人睡过了，还有。。。他是什么？

James继续说着。他不蠢。他知道他在接话，在讲着没什么意义的废话，以便让气氛不要变得更糟。“不管怎么说，他带我去了日本店。很豪华。在斯托来什尼科夫，旁边都是外国店。点了吃的。然后和我说，Misha，这块牛肉，那头牛是用特制的价值一斤卢布的有机草喂大的，而每一天它们都会接受按摩。他说着就像这能让那块肉的味道变好一样。”James将薯条在他的盘子里推来推去。“但是在他告诉我这一切之后，我那天晚上吃进嘴巴里的任何东西都变得索然无味。钱是样有趣的东西。那些为了变成有钱人手中的汉堡肉的牛都比穷人受到的待遇要好。”

James抬头，直接而又坚定。“我的意思是，操它的共产主义。说认真的，操它的共产主义。不过资本主义也同样是坨屎。”他叹了口气，看着窗外的狗仔队，那些人依旧躲在外面，时不时抓拍一张。“说得好像我能抱怨一样。我拿了Lukin的钱。用它买了那家店。”他在指间翻转了一下刀子，接着收住了自己，将它放下，将手置于大腿上。

“就在那间日本餐馆里聚餐，我的欢迎进入家族的庆祝会之后，Lukin去打了通电话。他用英语说了些话。接着他挂断了，然后告诉我我的样子让他蒙羞。他说，Misha，去伦敦，你和我的裁缝有约个时间，你需要穿的更好些。当我在第二天早上坐上飞机的时候，他给了我一个枪盒，还有一张上面有三个名字的纸，你在那期间，Misha,去杀掉这几个人。”

他们两个人沉默的在那坐了几分钟，餐盘上的刀叉声就像这痛苦静默中响起的微弱警报，接着James说道，“操，”将脸埋进手里。盘子轻响出声。

Steve靠过去，用手擦过James的头发。“没关系。”

“我做错什么了吗？”James说道，他的声音安静，但有些颤抖。

Steve的手滑了下来，拉起James的一只手。“或许我们该去更安静的地方。。。谈谈。”

James点了点头，挤了挤他的手。

Tony显然已经让餐厅把晚餐的帐结到他的名下，Steve和James可以立即离开。Steve在James的腰上环上了一条手臂，带着他出门，他们两个人都在闪光灯闪耀并大叫着问题的时候低垂着头。Steve知道自己在出门的时候没有微笑并且招手的行为会让舆论出现像是天堂中的苦恼还有即将到来的分手，美国队长和神秘男士降至冰点！之类的标题，但有些时候他就是做不到。而今晚就是其中之一。

“你是开车来的吗？”Steve在他们快走到Steve的哈雷停放处的时候问道。

James摇了摇头。“招了辆的士。”他的唇角挂上了悲伤弯曲的笑容。“不想弄乱我的西服。”他将头埋进Steve的脖颈间。“这就是我为什么迟到了。的士开得太太太太慢了。”

Steve没法忍受他如此近的距离。当他们彼此接触的时候的感觉，那些在他们之间震颤流窜过的电流。他戳了戳James的胸骨。“那叫限速，”他用着他美国队长式不赞成的口吻说道。                          

James抬头看他，嘲笑般的，惊讶了一下。“限制速度只是项建议，Steve。”接着他的视线就瞟到了那一排悄悄潜伏着等待他们离开，而副驾驶座或是摩托后座上准备就绪的狗仔记者的车辆和摩托，他的声音变得严肃起来。“他们准备跟踪我们。我来开吗？”

Steve将钥匙压进James的手里，在他的身后坐好。James拉下他的领带，将它放进口袋里，朝后看了一眼，发动引擎。“抓紧了，”他呢喃。这就是Steve在轮胎吱嘎碾压摩擦过路面时候得到的全部警告，而Steve不得不抓紧James的腰部，贴在James坚硬的后背上，当他们像是蹿出洞穴的蝙蝠一般飞了出去的时候，肾上腺素飙过他的全身。

Steve朝后望了一眼；狗仔们手忙脚乱的爬起来准备追上他们。James带领着他们朝向北边驶去，直上西岸高速路，接着穿过哈林区，又回到中城隧道，然后上了布鲁克林皇后区特快道回到Red Hook。要绕个远路才能回家这事挺可笑，但鉴于他们全程都在飞翔，用着100迈的速度朝北驾驶着这辆车，并在途中像停止不动一般的避过其他所有车辆的感觉，像是时间压根就没走过一般。当你的裤腿在高速路上挤过两辆本来彼此之间的距离就感觉挺小并在毫秒之间就会闭合上的车辆之间时擦过车身的感觉并不那么轻松。Steve必须在他们做出一个特别紧张的闪避后皱眉，因为James会拉下一只手，捏捏他的大腿以作安慰，然后再重新把握住方向杆。

当James关掉节气门，将摩托的速度降低至轻缓，慢慢的穿过Red Hook的时候，他们已经丢掉了所有狗仔队的身影。Steve想着他们大概在离开曼哈顿之前就甩掉他们了。James在Steve公寓后面的停车位上关掉引擎，跨下摩托后将钥匙重新丢给了Steve。

Steve抓住了它，低吼。“别对我露出那副你的车子太慢了的表情，”他说道。

James举起双手做出投降状。“就算如此，它还是很慢。”

“上楼吗？”Steve问道，朝着门走去。“我们。。。我得问你些事。”

James站在那呆了一会，而Steve已经熟知他到看得出他紧张得要命。最终他点了点头，跟在了后面。

他们一路走到Steve的公寓，路上没有碰到Sharon，谢天谢地。James关上门，靠在上面，等待着。Steve看着他，接着调开视线。他看起来可笑的漂亮，他的头发乱成一团，脸颊因风的原因而变得粉红。Steve只想紧贴住James，将一切还没有问出口的问题和所有还没有挑战过的谎言都推去下一次。

他瞥过他的手表。刚过午夜。他只和Natasha保证自己不会急着在周五晚上做什么。但现在已经星期六了。他吞了口唾沫，抬头看着那个他深爱的男人。“James。。。你是什么？”

James离开墙面，朝屋子里走进了一些，和Steve之间拉开些距离，让自己处于某种防护的位置上。他看起来挺放松，但Steve依旧看得出他神经紧绷，他的身体都绷了起来，肌肉蜷起。“我不知道你什么意思，”James说道，声音太轻了些。

“别—别拿我当傻瓜，”Steve说道。他走近了一步，离对方只有一臂之隔，但也没有再进一步。这不到紧逼他的时刻。James依旧什么都不说，仅只是像头关在笼子里的老虎一般从眼角观察着他。“你不是变种人。亦或是外星人。除非你在你的血检中作假。”

“我没有作假，”James咕哝，他的头发从他的耳后滑了出来，滑过他的脸。

“你是什么？”Steve重复道。

“别问这个，”James说道，他的声音变成了细小而又绝望的呢喃。

“James！”Steve说道。他跨进了James私人空间里。

“不。”James几乎对他大吼大叫，迅速的扭转过身，直对上Steve的脸。他的双拳在他的身侧紧握成球，而西装的手臂在他的肱二头肌上微微的绷起。

Steve朝后退了一步，平复着，深吸了一口气。这就是他接下来要做的了。

他朝着James狠狠挥出了一拳。

他一点都没收力，不论是他增强过了的力量，还是他的速度。如果碰到了，James的头会被他打掉。

但那没有发生。

Steve没做什么计划，像是揍James一拳，然后看看会发生什么，而下一秒，他的背就撞在了地板上，James在他上面，将他的两手高举过他的头顶压着。

James愤怒了。“你想知道我是什么？好的，”他嘶声。“这就是我。”他将抓握着Steve双臂的手掌收紧了些，Steve在抓握中挣扎，试图从他的钳制中脱离，但是--

他不能。

他用尽了自己来自于科学奇迹的身体中所有的力量，那些蕴藏在巨大的手臂和粗壮的脊背肌肉中的力量，而他无法从 James 的钳制中挣脱出来。 James 也在用尽他全身的力量， Steve 可以看到他颈下衣服下肌肉的移动。 James 仅只是抬起头，盯着他，重复着，声音突然变得粗哑，“这就是我。”

Steve 朝上挺起，弓起背，依旧在那双像铁钳一般钳制着他躺倒的双手中挣扎着试图脱出，而接着他意识到他根本没干什么，但他却比有史以来的任何一次都要硬了，而如果他无法让自己的阴茎摩擦什么，如果他感觉不到 James 紧贴着他，他下一秒就会爆炸。

他的双眼对上 James 的，那双浅色的双眼此刻变得昏暗，黑色，被兴致所覆盖， Steve 呻吟起来，终于 James 嘶吼了一声朝下压了下来，碾压过他的身体，他们彼此硬挺的阴茎隔着他们的裤子紧紧的贴着对方。 James 一点都没有放松他钳制在 Steve 手臂上的力量，而他身体和大腿中的每一块肌肉都在他碾过 Steve 时收紧又放松开来。

Steve 闭上双眼，他的嘴在感觉涌过他的全身的时候松开。他咆哮着，在 James 臀部上跨上一条腿，将他拉得更紧了些。他马上就要像个青春期少年一样在裤子里射出来了。他朝着 James 吞吐着他的欲望；他是这么硬，比他之前任何一次都要硬很多。他们契合在一起。他们如此契合。

“ James ，操，操我，”他口齿不清的说着。“压住我，操我，”他的意思是就在此时，就在这里，在地板上用力的操他，但 James 却有着别的想法。

James 又一次的朝下碾过 Steve ，他的头发挂到了 Steve 的脸上，他全身颤抖起来着并呻吟了起来。接着他从 Steve 身上翻下来，拉起对方，将他扛上自己的肩头。 Steve 因惊吓而尖叫了一声， James 低哝，“小心你的头，”接着他就带着他走进了朝向客厅的小小门廊。

“卧室，” James 说道，而 Steve 拍了拍他的左肩，指了指。 James 带他进去，像是他轻的没有重量一般的将他丢到床上。 Steve 的大脑还基本完全不能使用，里面依旧盘绕着惊奇以及消化着 James 是在任何方面都和他相配的人这个现实，而这一切都实在是太令人难以想象的让人兴奋了。

他通过他厚实的制服裤子摩擦着自己，咬住双唇。 James 压在他身上，外套已经脱去，衬衫半解，而他的头发正擦过 Steve 的前额。“你确定你想要这么做？” James 问道。“像是这样？”他的声音里有一丝惊奇，一丝不确定，因欲望而深厚。

Steve 点点头。“我从没这么想要过。”他收紧了他的屁股，又一次抬起了他的臀骨，他想要 James 进入他，想要感受那份当他粗壮的阴茎挺进他身体中时的灼热感觉，想要看看自己究竟能承受多少强悍。

James 咆哮着，俯下身用力的咬住 Steve 的脖子。他的右手朝下游走到 Steve 的胀起，朝上抚摸过他，接着他透过裤子抓住 Steve ，推挤着。

Steve 因渴求而啜泣起来， James 在他的脖间低咆，“脱掉。”

James 从他身上撑起身，靠过去伸到床头柜，拉开抽屉， Steve 忙乱的解着扣子和皮带。 James 在抽屉里摸索，将那本，磨破了的军队派发的圣经，几块干净的手帕，以及一个小小的战场使用的指南针推到一边，直到他找到润滑剂。

Steve 已经脱掉了他的外套，他的裤子脱到一半，而 James 抓住它，将它全部脱下。他自己的也紧跟其后被脱掉了；他的衬衫被拉过了头顶。 Steve 的呼吸在看到 James 光裸着，肌肉虬结在一起，光亮的汗水，光滑而又清理过的皮肤，以及那么，那么的坚硬的时候摒住了。有太多的东西在此刻倾覆而下。他不喝酒。他和 Steve 吃的一样多的事实，还有那些就算他躺了一个星期的夹板也不会消褪，不会消瘦的肌肉。还有他的康复速度。

这些你杀不死冬兵的原因。

“他们造出了一个，是吗，” Steve 抽气。“苏联人。他们造出了名超级士兵。他们造出了你。”

James 点了下头，接着跪下身在 Steve 身上，抓住他的领带，将他拉进吻里。

Steve 在他身下融化，在他的唇中融化，接着用双手捧住那对漂亮的颧骨，轻轻将 James 推离了些。“怎么，” Steve 呼着气，双眼大睁，声音里满是惊奇和赞赏。

James 靠上前，贴着他的嘴唇轻笑。“我是个失败的实验品。你看不出来吗？”他抓住 Steve 的手臂，再一次将它们拉过他的头顶，而且是的，这依旧。。。操， Steve 想着。 James 俯下身，咬过 Steve 的其中一个乳头， Steve 低吼大叫起来，但接着又想到，拜托 Sharon 不要这个时候冲进来。

“别叫，” James 低吼，将 Steve 翻了过去，让他趴着。“我的意思是，我喜欢让你大叫，操，那会让我兴致高昂， Steve ，但那也会让那个无聊的举着枪的金发女人冲进来。”

Steve 哼哼着大笑了一声，接着他就在感到自己的屁股被拉开，而 James 的阴茎正顶住自己的后穴的时候呛住。他喘着气，朝下压去，上帝啊，就是这样。。。

“ 这样没关系吗？ ”James 说道。“我准备非常非常的慢慢来。”接着他压进了 Steve 的身体里，带着燃烧般的力量，满足和热度， Steve 咬住枕头，因为那感觉太过于美好，而他又要尖叫了，他就要射出来了，在 James 的阴茎的头部刚破开他的身体的时候。 James 朝着他靠过去，头发擦过他的脊背，他的乳头在他身上游走，而他突然间吞了一口气。“操， Steve 。。。” James 说道。

那太慢了。 Steve 想要一切。他现在就想要。他从来没有。。。他从来没有和一个像他那样的人做过爱，他可以彻底放纵，终于他可以全情投入了， James 需要停止像个瓷娃娃一样的对待他 —

他弯起背，朝后伸出手，抓住 James 粗壮的大腿，让自己朝后猛撞着 James ，让它直插到底，那很疼，但同时很美好，而此刻 James 绕过他的身体抓住他的胸部，埋在他的肩胛中大叫，用力的咬着。 James 嘶语着该死， Steve ，而接着 Steve 能感到 James 在他身体中射了出来，环绕在他腰间的 James 的手臂就像铁钳一般。 Steve 抓住自己的阴茎，用力的撸动，让自己也射了出来，而 James 将脸埋在 Steve 的颈后，在高潮中颤抖着，因 Steve 射在床单上的一刻钳紧了自己而感觉更为强烈。

Steve 喘着气，骑在像是阳光般蹿过他全身的欢愉的浪潮上，当他从云端回到地面的时候，他用手肘撑起自己，试着摆动了下他的臀部。笑了起来。就像猜测的一样， James 依旧硬挺着。是的，超级血清。他越过肩头朝后望。“你就这点本事，士兵？”

他对上一双闪着坏笑的冰蓝色眼睛。“操你， Rogers 。”

Steve 哼哼着，同时重新贴着 James 推挤了过去。“好，你说了，那我等着。”

James 低吼着，将 Steve 推倒在床上，抓过他刚过手肘部的上臂，将他压在身下。上帝啊，就是这样， Steve 想着，但接着 James 就彻底从 Steve 身体里拔了出来，哦，不不不，他感到这么的空虚 —

\-- 直到 James 又撞回了他的身体里。那动作将他从床上推了起来，但由于他的双臂依旧被钳制着，他被固定在了原地，他的阴茎擦过床单的感觉好的令人难以置信，而他无法抑制的让充满情色的半是尖叫半是呻吟的声音从他的口中逃出。

James 又一次拉了出去，嘶吼着问了个问题。“是的，是的，是的 — ” Steve 喘着气回答， James 又一次撞了回来，让自己调节成惩罚的节奏，接着他改变了角度，朝下猛冲着，直接挤进 Steve 的前列腺里， Steve 的整个身体都弹了起来，就像他刚被电击了一般，脚趾因欢愉而蜷曲起来。“再用力点，” Steve 嘶吼道。

James 发出一声小小的呻吟，弯下腰在他的背上落下一个亲吻，又朝上挺了挺，但不是，这完全就不是 Steve 想要的，他正准备再次开口要求的时候， James 的双唇擦过他的颈背，低喃，“我很爱你。我可以为你死。如果我之前在桥上做的事错了，我很抱歉。”

Steve 想要说什么，不，那没有错，但他不能，他能感到他的勃起中的火焰正在解离，他马上就要再次射出来了，因为他是这么深的爱着这个男人， James 一定也同样的接近高潮，因为他又一次开始用力的撞进 Steve 的身体里，沉重而又粗糙，没有节奏，一点控制或是收敛的意图都没有，所有包裹着他的力量和尺寸，在他的身体之中， Steve 的高潮就像达到不可思议的高度的大浪，他需要像这样的高潮，他爱极了这样的高潮，而他的世界就此分崩离析碎成亿万光亮，他将头甩向后方，让自己靠着 James ，而他们一起，一起，他们两个人一起对抗这个世界，做为怪物，失败品和错误，最好也是最坏的实验品， James 的双手松开了他的胳膊，重新抱住了他的胸部，彼此在巨大到像是灾难般的高潮释放中颤抖。

他们保持着这个姿势睡着了，彼此缠绕， James 依旧在他的身体里面，缓慢，而又平稳的心跳，被增强了的肺部呼出完美的合声节奏，在今晚，至少恶梦在他们的窗外驻足，决定不进去侵扰。

* * *

James 在第二天早晨回家的时候发现 Darcy 在他的公寓里，烤着东西，穿着一件 1950 年代款式的带着小章鱼的黑色裙子，一条粉色的衬裙在下面沙沙作响。 Pingu 在她的脚边，尽其所能的 “ 帮忙 ”, 换个说法就是绊倒 Darcy ，它总在她停下的时候在她身后躺下。“谢谢你帮我照顾 Pingu ，”他咕哝道。

她看着他穿了一半乱糟糟的西装，接着望进那双眼睛里炫目而又异常快乐的表情，接着露齿笑了起来。“哦，我刚错过了害羞代言人 James Barnes 吗？”

James 朝她露齿笑了起来，接着将领带抛向她。“我对昨晚做的事一点都不感到羞耻。”

“当然不，” Darcy 说道。

他滑着脚步朝着浴室走去。“我要去洗澡。”

“好吧，”她喳喳的叫着。“我去楼下开门。在你弄好之后把这些端出来？”她问道，指了指她刚塞进烤箱里的蛋糕球。“计时器已经设好了。”

James 一边脱掉衣服一边随意的摆了摆手表示同意。

冲澡的感觉很好。他非常确信在他回家的路上每个人都能闻到他身上浓重的刚经历了性的味道；他们也有晨起性爱，因为他们能。而且因为 James 醒来的时候是硬着的，并且因想要 Steve 像他昨晚那样操 Steve 一样重的操自己而全身疼痛。他们面对面做了爱， James 坐在 Steve 的大腿上，骑他的阴茎，盯着彼此的眼睛就像他们就是两个陷入爱情的笨蛋，虽然那应该是有力并且快速的，但它还是进行得缓慢，并时不时因为亲吻并用手探索彼此的身体而暂停一会，直到突然之间不再是缓慢，并在另一串的电流蹿过全身，几乎折断脊椎的高潮中结束。而 Steve 看起来在知道 James 是什么之后只是变得更爱他了。

唔，他在冲澡的时候又硬了起来。而 Darcy 该死的甜点很快就该要被从烤箱里拿出来了。

他给自己手交，想着 Steve ，想着他想要对他做的那么多的事，想要和他尝试的事。他在过去十二个小时里射出了第五次，当他的射出物绕着圈的被冲下淋浴间的下水槽的时候他喘息的叫着 Steve 的名字。

他穿上了紧身牛仔裤（他唯一干净的牛仔裤，他一会就要去解决下他的衣服问题），靴子，和一件老旧的白色 T 恤，并将 Darcy 的蛋糕球从烤箱里拿出来的时候，他听见了些什么声音。。。从远处传来。客厅的窗户可以看见店铺前面街道的全貌，而他们所处的 Red Hook 是积潭中的积潭之地。街道很安静；而从这里没什么地方是可以马上到达的，也因此没人快步走着。

他认识这个声音。

那是全副武装的箱型车发出来的声音。路虎车。

它们的窗户是黑色的，它们行驶的很低，承受武器重量的挡板下陷着紧贴着悬架。有三辆 — 不，是四辆。

装着蛋糕球的托盘掉到了地上。

他的动作迅速，他一直都在为此做着准备，他的整个生命的时间都在为此做着准备。

首先拿出的是他老旧的街赛夹克；它是用纤维 B 制成的，充满威胁。在床底下，是装满武器的箱子。系在腿上的枪套以及一个戴在背上的枪套，还有一堆刀套；他的手在他绑缚所有的绑带的时候一点都没有颤抖，为它们系上搭扣，拉紧。这一点，他知道。蝎式冲锋枪置于背后；两把他就像了解自己的双手般熟知的俄制斑蝰蛇手枪，他将它们插进大腿的枪套中。他将两把贝瑞塔手枪放进靴子里，以备不时之需。皮带上特加的搭扣和武器层早就被填满了；它从来就没被清空过。他拴上它，接着跑下楼。那些箱型车可能只离他们一个街区远了，或者说是两个街区。

“ DARCY!” 他大喊。

“怎么了？伙计，你烤焦了我的蛋糕吗？”她问。接着她转过身看到他的时候，下巴掉了下来。黑皮衣。全身武器。

“现在上楼去，”他低吼。“你和 Pingu 。去浴缸里。关上们。在我来找你前不许出来。“

Darcy 抓住 Pingu 的项圈，将它领上楼梯。“什 - 发生什么了？”她结巴着，因恐惧而满脸苍白。“发生什么了？”

James 转过背对着她，用手掌从枪套中拔出两把手枪，等着即将飞进他前门的铅弹和火焰所组成风暴。

“审判，”他说道。


	10. 哦   孩子

 

第一辆重装的 SUV 里装着炸弹，在它吱嘎碾压过路面并调转了个方向将道路封锁住的时候朝着红星摩托修理铺中投进了一枚手榴弹。另三辆跟在后面的车里，装着枪。幸存的可能性很低，大概是二十个男人，他想着的时候，另三辆 SUV 滑动着急刹停了下来，那些人从车里冲出来，乌克兰人，俄罗斯人，以及美国人，所有的在美国的奥德萨兄弟会的成员。不，划掉 — 幸存率非常的低，对于一名普通的枪手而言。

但 James 不是个普通人。

James 在手榴弹落到地上前抓住了它，将它朝他们丢了回去。爆炸只让几个人受了伤，但那让他们改变了阵型，给了他到浓烟散开前所需的那一点时间。

他站在店铺的两扇门前，全副武装准备战斗，他穿着紧身牛仔裤，那件合成纤维制成的摩托车骑手外套，上面纹有他为纪念曾经杀掉的每个人所画上的白色十字。他异常的冷静，坚如磐石，就像一尊无法被移动的巨物。他用俄语对他们低声的咆哮着：“ < 你们知道我是谁。你们现在就自动离开我的地盘，或是过一会躺在裹尸袋里离开。 >” 他的双眼扫过他们，记住他们的脸。他不会忘掉他们。亦或是原谅他们。“ < 对我来说都一样。 > ”

年轻的那些人看起来不怎么紧张。战争，总体来说，就是年轻人的活动。这或许是他们第一次参加战事，第一次参加打断店主的腿亦或是强暴那些被拐卖来的女孩，让她们驯服之外的活动。但是那些老一些的家伙，那些已经经历了足够多 , 多到能让他因为旧日的战时的情景在深夜中惊醒的，那些熟识子弹滑过的声响的家伙，他们则行动谨慎。他们让那些年轻的孩子挡在前面。

而那些孩子就这么做了。

一名高大又瘦削，剃光了头的小子从他的背包中掏出一把乌兹冲锋枪，他穿着洗白了的裤子，就像一头年轻力壮的公牛一般大步跨上前，高喊着。“<在我过去并给你那张鸡奸犯的嘴里塞满屎之前先闭上它， 六号 _. >_他大笑起来开枪，这举动鼓舞了他四周的同伙，让他的同伙也掏出他们的枪支齐射而出。

只是原本静止的目标不再沉默，甚至在不到两秒中的时间里，就让那把乌兹冲锋枪扫光了一整串 20 枚弹夹，子弹尖锐的擦过空气，就像一群金属的马蜂。那名瘦削的家伙在意识到 James 已经朝前跳了起来，以他的身躯和肌肉组织不可能完成的方式在距离地面六英尺的地方扭转身体，避开那些子弹的时候，惊讶的张开了嘴巴，而他最后见到的只有当那颗 9 毫米的致命子弹从那把消了音的斑蝰蛇手枪中射进他的大脑的时候，冬兵冰冷而空白的双眼从他的身上挪向下一个目标的情景；而他最后听到的是一声粗哑而又带有笑意的吞长音，“ < 七号。不是六号。 > ”

所有之后的情况急转直下。

James 又射中了三名年轻的黑社会成员，当他翻到半空的时候，他特地挑出了那些举着冲锋枪的家伙进行射击。接着当他落地的时候，那些经历过战事的帮会成员都退开了，并寻找着掩护，躲在装了装甲的箱型车的门窗后面。而有几个人却只是像个笨蛋一样的站在那，盯着瞧，就像他们终于得以目睹到冬兵的实力，他们终于明白，他并非只靠了运气或是残忍的作风。不。他要比他们所见过的任何人类都要快，强；像是曾经历过远要比起一场枪战的险恶情势的人一般，他带着全然的自信和残酷的精准收割着生命，一颗子弹，一条命。

在一条 Red Hook 的安静的聚集着仓库和器械店的街道上，他们拥有了前排观赏那些能力的机会，一场只为死人或是将死之人上演的剧幕。

James 大步走在街道上，一边击倒那些显眼的目标，那些因恐惧而呆在当场的人，直到轻松的跳上最近的一辆箱型车的车顶。当他弯下腰的时候，他从车顶射进车厢里，取了那个非常不幸的十三号的命，对方只是名司机，只是在帮他的表兄 Vladi 一个忙。剩下 12 名，而他的优势位置让他们的掩护毫无用武之处。那十二名目标忘了丰厚的奖赏，忘了所有会带来的名誉，他们在为了保命而朝他开枪射击，这让他就像只站在一片小小金属顶端的狂躁的猫。

当那些人从掩体下冲出来开枪再躲回去的时候，啪啪啪的枪声传遍了这条街道的砖墙和油彩墙面。 James 一边射击一边闪躲，而此刻正是战斗中最让人恶心的部分。他被包围了，那些余下的兄弟会成员躲在那些装甲下面，巷子里，朝他放着暗枪，而他得让自己躺的够低才能防止他们得到机会朝他开上致命的一枪。

在这个八月中的一个周六的早晨的阳光里，一名双手关节有着粗糙老茧，带着菜花耳的大个男人，一个他认为自己知道自己在做什么的男人，当他钻出来朝着 James 开枪的时候，他的皮外套被他躲藏的那辆车门的一角给夹住了。

那名拳击手一次性的打光了枪管里的半打子弹，朝着 James 的下腰方向扫射，接着拉扯着，朝着他的外套赌咒。他没看到 James 转过身，从他的那串子弹下翻滚了过去；但他清楚的听见了那把消了音的手枪发出来的啪嗒声，就像从喉管里发出来的一声咳嗽，夹在啪啪啪的枪声中，他希望那枚子弹不是朝着他来的，但它是的，它是的，当那枚子弹射进他的胸腔的时候，他转过身，而他的外套终于从被夹着的金属夹角中撕扯了出来。

但他并非唯一一个在子弹上留名的人。

资历深厚的成员中的一人抓住攻击 James 的机会，他躲在这个街区末端的一辆箱型车的门后，他举着过去和他一起服役的马卡洛夫手枪，他并不打算开上让自己荣耀的一枪，但他想射出让 Aleksander Lukin 的恐怖主义垮台的那一枪。那枚子弹在对方将全身重量集中到右腿上的时候，嵌进了 James 右小腿，他掉了下来，从箱型车顶，姿势难看的翻滚到下面的路面上。

 

 

* * *

Darcy 蜷缩在 James 公寓巨大的带着兽爪脚的钢制浴缸里，她鲜艳的日装裙和下面粉色的衬裙就占掉了一半的空间。 Pingu 挤在她身边，鼻子插在她的腋下，不由自主的颤抖着，而 Darcy 则听着那些外面街道上子弹呼啸的声音。听着人们用俄语大叫，因疼痛而惨叫着，听着那些痛哭着时不时的就变成了奇怪的，咯咯的喘息声，而 Darcy 祈祷着那不要是 James, 不是他，你不能带走他。

她的手指在她发消息给 Steve 的时候颤抖的太厉害了，以至于她害怕没法说清楚话，所以她就只打上了些最基本的词条，发了一连串消息。

DL ：俄国人

DL ：想杀 James

DL:@ 店里 需要 帮忙 求 快来

接着她打开记录本。在一个晚上，在 Darcy 开始为 James 工作了将近一年之后，他在要离开的时候拦住了她，问她要了她的手机。他在记录本上面用斯拉夫语打了一串字母，以及一个电话号码，告诉她如果他发生了什么不测，她就要给这个电话号码发这条消息。 Darcy 很确信 20 个武装黑手党来杀 James 这事应该被定性为“他发生了不测”也因此她认为现在就是应该发送这条消息的时机。情况最坏，也就是 James 会生气，或许会再给这个号码发条消息，并且告诉对方一切正常。她花了将近五分钟才颤抖着黏贴复制着将这条消息发出去，而相比之下之后打上的马上，说认真的就太简单了。

Steve 没有回音，而这个超级奇怪的外国号码也没有。

Darcy 抚摸着 Pingu 巨大的楔形脑袋。“不会有事的，女孩。一切都不会有事的，”她说道，一边咳一边说，脸上满是热呼呼的眼泪。

* * *

James 倒下了，这些兄弟会的士兵从阴影里走出来。他在一串子弹中倒了下来，扭动着躲过了最糟糕的，而他的右边颧骨被子弹扫过并裂开了一条大缝。他丢下手枪，弯下他的背，用手撑地，将摔倒变成了一串滚翻。当他站起来的时候，蝎式冲锋枪端在他的手中。

如果他忽略掉疼痛，他可以将重心落在这条腿上。好的一点是他们曾经花了大量的时间来让他学会做这件事。

四名兄弟会成员现在已经从掩体下完全走出来了，两个在前，两个在后。他们还在射击。他扭动着，将两个在前面的干掉，接着转过身，朝着他身后的走过去。慢慢的。不急不缓。也不能，以他的腿来说也做不到。这两名兄弟会成员此刻已经站到了他面前，一名的黑发被剃成了难看的碗形，他有个断掉的鼻子。他的朋友，浅色皮肤，那双细小又深的眼睛下面布满雀斑，他从口袋里掏出一枚手榴弹，拨弄着上面的拉弦。断鼻子的家伙的双眼在他朝着 James 扣动他的格洛克 19 式手枪的扳机时大睁着，里面满是恐惧。

它们在看到 James 好不躲闪的让子弹直接击中自己的前胸，破掉的皮革中露出了下面一小片的防弹衣，并继续走着路，举起他的枪的时候变得更大了。“ < 你是什么鬼？ > ”那名断鼻子说道。

“ < 不是你能活着去报告的， > ” James 说着，朝他开枪。他杀了断鼻子，接着是那名小眼睛，他在死的时候转过身，尸体跌落在他自己的手榴弹上。四秒中后，一枚手榴弹爆炸了，小眼睛的尸体碎片被炸的四散而飞，遍布街道。

James 俯下身，从断鼻子渐冷的手指间里拿出那把格洛克，他冰冷的双眼扫过那些敌人的下一次行动。他现在感觉好多了，每只手里都再次紧握上一把枪。还有一个小队依旧躲在街道的末端。他可以听见两名乌克兰人朝着街对面的卖机械零件的店铺的消防楼梯跑去。过那么一会，他们的身影就会清晰的出现在屋顶。还有两名在红星旁的小巷里。他的小巷。

他们是下一个目标。

他朝着他们走去，沿着对角线的方向，一边留意着街区末端的那个小队的动静。“ < 滚出来，像个男人样的战死， >” 他朝着那两个躲在小巷里的人怒吼。他们跑的更深了，朝着工作间侧门而去。如果他们敢进他的家 —

一声引擎的咆哮声让他转过身。

那名年纪大些的拿着马卡洛夫手枪的人，那个射中了他的小腿的家伙，受够了。这场战斗花了太长的时间；如果他们没有被杀，他们也会被拘捕。他指挥着他小队里的其余三名成员重新排着队钻进他们的箱型车，就是那一辆将街道东头堵住的箱型车。这名年纪大些的男人踩下了油门，引擎呼啸着活动了起来，箱型车朝前直朝着 James 驶来。

那些黑社会成员拉下车窗，倾出身子，举着枪就绪。他们在短短的半个街区的距离中无法加速太多，但当他们驶到 James 跟前的时候，他们也达到了 40 英里每小时的速度，他们觉得如果他们能击中他，那就太棒了，即使不能，他们也可以打上几枪，然后该死的离开这儿。

但是他们却没有预料到还会有第三种可能。

* * *

当 Darcy 的短信到达的时候 ， Steve 正在冲澡。他听见提示音 , 但他没有立即去接 ; 而只是猜测可能是 Tony 或是 Sam 亦可能是 Clint 打来的。他拿过毛巾，搓着头发，擦干全身。他走进客厅，但在伸手去拿放在厨房吧台上的手机的时候顿住了。窗户正大开着让空气流通，而他能听见，虽然模糊但不会错认的，几个街区外传来的枪声。

他拿过手机。什么 —

两秒之后手机落到了地上。十秒之后， Steve 就出了门，他脚上穿着运动鞋，运动裤，一件 T 恤，手臂上带着盾牌。

他该死的花了太长时间才跑到店铺。他可以跑的比这个地球上的任何一个人都要快，但那还是该死的太慢了。他的心脏在他的胸腔里剧烈的勃动着，他听见的每一声枪响都可能是那一枚子弹，他知道 James 可以照顾好自己，但开枪的人实在太多了，只要运气有那么一点点不好，就会被打成筛子。

Steve 转过街角。 SUV 后面有两名敌人。另两名爬上了附近房屋的消防楼梯朝楼顶而去。而 James 在一辆 SUV 冲向他的时候就只是呆站在路中心，朝着它笔直冲了过去而且还越跑越快 —

他见鬼的在干嘛， Steve 想着，那辆 SUV 会直接撞上他，为什么他要收起枪 —

而接着下一秒， James 就飞到了空中，他朝后跳了一步，用于缓冲 SUV 的速度，他落在车前罩上，保持平衡的姿势有些古怪， Steve 看见鲜血从他的右腿流下。开车的司机来回打着方向盘，想要将 James 甩下去，但他这么做的困难程度大概就和要将一辆坦克从车顶甩下去差不多。

那名举着霰弹枪的家伙正将一把已经锯短了的霰弹枪举出窗外，试图将它绕过去朝着 James 射击，而正在这时 James 朝后收起了他的胳膊，狠狠砸穿了挡风玻璃。 Steve 傻愣愣的盯着 James 将方向盘从车上扯了下来，并丢在了身后。晓得 James 在力量和速度上和他持平是一码事，但实际看到所有力量爆发又是另一码事。他的战斗风格杂有有一种直接，一种毫不顾忌，就像一个普通人本能的自我保护意识已经被从他的身上剥离。他并不是在同敌人战斗。他碾压过他们。

而 Steve 无法停止观看。它太。。。好看了。

James 现在已经变成了单膝跪地的射击姿势，拉过拴在他背上的半自动步枪射击。他朝着车里打完了一弹夹的子弹，接着一个敏捷的空翻从此刻已经变成一团废铁的车上下来。

他利落的落在街道上，站在那，高大而又骄傲的模样就像他就是名战神，而那辆 SUV ，依旧加速着，撞上了街道另一头的另一辆和它同款的车辆，翻了个跟头，仰躺在地上，四个轮子依旧转动着，升起一束油烟。

接着 James 转过身看着 Steve 。当他开口说话的时候，他没有表现出一丝气愤，一丝情绪。只是。。。古怪，不自然的平静。“ Steve 。其中两个混蛋进了我家。 Darcy 在那。照顾好他们。”他走过去，从街上捡起两把已经装了消音器的手枪。“我去追屋顶上的那几个。”

Steve 点点头。“收到。”他几乎要脱口而出小心点了，但他不确定 James 确实知道那是什么意思。接着他转过身，跑进巷子里，穿过店铺的后门。

Steve 停住了一会，细心听着。他头顶上有脚步声。他在 James 的公寓中传出一声尖叫的时候跑上了螺旋楼梯。

Darcy 被拉着头发从浴室里扯了出来。她在踢踹着，试图对抗那个满身肌肉抓着她的怪物，但他将她朝着地板上砸去，她的头砰的一声撞上去了，他在她的头发中收紧了拳头，将她扯了起来，并在她的太阳穴上顶上了把手枪。

Steve 意识到之前尖叫的并不是 Darcy 。是 Pingu 。另一个家伙从浴室中出来，那是个耳朵就像蝶形螺母，笑起来就像个傻冒，露出一嘴和他脖子上的粗项圈相辉映的金牙的小个子。他抓着 Pingu 的脖子，而那条狗吓坏了，它吓得屁滚尿流，依旧在尖叫着。 Steve 从没听过一条狗尖叫，而他也不想再经历一次了。

露牙笑着的傻冒将 Pingu 狠狠撞向了墙壁，用俄语大叫着大概意思是闭嘴的话语。

“好吧，” Steve 说道，仅仅只是控制住自己不要爆发。“你们这些家伙一定不会想要这么做的。”

“滚开，金发小子，”那个浑身肌肉的家伙嘶吼道。“我们要带走这个婊子和这条狗。看你是要他们活着，还是 — ”

他没有说完话。 Steve 将盾牌竖直的朝他甩了过去，重重的砸在了那名肌肉男举着枪的手上，它被撞离了 Darcy 的头边。而 Steve 已经一步向前冲了过去，一个踢击，他的耐克球鞋正中那名肌肉男的脸，并就此借力伸手抓住了那名笑着的傻冒。

那名笑着的傻冒跌在地板上，当一名 250 磅的暴怒的超级战士压在他身上时，他笑不出来了，他放开了 Pingu 。 Pingu 冲向了她的狗窝，在后方的角落紧紧缩成一团。“ Darcy?”Steve 说道，他的手依旧掐在那个笨蛋的喉咙上。“这里有任何东西是我可以用来当手铐的吗？”

“我，呃，哇哦，我，我没看过他的床头柜 - ”她说着，揉着她撞过地面的后脑勺。

“ Darcy ，快点 - ” Steve 开口，但那名肌肉男已经爬了起来，四脚并用的去捡他的枪， Steve 放开了那个傻冒，踩住那个肌肉男受伤的手，狠狠的在他的肝脏位置踢了一脚。他又一次落回了地板。

他朝着那名肌肉男怒吼：“老实点。”接着，朝向 Darcy ：“胶布或是粗电线，现在快去！”

“好的，好的，抱歉，” Darcy 说着，在看到她手上满是鲜血的时候犹豫了一下。她两手抓着栏杆，小心的走下楼梯， Steve 有那么一刻因为要让一名刚脑震荡了的女孩去找东西而想要咒骂自己一句的冲动。

当她在楼下的时候， Steve 听到一声惊讶的尖叫声，以及一些模糊的打斗声，过了一会，两声沉重的铿锵声后紧接着传来一声巨大的，像是折断了全身的骨头般的啪嗒声，就像是尸体从屋顶跌落了下来。他抬头，越过面前的窗户越过街道，看到对面的屋顶上 James 满身肌肉的背影。划掉，他想着。尸体被从屋顶上踢下来了。

Darcy 带回了一些加粗了的工业用电线， Steve 用它们捆住两名小混混的手腕和脚腕。他一点都没收力，而他对此并不感到抱歉。

James 过了一会走了进来，他的手中依旧握着消了音的手枪。他看起来脏透了，浑身都是切口和硝烟，脸上依旧是奇怪的面无表情，但他的魅力却像一把刀尖般切中了 Steve 。他想要将 James 拉进浴室，又或者直接去床上，亲吻遍他全身所有的淤青和伤口。想要让那双眼睛中重又充满生命，让他们闪闪发亮，再让他们重新变得黑暗。

他的双眼跳到了那两个被捆住的小混混身上， Steve 正想说什么，但 James 却越过了他，直接处决了他们，肌肉男和傻冒，给了每个人的前额一发子弹。

Steve 抓住 James 的肩膀，将他拉过身，喊着，“ James ，见鬼了 — ”而有那么一秒 James 看他的眼神就像是在看一个目标，而接着那眼神就消失了， James 转开了眼睛。

“ Steve 。他们是兄弟会。他们来我的门口，攻击我的狗和我的朋友，” James 温和的说着。“我的世界里有规矩。他们不可饶恕。”他重重的跌坐进旁边低矮的，铬黄色的皮质沙发里，并将他的枪搁在了咖啡桌上。他朝前俯趴着，手臂放在膝盖上，叹出一声长长的，破碎的叹息，摇了摇头。

Pingu 是第一个加入 James 坐上沙发的，非常积极的拱出自己的小圈，在他身边摇尾巴，磨蹭着他的手臂，直到他环抱住她。

接着是 Darcy 爬上了沙发，蜷起身，将头埋进 James 的肩膀。她现在已经撕坏而且脏兮兮的衬裙在她将双腿摆到身下的时候发出沙沙的响声。他伸出一只胳膊，将她拉近了些，却在正准备亲吻她的头顶的时候注意到了血迹。 “Daryushka 。。 ” 他说道。

“没关系， ”Darcy 说道，她的声音小小的，睫毛膏和眼线抹花了她的脸。 “ 我的头撞到了地板，但没关系。 ”

James 底吼着，并将她朝着沙发更拉低了些，以便观察那伤口。她是对的；问题不大。他用手抚平她的头发；试图将她双颊上的睫毛膏抹掉。

Steve 觉得不舒服，他不知道这个古怪的小圈子里有什么地方是可以让他插进去的，所有人都缩在沙发上抱成一团而没给他留出一丝缝隙。他看见 James 外套上的子弹口；他知道防弹衣可以阻止这些小洞被穿透，但是挨上一枪依旧疼的就像个婊子。他知道 James 的腿还在流血；滴落的血迹一直从楼梯延伸到沙发。他只想将 James 拉进自己的怀抱，照料他，但是 James 正和他的家人在一起，而 Steve 不想去打扰。

Steve 让自己忙于将嵌在墙上的盾拿下来，而当他拿着它回来的时候， James 正在和 Darcy 说话，“你应该离开这。”

Darcy 用她的双手紧抱住 James 。“不，”她说。

但是 James 小心的将自己从她的怀抱中脱出来。“警察会来， Darcy 。他们会带走我，或许要过上一段时间，也可能永远。我需要你带上 Pingu 。但是如果我不回来，这地方就归你了。”他朝着她笑，微小而又悲伤。“它会变成一间很棒的烤面包坊。”

Darcy 发出一声半是啜泣，半是抗拒的叫喊，抓住 James 的手臂。她盯着 Steve 。“你不能让这发生。你得阻止这一切。他们是来杀他的， Steve— ”

James 发出轻轻的玩味的哼声。“他做不到的， Darcy 。”

Steve 的大脑运作起来。即使如此，他也该死的准备去试试。

James 几乎带着开玩笑的意味推了推 Darcy 。“但你得回家了， Darcy ”

Darcy 叉起她的双手，抱住自己，在沙发上尽自己所能的缩的小小的。“我不想回家。我吓坏了。求你让我呆在这。我需要知道你发生了什么事。”

James 叹了口气，站起身，一瘸一拐的穿过房间走去厨房，为自己倒一杯茶。此刻远处传来了警铃声，越来越近。“你得上楼。”

Darcy 点点头，竖起两根手指。“去当巡查兵，”她说道。

Steve 抬头看他。“我准备告诉他们是我干的。这些人都是我杀的。”他掏出手机。“我准备说明那是复仇者的任务之一。”

James 翻了个白眼。“ Steve 。你不拿枪。”

“我可以。”

“你不拿俄罗斯制的枪。你也不杀人。”

Steve 叹了口气，靠在 James 身旁的厨房吧台上。“我希望那是真的。我真的这么希望。”他在手机上拨出了一串号码，就是那个在他的通讯录中仅以一个字母“ F” 标记的人名。“我准备打电话给一个人。他或许能帮上忙。”他在它接通的时候开启了扬声器。

James 从厨房的壁柜里拉出一个急救箱，接着坐到了吧台上，屈起他的右腿，让自己可以看到小腿肚上的子弹口。“没有什么人能帮忙，”他说道，接着他从箱子里拿出一副手术钳。“我可以逃跑，但我的一辈子都在逃跑，躲藏，撒谎。我受够了。”他呼着气将那副手术钳伸进他的伤口中，搜寻那枚子弹。光是看着就觉得疼，但 James 脸上几乎面无表情。“该死的奥德萨混蛋，”他咕囔。

电话依旧在响着。最终， Nick Fury 接了起来，说道，“队长。”

Steve 抓过手机，关掉了扬声器。“ Nick ！我需要你的帮忙。我的朋友遇到了困难。当地的俄罗斯黑帮袭击了他而。。。我需要，我需要他不被被捕。那很重要。”

“事实上我们正在过来的路上。我们收到了巡逻警察的报告，觉得你大概参与了。离你家有点近，不是吗？”

“是的，是的。几个街区，” Steve 说道，他胸中的紧绷松开了。 SHIELD 来了。 SHIELD 会料理好这一切。

Steve 挂断了电话，朝着 James 笑了笑。“不会有事。 SHIELD 会帮我们善后。”

“他们是什么人？坐在灰色箱型车里的？”

“是的，” Steve 说道。“他们很棒。他们帮了我很多，在我刚从冰里出来的时候。他们真的在让我适应这件事上帮了大忙。”

James 看起来不怎么相信。他在将子弹从腿里掏出来的时候咆哮起来，接着将它和那柄占满血的钳状骨针随意的丢弃在大理石的吧台上。他迅速的包扎起伤口，接着滑下吧台，检查着自己能在腿上施加多少力道。

警铃声现在已经非常接近了。

James 一瘸一拐的走到咖啡桌边，拿过他的手枪，将它们插进大腿枪套里。

“ James 。他们是朋友，” Steve 说道。

James 耸了耸肩，一瘸一拐的走上楼梯。

“等等，” Steve 说道，而鉴于 James 给他的表情， Steve 能看出来他们会因那些枪支吵上一架。但 Steve 却跨步上前，用手环抱住 James ，将脸埋进 James 的脖子里。 James 僵了一秒，接着回抱住他，用力的抱住他，就像那或许会是他们最后一次拥抱一般。“我发誓我会让你没事，” Steve 轻声呢喃着。“你，你哪里都不用去。我永远都不会让你离开。”

James 什么都没说，但他环抱着 Steve 的力道就能说明一切了。他们过了会后分开。 Steve 用一只手抓住他的盾牌，接着朝着 James 伸出另外一只手。“让我们一起迎接接下来的乱局吧，”他说道。

* * *

他们没等多久，灰色的箱型车就驶到了他们的门外，警铃刺耳的叫着直到被关掉，而整个工作间里有一大群人在走来走去的声音在四处回响着，那些全副武装的人，从前厅办公室朝着他们走过来。可以听见更多的车，更多的人聚集到了店外的街道上，警察架起了警戒线，拍照，清理尸体。 James 小心的将自己的手从 Steve 的手中拉了出来，接着改换了姿势，虽然不是个随时准备战斗的姿势，但也能迅速的变成战斗姿态。

Steve 朝着他笑了笑，伸出手安抚般的握了握他的肩膀，但却僵在半空中，他盯住 James 。因为 James 僵住了，微微歪着头，就像他熟识那些人其中一人所发出的声音一般。

接着 Nick Fury 和 Phil Coulson 走进了工作间的门，后面有一个老人跟着它们。那个男人步履沉重，拄着拐杖而行。他浓密眉毛下的黑色双眼立即就发现了 James ，他的脸上展露出一抹笑容。那并不是个欢快的笑容。

Steve 瞥了瞥 James 。 James 的样子看起来吓坏了，脸色苍白，浑身颤抖，他盯着那名老人。

“队长，” Nick Fury 开口说道。“我们需要你离开 Barnes 身边。”

“什么？不，” Steve 说道，靠得 James 更近了些，站到他和其他人之间。“为什么？”

Fury 对着 Steve 露出了疲惫的表情。“他不是人。他是宗大规模杀伤性武器，而我们需要在他走火之前就控制住他。”在 Fury 身后，十名重型武装的特工，举着狙击枪在房间的各个角落间散开，枪口直指 James 。

Steve 怀疑的望了望四周。“这太可笑了， Nick 。这一切都太可笑了。他不会走火 — ”

“哦？” Fury 说道，转过身，意有所指的瞥了瞥街道，接着转回来。“他在过去的 24 消失里杀了超过 50 个人。但或许你想等着他杀掉 100 个再说？“

“之前是九头蛇，后面则是一个派来杀他的俄罗斯黑帮突击小队 — ” Steve 说着，朝前跨了一步，双手紧握成拳头。

但有一个很低的声音打断了他的话。“你的名字是什么，士兵？” Phil Coulson 问道。

“ J-James Barnes,”James 说道，盯着双脚。他依旧面色死白，就像他是一抹幽魂一般。

“不，” Phil Coulson 说道。“你真正的名字是什么？”

“ Mikhail Pechorin ，” James 回答道。

那个老人拍了拍双掌，说道“士兵，跪下！”而 Steve 惊喘了一口，因为那就像 James 就是具木偶，而这名老人刚刚剪掉了拉扯着他的绳子。 James 跪了下来，像是名受到责骂的孩子，举起双手，将手腕背负在脑后，就像想要躲开一记拳头一般。 James 开始用着急速说着俄语，但那名老人踉跄的走上前，弯下腰，用一只手抓住 James 的手腕，而另一只手狠狠的抽了他的脸。“用英语！”他嘶声。“名字，士兵 !”

“ 见鬼的发生了 \--  “ Steve 咬住牙齿，但 Fury 已经站到了他的身旁，将他拉开，细声道，“就是别说话。让 Karpov 做事。”

“阿尔汉格尔斯克军事研究第二号实验室，实验性武器 1 号批次，第七号，” James 结结巴巴的说着，盯着地面。“我是第七号。”

Steve 后退了一步，撞翻了一把凳子。那东西翻倒在水泥地上发出像是炸弹爆炸了般的巨响， Steve 皱了皱眉。他的双眼射向了 James 的手臂，那条纹有机械手臂刺青的手臂，但此刻正被他的外套所遮盖。但 Steve 完美无缺的记忆力却可以清晰的描绘出 James 前臂内侧的数字，那串老旧的有些歪斜，比起其他刺青都要更久远的蓝色字样： AMRL2EX01007 。那是一串实验编码。

那个老人， Karpov, 就像 James 是他的狗一般的拉扯住 James 的头发。“ 1-12 号实验体身上发生了什么，士兵？“

“实 - 实验不成功。所有主体被销毁， ”James 说着，他的双眼从没有离开地面离他双膝前一英寸左右处的一个小点。

“那你是怎么活下来的？ ”Karpov 问道。他的嗓音里充满了恶毒的甜蜜，装出一丝别扭的情谊。”我亲手给你注射了毒药。“

“销毁失败了。实验成功，” James 说道。

“解释，” Karpov 说道。

“我 - 我在你们摆放我们的洞里醒过来。在操场后面。其他人都醒不过来。我试过回我的房间，但是实验室已经销毁了。所以我就等在门口等你们回来。几天以后，我太饿了就沿着路去了小镇。一些穿制服的人带我去了孤儿院。他们不知道我的指令用语，所以我没和他们说话。我呆在那。我因为身体发育大病了一场，在那之后，我就不一样了。但我没有告诉别人。如果你和别人不一样，别人就会讨厌你。”

Karpov 的笑容扩大了，他拍着 James 的头。“啊，七号。总是你。我想过如果这事能成，那一定会是你。这么的桀骜不驯，但也同时那么的天赋异禀。”

Karpov 抬头瞥了瞥房间， Coulson 对上了他的眼，指了指 James 身上所绑缚的过于显目的弹药和枪支。 Karpov 点了点头，用拐杖敲了敲 James 。“七号，除掉你身上的武器，将它们全部拆卸干净。”

James 开始遵照指示，机械的，将每一样东西摆放成完美而干净利落的排列。没有一个动作比所需的更大或是太小。 Steve 无法控制自己的盯住他。那就像 James 一点自己的意识都没有。

Karpov 在 James 身前站起身，走到他身后，看着他的眼神里带着的那一股沾沾自喜的骄傲让 Steve 只想揍他的脸。“我们将它们设定在人类的力量，反应和智能的极限上。”他俯下身，用一只手指捉住 James 的下巴，将 James 的脸抬起以便所有人都能看见。“而且我们把它们造的很漂亮，因为如果我们必须每天盯着它们，那它们就该像装饰品一样的不让人生厌。”他低头朝着 James 笑，一阵低沉的愉悦因他实验室里那个瘦弱而乖张的孩子长成了这个在他面前跪着的宽阔而又充满男人味的男人而在他心底燃烧。“我漂亮的士兵。。。 ”

Steve 快要吐了。他真的要吐了并且 / 或是他要杀人了。他将手臂上的盾牌卸下来，靠在它上面。事情没法变得更糟了。

但事实上却是。

Karpov 从 James 身后走出来，朝着 Coulson 走去。“当然的，血清起了关键作用。你知道七号在 8 岁的时候就能徒手干翻三名全副武装的成人吗？”

好吧，够了。 Steve 已经被彻底触到了底线。“等一下，你给小孩子注射血清？”

Nick 带着警示意味的朝着 Steve 身上放上了只手。

Karpov 看着他就像他是个笨蛋一样。“那是没加过血清的情况。” Karpov 叹了口气，举起双手。“哈，那个厄斯金 - 左拉血清。我们从来就没成功让它发生作用过。我们实验的每一个成人志愿者都被它杀死了。而我们试了这么多回。所以我们就想着在实验主体进入青春期前就让它和我们的实验主体连系作用在一起。然后，什么都没发生。压根就不发生连接。就只是在注射后让它们病上好几天。

“那你故意给这些孩子注射致死的实验性的毒物让它们生病的频率又有多频繁？” Steve 嘶声道。

Karpov 耸耸肩。“每三个月，从它们 5 岁生日开始。但是因为缺乏成果，政府在这些小孩 10 岁的时候终止实验。我们被命令处置掉所有生物实验材料 — ”

“你是指那些孩子。你是指你杀了那些孩子，” Steve 说道。

Karpov 又对他露出了你就是个笨蛋的表情，接着又看回了 James 身上，后者正耐心的跪在地上等候，他盯着地板，将武器拆解并在他的身前摆成漂亮的半圆形。“你的父母是谁，七号？”

“我爸爸是个培养皿，我妈妈是个滴管，” James 平静的回答道。

“ Rogers 队长，这些不是小孩子，” Karpov 辩护着。“它们只是些克隆。进行了大量改良的克隆，但。。。它们依旧不是人。是在实验室里长大的东西。我们又不是芭芭雅嘎奶奶，在乡下到处游荡，偷小孩。”

Karpov 笑了起来，用脚跟垫了垫。“我们做到了，”他说道。“我就知道如果我们等到青春期，血清的效果就会显现出来。”接下来的一串单词全是胡乱的，就像一名科学家终于被证明了他的理论的正确性的语调。“我们试过每一种种族，血型，性别，基因，以及所有我们能想得到的组合。七号，他是我的主意。我的。我们用了一个和你同时代而且就住在你附近的样品造出了他， Rogers 队长，以防那份血清就是因为你成长的地方以及时代才和你绑定的情况发生。”

“所以你就偷死掉的小孩，” Steve 说道，想起 James 为自己取的名字，从 Bucky 被大天使看顾的墓碑上。他梳理过自己的大脑想要想起 Bucky 长什么样；但所能记起的只有一抹黑发以及一个大大的痞笑。

“我们从那些再无用处的尸体上借取些基因材料，” Karpov 反对。

“你怎么能看着这个人说他不是人呢？” Steve 反驳着，走近了一步。

Karpov 回头喊 James 。“士兵，你是什么？”

James 的双唇动了动，但没有任何声音发出来。

Karpov 走过去，用手杖戳了戳 James 。“你是个武器。你是个机器。俄罗斯国家制造。俄罗斯国家拥有。机器不会累。机器不会怕。重复，七号。你是什么？”

“好了，够了，” Steve 说道，抓住 Karpov 的手臂，将他从 James 身边拉开。 Steve 弯下腰，用一只手抚过 James 的背。“ James ，站起来。来吧。”

James 没有动，或是认出他。

Steve 放开他的盾，用一只手环过 James 的前胸。“来吧。我们离开这。”但 James 依旧没有动，贴着他的身体像死了般沉重。他可以丢下他的盾牌，试着用两只手把他抱起来，但那看起来依旧 —

Karpov 叹了口气，打了个响指。“士兵，站起来。”

James 就像要去战斗一般的流畅的站了起来， Steve 退开了一步，他的心被冰冷的苦痛所攫住。“ James ，求你 — ”他呢喃道。

Karpov 朝 Fury 望了望。“你想要他去哪？”

“去关押犯人的车厢里，” Fury 说道。“我们得给他带上手铐。”

“没问题，” Karpov 说道。“七号，遵循命令。”

“这不会发生，” Steve 说着，又一次捡起盾，走到 Fury 面前。“我不会让你带走他。” Steve 的拇指擦过盾牌的边缘，用力的压在这块薄薄的振金的边缘上，让他的皮肤都留下了压痕。

“听命令，” Karpov 站在前厅办公室的门边大吼，接着用俄语重复了一遍，当他注意到 James 并没有移动的时候。 James 点了点头，开始走路。 Karpov 看着他，他的脸上露出一丝烦扰。他的士兵必须在那群可能会对此印象深刻到让他继续自己的事业的美国人面前表现的完美听话。

Steve 看着 James ，他的脑子里依旧充满了那名全身绑缚了武器，浑身肌肉的斗士被像个小孩子一样呼来唤去的声音。 James 现在几乎要走到他身边了，而不久他就会走的近到可以触摸， Steve 的双手急切的想要朝他伸出去。

接着 Steve 想到 James 是怎样努力的平静的生活了两年，直到。。直到 Steve 闯进了他的生活里。这就是一切，所有的 James 的不幸，都是因为他而来的。

James 此刻抬头看了看他，对他露出了最最微小的笑容。那几乎。。。就是歉意。

“你和我会在 Barnes 被控制住之后谈谈这个，” Fury 说道。

Steve 咆哮起来，将双眼从 James 身上撕下。“ Nick ， James 不需要被控制。”

当然了，就是这个时候， James 冲上前，从 Steve 的手中抓过他的盾牌，朝着 Karpov 砸去。

Karpov 倒在了地上，他的头颅被盾牌一劈两半，死了。

SHIELD 举着狙击枪的特工们冲了进来，包围了 James ，而 Fury 抓住 Steve ，将他朝后拉去， Steve 需要看着 James ，看着他平平安安，但他们不允许他这么做，他们大叫着，而 James 没有回击，他只是卧在了地板上，侧起一边蜷起身，抱住了他的双膝。

一名女性的特工从口袋里掏出了一只充满了绿色液体的飞镖枪，朝着 James 射击。那枚飞镖插进他的脖子里，而他安静了下来。

“什么鬼？ ”Steve 大叫起来。“你做什么了？”

“放松，队长。那只是镇静剂，” Fury 笑了笑。“和我们为你准备的一样。”

接着 Fury 就按响了他手中的飞镖枪。

一切都变成了黑色。

* * *

Steve 在自己的床上醒来，在他自己的公寓里。

Nick Fury 正坐在房间一角的一张简易椅子里，那张 Steve 通常会用来挂衣服的椅子。“早上好，”他说道。“很抱歉要做这些事。我们没什么选择。”

Steve 迅速的坐了起来，他愤怒着。那是错误的。他的脑袋里就像有一个铅重的保龄球，在他动作太快的时候狠狠的撞着他的头骨。“你压根就不知道你会对此感到多后悔，” Steve 嘶声道。

Fury 举起一只手。“我知道你很生气。而我知道你和 Barnes 很。。。亲密。但你得从我这个角度看问题，队长。我不能让一名非法的俄罗斯超级战士在美国地界里为所欲为。 Barnes 不能是自由的特工。他得选边。那就意味着，他要么站我们这边，要么就是和我们对着干。你或许不会赞成我的方法，但我在协调一大堆的事件，而他会做出正确的选择。”

“哦？” Steve 说着，轻蔑从他的嗓音里滴落。“我确定他在今天后会扑过来投靠你。”

Fury 交叉起双腿，朝后靠在椅子上。“对付不同人的要用不同的方法，队长。有的人，”而在这里他指着 Steve ，“需要感受到是被需要的。 Barnes ，好吧，我们给他的公寓里装了窃听器。他想要受到保护。他想要成为他自己，而他想要你。我们可以给他所有这一切。我们是唯一能给他这一切的人。”

但 Steve 压根就不在听。他自从 Fury 提到想要被需要就不再听了。他的思绪飘回到了三年前，他第一次被从南极冰层中挖出来的时候。他那时候无精打采，对整个纽约都感到困惑，想家，而 Fury 给了他一座在卡兹其的离 SHIELD 训练基地不远的小木屋的使用权。让他有点时间可以整理自己， Fury 那时候说着。 Steve 同意了，觉得这是一份善意的帮助。他们在送他去那的时候还给了他一些便服，一些 SHIELD 的锻炼器材，运动裤和 T 恤，以便他需要。还有他的盾，因为它基本就是他那个时候唯一拥有的东西了。

那间木屋很美，座落在一个可以眺望一个池塘的满是树木的小山边，在一条宽大泥泞的可以通往基地再回来的步道旁。在清晨的宁静中，他可以听见一些军队士兵晨跑时发出的节奏声响。有一些甚至让人觉得熟悉。

而在清晨的宁静中，他也能听见枪声。还有尖叫。他在几分钟后赶到了基地，手臂上扛着盾，去制服那名恐怖主义者。他被告知那是名来自十戒的成员，而 Steve 就是在那个时候正式要求恢复原职。

现在，在他的 Red Hook 的床上，他抬头看着 Nick Fury 。“那名恐怖主义者。他确实存在吗？又或者说他就只是某一串的事件。”

Fury 笑了起来，像是斯芬克斯一般，神秘的挥了挥手。“这两者并不相斥。”

翻译过来：他的过往就是则谎言。而他战斗的原因，现在，依旧，是则谎言。

“队长，在你系上裤子之前，先读读这份资料。” Fury 拿出 Karpov 的资料，将它丢到床上。当 Steve 像是拿起一条响尾蛇一样的拾起它的时候， Fury 继续说道，靠上前，双手撑在膝盖上。“他们在这些小孩身上做了所有一切。消掉同理心。事实上，除掉一切感情。你的男孩杀了一堆人，他有一点看起来像是有所触动吗？”

Steve 咬着牙，盯着手中那份老旧，褪了色的资料。里面满是纸张；他紧紧握住它直到关节变白。他抬头看着 Fury ，安静的说出单词，将它们从他咬紧的齿间推出来。“自从我见到 James ，每一个人都告诉我应该怎么去看待他。但你们中没有一个人事实上去和他说过话。去了解他。我做了。而我可以一清二楚的告诉你，你可以把你的那堆观察，怀疑，和你小小的恶心的咒人的文件统统塞进你自己的屁股里。”

说到此刻， Steve 将 Karpov 的文件撕成了两半，将碎片丢回了 Fury 。 Fury 靠回去，他的脸上闪过一丝惊奇，但立即就回到了他惯常冷静的状态。

当那些碎纸在他身边飘落， Fury 说道。“你知道得回他最快的方式就是帮他做出正确的决定。”

“他已经做出了正确的决定， Nick ！他退出了游戏。” Steve 说道。他站起身，在感到天旋地绕的时候，靠着墙撑住自己。

“新消息，队长，” Fury 咆哮道。“当你签约变成超级人类的时候，你就失去了退出游戏的选择。”

Steve 大叫起来。“他。从来没有。签过字。”他几乎立即就后悔了，那音量就像锤子一样的击中了他的脑袋。他的下一句话几近耳语。“我可以。很好。我知道。 Steve Rogers ，美国政府拥有资产，现在以及永远。但不是他。不是。他。”

Fury 叹了口气，站了起来，抹平他身上长长的深色的风衣。“ Steve 。你应该庆幸我们还给他一切权利。他是个实验室长大的克隆。在美国和俄罗斯的法律下，他都不是人。”

“那就是法律错了，” Steve 大吼道。“这不是第一次。见鬼，我掉冰里的时候你还不被允许和个白女人结婚。”

Fury 在他走出 Steve 的房门的时候，声音里有一丝纯粹的冰冷坚硬。“我以后再和你说话，队长，在你的脑子想清楚一点之后。”

* * *

Steve 给自己灌下了一加仑的水，接着跌跌撞撞的走去红星。店铺的两扇巨大的木门紧紧闭着，街道上很安静。除了几幢房子上的几个除非你就是在找它否则几乎看不见的弹孔，那就像什么都没发生过一般 — 他检查了他的手机 — 昨天的。昨天什么事都没发生。

他钻进小巷，穿过侧门。“ Darcy ？”他叫了起来。

砰的一声，是烤箱门被甩上的声音。“在楼上，”她回叫道。

Steve 走上楼。 Darcy 的样子乱成一团。 James 厨房的铁架上有六打曲奇饼干在冷却。她穿着昨天的衣服，脏兮兮的裙子和被扯坏了的裙撑，她的头发上干掉的血迹缠成一团，脸上的残妆抹过了整张脸。

“烤东西来释放压力？”他说道。

“烧东西来释放压力，”她哼哼，朝着那些曲奇饼干摆摆手， Steve 现在看到了，它们不该这么硬又这么黑的。“我所有的一切都是失败的。”

不，我是， Steve 想着。我是那个一边摆布这个令人惊艳，害羞又漂亮的男人又一边有条不紊的毁掉他的生活的人。但是比起说这些， Steve 仅只是张开他的双手， Darcy 拖着脚走过来，扑进他怀里。“你听到多少了？”他问道。“他们带走他的时候。”

“所有一切，” Darcy 啜泣着。“他的整个人生里，每个人都对他那么坏。但他还是我见过的最美好的人。你知道我无家可归的时候有多少操蛋的家伙从我身边走过吗？操他们所有人，除了 James 。” Darcy 在 Steve 衬衫的袖子上蜷起了拳头，靠着他。“而现在他们把他带走了。”

“ Darcy ，” Steve 说着，微微弯下身，将前额贴在她的前额上，让她能对上他的双眼，看进他的眼睛里。“我向你发一件誓，而我以我母亲的墓起誓。我要让 James 自由。”

他的声音降低成了一声怒吼。“ SHIELD 不会像他们利用我一样的去利用他。”


	11. 节奏 & 偷窃

第11章 节奏 & 偷窃

Steve盯着他卧室窗户外的风景；已经盯着那风景有一个小时了，他的大脑还麻木着但却在运作着，冰冷而毫无感情的不可抗拒的思考着所有的选项。他看着一个夏日周六下午所造成长长阴影滑落到Red Hook的街道上；看着人们在下面走来走去，那些人的生活并没有在他们的面前灰飞烟灭，他们的心脏并没有碎成千万片。那个早晨，他和James做爱的地方离他此刻坐着的地方相距不过两英寸。而在正午的时候，他就亲眼目睹James单人匹马就摧毁了整一个俄罗斯黑帮突击小队。在那之后，James就消失了，他被麻醉了，被SHIELD带到上帝才知道的地方去，和Steve曾经经历过的一样的方式被强迫着进行服役。  
他晦暗的察觉到他的公寓里有声音，而接着才发现那是他的手机，而那大概已经响了一阵了。他四处搜寻着他的手机，最终在沙发上找到了它，在他的盾牌下面。“哈啰？”他咕哝着。  
“Steve。发生什么事了。”是Tony。  
“什么都没发生。”  
“Steve。我打电话是想问你和那个红色威胁是否在今天下午想造车，但打了三通你才接起来，而你听起来就像。。。哦该死，你俩吵架了？”  
“没有，”Steve叹了口气。“Tony。。。我过会打回给你。”他的眼睛扫过他公寓的四角的上端。SHIELD也给他的房间装了窃听器了吗？他希望没有，但是他脑后有个微弱的声音在反对：基本上肯定装了。因此他爬上这幢建筑的天顶后才按下了最新来电上的第一个号码。  
“哟呵，”Tony说道。Steve可以听见背景中的叮当声；Tony在他的实验室里。  
“好了，就是。。。SHIELD带走了James，”Steve说道。  
“什么？为什么？”Tony问道。背景中的敲打在金属上的工具声戛然而止了。“而且，你也不在你的公寓里了，对吧？因为我打赌SHIELD给那里面该死的装满了窃听器。”  
“不在，我在楼顶。”  
“干得漂亮。现在，坦白一切。”  
Steve呼了口气，又长又破碎。他该从哪开始呢？“一支兄弟会突击小队在今天出现来杀James。他们失败了。但是SHIELD却利用它作为带走的James的一个借口，因为。。。因为James其实是俄罗斯版本的我。他是，他是名超级士兵。”与此同时Steve依旧能感到一串激烈的电流，又或是肾上腺素，通过他的下体。  
Tony为此整整安静了三秒钟。那感觉起来就像是永恒了。那其实就是，如果用Tony的时间概念来说的。“好吧，”Tony呼了一声。“一边来说，真棒，就知道，我还是最聪明的，我就知道他一定有什么。而另一边，操该死的，Steve，为什么俄罗斯政府没有因为这个被吓得屁滚尿流？”  
Steve靠在围绕着楼梯井的砖墙上，看着三只鸽子停在屋顶上比较矮的那一处边角墙上。“俄罗斯政府不知道。他隐藏起了自己，他的能力，在这些年里。他参与的那个计划，它被认作失败，而他们认为他们杀掉了所有的参与者。那些孩子，Tony。孩子。”  
“所有人都太恶心了，我想死，”Tony安静的说着。  
“是的，”Steve呼了口气。  
Tony叹了口气，而Steve可以听见他的脚步声，以及某样东西被捡起。“那我们打算做什么？”  
Steve皱了皱眉。“我准备要做点让所有人都后悔的，而复仇者联盟需要可以抵赖的事。所以你什么事都不能做，Tony。”  
“见鬼的我不能，老冰棍。这又不是复仇者联盟的事。我是你的朋友。操蛋的我知道我不怎么擅长这事，但你有我呢，而如果你准备要去干点蠢事，我会和你一起。除此之外，犯傻可是我的特长，在机械工程之外。很讽刺，作为一名天才，但你对了。”  
Steve一点都不想笑，但不管怎么说Tony的话语让他的嘴唇两端朝上翘了起来。“谢谢，Tony。有一件事你可以帮我。我，我会给你发Email说清细节。事实上那更多应该是一件Pepper帮我的事。。。”  
“哦，”Tony回答，带了一副受伤了的嘲弄的语调。“你就只因为我老婆才爱我？”过了一会，他又接着咕囔道，“没关系。我也只因为我老婆才爱我自己。”有什么在实验室里发出巨响，Tony喘着气赌咒。“但是是的，确实，不管怎么样。我们都会干。得问一句，虽然：以一到阿兹诺的尺量来说，我们在商量的蠢事究竟有多蠢？”  
Steve站起身，朝后直起肩。那些鸽子，吓坏了，啪哒啪哒的冲进了下午的天空中。“Tony，你压根不会懂。”

 

* * *  
Steve得打上第二通电话，但他需要等到星期天才能打出去。急匆匆的办事只会削弱他的整个计划。因此在给Tony发出email之后，他在他的公寓里到处磨蹭打发夜间的其余时间，接着盯着电视里播的电影，但什么都没看进去，他满脑子都是James。他知道他那晚一点都别想睡了，但他需要让这时间该死的过去，而他不能让自己在周日和周一就累趴下。因此他搜了他的医药柜的后方，那里存放着Bruce为他设计的安眠药。三片药丸就让他整整睡过了8个小时，虽然他在第二天的早晨感到头昏脑胀，但现在那离他的下一步计划就只剩下几个小时了。  
这几个小时里全是在做着乏味无奇的事：洗衣服；跑步；试图让自己不要太过焦躁和兴奋；去本地的一家饮食店买华夫饼吃。Natasha在早餐的时候给他发了消息。  
NAR:?  
NAR:就只是让我知道都发生了什么事，好吗  
SGR：遵命  
Steve一直等到刚过中午。接着他为自己煮了一罐他买的烟熏茶；这茶让他想起James。（他尝起来的味道；烟味和草莓。）茶杯被紧紧的攥在手里，脸上挂上了嘲弄的准备击败对方的表情，他坐在他厨房桌旁，给Nick Fury打电话。

* * *  
他们让他在周一早晨见James。SHIELD将他安置在了河对岸的某处离泽西市很近的荒僻工厂房里，那是片大建筑，里面有许多超高级安全级别的隔间用来关押像他那样的人。Steve知道那是座带射击场的SHIELD建筑；Clint曾带他去过那好几次。他从来没注意到那里面的牢房。而那让他奇怪SHIELD还隐藏了些什么。当他和Clint,Natasha在射击场玩闹的时候，谁被拘押着坐在这些盒子里。  
Steve提早了半个钟头到了那里。他穿着他的制服，但没戴头盔。Fury摆摆手，笑了笑，并说着他对于Steve能理解当前形势并准备帮忙是感到多么的欣喜。Steve回笑，用着好士兵的表情。  
Fury将他交给了一名非常爱说话的SHIELD女特工，对方领着他走过无数的门廊和安全门。Steve一直在和她随意闲聊着，甚至调了一点情。Steve没错过这地方有几名SHIELD的特战队成员在照管着， Rollins还有。。。。另个家伙的名字也是用R打头的。是个长相丑陋，又苦涩的男人。他从来不喜欢他。他没有深入回想，他得在他SHIELD女伴敲击门上的密码板的时候集中精神观察她的手。  
最终，经过最后一道门，他们站在了一座大约像是一座停机坪大小的房间里的观察台上。在那正中间，悬挂在空中的是一座看起来就像是有机玻璃做成的箱子。好吧，不是个箱子：是一个有机玻璃做成的房间。它的一脚被隔开形成一间浴室；有机玻璃箱的下半截则是不透明的。入口处位于其顶端，是个距离小房间的地板大约20英尺的封闭式舱门。它看起来就像一座巨大的鱼缸。  
在那个鱼缸里面的是James，他正看着他们。他们给他穿上了件橙色的狱服，那东西在他满是肌肉的身躯上古怪的伸展着。他光着脚，手腕上带着沉重的手铐，和一条短铁链链接。他看起来。。。奇怪的平静。而那最终让Steve无法承受了。James对于被关起来既不感到焦虑也不感到沮丧。James的内心里就像被翻了过来，说着，这就是我该呆的地方。就像是他知道那些实验 – 机器；武器 – 最终会被放回到它们的箱子里一样。  
Steve觉得自己整个身体都燃烧起来了。同一时间他的身体里腾起了四种不同情绪所形成的火焰，但他该死的任何一种情绪都不能表现出来。“我可以拥有点私人空间吗？”Steve问问他的女伴。  
她打开通往小隔间的小步道上的门。“十五分钟，Rogers队长。”两名特战队队员分别把守了门的两侧。  
Steve点了点头，微笑着，轻松的踏过那条细长的由金属制成的小步道。他的双眼扫过整间房间；那很大，不透明的矩形黑色玻璃被镶嵌在他右边的墙上。整间隔间里发生的一切以及其访问者都可以被一览无余。Steve哼了哼。所谓的私人空间。  
James在Steve走近的时候朝着那些有机玻璃走近了一些，朝着墙上一处环形的带着很多空气小孔的地方弯过身。他的双眼无神；空洞。那就像是他没有思想。而Steve只想要将这堵该死的透明墙砸碎，亲吻他直到他眼中的火花再现，摆弄他直到他可以让他的脸上再次出现那抹狡黠的笑容，让他说出那些干巴巴的充满讽刺意味的密语。而不像这样。。。举手投降。  
但是他只是说了句，“嘿。”接着他将自己的前额靠到了玻璃上。那足有一英尺厚。SHIELD想要万无一失。接着他说道，“Darcy和Pingu都很好。Darcy在因为焦虑而烤吃的。”  
James蹒跚的靠近了些，将头也靠在那块塑料上，试图想要触摸，又或者至少可以感觉到Steve透过玻璃传过来的体热。他伸出他的双手的手掌，尽其所能的在那副手铐所局限的空间中，将其平摊在这座鱼缸的墙上。当Steve也抬起他戴了手套的双手和他相合的时候，James微微笑了笑，闭上双眼。  
“你怎么样？”Steve安静的问道。接着，他再也控制不住了，说道：“我很抱歉，James。我。。。我闯进了你的生活，并且毁了它。”  
James微微摇了摇头，发出了些嘘声。当他说话的时候，那也比气声没响多少。“没关系，Steve。我已经活的像个人足够久了。”接着那里又出现了一抹飘忽不定的笑容，他的脸上又露出了显露出他的快乐的害羞并易碎的表情。那让Steve的心碎成了片。“我觉得我得到了某些东西。我甚至恋爱了。二十年了，我不应该得到的东西。。。而其他人永远都得不到的东西。”  
Steve感到一滴眼泪沿着他的脸颊滑下，他绝望的用一只戴了手套的手在那面玻璃上抓挠着。离James这么近，而又这么远。那几乎杀了他。  
“你告诉他们不了吗？”Steve问道。  
James点点头，那个动作很小，头发垂落下来盖过他的脸。Steve的手渴望着想要将它捋过，但他不能。他什么事都做不了。“我会在再次。。。被人掌控之前就死掉，”James发出气声，声音轻的只有另一名超级战士才能听的见。  
“你想要做什么？如果你能够选择的话，”Steve说道，James无法选择这个事实就像有把刀顶在他的肚子上。而他无法允许这事发生。  
他的脸上又一次出现了虚无缥缈的笑容。“自从那天你走进我的店我就想要的东西。赛车，以及和你做爱。”  
Steve发出一声低沉，粗糙的绝望的声音，他从小隔间旁退了一步来平稳呼吸。他的一只手依旧留在墙上，但他转过了身，避开那块SHIELD大佬会躲在后面观察他的黑曜石般的矩形玻璃。他们不能看到这个。他们不能看到他此刻的感受。  
James用他沉重的金属手铐敲着玻璃，让Steve看他。Steve抬起头，James则在盯着他。James将两只手掌都搁在了玻璃墙上，而他的整个样子都变了。不再只是软绵绵的被动的趴在墙上。他靠上前，肩膀和肱二头肌的肌肉都因为这件不合身的狱服绷了起来，这具如同黑豹般的身体就像是一截被紧紧压到一起的弹簧。  
“Steve，”他低吼道。“我从没对我自从遇见你后所经历的任何一刻感到过后悔。别想着我会因为没有你而过得更好而使这蒙羞。我不会。停止这个话题。”James的双眼扫过玻璃窗户，然后又回来。它们是狭长而充满了算计的。Steve感到James想要说更多的，但他太清楚一切他说的做的会一式三份的被SHIELD通过影像的方式记录下来。  
Steve甚至都不用假装自己缓过情绪了。他脱掉他的手套，将他此刻光裸的右手，放在玻璃上，稍稍偏离了些James的掌心，而让James必须得移动他的左手来覆盖住Steve的。他在用那双浅色的双眼稍稍瞥了瞥Steve的手掌后就这么做了。James的脸依旧是空白的。  
“我事实上给SHIELD工作了挺愉快的一段时间，”Steve说道，依旧温和的。他的左手，此刻同样光着，依旧在他的一侧保持着蜷起的姿势。“他们在我从冰里出来之后对我非常的好。帮助我弄清我想要什么。”  
“呣，”James说道。了无兴致；不表态。但完美。  
“我只想要说，或许考虑下他们的提议。我们可以一起工作。而你也能回家。我想你回家，James。”  
“你真的认为他们可以？”James问道，他的声音里有一丝意外爬了上来。  
Steve笑了笑。他的卖国债，揍希特勒式的笑容露了出来。“我想他们是他们这个行业里最好的了。就像我是干我这一行最好的。”  
“时间到，队长，”那名SHIELD女伴在露台上叫嚷着。  
Steve松开他的左手，用它为自己的另一只手套上手套。接着他用左手心压了压玻璃做出一个再见的姿势。James冲他笑了笑，将他的手放在上面。“想想我刚说的话，好吗？”  
James点点头。“我会的。我。。。需要一点时间，虽然。”  
Steve在他走过小步道的时候为自己的另一只手戴上了手套。他感到了轻松，就像他能飞走一样。什么都不再重要了。就算一切都被烧毁，他也不介意。  
在出去的时候，他要求去了趟洗手间。特战小队的两个人没有跟他进去，谢天谢地。  
他在那之后小心的洗了洗他的手，将那上面他用黑色圆珠笔草草写的“配合我”以及“星期三”的字迹全部消抹掉。  
他刚出霍兰德隧道，正准备去往炮台公园的时候，他的手机响了起来。他在一个红绿灯前停下，点通了耳朵里的通话键。“Rogers，”他说道。  
“唔。。。Steve？唔，是我Darcy。我在店里？还有五个很可怕来自俄罗斯的家伙，他们说他们是冬兵的兄弟？不管那什么意思？”Darcy在电话里嘶声说道。“Steve，我该做什么？”  
Steve露齿笑了笑。“给他们曲奇饼干。”  
红绿灯变了，他发动摩托。“我这就过来。”

* * *  
红星前门的两扇沉重的木门紧闭着并锁了起来，上面贴了条标牌告知这家店铺正在休暑假。Steve钻进了小巷，一如既往的，工作间的侧门开着。  
里面有五个男人，一条狗，Darcy则看不到影。这些男人看起来都挺健壮，大概20多到30岁出头，穿着你在大街上路过也不会回头看一眼的牛仔裤和套头衫。除非你自己就是名士兵，并且注意到他们自觉地站在可以观察到所有的窗口和出口的位置上。并且无论他们看起来是有多么的随意，他们的姿态之中都潜藏着一份坚硬，一份警觉。  
除了那个大个子，他有双亚洲人的眼睛和皮肤，盘腿坐在地板上，并哝哝着俄语在逗弄着快乐的Pingu。Pingu正用着低低的呼噜声做回应，他的一条后腿正像你抓挠到它们的肚子上的敏感点时那样抽动着。Steve可以看见那块黑猫刺青，就和James右肩上的一样，从亚洲人的前臂上攀延而上。  
其他的人看着他，打量着。Steve注意到James所有的武器都被装配完整并收好了，被整齐的摆放在了那张工作台上。他也可以看见那些黑猫们正从腰迹偷窥，站在肩膀上嘶咛，并在前臂上潜伏。他突然感到自己就像是闯进了他们的世界。  
最终，最聪明的那个家伙，满脸雀斑，赤褐色卷发和绿色的眼睛的那个，带着一份尖锐的坚决，开口说道。“你是他的男朋友，”他说道。“我看过你们俩在一起的照片。”  
“是的，我是，”Steve说着，继续保持他的距离。接着他举起他的手指，掏出他的手机，点击着。他将屏幕举到那个满脸雀斑的孩子（因为他看上去就像个孩子）能看见的高度：这个地方被窃听了。  
这个孩子轻蔑的看了Steve一眼，就像他过去看见过James露出过的表情一样，指了指工作台上James的武器旁的一堆碎掉的金属小片。“没有了，”他说道。  
就在这个时候，Darcy踹开了边门，两手托着两盘咖啡。今天，她穿着件长长的深紫红色的带着花朵样式的雪纺纱裙子，她的脚上套着大大的踢踏作响的木质拖鞋，她的长发被打成了辫子盘了起来。她满脸怒容。“Steve！”她大吼道，Steve匆匆忙忙的跑过去帮她端咖啡，“James骗了我。“  
当Steve接过一个托盘的时候，她用她空出的那只手指了指工作间里的那个小小的厨房。“他对茶的事撒了谎！”接着用手扫了一下，又指着那五名士兵，其中的几人正咯咯直笑，而其他的家伙正寻求着那个满脸雀斑的孩子为他们翻译，而对方正悄声翻译着。“他们喝星巴克，就像其他人一样。不是那种就像撒旦屁股里煮出来的恶心的茶一样的东西。”  
那个满脸雀斑的孩子因忍不住笑意而耸动着肩膀，他有好一阵不能继续翻译，他用一只手挡住自己的脸。  
Darcy从她的托盘中拿出个小杯子，将其他的咖啡放在了工作台上。“我这就上楼去，去烤些你吃过的该死的最好吃的胡萝卜杯子蛋糕，喝点咖啡，那种不是疯子喝的饮品。”她走了一半的台阶，突然停下叫道，“Pingu？”Pingu用她的尾巴拍的地板直响，但一点都没有转身离开那个大个子的服侍的意思。“叛徒，”Darcy哼了一声，接着消失在了楼上。  
Steve低头看着杯子上的名字。“唔，那谁是Piotr？”他问道。  
那个满脸雀斑的孩子走了过来。“我，”他说道。他温和但又坚定的从Steve身边将两盘饮料端走，考虑到这孩子才5英尺6英寸出头，这可不是件容易的事，他开始分发这些杯子。他喊着每个人的名字，接着瞥一眼Steve，确保Steve收到。“Ivan，”他说着，将一杯咖啡递给一名又高又瘦，一只耳朵上有道裂痕，黑猫标记在他腹部的黑发男子。“司机。安全系统侵入者。联络方式管理者。他也会说英语。其他的，不怎么好。”Ivan举起杯子问候了一声，接着又走回了他先前靠坐的板凳上。  
接下来就是那个黄皮肤的大块头，他一直笑着，就像你见过的最友好的人一样，又或者就像个杀人狂，又或者两者都有一点。“Dmitri。负责爆破。”Dmitri从和Pingu的游戏中站起身，带了一种精妙的摇摆步伐走过来。“那个授令要狙击Misha的黑帮头目，他的老巢在Glen Cove。。。昨天那里发生了场瓦斯泄露。非常悲惨。整个房子都炸掉了，”Piotr解释道，将一个杯子交给了Dmitri，后者只说了一句“砰！”接着咯咯直笑着走回到因快乐而浑身抽搐的Pingu身边。  
接下去的是一个宽大的长着肥大耳朵，断掉的鼻子，以及门牙上露出一个洞的金发男人。“Nikolai。重型机枪。侵入，使用重型武器。”接着是那名看起来最老的，大概35岁左右，他几乎剃光了的棕色头发上夹杂着点点灰发，特别是在前额处的一块已经全白了。他的棕色眼睛周围打满了阴影，下方带着深重的黑眼圈，Steve对他有种深深的不信任感。。。直到那个男人朝着Piotr笑了笑，那双眼睛里闪动着快乐的情绪。“Arseny。驾驶员。擅长电脑，非常的擅长。而且也精通毒物。”  
接着Piotr看向Steve，举起他自己的那一杯。“而我。伪造专家。在Misha狙击的时候，负责给他定位方向。”  
接着还剩下一个杯子；Steve看见他的名字在那上面，他感激的抓过它。“Steve Rogers，”他说道。“临时的国家偶像。擅长战略计划，以及保护。”  
Piotr哼了哼。“我们知道你是谁。”  
“那，呃，”Steve说道，边吹着他的咖啡。“你怎么知道James被捕了？“  
“我们设定了一个程式，方便当我们之中的任何一个人真的遇到了麻烦的情况下应对。那个女孩-” Piotr指了指楼上，Darcy，“-她在周六的时候给我发了代码。”  
Steve正准备说，哦，的时候，Piotr的眉毛纠结在了一起。“你怎么能让这种事发生？”他言辞激烈的说道。  
Steve低哝了一声，跌进了最近的板凳里。他用一只手梳过自己的头发。“有。。。你关于James的事知道多少？”他问道。  
Piotr盯着Steve，打量着他，过了好一会。Nikolai用胳膊肘撞了撞Ivan，后者小声的为其余的成员翻译着，而他们之间用俄语来来回回的简短的讨论了几句。接着Ivan抬头，带着浓重口音的用英语说道，“告诉他。”  
Piotr叹了口气，戳了戳他深色T恤上的一个洞。“我们知道他。。。很特别。我们和他一起战斗过。”Piotr抽了抽他满是雀斑的鼻子。“他第一年的时候将这些掩盖掉了。他动作慢悠悠的，不用力揍人，错失几次。以便让他达到很棒，但并不让人怀疑的地步。但是，当然了，你和一名好中士同时也是Zaslon最出色的狙击手共事？你不会去产生疑问，你只会觉得幸运。就算是他像头马一样吃得多。”  
Ivan又一次说话。“然后我们就落入了—”  
Piotr摆了摆手打断他：“—在某个机密的地方。巷战；在一座经历了三年战争的小城市的废墟里。”他叹了口气。“有些时候你没期望过会活下来，而接着就有那么一刻你知道，一丝怀疑都没有，你要死了。我们几乎弹尽粮绝。空中支援就是。。。噗。比起支援我们还有更重要的事。我们有六个人，几打子弹，Arseny的爷爷的刺刀，接着我们就听见了重装武器的声音。在一幢残垣断壁的建筑附近来了三架大型机械战警，身披机械战斗装备，是从拉托维亚的黑市上买来的。而敌军用它们来打败所有的俄罗斯军队。”  
“那是一场恶战中你会看着你的兄弟，然后说道，我很荣幸和你一同赴死的那一刻，”Ivan继续说道，他的声音很轻。“那些机器人准备发动最后一次袭击将我们一扫而光。我记得M134开始轰鸣着动了起来，对准了我们。就在这个时候冬兵轻声咒了一句，松了松他的肩膀，接着就跳到了那堆该死的沙包上。在那之前，我以为我会干得不错。”Ivan摇了摇他的头。“就在那天，我发现自己一文不值。”  
“他毁掉了那些机械战警，”Piotr说道。“他所用的不过是Arseny的刺刀，以及一把小刀。”  
“我们在那之后去了他身边，冬兵，该死的，他在颤抖，用双臂紧抱着自己，他只说，我能做到，接着他就哭了，求你们别告诉其他人。”Ivan用手抹过了脸。“他救了我们第一次。”  
“这就是我们为什么一起离开了Zaslon，一起去了兄弟会麾下，”Piotr说道。“我们保守冬兵的秘密；而他保护我们不死。”  
“而且他是个笨蛋，”金发的那个说道，那个他们喊作Nikolai或是Kolya的。  
Piotr简单的看了Nikolai一眼，接着将他的绿眼睛重新注视在Steve身上，一边用手比划着一边说。“而且，他是个心软的笨蛋，他以为他必须要对所有他遇到的人伸出援手，因为他身上任何为别人挡的伤都能很快痊愈。”  
“是的，”Darcy的声音从楼上传来。她坐在台阶上，下巴搁在铁栏杆上，她就像个小女孩一般的将两条腿从栅栏中伸出来，手指间依旧晃动着一杯小杯java茶。接着，她对上Steve惊讶的表情，大叫了起来，“什么啊，就好像我不会听这个似的？拜托。”  
“那，”Piotr说道。“他们是怎么抓住他的？他们把他关哪了？”  
Steve解释，Ivan进行翻译，而同时Piotr看起来越来越沮丧。  
“不，不，不，这太糟了，”Piotr在Steve说完的时候说道。“他们不会给他足够的吃的，而如果他肚子饿，他的脑子就不好使。而如果他不能动，情况会更糟，他需要运动，他的身体需要这个。要不然—”  
Steve举起一只手。“相信我，我懂这一切。或许比这个世界上的任何一个人都要更懂。”  
“而你却还坐在这，”Piotr说道，他的声音中的尖利清晰易见。  
“别把耐心和想法子偷懒这两件事搞混了，”Steve回答，他的声音也坚硬了起来。他交叉起双臂，靠在了James的工作台上等待着。  
最终，Piotr说道。“你的计划是什么？”他问道。  
“如果有技术娴熟的后援会轻松很多，”Steve笑了起来。“如果后援能保证不杀人。”  
这五名俄罗斯人窃窃私语起来，Ivan点了点头。“我们试试看。”  
“好吧，那。我之前也被某人保证过会有胡萝卜杯子蛋糕的，”Steve说着，抬头看Darcy。

* * *  
周二的大部分时间都花在了和Pepper通电话，要不然就是去曼哈顿的复仇者大楼去见她。他对需要盗用一座大型公司的CEO，让对方好几天都不能从事她繁杂而又细致的工作感到抱歉，但Pepper只是朝他摆了摆一只精心修剪过的手。“嘘，Steve。这是我这么多年来遇到过的最有意思的事，”她辩驳道。  
很不幸的是，在一次过去的半路上，Natasha在一个电梯里抓到了他。她将电梯按停，接着盯着他直到他将自己随后几天的计划全盘交代。她低吼着，又发动了电梯，接着在下个楼层走了出去。  
接着在周三清晨的时候，天气阴暗又刮着大风。Steve骑着他的哈雷去了SHIELD的基地，接着他就得到了三名和周一时候一样的看护：那名金发的女性随行，两名特战队队员，Rumlow和Rollins。Fury站在那和他问好，接着朝着Steve背上束着的盾牌抬起了一条眉毛。  
“抱歉，”Steve脸红了。“我之后有公共事务要处理，而他们需要我这副打扮出现—”他指了指他明亮的制服接着叹了口气，“—整套的表演戏服。”他开始解开盾牌。“如果你想，我可以把这个留在这。。。？”  
Fury摇了摇头。“没关系。那你觉得你能说服他加入吗？”  
“我会尽我最大的努力，”Steve说道。  
“好的，”Fury说着，朝后走进电梯回去他楼上办公室的那一层。“你们两个可以组个队，你知道。”  
Steve的看护带着他又一次走过那些门廊，往下，再往上，接着直走，直到他走进了那一座中间悬着用有机玻璃制成的闪耀着明亮光线的大鱼缸的巨大飞机坪里。那座巨大而又黑暗的房间里唯一的颜色就是James被白色的隔间照亮的橙色狱服。  
James在Steve开始穿过长长的金属步道走向他的时候靠着墙站了起来。他依旧戴着手铐，而Steve突然惊恐的发现，他们从始至终都用这副沉重的金属手铐锁着他。James看起来乱成一团，他的头发东凸西翘，他没洗过澡，双眼下挂着黑眼圈。他的身体看起来和以往一样：宽阔的肩膀和粗壮的手臂上那件被拉紧的不合身的橙色狱服，在如磐石般坚硬的腹部和赛车手般的大腿处收紧。血清让身体完好无损，Steve现在知道了。但是Piotr是对的：脑子却完全不一样。Steve很清楚SHIELD在能指挥这副躯体去任何他们想让它去的地方的情况下，并不关心对方的想法。  
“你感觉怎么样？”Steve说道，他只是想说点什么。他很清楚答案会是该死的非常糟。  
James耸了耸肩。“我不知道要干什么，”他说道。他越过自己的肩膀扫视了下这个隔间；由一整块特别加固的有机玻璃组成，上面有些空气小孔，顶部有个舱门，差不多离他的头有15英尺这么远。“这个方法不错，把人留在像个这样的隔间里。它。。。挺管用。”  
“是的，”Steve轻声说道。“SHIELD很擅长操控人。再利用它们的欲—”  
但接着Steve手机里的警报就响了起来；一声细小的滴滴声。他将他的手机从拴在他皮带上的口袋里掏了出来，低头瞥了它一眼。  
“好吧，”Steve说道。“蹲下。”  
“什么？”James说道。  
接着爆炸声响起。  
一个完美的爆炸声在天花板上炸出了个圆形的洞，首先，那些被炸坏的部分掉落了下来，用着一辆卡车的力道砸在了小隔间的顶部，让整座鱼缸都挂在它的支撑架上摇来摆去。Steve想要站起来，但只能微微站稳，James被抛到了隔间的地板上。当他站起身的时候，有三双脚落在了隔间的顶端。  
“嘿，头儿，”Dmitri说着，接着在他低头从屋顶上看着James的时候摆了摆他的手指，露齿笑了笑。  
Steve此生中有很多事是想忘记的，但是当James看到他的旧部时，在James脸上展开的像阳光一般的笑容，却是他希望整个余生都能清晰记得的。  
Piotr拍了拍Dmitri的肩膀。“Dima，快，舱门，”他说道。Nikolai朝着James的方向迅速的打了声招呼，接着就端起他的冲锋枪，指向了步道。  
特战队的保安们正从上面跑下来，一边掏着枪，在对讲机里大吼大叫。Steve摘下他的盾牌，一把将它朝他们挥了过去。冲在最前面的，Rollins，直接撞到了胸上，朝后飞撞上了Rumlow，他的手枪从他的手里掉了出去，啪嗒一声掉在了下面的地板上，而盾牌则撞上了一根扶手，反弹回了Steve的手里。  
Steve听到Nikolai在他头顶开了几枪，接着看到那名站在出口处的金发女随从躲开了，重新思考着是否要跟着Rumlow和Rollins走上步道。那名金发女人赌咒着，掏出手枪，瞄准准备射击。Nikolai打中了她的肩膀，她倒了下去。  
就在此刻，Dmitri打开了舱门，而Steve瞥过他的肩头，看到James正弯下他的膝盖，准备跳上去抓住舱门的边缘，他的手上还戴着金属手铐。他摆动着，收紧他手臂上的肌肉，将他自己举过舱门直到屋顶。他立即就被Piotr和Dmitri给团团抱住了；Nikolai也瞥了过去，在他的大腿上砸了一拳问好。  
Steve摇了摇头，笑了笑。Fury错了。他和James组成的小队会是灾难。James太惹人。。。分心了。非常，非常的惹人分心。  
就在此刻，Rumlow击中了他的腹部。  
Steve大叫起来，靠着隔间的墙面跌倒在地，深色的血迹从上而下的抹过干净透明的有机玻璃。眼前的世界从眼角开始变得浑浊黑暗；而当整个黑暗降临笼罩住他的时候，他所能听见的只有James从他头顶传来的非人般的愤怒怒吼。

 

* * *  
Arseny和Ivan从一个储藏间后面探出头来窥探SHIELD基地的直升机停机坪。几架昆式战机和一架直升机被排成了半圆形，那正是他们期待的。  
没什么守卫？他们。。。没期待过这个。  
他们冲出来冲向最近的昆式战机的遮盖篷。。。依旧没有守卫。两名士兵交换了个担忧的眼神，Ivan耸了耸肩。  
接着，在他们头顶，传来一声丝柔而又低沉的女性声音，对方说着俄语。” “  
Ivan从蓬罩下扭转出来，举起他的手枪，对准了声名显赫的黑寡妇。她正交叠着双腿坐在他们昆式战机的顶部，平静的从一个外卖盒中拿出寿司咀嚼。她一边漂亮的颧骨上有一小撮灰尘。  
“”她说着，用她的筷子举止优雅的指了指旁边的昆式战机。” “  
““Ivan说道。  
““Natasha说道。”  
Arseny在Ivan翻了个白眼的时候清了清喉咙，并抓住了对方的袖子。“”他朝着他的肚子指了指，“”他说完，脸彻底红了起来。  
“”Natasha耸耸肩。她又回过头去吃起了她的寿司。

* * *  
James绞扭着那块从天花板落到地板上的石块，一遍又一遍的将自己的手铐砸向它直到那串将他的双手束缚在一起的铁链松脱下来。他跑过去去抓Nikolai的狙击枪，但Piotr拦住了他，递给了他他的两把消了音的斑蝰蛇手枪。James只拿了一把。他需要将另一把留给Steve。  
Rumlow在大笑；他的手里拿着个遥控器，他按着它，看着强劲的电流从手铐中蹿进James的身体里。“SHIELD不会在把野狗放进箱子里前不给他套上让他乖顺的电击项圈的，”他嘲笑道。  
当那枚子弹击中他的头骨的时候，他依旧在大笑着。  
James的双眼充满了原始的野性，他的脸上满是痛苦的表情，但他握着枪的手却平稳无比。  
Rumlow的尸体朝后翻过围栏，遥控器掉到了下面的水泥地板上，而过了一会后伴随着一声粘稠的啪嗒声，尸体也掉了下去。  
Rollins在他身后四脚并用的爬起来，转过身，朝后跑向平台朝向出口的门。  
过了一小会后，James落在了Steve趴倒的小道上，抬头看着他的小队。“”  
Piotr低吼了一声，跳了下来，给了James他所有剩余的普通制弹药。James朝他点头表示感谢，将枪套系上，接着用他空着的那只手臂圈到Steve的身下。Steve低吼了一声，他突然睁开了眼。“你得步行，”James说着，将他狱服的左边袖子扯了下来，用它将Steve的伤口包扎了起来。“我们要绕远路出去。”  
“我能行，”Steve说道，因失血而面色惨白表情痛苦，但是依旧勇敢的挪动起了双腿。他将他的盾牌换到了右手上，另一边靠着James。他们一瘸一拐的朝着门走去，渐渐的，Steve加快了速度，脚步也变得越来越稳。  
Rollins在他们前方，他回头瞥向他们的时候看到那个满身杀意，带着一边撕坏的袖子以及那条机械手臂刺青的俄国人，然后他又看到他臂弯中淌着鲜血的国民偶像，再接他着觉得自己的薪资完全配不上自己现在的境遇。他敲打着开门密码，而那名金发的女招待抓紧了她的肩膀大喊着，“你见鬼的在干什么？”  
当门打开的时候，Rollins抓住了她说道，“帮你去安全地z。”他拖着她走过门，接着敲击着键盘关上门，但是James手枪中的两枚子弹让那键盘炸开了花。第三枚子弹则击中了的他的指关节。“啊哦，你打中我手了，”Rollins痛哭着，再次朝后一瞥，随即逃开。  
“混蛋，”那名金发女人朝着Rollins快速跑走的背影说着。鲜血从她紧抓着的肩膀的伤口中汩汩流了下来。她抓住她的对讲机，朝着它大喊，“北门廊N62号，敌军带着囚犯出逃，把所有队伍派过来，”接着，在完成了任务之后，她也逃走了。  
当他们穿过门的时候，Steve注意到James脸上露出对于面前四分五岔的门廊感到为难的表情。他从James手臂中挣脱出来，朝前走去，咬着牙压抑住疼痛的感觉。“这边走，”他嘶声着，将他们拉向左边一个小小的旁道，接着关上门。警报器响了起来，嘈杂的声音让整个小队更加的困惑和紧张，但同时也盖住了他们的步伐声。  
那条步道朝上而行，接着他们就走进了此刻正空着的SHIELD靶场观察室。他们五个人一路上遇到了一名秘书，一名收递员，那两个人都立即退回了他们跑出来的房间里，并关上了门，以及一名想要逞英雄的年轻特工，直到James和Nikolai举起了他们的枪，Steve咬着牙咯咯直响，“别这么干，孩子。”  
接着他们就到达了主入口的大厅，而一切都不一样了。  
SHIELD的小队是用最快也最短的路线去了监狱一层，但一无所获，原路返回的时候旁边一侧的一条门廊突然炸开了，而他们发现自己落在了James和Steve的后面。一名浅色皮肤，身材就像退了役的四分卫以及散发着领袖气质的黑人是第一个发现的，并开了几枪，子弹贴着Nikolai的耳朵飞了过去。“他们在那！”这名探员大喊着。Dmitri咒骂着，从他的太过肥大而不合身的外套中掏出了一枚手榴弹，但Steve伸出了一只手阻止了他。  
因为在他们面前的是Clint Barton，正朝着他们跌跌撞撞的跑来，一条胳膊下还撑着一根拐杖，另一只手里拿着一只灌满的咖啡壶。  
他穿着老旧的紫色毛布巾浴袍，里面则是Cap’n crunch T恤，以及一条工装短裤，他的头发乱七八糟。“哦，嘿，队长！还有队长的男朋友。我以为我能用下靶场，”他在他们跑过来的时候说着，就像这是这世界上最自然的事。  
接着他又看了一眼。“嘿！我以前射中过你一次，”他朝着James撤退的背影大喊着，夸张的用手中的咖啡壶比划着。“在某处沙漠区域。”他一不小心的砸到了一名SHIELD特工，那名领头人，他的咖啡壶直中对方的脸。  
“哦，伙计，真抱歉，”Clint说着，试图将那名大喊大叫的特攻队队长身上的咖啡抹去，但只是将更多的咖啡洒在了其余的特攻队成员身上，并在他们试图从他胳膊底下钻过去的时候用拐杖绊倒了至少两名特工。“哇哦，伙计，小心点，”他说着。“这里有受伤的复仇者！小心点腿，抱歉，别这样，伙计们，”他恼怒着，又将更多烦躁的SHIELD特工撞了回去。  
特攻小队最终通过了Clint身边，而后者只是低头看着他空了的咖啡壶。“啊哦，咖啡，别啊，”他撅嘴。  
过了几分钟，Clint朝着Arthur，那名靶场的主管摆摆手。“嘿，伙计，想训练下枪法，我们行吗？”  
“一向，Barton先生，长官！”Art朝他致意。“你没带你的弓来，你想要从武器库里拿点什么吗？”  
Clint低头看看他浴袍口袋，里面的枪管伸了出来，是他先前从从他身边经过的特战小队队员身上随手顺的。“不，我有了，谢谢。” 

* * *  
他们逃出去了。他们就要逃出去了。除了从Nikolai和James那里发出来的几声闷闷的枪声外，他们身后的特战小队奇迹的在没有回赠子弹的情况下退去了。那些队伍会回来，毋庸置疑，但或许它们来不及改变战局。那成为了一场与时间赛跑的游戏。在合适的时间里差上五秒钟就可以造成成功越狱抑或是越狱失败的差距。自由空气和身陷囹圄的区别。只要通过这几个巨大的台阶，穿过地板上镶嵌着SHIELD标识的天井，他们就能自由了。  
Steve可以做到的。他的一侧疼的要死，而他已经感到了那股令人作呕的在他的身体自我康复时候的粘稠感，但他们几乎就要到了。他可以看见那些穿过玻璃大门的光亮，自从他们走进监狱就再没见到的阳光。  
而接着Fury就出现在了阶梯的顶部。他的身边还有三十名全副武装的特工。  
“从来没想到你有胆这么干，Steve，”Fury说道。  
“或许是因为你从来没在意，”steve回答道。  
”好吧，放下武器，手朝上，”Fury身边的一名SHIELD特工说道，用他的狙击枪指了指。  
Steve和James注视着彼此。在他们附近，Piotr微微点了点头。  
“举起双手？”Dmitri问道。  
“是的，举起双手，”Fury说道。  
“好吧！”Dmitri说道，将他巨大的肉手从他的外套中掏出来，张开它们。  
三枚冒着烟的手榴弹从每只手中滚了出来，落到了地板上，整个房间都弥漫起了浓密的，灰白色的烟。  
“操—”SHIELD的副指令大叫了起来，而Steve的小队从他们的右边钻了过去，进到了一座带着巨大的可以眺望到整一片漂亮的工业蓬勃的Jersey城的落地窗的会议室里。Nikolai，负责断后的人，将门踢上，将门廊外的翻滚的浓烟锁在了外面，混乱也同时在他们身后响起。  
Steve解下他的盾，将它交给James。“打破窗户，”steve说道。Steve是指将盾朝着窗户的方向甩过去，但James拿过它就像它是根锤子一般的用了起来，但好吧，这也能奏效。碎掉的强力玻璃像小珠子一样的落了下去，一直落到六层楼以下一条坑坑洼洼的小道上。  
“你最好确定，”James怒吼着，站在窗子的边沿，盯着Piotr。  
“我一向确信。我什么时候搞砸过后续的交接？”Piotr也吼了回去。  
“阿勒颇，”James盯着他。  
“那是你的错，”Piotr说道。  
James耸了耸肩，朝后退回房间，手里依旧举着盾。  
Steve尽其所能的快速跑过来，伤口让他的行动不便—  
\--同时也让他看到James做出一个漂亮的后空翻，一个滚翻落在了盘旋的昆式战机的一侧机翼上，Arseny正驾驶着它。  
“看好了，” Piotr大吼着，接着他也跳了下去。James只是举起他的拳头，他的拇指被夹在了他的食指和中指之间，接着在对方着陆的时候伸开手掌稳住Piotr的身子。Ivan打开了昆式战机的门，催促着他们进去。  
Dmitri和Nikolai随后跃下，而一当他们进入了机舱之后，Steve回头望了一眼。会议室的门被炸开了，Nick Fury正大踏步的走了进来。Steve用他卖国债似的笑容笑了笑，招了招手，接着从窗沿上翻身跃进了空中。  
他的后翻并不漂亮，而他的着陆难看的出奇，但当他被James和Dmitri拉进里面的时候，他无法抑制住自己对着Nick Fury脸上暴怒的表情咯咯大笑。

* * *  
两个小时后，Tony Stark跟在一名正端着十枚巨大的披萨的送货员的身后，那些披萨看起来没一个是给他的，一直上到复仇者的休息一层。他低头看着他手里的甘蓝，菠菜，苹果和生姜制成的奶昔，接着又看了看那些披萨，决定该死的，这是他的大楼，而他拥有那块意大利辣味香肠披萨的初夜权。  
他走进休闲区，用双眼迅速的扫了一遍房间，接着朝着Steve抬了抬头，后者正躺卧在一张象牙白的皮质沙发上，他的上衣脱掉了，他的身体中部被层层包裹着。“第一，”Tony说道，“不许在沙发上留下血迹，Steve。第二，为什么你会在我的大楼里和这群被国际刑警通缉的俄罗斯帮派一起吃披萨？”  
Steve笑了起来。“因为他们帮我冲进SHIELD并救出了一名俄罗斯的秘密超级战士，而我不告诉你就是因为可以让你在被问到的时候抵赖，”他说道，指着James，后者正在摆着手，他满嘴的意大利辣味香肠披萨。Tony的意大利辣味香肠披萨。  
“哦，那就是说这件事完全不会掉转头来反咬我一口，”Tony说着，朝着James走过去。  
“事实上，先生，”Jarvis的声音传了进来，“Fury上校以及SHIELD的一组行动小队已经到达了楼下，此刻正在试图突破我的权限。”  
Tony抓过那个辣味香肠盒子（依旧半满着，谢天谢地），从James身边，而后者则怒视着他。“放轻松，别用杀人的眼神这样看我，”Tony皱起眉。“我的大楼；我的披萨。“接着他抬头看着Jarvis。“Jarve，和他们玩上十分钟，接着让他们觉得自己赢了，然后送他们上来。”  
“是先生，”AI回答。  
“说认真的，你还好吗？”Tony问道，用他的奶昔瓶指了指Steve的伤口。  
“还好，”Steve说道。“你该看看另一个家伙。”接着他眨起了眼。“事实上，那个人发生了什么事？”  
“死了，”James说着，嘴里咬着他的那片披萨说着。  
Steve叹了口气。“说好的不杀伤的。”  
James放下他的披萨，盯着他。“他射伤了你。在你的肚子上，”他吐字清晰并且很平静，几乎全无波澜。  
“下一次，别—”Steve开口说道。  
James耸了耸肩，再一次伸手过去拿披萨。“下一次，别被打中了。”  
他们在门廊里传来皮靴踏到地板上的声音时抬头。  
Fury首先大步走了进来，身后跟着大约十五名SHIELD特工，全都全副武装。  
“哦，嗨，欢迎，mi casa es su casa (西班牙语：欢迎大驾光临的意思)，显然，”Tony说着，朝后靠在了扶手椅里，交叉起他的双腿。“说认真的，Nick，任何时候，而对于任何时候我是指永远都别。”  
Fury仅是朝着Tony的方向哼了哼鼻子，接着交叉起他的双手，盯着Steve。“干得漂亮，Rogers。你确实认为你能跑？现在我们不得不将你们两个人都抓起来了。而将你的朋友们—”他朝着James的小队点头示意，“—转交给国际刑警。”  
又一次，Steve好奇起Fury究竟对这件事预测了多少，这名SHIELD局长是否意识到Steve对这场战斗失去了兴趣（这场看起来永不会完结的战斗，这场针对谁的。。。战斗？），而Shield不得不用其他方法逼迫Steve就范。任何可能的方式。  
SHIELD的特工涌进来，包围住他们。  
而接着，在那后面，传来一声非常优雅的声音。“请等一等。”  
“女士，”一名站在门廊处的SHIELD特工说道，而Steve可以听见在他退到一边时候他的双脚发出来的拖沓声，接着是咯咯的高跟鞋的声音从旁越过。  
“啊，你在这，Steve，”Pepper的声音传了过来。她是，就如往常一般，穿着精心裁剪的鸽子灰的小西装，以及一双浅桃粉色的小山羊皮高跟。她朝着SHIELD的小队抬起一根眉毛，走进屋里，并用一只精心修葺过的手指将一把攻击型来复枪的枪管推开。她的另一只手臂下夹着一叠文件。“你的手机没开吗？我一直在试图联络你，”她劝告道。  
Steve举起他的手机，里面正嵌着Rumlow的第二枚子弹。  
“哦，”Pepper说道。“帮我个忙，把那个给市场营销部的Daneisha。那可以是个很好的营销角度。”她伸展开她的手。“Stark手机,屏幕要靠子弹才能打坏。”接着她皱起了眉。“Daneisha会想出更妙的点子，她比起需要照抄我的可要优秀多了。”  
“Potts小姐，”Fury插了进来，打断了她的话，他的声音干涩入骨。  
“啊，是的，我很抱歉，Fury局长。这只会花一点点时间，”她说着，朝着Steve走过去。  
“我拿来了你要求的文件。”她笑着，而那是一抹小小的自我得意的笑容，它的存在再恰当不过。“这里是原件，”她说道，将一份文件夹递给了Steve。接着她转过身朝向Fury。“而这是你的备份，局长。”  
“这是什么见鬼的玩意？”Fury说道。  
Steve抬头看他，温和而又无辜。“哦，是的。鉴于国际救援法，我要求获得俄罗斯退役武器型号为AMRL2EX01007的拥有权。”  
Fury的眉间出现了一道如同大峡谷般深的皱褶。  
Steve举起一张上面带有华丽印章，以及几个签名的纸。“俄罗斯政府同意了这点，关于AMRL2EX01007武器的附带条件，或者短点的用数字七称呼他 – 除了卷进威胁到世界安全的灾难之外 – 永不进行军事录用。而且，作为保持双方力量平衡，俄罗斯也要求我从现役中退役。你可以在档案里找到我的辞职信。”  
房间里唯一的声音在用俄语低声交谈着；Piotr正在为James的小队的其余人员做着翻译。  
Fury翻过档案，越翻脸色越苍白。  
“哦，还有些别的事，”Pepper说道。“我得到了联络巴恩斯家族后裔的权利。发现原先的Bucky Barnes有一个小妹妹现在还依旧活着，以及一大批的侄孙，外甥之类的。而现在，向他们解释现在发生的一切并不是我必须得做的最奇怪的事情，但我嫁给了Tony。所以。”Pepper看向James。“七号，你的基因基础来自于Vinegar山庄，布鲁克林，死于1927年的James Buchanan Barnes这件事确切吗？”  
James点点头。“我见过我的档案。这件事确切。”  
“太棒了。他们对于发现Bucky Barnes在某种意义上活了下来这件事非常的感兴趣。哦，而且他们同意去申请吊销Bucky的死亡证书，来应对他依旧，事实上，还活着这一情况。就和我们为Steve做的一样。必须得说，这事从头到尾都很奇怪，但事情就是这样发生了。七号，你有了一家人。他们非常想要见你。而他们也非常。。。的吵闹。我会建议不要一次见他们所有人。那。。。太多了。”  
James只是眨眨眼，浅色的双眼中闪耀着压抑的情绪。事实上几乎所有的人都眨动起了眼睛。  
Steve伸过手，拉过James的手，紧握了一下。他朝他的男朋友露出了份快乐的表情。  
“这不具法律效益,”Fury说道。“克隆体在法律之下不具备人事能力。”  
Pepper笑了起来。“那这些拯救文件具有法律效益就是件好事了。但或许你准备忽略它们并带走七号，而我会非常失望的告诉等在楼下的纽约时报记者他将不能进行他对新退役的美国队长及其男朋友的深入采访。而我们还必须得和Rebecca Barnes及其监护人进行一次满是眼泪的采访，她可是你见过的最可爱的老奶奶，以及Steve自己本人。”  
Pepper假装恸哭了一声，用一只手盖住嘴。“除非你打算逮捕Steve，那那名记者就得到了世纪大爆的头条新闻。哦，当然了，我还得通知大使馆里的亲爱的Sergei先生，你拥有了一些他们的财产。很明显的，普京会对此感到疑惑。像是，非常非常的疑惑。”  
“Potts小姐—”Fury朝前跨了一步，开始说话。  
Pepper微微歪过她的头。她的双眼变得冰冷。“来和我较量较量，Fury局长。求你来试着在公众观感的审判中打败我。我会非常乐意毁掉你和你的整个特工组织。我花了十五年来解决Tony接连不断的公众灾难。别以为我就不能像我解决它们一样的掀起它们。”  
“我就像个标签，”Tony喃喃。  
“所以，”Steve说道，站起身，依旧还有些头重脚轻。“我猜余下的事情就是我要将这样东西还给你了。”他将他的盾交给了Fury。“门在那边。别在出去的时候让它砸到你。”  
“这还没完，”Fury低吼，盾牌在他的手中看起来既闪闪发亮又极其的不合调；贴在他黑色的长风衣上。  
“哦，我向你保证，这就是结束，”Pepper说道。她朝着电梯指了指。“现在，如果你不介意的话？我讨厌不得不叫保安。”  
Fury停顿了一会，他的双眼扫过房间，算计着。  
James站起身，优雅的就像猫一样，而充满了危险。他的小队也站了起来，而Fury不会错过他们依旧全副武装。没人做出明显的攻击举动，但是他们的意图相当明显。  
Tony啧啧的啜着他的奶昔，接着抬头。“我需要叫个盔甲来吗？我要叫盔甲了。我感到焦虑。Pepper，这些坏人在我家里让我觉得焦虑，”他撅嘴撒娇。  
“啊哦，”她说道，揉搓着他的肩膀。“或许我可以在他们下面点把火。”  
“哈，”Piotr说道。“我们总算有一次不被算作是坏人了。”  
Tony指了指他的那片披萨。“感觉不错，是不？”  
Steve继续朝着那名SHIELD特工的大致方向露出了他最好的无辜表情。  
Fury低吼，盯着Steve的眼睛，点头。“干得漂亮，Rogers，”他说道，接着转过脚跟。“我们走，”他说道，头都不回的走出了房间。那些SHIELD特工收起他们的枪跟上了他。  
整间屋子都回响着他们离开的声音，所有的人都安静的或坐或站着，思考着究竟发生了什么事。  
Steve在SHIELD走出大楼后还撑了好几分钟才彻底在他过去的几乎一整个礼拜中紧紧压抑住的焦虑中放松下来。上帝，自从他从冰里出来他就忽略了这份焦虑。他发出一声破碎的呼吸，落进了James如丝绸般坚实的双臂中。  
接着他大笑起来，微弱而又歇斯底里。“我退出了，”他说道。“我不当美国队长了。”  
“我知道，”James说道，紧紧的抱住他，拉扯着他的头发。“你感到后悔吗？”  
Steve再一次咯咯笑了起来，凑近了James的脖颈，沿着他强壮的下颌线条亲昵。“不。”他呼着气。“我想。。。我想这是我干过的最棒的事。”  
Tony举起他绿色的粘稠奶昔以作庆贺样。“为了Malibu，不论你在何处找到了她。”  
接着他看向James，眨了眨眼。“又或者是他。”


	12. 更好的事

巴恩斯的最后通牒  
恋爱的，做出牺牲的，放下盾牌的Steve Rogers  
纽约时报特刊

那是布鲁克林盛夏中的晴朗的一天，而我一个人坐在忙碌Carroll花园里的，这份杂志的某处会用‘畅销的新餐厅’来形容的小食店，的一张四人靠窗桌旁。女店主朝着我喷气，她的眼神瞟过去盯着等在外面准备进入店里的长队人群，而我检查了下我的手机，接着抬起一只手安抚她。这不是我第一次试图采访以社交羞涩为名的Steve Rogers了。这也不是第一次我试图安排这次采访。但他的人向我保证他一定会来，那名穿着黑色围裙的怀才不遇的女演员无论朝我看多少眼都无法阻止我在这久等着直到对方来到。

完全说明，亲爱的读者们：我是名同性恋。Steve Rogers出柜了，接着宣布他退出美国队长的身份，以便和他热辣的摩托车骑手男友相处更多的时光？过去的48小时是我生命中最美好的时光，而这还不算上看到右翼新闻媒体集体吃屎的幸灾乐祸。

不过这些都不是那名廉价版的黛米摩尔经营这间餐馆时候需要考虑的。她走过来，当她张开嘴正准备斥责我的时候，她的话语立即被一声由大型摩托机车停靠上路边发出来的深沉的咆哮声给淹没了。“我的朋友，”我朝着她微笑。而当我看到Rogers 队长带来了他的男朋友来参加我们的采访的时候，我的胃狠狠的翻了翻。那名店主的表情在Rogers队长松开自己怀抱着摩托车骑手的双手，并摘下他的头盔，亮出那头金色的，美国式头颅的时候产生了一场复杂的而又似鱼般的变化。

当Rogers队长将他的腿跨下那辆摩托的时候，我得到了一小会功夫意识到他是真实的，他是如此的完美，而他将要和我共进午餐。而一名退役的战争英雄，复仇者以及国家偶像和一名记者共进午餐的时候穿什么呢？一件平白无奇的笑了半号的白色T恤（没关系，我的心可以原谅他），一条老旧的Levi牛仔裤，一双红色的匡威球鞋。

接着那名男朋友：这名整个国家都渴望知道的人，那名偷走了美国队长心的人。那名直至目前为止都只在模糊的小报周刊照片上出现，又或是带着面罩或是头盔出现在摩托车公开大奖赛上的男人。

他和Rogers队长一般高，并且不合现实的健美。但除此之外，他们两个人形成了鲜明的对比。Rogers队长的脸上挂着轻松而天真无邪的笑容，他拥有着完美的像是希腊雕像的曲线。James Barnes则带着坚硬的棱角，以及一抹安静而敏锐的优雅。一个人，金色短发加上白瓷皮肤上温暖的羞红。而另一个人，黑长发以及冰冷如冰般的浅色双眼。并且，在当Barnes脱下他那件银黑色相间的赛车外套的时候（鲜红的数字七滑过了他的背后），最后的鲜明对比：一大串的刺青沿着他的两条肌肉发达的手臂一路下延，它们大部分都是黑色，银色和红色的，从他穿的那件浅蓝色的V领T恤里面隐映出来。

我站起身，招着手，而Rogers队长朝着我大步走了过来，戴着温暖而又充满歉意的表情。“我们很抱歉让你久等。有事，额，突然有些事，”他说道，朝后瞥过肩头去确认Barnes跟在他身后。不经意间，露出了他斜方肌上的一个吻痕。哦，Rogers队长。我需要出于做为一名美国人的好意和你谈谈和坏男孩约会会产生的危险吗？

但就在我能搞清楚该怎么开启这个令人尴尬的话题之前，那名所谓的坏男孩将他的皮质赛车外套甩在了一张椅子背上，透过他长长的深色睫毛瞟看他的队长，他高耸的颧骨上有一抹单单的红晕。他在紧张，我意识到，而当Rogers队长放了只手在Barnes的后腰处并指了指我的时候，我的推测得到了证实。“James，这位是Cohen先生，纽约时报的记者，”Rogers队长说道，声音低沉但坚实。

“你好，”Barnes说道，害羞的转开视线。

我花了一点时间才弄清他的口音。

这名偷走了美国队长的心的男人是名俄国人。

我们坐下来，在思考餐单的时候闲聊着。Barnes和Rogers队长不时地朝着对方抛掷微小的惊喜的目光，就像他们任何一个人都不确信这一切都是真实存在的，而另一个人会突然的消失在空气之中。

当我们的侍应生过来的时候，Rogers队长和他的男朋友各自订了两个汉堡，而我决定让气氛轻松一些。我朝着Barnes露齿而笑，他在坐下之后就没再笑过了。“我听说Rogers队长需要比平常人吃的更多上不少是因为他是名超级战士。那你呢？”

Barnes浅色的双眼扩张了一些，而我很确信Rogers队长的手抚上了Barnes的大腿。接着Barnes耸了耸肩，接着用他那浓烈的俄罗斯抑扬顿挫的语调说道，“一样的理由。”

Rogers队长笑了，低头盯着他的大腿，红晕一直漫到了他的耳尖。“有的时候你找到了完美的对象。。。而事实发现他确实就是完美的对象，”他轻声说着。

我的下巴撞到了桌子。“等等，”我说道，“你是在告诉我你的男朋友。。。是一名俄罗斯的超级士兵？”

“是的，”Rogers队长说道，接着漫过他整张脸的那抹笑容点亮了整间餐厅。他将所有的亮光都射向了Barnes，而后者为了回馈而停下咬着自己的嘴唇而回笑了过去，狡黠而又淘气。当他们对上彼此双眼的时候，那就像是我，以及其余的整个世界，都消失无殆。他们的双手在桌子地下交织在一起，而细小的微表情飞掠过他们的脸颊，我开始想着简奥斯汀的小说中的最后出现的话语，像是“彻底的痴迷”之类的。

我在Rogers队长倾过身在Barnes的一侧唇边快速的印上了一个吻的时候清了清喉咙，而他们不怎么乐意的分开了彼此的距离。

我询问Barnes他的过去。所有人都知道Rogers队长的历史；唉，见鬼，他就是美国历史。但是俄罗斯版本的？我已经疯狂的给我们办公室里的俄罗斯实习生发短信了，让她去谷歌一切她能找到的东西。（她什么东西都没能找到。）同时，我得搞定这最原初的第一手资料。

Barnes将那一缕出逃的发丝别回他的耳后，接着将那双浅色的双眼对上我。那很引人注目。他拥有那副几乎全是肌肉而几乎没有脂肪的躯体，因此他身体的任何一个细小的挪动你都会在他靠上前是弓起的三角肌或是收紧的一块肱二头肌吸引去注意力。事实上他和Rogers队长两个人所穿的紧绷起的上衣对此压根毫无助益。Barnes的舌头舔过他完美的上唇线条，而就在那一刻我已经准备确信如果他的照片没有出现在梅里亚姆-韦伯斯特大辞典中的罪孽深重的词条一栏里的话，那就是时候开始请愿了。“我在两年前搬到了纽约。而在那之前，一切都是机密。我很抱歉。”

在我身后，外面的街道上，一条狗在吠叫着。Barnes越过我看它，他的眼中闪过一抹熟悉。他迅速的站起身，致歉，并走了出去。Rogers队长看着他离开，他脸上的愉悦笑容从没消失过。Barnes大步的朝着一名牵着一条巨大的黑白色斗牛犬的嘻哈式女孩走过去。

“那是他的狗，还有Darcy，他的店铺经理，”Rogers队长解释道，看着他的男朋友弯下双膝并成功吸引了那条扭摆着身体的狗的注意力。  
“所以，”我朝着Rogers队长说话，诉说出我们那么多人的感受。“你一定一路去了俄罗斯才找到身边的男孩。”

Rogers队长朝着我大致的方向笑了笑，他的双眼没有离开Barnes。“不，他住在我附近。”当然了，我想，很早就又Rogers队长在Red Hook定居的谣传，而Barnes的摩托车店铺就在国王街。

“对于拥有这么漂亮容貌的人来说他真的挺平易近人的，”我说，抿着水。

“哦，他压根不知道他有多么的辣，”Rogers队长叹了口气。“这是个问题。”

这是谈及这次采访严肃方面的很好的开场白。我询问了这名好（并且痴迷的）队长他是否是因为Barnes才卸下盾牌的。他弯折手指，而他的脸上挂上一抹悲伤。

“我想了这事有段时间了，而我生活里最近发生的一些事 – 一些我发现的关于我的过去的事 – 让我做出了我的决定。James帮了忙。而在他之前，复仇者们是我唯一的朋友。我，我的意思是，我喜欢复仇者们，而我依旧会去见他们。我们，我们准备明晚在大楼晚餐。但对我来说，找到某个让我心系的人也是很困难的事。我过去的几年里一直知道我想要开始我生命的一个新阶段，但我不知道那个阶段会是什么样子。我也不想一个人做这件事，但又没有任何人可以和我一起。不是说没有去尝试过。我曾经去过。。。那么多的盲约。接着James。”

Rogers队长低头看着他的大腿，他的声音里满是爱和倾慕。“James给了我灵感。他事实上是被做为一名武器被创造出来的。但他取而代之的使用他的双手建造东西。那让我思考。我的双手还能做些别的什么吗？”

Barnes重新出现，并在坐下前在Rogers队长的耳朵里耳语了些什么，他的手温柔而又充满占有欲的搁置在他男朋友的脖颈上。“我告诉了他关于Sarah计划的事，”Rogers队长轻声回复。

接着，朝向我，Rogers队长继续说道：“我的母亲是名护士。我从她那里得到了很好的关于医学知识的挤出，以及我的战时经历。而除此之外，我已经决定去获得我的紧急救护技术员证书，并去做些善后的工作，任何我可以有所贡献的领域。我想要帮助善后战斗。我对只会造成破坏这事感到了厌倦。”

“我和他一起，”Barnes对我说着，将头朝着Rogers队长靠去。

Rogers队长一瞬间转向了他的男朋友，他的双眼里有一抹关于对错的愤慨。“James，你不能。那怎么—”

“—它可以等，”Barnes直率的朝着Rogers队长低吼。“如果你要去危险的地方，那我也要去，去在你工作的时候保护你。并且帮忙。”

他们开始讨论。Rogers队长生气的开口“我不需要-”/“—下城区。曼哈顿，”Barnes数着书，交叉起双臂，对他男朋友露出一抹来反驳我啊的表情。

Rogers队长朝后靠回他的椅子，双眼眯起。“我可以照顾我自—”/“—你不需要这么干，”Barnes说道，手指沿着Rogers队长的手臂滑下。“你不需要。”

Rogers队长又一次在他的椅子里朝向前坐起，这间廉价餐厅的家具吱嘎着发出抗议声，他抓住Barnes的手，将它拉到自己嘴边。“但是你的摩托车生意呢？我不想要你为我牺牲你的梦想。”

Barnes开心的笑起来，摇着头，就像无法相信他居然幸运的遇到了像是Rogers队长这样好的人一般。“需要花点时间来安排。而我不只是想要在美国或是其他富裕国家里赛车。那些我想要他们拥有赛车的人们，让他们知道他们是备受欢迎的这点很重要。比赛是为了他们而来的。”  
“告诉他，”Rogers队长说道，拉扯着Barnes的手，让他看向我的方位。

“好吧，”Barnes开口说道，而他的头又一次微微歪了歪，那让他的头发再一次散开，并让方圆十英尺内的所有人都必须强压下将那缕头发拉回他耳后的冲动。“我曾经在公开大奖赛上赛车。我技术上来说是合规的，因为我是人类。我很擅长于让自己通过考核。做过很多练习。而且我看起来就是人类。我的—”接着他的双眉皱在了一起，就像试图要想出一个恰当的单词。他正准备去掏自己的手机的时候，Rogers队长为他说了话。

“—增强的新陈代谢功能？”他建议道。

“-是的，增强了的新陈代谢功能，抱歉，我只知道俄语怎么说。不管怎么样，那不是他们在进行血检的时候会检测的一项。大多数运动，他们进行这些检测，以确保这些运动只有人类参加。现在我大概会被公开大奖赛禁赛，但那不是大问题。Tony Stark和我准备开始一项可以允许任何其他人参加的比赛，所有的变种人和非人类以及。。。非同寻常的人。我们有了一处地点。公开比赛；三种引擎级别，障碍系统以确保它会更公平。。。任何人都可以带着任何车款类型参加比赛。”

Barnes的呼吸变得破碎，他的声调降低，低到我仅能听见的程度。“我知道躲起来是什么感觉。那将会是像我这样的人不再需要躲起来的一天。不管怎么样我们会戴上面罩和头盔参加比赛，因此他们是安全的，不会有身份泄露。。。但他们也可以真真正正的做自己。”我注意到Barnes无意识的用他的拇指擦过他左臂上繁复的刺青的一部分，那块让它看起来就像快机械仪器的部分。特别是，他在抚摸着那块像是特制的序列号码亦或是车身制造厂标记的部分。“我不知道那对你会不会产生意义。但我知道那对于其他那些像我一样的人有意义。”

“那只是，只是个台词，这样他和Tony就可以不负责任的建造任何大能量的摩托车了，”Rogers队长反对道，他的脸上混杂着骄傲，恼怒和担忧。

“那也是，”Barnes笑了起来。“我们有好几样速度纪录要破。376已经占据纪录榜首太久了。”

Rogers队长的双眼微微张大了些，而他转过身对上Barnes。“等等。如果你要跟我来善后工作，我也想要在每次你比赛的时候出现在看台上。再也不要来一次在隔着一整个大陆在电视上看你撞车了。再来一次我没法承受。我必须要在那。”

James点点头。“公平，”他说道。“如果我再撞一次，不管怎么样我都希望在你在我身边的时候醒来。再也不要停在玉米地里在皮卡车里的床上睡觉直到痊愈为止了。”

Rogers队长的脸在那一刻露出了一串复杂表情，大都数看起来像是介于什么，不，哦我的上帝之间。

“看，”Barnes说道，低沉而又嘲弄，他的脸上露出一抹坏笑，”我也能照顾好我自己。”

Rogers队长指向Barnes，他的声音充满了指示意味。“你和我过会谈这个。“接着他将他完美无瑕的脸转向我，他的双眼里满是情绪。“他在印第安纳波利斯，参加大奖赛比赛期间发生了意外。这件事发生在我知道他是，他是，像我一样的人之前。。。我那时候以为他死了。再也不要再来一次。”（当我回到家的时候，我去查了Youtube上这场撞车事件的视频。那很可怕，而我立即就对那些乐意参加这种那么危险的运动的人肃然起敬，而同时又开始怀疑起他们的脑子还正不正常。）

说道再也不要再来一次，我问Rogers队长他是否对其他什么人成为美国队长不介意。他看起来像是惊讶了，只有一小会，接着笑容扩展过了他的脸。“事实上。。。那将。。。我对此非常高兴，”他说道。“我会因为有其他人举起了盾而对自己让所有人失望了这点感到轻松一些。那是份很重要的标志，就算站在之后的那个人并不想摆出某些讨厌的舆论希望他摆出的姿势。”Rogers的队长的双眼里闪动着恶作剧。

我问他脑子里时候有成为新任美国队长的适当人选。Rogers想都没想的说道：“Sam Wilson，”他说道。“曾经当过兵，VA的顾问，可以为加强目前完全资金不足的老兵计划完美发声的人。而且让他成为美国的代表。。。那可以让很多的孩子对未来充满期待。”

“你也是，在跟随一名同性恋美国队长后最好的接班法就是跟随一名黑人美国队长？”我问道，看到所有我九年级历史课本中关于Steve Rogers如同布鲁克林流行的拳击般的慌乱舞蹈在我的眼前成为现实。

“确实，”Rogers队长说道。“但我不是同性恋。我是双性恋。”

“但是—”我开口说话，指着Barnes，后者正散发着躲到让我觉得我们的女侍应生都会因此长出胡子来的睾丸激素。

Rogers队长的双眼在他打断我的时候坚决的缩紧，就像这间屋子里的温度陡然降低了十度一样。“我现在伴侣的性别并不会改变我会被哪种性别吸引的事实，不论我是否会对这种吸引有所行动或是不会。并且，我不会让任何人抹去Peggy Carter，她在我生命中所扮演的重要角色，又或是她对我意味着什么。”

我们的餐点来了，Rogers队长抬头看那名侍应生。“我们可能打包我们的汉堡吗，事实上？”接着他瞥向Barnes。“你介意我们回红星吃吗？”  
Barnes耸了耸肩，接着也抬头朝上望。“请打包。”

那名侍应生点点头，然后留下我的甘蓝色拉拼盘，端走两名超级士兵的餐点去打包。

我问Rogers队长是否告诉过Barnes关于Carter特工的事。“还没有，”Rogers队长说道。“过去的几个月完全没有停歇的时候，但是，但是事情就如盼望的那般缓了下来，我想要他去见见Peggy。”他难过的笑了笑。“我只是有点担心他们可能会合起伙来对付我。”

不再当美国队长会让他最想念什么？“和复仇者们一起工作。他们，他们是我的家人，在很多种意义上来说。那会很艰难，在一开始的时候，看着他们留下我出发。Tony会从现在开始带领整支队伍，而，而我认为他会干的很棒。他会是个很棒的领袖。他只是需要相信他自己，并且专注。“

而他最不会想念什么？Rogers队长抬起他的眉毛，在他思考的时候用一只手搓了搓他的颈背。我有种感觉他并不是想不到什么是他不会想念的，而是这许多中的哪一样是他愿意告诉我的。

“做为一件物品，”他说道。“某样用来收藏，用来展出，在没经过允许的被用来表达其他人的厌恶思想。这就是我为什么会在纽约的一部分。这里很棒。没人在意你是谁。”

没有人，除了五到六个在餐馆里用手机鬼鬼祟祟的偷拍Barnes和Rogers的人外，就是这样。或许对于Rogers队长来说那就算是“没人关心”。  
“我并不总是这个样子，你知道，”Rogers队长继续说道，指了指他那具像是阿多尼斯的身体。“我曾经很矮小，那种你会忽略掉的人，直到我21岁。”他摇了摇他的头。“人们，人们跟随我。触摸我。就像，就像我是站在那取悦他们的。就像我不是一个真的人。”

我指出那件贴身的紧身制服大概会让这事有增无减，而立即就再次得到了那个表情。那个叫做你就要被揍的病症正在流行而如果你再张开嘴一次你就会得上的表情。

“我穿什么并不重要。就像女人们可以穿任何她们想穿的而不会遭到骚扰。超短裙还是尼卡布。这不是衣服的问题。你不能说哦，没关系，这衣服让我做这事，这不是—”

“但你留着那套制服，是吗？”Barnes问道，盯着Rogers，他在打断他男朋友传过来的喋喋不休的时候满脸的无辜。

Rogers队长的眉毛皱了起来。“我—”他充满疑惑的说道。

Barnes朝他眨动着他完全违规的睫毛，试图让自己同时看起来既像名天使又充满色情意味。

接着Rogers队长巨大的双肩开始颤抖起来，笑声从这个男人身体里像泡泡般涌出来，越来越多，直到他忍不住的将他的前额朝下压进Barnes的肩膀里去掩藏他的绯红，一只手在棕发男人的背上，而另一只躲在桌下的手鉴于Barnes扩大的虹膜，去了某个并非完全PG级别的地方。  
“他留下了那件制服，”Barnes朝着我眨了眨眼说道，接着温柔但又坚决的将他的男朋友复归为端坐的姿势。

“这不公平，”Rogers队长说道，几乎接近于撅嘴撒娇了。“你，你都没有制服。”

Barnes翘起一跟眉毛，接着歪过他的头露出一抹轻蔑的难以置信。他看着我。“请等一会，”他说道，接着他朝着他的男朋友凑过去。“让我提醒下你我穿着什么参加比赛的，”他悄声说道，而剩下的部分减弱成了我听不到的耳语。但从Rogers队长双颊上窜起的颜色，以及他的双眼变得深沉上来推测，那些记忆。。。一定令人很快乐。我从我的手机里搜出一张Barnes比赛的照片，好吧，是的，这个家伙可以将比赛用的皮外套穿出极致。

侍应生拿过来两大外卖口袋，以及账单，而当我去拿杂志社的公卡的时候，Rogers队长阻止了我。“对于让你重新安排时间这件事，我至少能补偿这个，”他说着，在那份账单上放上了现金 和一份价额不菲的小费。

那名侍应生感谢他，接着搬弄着手指，咬着唇，紧张的透过那双涂满睫毛膏的睫毛下看他。

“没关系,”Rogers队长说道，指示着那名侍应生掏出她的手机。

也因此那个已经厌倦了被当成物品的男人欢快的接受了最后一次自拍，来自一名名人收藏者的最后一个小标点，直到他的男朋友投给他摩托车的钥匙，而他们驶入了属于他们自己的无尽的夏日中的午后时光。


End file.
